Stargate The Million Year War
by W1553
Summary: When the city of the Ancients realises that it has returned to Earth, for the first time in several million years, plans laid out during the only war the real Ancients where losing starts to unravel. First story I've every written, but to be honest I personally think it's pretty good. R
1. Episode 1 Pilot

**Credits:**

Aer-ki-Jyr for the permission to use idea of several gate network.

Alexander for the permission to use idea of superstructures of unimaginable size.

**Disclaimer:**

This is just for fun.

**A/N:**

I have been looking at the traffic stats and most people don't read further than the first chapter. If you are one of the people that only read the first chapter or part of the first chapter and got bored please, I beg you, review so I can improve it.

**Prologue**

Following "Enemy at the Gate" the following has happened.

Jack: promoted Lt Gen to Gen

Sam: promoted Brig Gen to Lt Gen

Sheppard: promoted Lt Col to Col

Keller: Head of medicine on Atlantis

McKay: Head of the science-department on Atlantis

Jacksson: Chief Earth based scientist on Alien cultures and technology

**Atlantis. San Francisco bay**

"Let me go" Woolsey screamed as security dragged him to a puddle jumper.

"No, you`re being contained along with the rest of the IOA, did you really think a ZPM could just disappear and no on would notice?" Jack O'Neill screamed back into Woolsey's face "I've got the green light from the president to shut you guys down, the IOA is history."

"Wait what? You can't do that, we´re not subject to a single government."

"Well, we found the remainder of The Trust on your payroll so all of you where going to be court-martialed unless the IOA was disbanded immediately, the other governments where more than happy to accept the terms, it sounded like they had been looking for a reason to do just that and you just gave them one.

Get him out of here" he ordered the security guards as he turned around and walked back to the control room.

As Jack entered the control room a confused Sam came running up to him.

"Where's Woolsey?" she asked

"He's being contained."

"Wait what? Why?"

"Why does everyone ask that? He stole a ZPM from the hub, so the IOA is being shutdown."

"Ok, so who's in command now?"

"Well funny you asked, that would be you as of now. Oh and you might want to have this back" O´Neill finishes as he hands her a shopping bag with the stolen ZPM

"Thank you sir but why?"

"Why not? You did run the place a while back."

"True, but still, why not someone higher up in the chain of command?"

"Do you still forget you're a Lt Gen these days?"

"I guess I…"

"No no no no no" McKay screamed all of a sudden from a nearby terminal

"What did you do McKay?" Jack said as he ran up to him.

"Nothing, I was only re-calibrating the gate to Earths position so we could use it and now… well look for your self, Atlantis is scanning Earth."

As soon as he had said that a hologram appeared before the trio, showing Earth and on the surface there was three red dots each with an ancient word next to them.

"What are those dots?" Jack asked

"Translating. It seems to be the ancient equivalent to tags or call signs. "

"So what does the tags say?"

"They don't say any thing, it's more like A-1, A-2, A-3."

"So something like an id-signature?"

"Could be. Exact id-signatures are W-29, W-28 and W-26"

"Sir, the database have no information on those sites, seems like it was deleted when the Ancient left Earth. All that's left is a script to start scan each site when and if the gate was re-calibrated to Earths position." Sam said looking up from a terminal.

"Doctor where are the dots?"

"One in Zhejiang China, one in Quebec Canada and last one is in Dalarna Sweden. All sites are matching with meteor craters from 350 to 400 million years ago and are between 50 and 60 km in diameter."

"Sir might I suggest we send a team to the sites?"

"Denied, lets start with getting all the info of the sites first. For once the places we're going to are on our own planet, so get the intel first."

"Yes sir."

"Eh guys, didn't this place have a gate with blue chevrons?" Daniel said as he entered the room.

"Yes and we still do smart ass, did you become color blind on your way here?" McKay said irritated

"Well it…"

"Rodney what happened to the gate while I was gone?" Sheppard said coming down from the jumper bay.

"As I just said, nothing it's still blue and it… it…" he stops as he looks up and see a destiny style gate instead of the Pegasus gate "Where did that come from?"

"McKay, where's our gate?"

"Hold it ok? I'm trying to track it. Looks like it's going down the tower to an unexplored area of the city through some sort of tube system."

"Where's the tube going?"

"Somewhere at the bottom of the tower I think, it's still moving." He said following a white dot on the screen in front of him before it disappeared from the sensors.

"I've lost it. It has to be some kind of jamming field down there or the internal sensors are destroyed in that section of the city."

"John, check it out, now" Sam ordered

"Who put you in charge?"

"I just did" O'Neill said

"Oh I see. I'm on it."

"Sam, I'd like to tag along if that's ok with you." Daniel said

"I don't see why not, go but take Teal'c with you."

"McKay, bring up the schematics of that area."

"I'm on it."

**Lower levels. Atlantis central tower.**

"Looks like your right at the edge of the dead spot" Sams voice was heard over the radio.

"Roger that, we're standing at what looks like a very old door, almost looks like a door from Destiny." Sheppard answered.

"Ok, well that sounds like good news considering the gate up here looks like a gate from Destiny." Sam said as she looked at the gate that was currently siting in the control room. "The bad news is that McKay can't find the schematics for that part of the city."

"It's not that I can't find them, they don't exist, deleted at the same time as the files on the id-signatures and by the same user." McKay's voice was heard in the background over the radio.

"Well, either way you're pretty much on your own from here on." Sam said

"Come on, let us see what's down here." Daniel said enthusiastically dragging them to the door.

"Be careful down…" Sam's voice cut out as the radio went silent

"Must be that whatever is affecting the sensors affects the radio too." Daniel said.

"Indeed" Teal'c agreed.

"Well, here we got, weapons ready, we don't know what's down here." Sheppard said.

The group raised their P-90s as Sheppard pressed the unlock button on the door, when he did that the door started to screech and move slowly, at first only a couple of millimeters, then more and more until the door was half opened and the sound of something cracking was heard within the walls. The group looked through the half open door and was greeted by complete darkness and a foul smell.

"So that's how several million year old air smells like." Sheppard said covering his nose

"I guess so" Daniel answered covering his mouth as he tried not to vomit from the smell.

"Indeed" Teal'c said seemingly unaffected

Teal'c turned on the flashlight on his P-90 and squeezed through the door, the others following his example. As the trio stood inside the door the darkness was so thick you could have touched it, they quickly looked around finding the room to be a short corridor with 2 doors on either side leading to a podium with consoles similar to that of the bridge of Destiny. Sheppard looking dumbfound just stared at the podium as Daniel started going forward, seeing this Teal'c moved to catch up with him and held him back.

"What?" Daniel said

"It might be best to make sure there's no surprises behind those doors." Teal'c said

"That might be a good idea yes." Daniel said as he realized his mistake.

"Sheppard." Daniel whispered, making the Colonel look around him, as he had not realized the others had gone ahead. "Let's start with the left one"

"Sure"

As they moved towards the door they saw the buttons light up.

"Well at least now we now there's power coming to this place from somewhere." Daniel said

"Yes, the question is why the lights around here are turned of." Sheppard said

"Well it could be running out of power." Daniel answered

"True. Now let's see what's behind mystery door number one" Sheppard said before pressing the button, once again they where greeted by darkness, as they began to look around the room all they saw was a single console directly to the right of the door.

"Coul it be a storage area maybe?" Teal'c said

"Maybe, hard to tell without power to the console" Daniel said as he was standing in front of the console trying to power it up.

The only thing the console did was to show a single message before shutting down again.

"Power low" Daniel read out loud

"Well there's the answer to that question." Sheppard said

"Indeed" Teal'c said.

"So let's hit the next room then" Sheppard said.

Sheppard lead the way out of the room, across the corridor and up to the next door and pressed the button. In response the door started to open but stopped after only 5 cm. Sheppard pressed the button again, nothing happened, again he pressed the button and again nothing happened.

"Daniel, can you override it and…"

"Daniel Jackson! Look at this" Teal'c said looking in through the small opening

"What is it Teal'c?" Daniel said.

"The power source if I remember McKay's tour of Atlantis correct"

"No, that is several stories above us." Sheppard said

As Daniel looked through the crack he saw a ZPM hub barely light up by the ambient light of a single ZPM just as it died and the room feel dark.

"Sheppard go and radio McKay and tell him to get his ass down here with one of the ZPMs we scavenged from the debris of the Super-Hive." Daniel said, more as an order than a request.

"Why?" Sheppard said.

"There's a ZPM hub with one ZPM, but I think the last of its power was drained from opening the doors, that's why the doors stuck." Daniel said.

"Ok, hold on." Sheppard said as he ran out of the hallway. "Rodney!"

"Yes? I see you on the sensors again, where are the other two?"

"Shut up and listen. Get your ass to the storage room for the two ZPM we got from the debris of the Super-Hive and then get down here as fast as possible, have the Daedalus beam you if that'll make you get here faster."

"Ok, I'm on my way." McKay said before standing up and grabbing his radio from the top of the console. "Daedalus, come in."

"Daedalus here" Caldwell responded.

"Important transport for one to these places on command" Rodney said as he sent two sets of coordinates to the Daedalus.

"Beam to first place now"

"Ok Doctor, beaming now."

Rodney was beamed away by the Asgard transporter beam to the storage room where he retrieved one ZPM and then sent the command to be transported to the second place.

"Thank you Daedalus."

"Happy to help Doctor."

"Ah there you are." Sheppard said as Rodney appeared

"What's the rush?" Rodney said as Sheppard led the way to the door

"Found something you'll want to see."

"And what's that? Now that's a foul smell"

"Take a look for your self. It's the million year old air."

Rodney was just about to take a look when there was a soft *thud*.

"Got it, Teal'c try opening it now." Daniel said as he was poking around in the doors control panel.

Teal'c walked up to the crack, pushing McKay aside, put his hands inside the opening and pulled the door open with a groan as every muscle in his body was helping him open the door, a thump was heard as the door mechanism accepted defeat and let the door slide open. Sheppard carefully walked up to the door and looked inside the room and to his relief the room was empty except for the consoles and terminals around the room and the ZPM hub in the middle of the room.

"Ok, now I realize why you wanted to get me down here as fast as I could." McKay said.

"Good, so plug it in so we can see what this place can do and maybe get some lights and ventilation working." Sheppard said.

"Good idea" McKay said as he ran up to the hub and placed the ZPM in one of the two empty slots

The moment the ZPM was activated the lights in the rooms and hallway started to push the shadows back, the group could also feel the fresh air starting to come in as the ventilation kicked in. Having put the ZPM in place McKay turned to a nearby console and started to look at the screen.

"Looks like we've got power and a enough for two millenniums of continuous use." McKay said

"Use of what?" Sheppard asked

"Don't know, it doesn't say. But it does look like the last time someone used this room was when they deleted the schematics of this area and the files on the id-signatures, it was done… the day they left Earth, one hour before take of. But it also says that the files and schematics was copied together with the rest of the database to other databases."

"We'll check out the other room." Daniel said walking across the hallway with Teal'c.

"You do that. I'll stay with McKay and make sure nothing happens to him." Sheppard said

"And I'll keep digging trough this console" McKay said

"Now let's see what we have here." Daniel said as he powered up the lone console in the room.

"Welcome to the Design Room of the Atlantia City-Ship Atlantis." A hologram of a male, dark haired Ancient wearing the normal Ancient white/beige clothes said in ancient from the middle of the room. "What can I help you design today?" the hologram continued, still in ancient.

"What's your function?" Daniel asked

"I don't understand your sentence." The hologram answered in ancient

"Change language to English please" Daniel replied in ancient

"Language unknown, please insert language crystal in slot." The hologram continued still in ancient as a small panel retracted reveling a crystal slot.

"McKay, do we have any way of making a English-Ancient lexicon-crystal?" Daniel screamed out into the corridor.

"I guess we could do that by extracting someone's language memories and implementing them on a crystal." McKay shouted back.

"Computer, what's your name?" Daniel asked the hologram in ancient.

"Lucius Verus" it answered

"Well then Lucius, could you create a language crystal if provided with a set of memories?"

"That should be possible. Any small object can be materialized, as long as it fits in this room, by drawing energy from whatever power source is powering me."

"Lucius, please download the language from my memories if possible."

"Very well, please have a seat." Lucius said as an interface chair similar in shape to the one from destiny, but more refined and having the look from the control chair found in Atlantis and Antarctica, appeared in the room out of a wall

As Daniel sat down the electrodes shot out of the headrest, but no restrains was put over his arms or legs.

"It's a new model." The Lucius said as he sensed his question. "It's done, you may exit the chair"

Not even two seconds after the electrodes had stopped over his temples a small crystal materialized in the middle of the room.

"Language crystal materialized"

"Thank you." Daniel said as he took the crystal and put it inside the slot

"Twenty-five new languages found, please choose new language."

"English."

"New default language set to English."

"Lucius, please show me a schematic of this section of the city" Daniel said, this time in English

"Schematics not found, Dr Jacksson."

"Recompile schematics with the help of the internal sensors."

"Compiling. Done."

As Lucius said that, a schematic of the section they where in appeared as a hologram in the middle of the room with them as small red dots.

"Lucius, how big is this section?" Daniel said as he saw the size of the section.

"This section of the city is as big as need be."

"Explain."

"This section is displaced to a artificial pocket dimension similar to that of a ZPM but in this dimension and not in subspace."

"So what do you need all of this space for?"

"Follow med Dr Jacksson." Lucius said as he started to walk out of the room and towards the destiny style podium.

"McKay, Sheppard, come here, found a guide." Daniel shouted as he followed Lucius out of the room. "Meet Lucius the Design Rooms hologram."

"That's no hologram Daniel, that's the conciseness of the first Ancient to be downloaded to a computer as he was dying." McKay said as he came out of the room. "Isn't that so Lucius?"

"That's correct Dr McKay, but I'm only part of him, the memories, the knowledge, the ingenuity and the personality, everything else was deleted. So I'm more of an AI with memories than a real person. Shall we continue?"

"Very well then, but one wrong turn and I'll pull the ZPM and delete you."

"Calm down Rodney, he's based on an Ancient, so he's basically our forefather, do you want to kill one of your forefathers?" Daniel asked

"I guess not." McKay said realizing his stupidity "And the Ancients are usually very helpful, unless they're ascended or stranded and recovered."

"Wait a minute. Where are you from?" Lucius said

"Earth, Milky Way." Daniel answered him

"So you're the ones we seeded before I alone left Avalon to try and rebuild our civilization. My apologies. I thought you where one of the Lanteans who had returned."

"Wait a minute, what do you mean, we seeded before I alone left Avalon?" Daniel said

"Again I'm sorry for the confusion. As you know I'm Lucius, part of the first Ancient to be downloaded into a computer. What do you know of the history of the Ancient and the Lanteans?"

"That they sent Destiny on a mission, they built amassing things and the Ancient was dying from a plague so they fled to Pegasus to rebuild which makes the Lanteans and the Ancient the same, they lost the war against the Wrait and again they fled, this time back to Earth where they died or ascended." Daniel said

"True, kind of true, false and false. They did indeed build Destiny and send her on a mission, they where dying from a plague and so they made, with my help, you, the seeded ones, they did however not flee to Pegasus, I alone did that, by the time you where created non remained alive within the halls of me or Atlantia, so I made the decision to travel to a new galaxy, one empty of life and again seed a species, this time only more advanced, almost as advanced as the Ancients, to keep me company, but it didn't work as planed, they where stupid, arrogant and incompetent, you call them Lanteans, after a little while some of the ascended found us and walked among us, unknown to the Lanteans, some of these where Merlin, Morgan Le Fay and Janos. These three where the only ones to escape Atlantis, the others died fighting the Wrait. What happened after that I can't tell you since my connection to the rest of Atlantis was severed physically by a replicator, made by the trio, just as they dialed Earth from the gate currently sitting in the gate room."

"Well that's an entirely new story to us. We'll put reestablishing your link to the rest of the city on our to do list. What's this Atlantia you keep referring to?"

"That I can't say, my files seems to have been deleted as I left Earth, strange, access code looks like my old partner, first to ever ascend and the wisest of the ascended. Could be that he used the distraction of me taking of to sneak in and delete the files."

"Can you tell us what files where deleted?"

"The complete list of remaining structures and ships id-signatures along with some information about Aliens, specifically from the red section."

"Red's never a good color." McKay said.

"You are correct Dr McKay. The red section is the aliens that are hostile and a threat to the Ancient."

"Why did he do that?" Daniel said

"Unknown. The good news however is that the files where copied to a separate database before being deleted."

"Very well, we'll deal with that later. Let's see what you've got here." Daniel said motioning towards the podium.

As he did so Lucius stepped forward and started to press several buttons on the consoles.

"Solid holograms" McKay mumbled to Sheppard as the rest of the group stepped onto the podium.

Lucius continued to press some buttons before saying "Behold" and pressing a final button turned on the lights in the room outside the windows.

The group was awestruck at the sight before them; outside the windows was a room the size of London, on the right side of the walls was a line of Aurora class ships going from one side of the room to the other, along the other wall was a mess of puddle jumpers and shield emitter's, consoles and terminals, ZPM-shells and a whole lot of other unidentifiable things, some covered up by clothe and some lay bare, but the thing that caught their attention was the rack in the middle of the room standing next to a huge supergate, which was well over 1000m across, a rack with stargates was standing, one Milky Way style, one Pegasus style and two Destiny style gates and next to them was four other gates, one purple and one green Pegasus style gate but also one yellow and one black gate made with a mix of Destiny and Milky Way style.

"Wait a minute. Why is there a Milky Way, a Pegasus, two Destiny, a purple, a green, a yellow and a black gate here, there's only need for one? You can't use more then on at a time. And what galaxies are they from anyway? And the supergate, it's worthless the only other supergate are the Oir gate." Rodney erupted

"Calm down Rodney, things might not be what they appear to be." Daniel said "So Lucius if you wouldn't mind, please tell us what the use of the other gates are?"

"How much do you know of the gates?" Lucuis asked

"That the Ancients made them, they can connect to each other to allow matter or energy that enters the sending gate to exit through the receiving gate. Sending to a different galaxy or further require more energy than the DHD can provide, so a ZPM or something else has to provide the energy necessary. I think that sums it up."

"Well I hear this is going to take a while." Lucius said and sighted and pointed to four chairs in front of the consoles. "Have a seat."

**End of First Half. Beginning of Second Half**

"So let's see how I can explain this to you." Lucius said "Dr Jackson, I believe that you held a couple of introductory videos for new members of the SGC?"

"Yes, I did. How did you know that?"

"Seems I got more then just your language memories in the download. Never the less, let's call this explanation Stargate 201 then." Lucius jokingly said laughing

"Ok, sure why not."

"So where should we start?"

"Maybe by explaining why the gate in the control room was replaced by a Destiny style gate?" McKay said

"Good idea. I'm going to assume that we're at Earth since that's what the recalibration program told me, it's the only link I've still got to Atlantis, so to answer your question it's waiting for transport to whatever gate center there's on Earth."

"Gate center?"

"Yes, the place where your people travel trough the gates."

"We only got one gate. The Milky Way variant."

"Oh, then I guess that's where it needs to go. The gate was supposed to be left on Earth the first time, but it was not because I left in a hurry. So if you please would transport the gate to its new location I'd appreciate it."

"We'll see about doing that when we get back to the command room. Now, what about the other gates? Why the different styles and colors?" Daniel said

"Let's first start with the different styles of gates then. Pegasus gates and the blue and green gates are for shorter jumps not capable of crossing the void between galaxies, they're easier to make then the Milky Way because they don't have moving parts, but because of that we don't use them for long-distance travel, cause if they get stuck you can't dial them manually, but if your not to far away we can just send a ship to get you of the planet. The Milky Way have moving part for the same reason the Pegasus gates don't, so if you get stuck you can manually dial them and get home, the same goes for the Destiny style gates, both on Destiny and the planets."

"But I thought the Pegasus gates was the newer of the gates since they override the Milky Way gates?" Rodney asked

"Yes they are newer, but only because they where built later and I'm responsible for the override part, I didn't want the Lanteans to go to the Milky Way, so I changed the programming of the gates we built so that they would override any Milky Way gates nearby and make the power requirement so big that they only could get the power to do so here in Atlantis. The designs for the gates where made around the same time."

"And why would that increase the power requirement?" Rodney asked

"We're coming to that part in a minute. Now the difference of the gates are what distance or purpose they where built for.

Red: The red network that you use are the common network and have the potential to connect to all of the other gates and works on a seven symbol address.

Pegasus: The Pegasus gates we called the blue gates, they are for smaller distances, the Pegasus galaxy is a dwarf galaxy after all and so it didn't matter, they probably wouldn't be able to connect to Destiny since that would require even more energy then the red gates requires for such a connection, they also use the seven symbol address due to the fact that the distances between gates is still so big. They can connect to purple and green gates with extra power.

Green: The green gates are for transport within a solar system or neighboring system but could if enough power is available connect to a purple, blue or red gate, they work on a five symbol address due to the relatively small distance involved.

Purple: The purple gates are for transportation on a planet but they could with enough power connect to a green gate but not a blue or red gate. They use a four symbol address.

Those are the short range gates we built and used."

"What about the gates in Destiny's path? Why would they not connect over a longer distance if they are not from the short range section?" Daniel said

"Those gates where built for a special purpose but the information on those gates are linked to the Aliens that where deleted from the database and the information is therefor not available to me."

"How come you now what's in the database anyway if you're cut of from Atlantis?" Daniel said

"Well Atlantis was built with a backup database, that data base is located here in this section and so I've still got a connection to that, but it's unfortunately old and contains no information from the last 10 000 years."

"I see. Please continue."

"Now the long range gates.

Yellow: The yellow gates where built to transport components and other things our society needed. These are somewhat similar to the red gates but with an extended range so they could be used to send things from any galaxy in the local group to any other but also within galaxy's, there was at least one such gate in every solar system we colonized, due to the amount of space that we expected ourselves to claim in the future they work at twelve symbol address which we decided would be enough for us for a couple of million years.

Destiny gates: These gates was called the white gates and we made only a few of them to go to specialized locations and also one in every galaxy we colonized, except for Pegasus, that's the reason there's two of those gates down here, Atlantis has it's own white gate and so shall Pegasus when it can be returned there. The white gate uses the nine symbol address for safety, sort of like a code and then two symbols to choose gate, so only authorized people could activate the gate.

Black: The black gates where made to travel unimaginable distances, there's only two gates currently in existence. One is here in Atlantis and the other is on board Destiny. The black gate is also the only gate that can connect to any other gate in the known universe without extra power. They're the ultimate gates capable of sending things to any other wormhole, natural or artificial, no mater the shape of the receiving gate or the size of what was sent. That meant that if any civilization out there could build a gate we would be able to get there instantly. These don't use the normal symbol addresses, you'll have to choose to connect to Destiny's gate, any other gate or to search for new wormholes/gates. If you want to connect to other gates you'll have to enter their address followed by, if it's not a yellow or white gate, galaxy indicator and, if it's a purple or green gate, a solar system indicator. To find new wormholes/gates you'd press the button and the gate will start to scan each frequency for gates and when it's done it'll bring up a map of all gates that are not built by us and also any wormholes.

Finally the supergates, these where made so we could transport our ships across great distances in the blink of an eye. They function much like the red gates but they don't require a receiving gate, instead it opens a wormhole and spits out the ships that comes through, this allowed us to send ships anywhere we wanted, but only within galaxies, to go to other galaxies we need a receiver, not necessarily a gate but something to aim and shot at, there's been times when we sent a single scout ship with a gate to a planet in another galaxy and then we sent the frame of a supergate through the gate and into space to create a receiver to aim at or if two galaxies are close enough we could aim just outside the other galaxy and send a ship containing a gate there. But a receiving gate reduces the energy drain significantly so we preferred to go to them if plausible.

Any questions?"

"Why?" McKay said

"Please clarify the question."

"Why build all different gates when you had the black gate that could go anywhere?"

"All that's said about the makings of the gates are that there was some unforeseen problems during testing."

"Unforeseen problems? But there's one on Destiny?" McKay said confused

"Yes that's correct, the one on Destiny was the original gate. The one here was made to connect to Destiny when the time was right."

"Why use the gate at all if there was unforeseen problems? And when's the right time?"

"The black gates are the only gate that can connect over the distance without something with the power of several stars as a power source."

"Not true, we did it with a naquadah core planet." McKay said proudly

"And how did that go?" Lucius asked skeptically

"Well the planet exploded due to an enemy attack."

"That was to be expected, we did try that too, the planet exploded and we where barely able to beam everyone out and jump away."

"Same here, but we managed to open the gate and a small group went through the gate."

"Then you did something we did not. Impressive indeed."

"Thank you, but I was involved in the project so it's no surprise that it worked."

"Rodney, you're great at fixing problems, but some of it only works temporary, like say oh I don't know, the time you blew up Doranda and ¾ of the solar system?" Sheppard corrected him

"It was actually 5/6 of the solar system."

"You did what?" Lucius said laughing

"It was your Lanteans who built it, they called it Arcturus and it was supposed to extract vacuum energy from our own space time, but it didn't work as it should have."

"Oh, come on did you really try to fix that thing? Of course it doesn't work, it's a weapon, a bomb, it's meant to explode. I told the Lanteans the couldn't do it, but they where to stupid to realize that something that small wasn't going to be able to hold all the energy from the entire universe, both past, present and future. Our generators built from the same theories is much safer, instead of taking all energy at the same time it takes the energy from only two or three places, mostly black holes or supernovas. Think of it as a dam, a small dam would not be able to take all the pressure from all of the water in the entire universe, but if you only take some of the water, say the water from two rivers; the dam would be able to hold the water and produce energy and by taking from only a few places you'll minimize the risk of it drawing energy from it self which is what Arcturus do to build up the energy to critical levels as fast as it does."

"Well, then it wasn't entirely my fault then." Rodney said booming with pride

"The blame's still on you." Sheppard said

"Shall we continue?" Lucius said

"Sure." Daniel said

"So the reason we built the other gates was because of the distances. To connect far away we use a lower frequency that can travel far away without losing any of the information that's sent. To connect closer we use a higher frequency that works well over shorter distances."

"So why not use the same frequency for the short gates as the long gates?"

"Think of it as sound waves, if you're sitting close to the speaker you'll hear the high pitch sound but very little low pitch sound, the reverse is true if you're far away, you'll hear the low pitch but not the high pitch, that's why we use different frequencies.

The yellow are slightly different, they have two different frequencies from two different senders and receiver, but that makes them harder to create and also they where also more prone to break, so we though it was best to simply use them for automated transport, we never sent anything living through them as they sometimes lost things along the way.

The black gates use a completely different material, which can respond to any frequencies at any range but it's very rare and we only ever found enough to create two gates.

Destiny's white gate is unique, it was the only gate out of millions that worked, it's got two separate frequencies because it uses an alloy of the materials that the long range and the short range gates uses to send and receive.

The problem with sending to different gate networks comes from the frequencies, think of it as a singer with a high voice trying to sing a low tone, she'll have a hard time doing that because she's used to singing at a high frequency. The same goes for the gates, that's why it requires more energy to connect to Destiny then the closest planet, if you use the red gate."

"Then what about the trans-galactic connections? Say from here to Ida, that requires more power but we're still on the red gate network."

"Well both yes and no, both the Milky Way and Ida have the red gates, but as I said, they where built for transportation within a single galaxy, so when you go to Ida you switch networks, from one red to another, but to do that both gates have to change their frequencies so you wont be lost along the way and that's what creates the difference in power consumption."

"Wow, that's complex." Daniel said

"Yes, it is, it took us a long time to design and build the network so it would work for a long time into the future."

"Well you did a great job. From what we've seen almost every gate is still working as it should."

"That feels good to hear. Is there anything else I can help you with or can we please start to repair my connection to Atlantis?"

"Just one thing, why didn't the room collapse on itself when the ZPM was depleted?" Sheppard asked

"Well there's a number of safeguards built into this section, one of them is double ZPM hubs, so there's always power to go around to sustain this dimensional pocket."

"So you're saying there's more ZPMs down here?"

"Of course. And normally if the ZPMs at this level ran dry I'd send a replicator to recharge them at the generators. Unfortunately I can't make things without user input and my last replicator was the one that severed my connection to Atlantis, it's somewhere out there, but as long as I'm severed from Atlantis sensors I can't locate it or send orders to it, so therefor I'm unable to do anything."

"What other safeguards are there down here? Anything dangerous?" Sheppard said as his military training kicked in

"Everything down here is dangerous if handled in the wrong way. But the safeguards are only here to make sure that the pocket wont collapse on itself. They consist of the double ZPM hubs downstairs, the ships power systems which can feed power to the system if necessary and lastly the generators, these generators are what the Arcturus was based on, they've got enough power to refill an empty ZPM in two hours and they're what makes Atlantis work. What are you using to power Atlantis by the way? I take you don't have something similar to the generators since you tried to make Arcturus."

"We actually use the ZPMs that we can find or scavenge as a power source but we also use naquadah generators to provide power to run minor systems." McKay answered

"Wait, you're using the buffers to actually run Atlantis?"

"Yea and it's working great, as long as we don't have to move the city."

"Well guess what, the ZPMs wasn't built to move the city with, the ZPMs where used as buffers to compensate for fluctuations. To move the city we used power from the generators and feed it directly to the engines without going through the ZPMs. Can't believe that you managed to move it to Earth using only ZPMs and naquadah generators."

"Well we kinda cheated." McKay admitted

"Cheated? How can you cheat while traveling in hyperspace? Wait don't tell me you used the wormhole drive to travel to Earth?" Lucius said angrily

"Uhm, well you see... well there was this thing... and we uhm needed to uhm..." Rodney said while looking into the ground

"We did cause Earth was about to be attacked by a hive and it was our only option to be able to save Earth." Sheppard said straight to Lucius face

"Well I guess in that case you did the right thing, but it was still a stupid thing to do."

"But isn't that how your supergates work when there's no receiver?"

"No they send an energy burst that forces a wormhole to open and then aims at that location and it's the gate that sends the ships, it's not like the ships sends themselves. Doing that would be like hitting yourself with a baseball-bath and hope that you'll fly like the ball would.

Never the less, the important thing is that Atlantis is safe, for now."

"Well I guess we should start to repair your connection to Atlantis then." Daniel said

"Indeed we should" Teal'c said

"So where do we start?" Sheppard said

"Next to the door you came through on the outside is a panel with a console behind which can help you diagnose the problem, with any luck they severed the connection at a splice and you'll only have to reattach the ends to each other."

"Well let's get to work." Sheppard said "McKay check that panel, Daniel find me the closest splices, Teal'c your with me, once Daniel finds the splices we'll make our way to the two closest, that's the most likely place that they severed the connection."

"I'm on it." McKay answered

"Me too." Daniel said

"Lead the way" Teal'c said

As the group went out the door and towards their assignments Lucius stood still and watched the group leave.

As he did that he thought to himself. "So it's starting, then let's prepare the messages for the other sites so they can be sent when the connection is reestablished." then he disappeared from view as the holographic projectors turned of.

I hope you enjoyed reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it.

Please R&R

Updated it and changed some small mistakes.

Re-wrote parts of the chapter and polished some things, gave Lucius a description.


	2. Episode 2 Exploration

Here's **TWO**, yes **TWO** new chapters.

**Review reply.**

Incognito: Yes. Thinking about ACT. Don't worry, it'll all work out. Well, the Ancients always did seem to have a back up plan didn't they, Ancient is close to Latin, so I made the name from a Latin and an English word, figure it out.

Mathax: That's good to hear. It's all in chapter three. Yea, the writers left a couple of holes in the technological department, I think it's because they wanted to be able to do things with it that they couldn't do if they locked the technology to much, I try to lock it down as much as possible but I'm trying to lock it open, so I can use it without limitations, you'll notice it on the repair bots in the fourth fifth of the story.

Glaziola: Well from my experience, writing said is the best way, instead of writing, stated, declared, answered or other endings, after a while you just ignore it because it's always there, if you instead write it only every once in a while it'll give more effect because it's different from the normal

Read chapter 2, it's over 3000 words of description on the Stargates and other things, and if you don't like it don't read it.

To the rest: Thanks for the nice words and positive comments.

Without further ado I give you: **Episode 2.**

**Destiny. Edge of Unnamed Galaxy. Power left for ten days.**

Eli had tried to fix the stasis pod but it was to damaged to be repaired so after four days he decided to abandon the broken pod and focus on improving the safety and comfort for the crew when they woke up as much as he could. It had ended with him writing a list of things to do, the list looked like this:

Lock the gate. That way they where safe in case someone decided to try to dial Destiny.

Diagnose the entire ship and start the repair bots. Hopefully some of the damage could be fixed that way.

Explore some of the dangerous parts of the ship that Young had forbidden the crew to explore. He hopped that he could find some supplies that the crew could use when they wake up.

Lastly he'd written: Upload consciousness into Destiny's database. That way he'd be able to survive after Destiny lost her power to primary systems, or at least his mind would.

Eli was standing in the gate room looking at the console that controlled the gate.

"Well then, let's lock this thing down so you guys won't get attacked while you sleep." Eli said to himself while he pressed a couple of buttons that locked the gate so it couldn't receive or send wormholes.

Next he went to the control interface room and started a complete diagnose of the ship, something that they had never done due to their lack of resources to fix anything, but now that they had two repair bots they hopefully could fix some minor systems and structural damage.

"Oh, this is bad" Eli said as he saw several areas turn red or orange indicating how damaged that section was, a clock appeared in the center of the screen counting down from twenty minutes.

"Well I guess I'll just do something else in the meantime, let's start with the program to download me into Destiny's database then." He then pulled up a new window and started to type the program for the interface chair that would download his mind into Destiny and allow his mind to live on even if his body died.

Twenty minutes later he heard a sound from the console telling him the diagnose was done.

"Well then, let's see what we've got here." he said as he brought up the diagnostics window. "Crap"

Over 80% of Destiny was marked as red or orange.

"Well then we better get started then."

He brought up the program for the repair bots and chose:

"Priority one, primary systems, damaged.

Priority two, primary systems, destroyed.

Priority three, anything, any damage."

As he ran the program he could hear how the two repair bots started to move in a nearby room.

"So what's left to do now? Looks like the only thing left to do is to start explore the ship"

He brought up a map and started to map out routes to any area of the ship which still had atmosphere.

"Well might as well start with the closest one and work my way to the front, if I have the time."

He went out of the control room and went to get a Kino sleight, he didn't really hope to find something worth bringing back, but maybe just in case he found something useful he might only have one chance to bring it back with him.

Then he went and got one of the ancient environmental suits and put it on the sleight before going back to the control room.

Once he got back he started to put on the suit which took the better part of four hours.

When he eventually was done and had managed to get dressed, in all the parts of the suit except for the helmet which he left on the sleight, he walked up to the console again and said "Gravity begone" as he turned the gravity off and activated the magnets in the suit.

"Well that should buy me some extra time." he looked at the clock showing remaining time before running out of power. "Oh, come on, four hours? That's the time it took me to get dressed. Well guess I better get started then."

He had in fact gained eight hours meaning he had four extra hours to explore the ship.

Eli started to walk towards the closes unexplored area of the ship, it took him almost an hour to reach that area, but at least now he was close to several damaged parts of the ship, as he opened the first door all he saw was a lot of empty space, it looked like a storage room of some sort but he couldn't tell what was suppose to be stored here so he just moved on after looking for any damage in the room and only finding a power cable which he easily fixed even in the suit. On the door he wrote OK with a chalk, to indicate that it was safe to enter, before he moved on.

Behind the next door he found a large stack of boxes but also a large part of the exterior wall was gone and the shield was all that held the air inside. He opened one of the crates and found small brown bars which looked like chocolate. Not feeling for a snack at the moment he threw a couple of the bars on the sleight but they missed and hit the opposite wall where they where smeared on the wall as the gravity was still deactivated.

"Note to self, gravity is still turned of."

Not feeling like eating anything that was stuck on a wall he took up a few more and put them in a bag he brought with him that contained some spare parts and other small things he thought he'd need. This door he drew a happy face but also wrote STOP so they knew that there was something good in there but that it was dangerous. He then pressed some buttons on his left arm sending a message to destiny which raised that rooms priority on the repair list.

He then moved on to the neighboring door where he found a similar stack of crates which contained a blue bar, he bagged some of these to and marked this in the same way because this room had lost the entire wall and large sections of the floor and roof was missing, he also raised it's priority, but not as much as the previous room due to the extensive damage it had suffered.

Similar things happened behind the next few doors he opened, some had crates and some of them did not, some of the crates contained bars but most of them where empty, the rooms with bars got a priority raise and the rest would have to wait for their turn. He finished this section of the ship, which was located at the front of the right wing, and as he started to go to the next section he heard a repair bot approaching.

"Where's your buddy?" He asked it "Well I guess the ship found something more important to fix than these rooms."

Next he went to a heavily damaged section at the beginning of the needle shape where he hoped to find something more useful then food and broken walls, not that food wasn't important but the expedition had enough to go around for the next months without rationing it.

What he found wasn't what he hoped for and he almost feel out of Destiny as an entire room was gone.

"Well I guess that's why it was off limits."

He then closed the door and wrote SPACE on the door to warn the rest of the crew and put that room at the lowest priority to make sure that whatever resources the repair bots where using wasn't wasted on rebuilding an entire room. After that he went back to their quarters and found some rope which he started to tie to anything nearby before stepping through anymore doors.

He continued to work his way through the ship for the rest of the day and the day after that but found nothing of use to him, he did however raise the priority of several rooms and corridors. One of the corridors had lost part of its roof and floor but he managed to check two doors and they looked like real quarters with beds and other things you'd like to have in a room including tables and chairs, couches and what looked like one man showers.

"Great, this will be something for them when they wake up." Eli had said as he once again remembered that he would not be there with them, as these thoughts hit him he had felt how a tear drop was starting to run down his face, wiping it away he turned around and continued the exploring. As he came back from his second day of exploring he thought about removing the suit but soon decided otherwise, it would take to long to remove it and putting it on again would take even longer. So he slept in the suit for a couple of hours before the sound of one of the repair bots walking past him coming from the direction of the rooms with the bars and walking towards the new found quarters and its corridor.

"Where should we start today then?" He asked the air, bringing up a map of the ship he could see that several corridors and rooms now where repaired, but they where all on the other side of a heavily damage part of the ship, a section he'd been avoiding at all times, he had sent a Kino inside the first day and the only thing remaining was the ceiling.

He had managed to explore over 25% of the damage parts of the area around the Stargate and the rooms that the crew had occupied. He then decided to record an explanation of what he'd discovered and what the symbols on the doors meant.

"Hello guys.

It's me, it's day six of solitude, eight days left before Destiny shuts of life support and then maybe one more day if I manage to concentrate some of the air in one room.

Nevertheless I've done some exploring of the forbidden areas, I've drawn or written something one the doors to indicate what's behind the, on some I've written OK, that means no danger but also nothing useful, on others I've written STOP or SPACE, you should stay away from those rooms, their either damaged or gone entirely depending on what I've written, if it's STOP then someone should use a suit to check before you start to use that room, on the ones with SPACE written on them the rooms are gone entirely and you should not even try to check those out.

Also I've drawn smiley-faces on some doors to indicate a good thing, found some kind of bars that, wait I've got some of them here." he then reached and grabbed the bag and pulled out a brown and a green which he'd found in another room.

"I've been to busy to actually eat something, so here's the first impression of them." he took a big bite of the brown one chewed and swallowed.

"It tastes very different from what we eat here, this one tastes like spicy meat and has the consistency of a very tender piece of meat. Let's see or rather taste what the green one tastes like." He then took an even bigger bite of the green one and expected it to taste like apple or something green, instead he started to sweat and ran away from the recording Kino. After thirty minutes he got back to the Kino.

"Thes nut fer enyone wit thest bubs" He tried to say as his face was red as a tomato and extremely swollen, he shut down the Kino and walked to the canteen and started to drink as much water as he could, a couple of hours later the swelling had died down and he started recording again.

"As I tried to say, the green bar is not for anyone with taste buds, it felt the way I imagine rocket fuel tastes like when it's powering a rocket, a lot of pain and heat. Comparing this and wasabi would be like comparing wasabi and ice cream if wasabi was the ice cream, might work as a way to kill animals without shooting them.

But never mind, another discovery is something you'll like, it's a corridor with what looks like a set of quarters of the luxury model. The corridor's a bit damaged but the repair bots are working on it rights now as well as on mayor systems that are damaged or so I hope, I've only seen one of the bots at any time so I don't know if one of them has gone missing, if it's in some other part of the ship or I'm just seeing one at a time.

I've programmed them to repair what mayor systems are damaged first, destroyed mayor systems secondly and lastly anything else that they can fix. I've also prioritized the rooms where these bars where found including the one where I found the green once, there might be more then just them there, the rooms which are gone are set to lowest priority so they'll most likely still be gone when you wake up in three years.

Oh and I've also locked down the gate so no one can dial in or out without first unlocking it. I know Rush can do that so no worries there and I've started to work on a program to upload myself into Destiny if I survive until the last day." As he said that he started to cry, it took him a minute to bring himself together before he continued

"In a couple of hours I'm taking one of the Kino sleights and will be going to the middle section of the ship, hopefully there will be something that can be of use to you when you wake up. It's a dangerous path, the only thing left of the corridor leading there is the roof, but with any luck I'll be able to get there by belly surfing the sleight across the gap.

There's no air in the corridor and so I'll have to seal the suit properly.

Good luck guys, if I don't make it I'm going to miss all of you."he sobbed.

"This is Eli signing of."

As Eli turned the of the Kino he broke down and started to cry, he cried until there was no more tears, when he'd stopped crying he opened up his download program and started to work on completing it, after a few hours he was done and happy with the result. Saving the program he then made his way to the chair and prepared it so all he'd have to do was get in the chair, then he put it in standby so it wouldn't drain any power. After that he made his way to the door outside the corridor, when he got there he sealed the door behind him and ordered Destiny to empty the room's air. After all the air in the room had been pumped out he overrode the door to the corridor and opened it, he closed the door behind him and locked it so the expedition wouldn't be able to open it unless he gave them the code. As he was standing on the other side with the sleight he said as silent prayer before putting the sleight in front of him and turning of the magnetic bots, he then put his feet against the wall and pushed while putting the sleight under his chest. He was traveling towards the opposite wall very fast and he realized that he'd smash the suit against the wall if he didn't slow down so he tried to use the Kino he brought with him to use as a break, but his momentum was to great and he got closer and closer every second.

Just as he was nearing the wall a power cable exploded inside the wall sending a debris field across his path and a large chunk of the wall right on a collision course, at the last moment he pushed of the sleight and as the large wall chunk crashed into the sleight he turned on the magnetic boots and managed to land on a small ledge two meters bellow the door but just where the wall had exploded, he looked inside the crack and saw another room through the crack, he managed to squeeze through the crack but as he entered the other room he saw his air supply starting to diminish rapidly it went down from five hours and fifteen minutes to thirty seconds.

"Oh shit." He ran to the door and struggled tried to open the door but to no avail, he realized that the door wouldn't open without the air in the other room, he ordered Destiny to pump out the air as he watched his air timer continue to fall, five seconds. He heard a beep, opened the door ran inside, closed the door and ordered Destiny to pump the air back in. Just as the clock reached zero he felt air starting to find it's way inside the suit and he took a deep breath. He then opened the bag and took out the recording Kino that he'd been using.

"Hello guys, I'm on the other side but unfortunately the sleight's broken, so I doubt that'll be able to get back, to dangerous to just jump cause if I get stuck in the middle I'll have nothing to push of with. I'll continue to look through this section of the ship and tape it with the Kino and send it back to the other side. Eli out."

He bagged the Kino and looked around himself, he was standing in what looked like a junction, there was three other doors to chose from. He moved towards the left one, but stopped and realized that the suit wasn't going to help him now since there was no air left in it, so he removed the entire suit except the boots, which he needed to walk. He then went back to the door he came through and marked it with SPACE, after that he went to the left door and opened it only to find it a small closet, he went back and tried the right door and here he found another closet which also where empty.

As he went to the last door he hopped that there was something behind it and when he entered the room it was as empty as the previous two, he cursed loud and long, as he turned around he saw that the light over the button next to the door he'd come from was amber and not the red it was supposed to be with space on the other side, taking a chance he walked up to the door and as it opened he saw one of the repair bots running away into a small hatch that he'd missed in his panic, as Eli had lost several kilos over the last days from all the running he barely managed to squeeze through the hatch and emerge on the other side where he was greeted by a huge room which must have left only one very small corridor on either side of the room.

As he crawled out of the hatch and wiped away some of the dust that had gotten on his legs and hands he was amazed by the size, not knowing where to start searching the room he decided to sit down and have one of the brown bars, he didn't feel like trying any other color without knowing where to find water, just in case there was something similar or worse than the green bar. As he sat there eating the bar he thought about him being there, several million light-years from Earth without anyway home, but still he was happy. Life's strange he thought before swallowing the last of the bar, all around him there was crates, crates and more crates.

"This will take a week to look through. Well better get started then."

He went to the closest box and opened it, inside was water, and so was the next and the one after that, so much in fact that the crew could survive on it for more then a year. Putting the lid back on he went to the next crate and found it to be opened and the lid placed besides the container. Eli tensed up as he realized that there was someone else who had opened the crate. Looking around he wished he'd brought a gun or anything to be used as a weapon. Eli span around as he heard something nearby, then it came from the other direction, and the from the first, the all of a sudden one of the repair bots dropped down into the crate and the other one emerged from the shadows.

"Don't do that, this feels like a bad horror story as it is."

He jumped up to the container and saw that it contained a brownish powder inside.

"So this is the place you get your materials from"

Looking around himself he saw that the boxes in the room looked like they where put into a grid with the box containing the powder being the largest, he also noted that the repair bot barely had taken anything out of the box and that there where no other open boxes that he saw.

When he looked at the direction of the water-filled crates he saw that all of the crates where he found water was in the same part of the grid.

He begun to open more boxes in the powder section and found only powder, thinking of a connection he checked more boxes where he found the water and true enough there where only water in them.

"Looks like I won't have to open all of the boxes after all."

Jumping to another pile of boxes 10 meters away he opened one up and found more bars, but these where white, opening another box he found small gold-bronze marbles, when he reached down and touched one his finger got sticky.

"Honey or syrup?"

He licked his finger and felt the sugary taste of syrup in his mouth.

"Oh, this is some treasure hoard right here, let's see what's in the other boxes"

When he landed on the next tower of boxes he saw a datapad, not a Kino remote, on one of the boxes. He jumped down and grabbed it, as it powered up at his touch it showed a square with white lines going across creating a grid.

"The room, it's a map." Eli said as he realized what he'd found.

In each grid there was ancient words, some saying water, others saying material.

"So, if the waters here and then material must be the powder, and here's food, so that means I'm here" he pointed with his finger at a spot in the middle of the room.

"This looks interesting, Robots, wonder what those might be."

He walked up to the crates in that grid and opened the lid, inside was a repair bot, he powered it up and it looked like it was working, he opened the rest of the ten crates and found three more repair bots and four boxes which each contained four small cylinder shaped objects, in the last two he found a grey-silver sand.

"Nanites? Thought those where invented later."

He activated the remaining repair bots and by using the datapad he managed to get them going on the same programing as the previous two, these bots went to the same crate and got some material, but even when four bots grabbed full loads did the amount reduce noticeably.

"Young is going to be happy about this."

He looked at the sixteen cylinders and then scratched his head.

"Where's the on button on you?"

He looked back at the nanites and then at the datapad. He took the datapad and looked through what was on in, most of it was corrupted but there were bits and pieces of files that read: mend… security… eat… drink… clean…

"So if found something to mend the ship with, guess the nanites are the security, the bars and marbles are food and water is drink and so these must be clean."

Looking at the underside Eli found a small button, which he pressed, but instead of starting to clean the place the cylinder projected a spherical shield.

"So protection maybe? Where's clean then?"

He looked at the map again and saw a small word marked, clear. He walked up to the location and found a crate with small half spheres which he activated and put down, the moment it hit the ground it rushed away leaving a trail of clean floor behind.

"Guess the ship could use some cleaning after all these years."

He started up fourteen more and then put the lid back on.

"I'll leave the rest for the crew to find and use."

He walked up to the other crates and put everything back inside and then he headed for the closest door. On the other side he found a corridor, seeing that he came from the aft he walked forward and passed through a lot of doors until he arrived at a room with a console. He stepped up to the console and went to work on bringing up a map of the ship, he noticed his location was just behind the most frontal room and that the door was heavily encrypted, another thing he saw was that some areas that he'd set as priorities had either changed from red to orange or disappeared entirely from the list of damaged or destroyed sections.

"Well at least she's in better shape now then before."

He looked at the door and was tempted to hack it, but he walked away and chose another part of the ship to explore.

**Destiny. Unnamed galaxy. **

Power left for less then one day. Eli's siting in front of the console at the front of the ship, he pulls out the Kino from the bag and turns it on.

"Hello guys.

It's day eleven, which means that I've got one more day before I'm done.

I've found many things in the forward area of the ship, most notably are four more repair robots, sixteen what I think are shields and two crates of nanites.

Don't be alarmed by the nanites, they're security, at least that's what I think they are. Also I found some cleaning robots, so the ship should be nice and clean when you wake up.

I've found a door that I can't open even with the master code, I'm working on it now so hopefully I'll have it open before I run out of air, it's at the very front of the ship so I wonder what's here, as far away from the Stargate as possible and protected by a code longer and harder to crack then the master code.

I'm just hopping that curiosity won't kill the cat, me being the cat here, I hope that the ship will be in a better shape when you wake up thanks to what I've done here.

This is Eli, signing of for now."

Eli got up, shut of the Kino and went to work on the console trying to crack the code, he sat there for hours until the console beeped warning him of the time left.

Ten minutes.

Eli pulled out the Kino and started it.

"Hello again guys.

I've got ten minutes left of power and then I'm done.

No luck breaking the code, it's more complex then just a part of the Ancient DNA, but it seems similar but longer.

I hope you've got more luck then me.

I've programmed this Kino to find a repair bot and follow it back to the aft section where you're sleeping; it'll then find a suitable place, land and shut of.

Good-bye guys, I miss you all.

This is Eli, signing of for the last time."

Eli sent away the Kino and watched the screen.

Five minutes left.

"Think Eli, think.

Use that big fat head of yours. The codes have similarities to the master code. The master code is based on Ancient DNA. This is longer and more advanced then that, but is it a more advanced Ancient DNA or something they saw as more advanced?"

As he talked to himself the console beeped again.

One minute left.

"Could it be that easy?"

Having come to the realization that humans are the second generation of Ancients he enters the parts of human DNA that we all share.

The console light up and the door opened.

Thirty seconds left.

Eli runs inside the room, looks around, along all four walls are stasis pods.

Twenty seconds left.

Eli looks at the room; the rooms shaped like a trapezoid with the wall the furthest away only having one pod and the rest of the walls having thirty-three pods each. Making it a total of a hundred pods in the room.

Fifteen seconds left.

"Come on." He looks at the pods, all of them full, except for the single pod on the opposite wall.

Five seconds left.

Has at the pod, pressing the buttons to open it.

Zero seconds left

As the pod opens Eli feel the air around him starting to thin out, as power is gone.

Luckily the pods have their own power source. He steps into the pod and as it starts to close Eli passes out, the pod closes and Eli goes into stasis. On a nearby terminal a message appears.

"Connection to second primary power storage repaired, power storage capacity at 60% of designed capacity. Power levels at 34% of capacity"

An avatar of Destiny's AI appears and walks up to Eli's stasis pod.

"Good work Eli, maybe this will work after all." Before she goes she puts her hand on the outside of the pod and as she removes it the form of a hand has been melted in the frost on the inside of the pod.

**THE END**

Hope you liked this.

It's the entire second episode.

So in the next one we'll see Sheppard, O'Neill, Jackson, McKay, Teal'c and the rest of the crew back at Earth on Atlantis.

Please review or send me a PM and tell me what you think.

Re-wrote small parts of the story, this is the best episode yet so no big changes, polished large parts of the story and clean it up in general.


	3. Episode 3 Discovery

**Special episode.**

Here's a treat for you since this story got 1000 views.

**Episode 3**

**Outside lower levels. Atlantis.**

McKay was standing at the panel trying to get it open, he wasn't having much success and then he found a small pin that he accidentally moved to the side, that made the panel come of and underneath that was the console.

Meanwhile at a nearby terminal Daniel was guiding Sheppard and Teal'c to the nearest junction.

"Sheppard, in two hundred meters there's a door on you right, take that and then there should be a door that'll bring you into a room, that's your junction.

Teal'c, how are you doing?" Dainel said as he was standing at a console that showed a map of Atlantis and had every junction marked.

"I'm at the junction right now. Standing by for orders." Teal'c answered

"I found it to." Sheppard reported.

"Good. No we wait for McKay to find where it's broken." Danile said.

"Hey, I can hear you. I'm working as fast as I can ok?" McKay replied over the radio.

McKay was standing at the terminal that had been hidden by the panel; he was working on finding where the connection was severed.

"Got it. It's junction BD-3." McKay said as he found the problem.

"That's the third closest one, it's about the same distance from both Sheppard and Teal'c. Get to the closest transporter booth, there should be one on the opposite side of the corridor you came from for you Sheppard, for you Teal'c the closest one is a hundred meters down the corridor to the left and then the third door on your right. When you get to the booth go up three floors and then it's the fifth most south one. The junction is in the floor of a room on the same side three doors to your right.

Got it?" Daniel said

"Yeah, I'm on it." Sheppard answered

"Same here." Teal'c said in his usual deep voice

Both Sheppard and Teal'c set of towards their booths and despite Sheppard's booth being closer than the one Teal'c had to get to Teal'c was standing there waiting when Sheppard got out of the booth. Sheppard just walked past him opened the door and looked around.

"Talk to me Daniel, where's the junction? The rooms empty." Sheppard said into the radio

"Well, it's in the floor, there should be a hatch or something to get down there." Daniel answered

"Well there's nothing inside. Keep looking on those schematics." Sheppard said

"Sheppard. Come here" Teal'c shouted from outside the room.

As Sheppard ran out of the room he saw Teal'c pointing his P-90 at a hole in the floor.

"I think you found the hatch." Sheppard said to Teal'c

"Indeed."

"Daniel, Teal'c found the hatch, it was in the corridor outside the room" Sheppard said into the radio. "Let's have a look shall we."

"Ok, then get down there and connect anything that's lose so we can get this section hocked back up to Atlantis." Daniel replied.

"Hey, who's giving the orders here?" Sheppard said into the radio.

He turned on the flashlight and looked down the hatch, he saw a crossing with four tunnels leading away. He jumped down into the hatch and crunched as he landed, the moment his feet touched the floor the lights in the tunnels turned on, he looked down into the left tunnel, nothing, in the one directly ahead it was the same and so was the right one, he turned around and saw a grey wall.

"McKay, I found the replicator that Lucius lost. Think you can reprogram it?" Sheppard said

"Well that should be easily done." McKay answered

"Well get up here then."

"I'm on my way."

"Did you find the junction yet?" Daniel interrupted

"Negative, I think the replicator is blocking the way." Sheppard replied.

"Copy that." Daniel said.

**Control Room. Central Tower. Atlantis.**

As the team in the lower levels was waiting for McKay to arrive the following conversation was taking place in Atlantis control room between Sam and O'Neill.

"Let me get this straight. You want to recruit him into the Air Force and make him a Major General. Do you have any idea how much complains you're going to get for making a raw recruit into a three star general immediately after training?" Sam said

"Yea, well you know how much I care about what other people think." O'Neill replied starting to get annoyed

"Yes, I do know that you completely ignore what people think. But why three stars directly? Going from a raw recruit to three stars directly is a lot to ask of someone, why not start with something a little easier, like Captain, Major or Colonel?" Sam said

"Hey, you know as well as I do that he's not a raw recruit. He's been handling guns on missions for years now and he's saved the asses of several people from the Stargate program, including me and yourself. I actually think it's going to gain a lot of support from within our own walls from the people that he's saved, which frankly is everyone. He's a good man and if he's going to rebuild Area 51 and be the chief scientist on Aliens it'll be much easier for him to make decisions without the military interrupting and deciding what they should focus their work on. And that's the last of it, it's decided, he's going to have to get his ass through training camp and then I'll give him the stars." O'Neill said annoyed

"Well I think you might be right sir. Even if many will think that it's going to be weird to be commanded by a doctor." Sam said

"And that's exactly why he's going to do this, that way he'll be a Major General and they'll look at him as such." O'Neill said with a finality in his voice that left no room for discussion. "And besides you're a doctor in Astrophysics and no one complains about that!"

"That's true sir. I guess you're right. But I'm wondering about the training." Sam said

"Yea, what about it?" O'Neill said irritated

"Well, he did that before General Hammond would allow him to carry a weapon when we where on missions." Sam said

"So that makes it even easier, I'll just have to make him sign up and then it's done." O'Neill said happily

"I guess so, but you know what he thinks about the military and our ways. It won't be easy." Sam answered

"Then it'll be even easier. He'll be in control of the military resources so I doubt he'll complain and if I make it so he'll answer only to me I think he'll be happy." O'Neill said with a big smile

"That could actually work sir." Sam replied

"I know, that's why I'm in command." O'Neill said.

**Junction. Above the lower levels. Atlantis.**

McKay was standing above the hatch with a datapad in hand.

"How's it going McKay?" Sheppard said

"I'm working as fast as I can ok?" McKay answered a bit irritated

"Well work faster."

"Take it easy. I'm almost done here. Just a little… little… more. Done"

As he said that the replicator in the tunnel melted back into human form and started walking out of the tunnel towards the hatch.

"Eh, McKay you do have this thing under control I hope?" Sheppard said.

"Of course I do. I ordered him to go back to Lucius and follow his commands."

"Well then let us fix the junction."

"Yea. Can't be that hard can it?" Daniel said, he'd arrived just moments before from the transporter booth.

"No, they probably did it digitally." McKay said

"Nevertheless I guess we should get going." Sheppard said going in to the tunnel the replicator had blocked

He walked down the tunnel took a right and saw a large white sphere with several cables going in through holes with a blue line around.

"McKay, Daniel, get down here. I'm going to need some help down here."

"Ok, come on McKay let's get going." Daniel said

"Fine, but stop pushing me around." McKay complained.

They jumped down the hatch, well Daniel did and McKay sort of slipped down the edge and got down to the floor, when the got to Sheppard they where both shocked at the sight of the hub.

"Wow, it will take some time to find to problem in this mess." McKay said

"Or we just put the cable back in place." Daniel said holding a cable that was lose, he then put the cable back in place and the slot he putt it in lit up.

The group went back to the hatch and was greeted by Lucius standing in the corridor next to Teal'c.

"Hello guys. It's good to be back in Atlantis." Lucius said smiling.

"Happy to help." Daniel said.

"I take it you don't know about Atlantia since we're sitting so far away from her?"

"No we don't. But I've heard about it, I thought it was some misspelling or misunderstanding when the tablets and other writings was written."

"Slow down now. What's Atlantia?" Sheppard interrupted

"Well think about it. Atlantis is said to be the city of the Ancient, but it's pretty small for being a city don't you think? We know there was millions of the Ancient, at least at some point. Not everyone could have lived in Atlantis but there's no other traces of them living on Earth. What if Atlantis was only the tip of the iceberg? What if there's a real city of the Ancient down there? It was mentioned on the tablet that spoke of Atlantis, but since is and ia have very similar signs, there's only one line separating them from each other, I thought that it was a misspelling." Daniel said enthusiastically

"I think it's pretty big considering no all of it's been explored yet." Sheppard said

"Well, you've only been a few hundred at any one time here and with power running low you've not been able to safely explore all the parts of the city. With a few thousand people we could search the city in a couple of weeks."

"I guess you're right. So where's this grand city of yours then Lucius?" Sheppard asked

"Where did we use to hide things?" Lucius said with a smirk

"Let me guess, at the bottom of the ocean?" McKay said

"Yes, waters pretty amazing, so we like to have it our guardians. It's in the middle of what you call the Atlantic Ocean, just past the Mid-Atlantic Ridge and then take a right towards the South Pole, it's on the left side, you can't miss it." Lucius said

"Well then, let's go see it, meet us at the control room, but wait for us to call on you, don't want you to scare O'Neill." Sheppard said

As Lucius disappeared the group took the transporter booth back to the control room.

**Control Room, Atlantis.**

"So what did you find down there?" O'Neill said

"Well, meet Lucius, he's Atlantis AI it seems." Daniel said with his childish smile, as he said that Lucius appeared and walked up to O'Neill.

"Hello O'Neill." Lucius said

"Well hello Lucius. Didn't think I would see you again." O'Neill said

"What you two know each other?" McKay said

"Well I don't think know is the right word. He's what they put inside the head sucker. He's the one who was downloaded into my mind, twice." O'Neill said angrily

"Oh, I see, that must have been one of the pieces of my mind that disappeared when the Ancient left." Lucius

"Wait, pieces of your mind?" Sam said

"Yes, some of my memories and though processes was downloaded or copied before the true Ancients left Atlantis. I'm fragmented. I guess they put me into the libraries to help the user with the knowledge, so they wouldn't get overloaded the moment they used it." Lucius said

"Wait, you mean that you knew that it would overload our minds?" Sheppard said

"Yes, even among us only the previously ascended where able to survive it. I'd like to have the pieces of my mind back if you could help me." Lucius said.

"We'll see about doing that, unfortunately two of those pieces where destroyed by the Asgard when they helped me." O'Neill said.

"I highly doubt it. Sure the Asgard where advanced but to removed the knowledge you'd need the chair that is in the lower section and I doubt that they have anything that advanced even now. It's more likely that they locked it up somewhere in your brain and so with any luck I can extract the parts from your brain."

"And how do you know that it'll work?"

"We've done it countless of times. Most wouldn't survive the process but we removed the knowledge before they died, no problems."

"Well then do it. But we don't know where the rest of the libraries, as you called them, are, they could be anywhere." O'Neill said

"That won't be a problem. They each send out a subtle subspace signal that Atlantis can track."

"Well then we'll get them here and you'll dismantle and download what you need."

"Just a small problem. I can't download anything from them. It'll only respond to something living, so a human will have to activate it and carry the information here."

"Well that complicates things then. I don't think anyone will do that."

"I'll do it." Daniel said stepping forward "You said that only former ascended could survive it. I've ascended several times so I should have a better chance than most."

"Are you sure about this Daniel?" Sam said. "You know what it did to O'Neill."

"Yes, but to even grasp that knowledge for a moment would be worth dying for." Daniel said steadfast

"Then it's decided. We should get started as soon as possible." Lucius said with a big smile

"Hold your horses, we've got things to do here first. Like figuring out what those dots on the map are." O'Neill said.

"Another thing, you know when we searched for Atlantis and I was confused about the different spelling on different parts of the tablet? Turns out that it wasn't a misspelling. There's a city called Atlantia and it's on the bottom of the ocean." Daniel said

"And what do you want me to do with that information?" O'Neill said "We're in San Francisco bay under cloak, we can't submerge here, that would look weird if we used the shield and using the cloak we'd flood the city."

"Sir. That might not be a problem. We've got enough power to do, well anything; we've got limitless power. We could use the cloak and shield at the same time, by using half the emitters as cloaks and half as shield we could go bellow the surface and then we'd got there under the surface or we could fly the city, we've got enough power to cloak anything right now including the water vapor that's caused by lift of and with the shield we could contain the vapor to. There's nothing to stop us from getting there." Sam said looking up from a console showing a big increase in power output

"Well then, I guess we might as well go there then. It's better then to stay here; there are too much people in the vicinity either way. Prepare to do it. I'll just have to run this by the president." O'Neill said as he turned around and walked of towards the hangar bay.

**Hangar bay. Atlantis.**

O'Neill walked in to a jumper and closed the door behind him; he sat down in the pilot seat and called the president from the jumpers internal systems to the presidents newly installed version of an Ancient screen in the Oval Office.

"Hello mister president. We've found something new and I'd like to take Atlantis to investigate it." O'Neill said

"You know I trust your judgment, but I thought we couldn't lift of or submerge the city without giving Atlantis away?" The president answered

"Well things have changed. We found something else to power Atlantis, it gives of so much power that half of the emitters could give us the shield strength that we get from all emitters and three ZPMs, the other half of the emitters could be used to cloak the city. That way we could submerge the city without leaving a big hole in the ocean." O'Neill said

"Very well. You've got a green light. Do it, but be discrete. I'll be coming over to Atlantis in a few days time so make sure it's nice and tidy."

"Thank you mister president." O'Neill said as he stood up and saluted the president before terminating the link.

**Control Room. Atlantis.**

"We've got a go people. But be discrete." O'Neil screamed as he returned from the hangar bay.

"Yes sir." Was heard from around the room as people rushed to their stations.

"Is everything ready Sam?" O'Neill asked

"Yes Sir. We'll be going under the surface in thirty seconds. Sheppard's in the chair room ready to take us down. McKay's in his lab checking some things and Daniel and Teal'c went to start the project on designing the new Area 51 with the help of Lucius." Sam replied

"Good then take us down."

"Sheppard, you've got the green light. Take us down." Sam said into the radio

"Copy that." Sheppard answered

A few moments after Sheppard said that they felt how Atlantis started to sink beneath their feet. The water started to crawl up the shield and they saw the surface disappear.

"What do you think that we'll find?" O'Neill asked

"Well I've got no idea, but it could be anything from a large city to one more city-ship." Sam replied

"Guess we'll have to wait and see."

As the water enveloped the entire city they fell over to with O'Neill getting stuck below Sam as Sheppard accelerated the city sideways.

"Sorry sir." Sam said blushing a bit as she pulled herself onto her feet and then helped O'Neill back on his feet.

"Don't worry, it happens." He replied smiling from the feeling of her lying on him.

"Sheppard, be gently or I'll take over the controls." O'Neill then shouted into the radio

"Sorry Sir, I'll be more gentle." Sheppard replied

"Great driving Sheppard" Daniel said over the radio. "Now Area 51 will be upside down and the drones will shoot into the ground."

"As I said, I'm sorry." Sheppard replied

Atlantis continued to move towards the middle of the Pacific Ocean.

"Eh, Carter, why are we in the Pacific Ocean? Wasn't Atlantia in the Atlantic Ocean?" O'Neill said a bit confused looking at a map.

"Yes, but it'll be faster to go here, fly over the USA and then land in the Atlantic Ocean." Sam replied

"Ok, but still seems odd to me."

"Trust me sir."

The city started to rise and the shield penetrated the water. When the entire city was above the water Sheppard power up the engines. Again there was a bump and O'Neill and Sam fell, again Sam landed on top of O'Neill, again Sam blushed and O'Neill smiled.

"Don't worry about it." He said, he then took up the radio. "Sheppard put the city back onto the water. I'm taking over."

"Sorry Sir. I'm on it." Sheppard replied with shame in his voice.

When they touched down on the water there was a bump again, but this time O'Neill managed to grab a console with one hand and Carter's waist with the other before they fell.

"Thank you Sir." Sam said blushing even more.

"No problem. Do you mind showing me to the chair please?" He replied

"Of course sir."

They walked of towards the closest transporter booth and then made their way to the chair.

**Chair Room. Atlantis. Pacific Ocean.**

"Well your not going to be driving this thing any time soon. Thought you where the best one at this?" O'Neill said to Sheppard

"It's like being used to driving with a pedal car and then get thrown into a Ferrari and told to race it. It's hard as hell." Sheppard complained.

"Watch and learn." O'Neill said and sat down in the chair.

He started to crank up the engines slowly and the city took of slowly at first but accelerated faster and faster. After a few minutes they landed in the Atlantic Ocean, this time there was no bump and because O'Neill had shaped the shield into a spike the city immediately submerged itself under the surface. A couple of more minutes and the sensors began to pick up Atlantia.

"My god, it's huge." A scientist monitoring the sensors data exclaimed.

Lucius appeared in the chair room.

"Behold Atlantia." Lucius said and showed hologram of Atlantis and Atlantia. "Built to hold our entire civilization without problem if needed. She was our final huge project and one of our biggest. Her towers reach several kilometers and she's got enough internal space to hold three billion people if needed without it getting to crowded. How I've missed her."

"Wow" was heard inside the room and the entire city as people saw Atlantia approach. O'Neill slowly got Atlantis right above the city and scanned Atlantia.

"Lucius, where am I supposed to park this thing?" O'Neill said

"Hold on a minute. I'm trying to get in touch with her AI, but all I'm getting is an automated reply telling us to wait for instructions, seems like she's unplugged too. You mind putting her back in?" Lucius said

"Can't we land manually?" Sheppard said

"You could, but the margin for error is less then a nanometer. So I'd like to get a helping hand from her much rather then going down blind." Lucius replied

"So I guess we've got no choice then. Sheppard take McKay and Teal'c down there and get that thing powered up." O'Neill ordered

"You should take three ZPMs down there to get her going with enough power to find the error. She's a bit bigger then me, so she needs more juice." Lucius said

"Very well. I'll get it online." Sheppard said "But we've only got one ZPM that has still got power."

"Not true, have you forgot what I've told you about the ZPM? Recharge? Take two of my back ups in exchange for two empty and I'll recharge your empty ones when mine are full again. The replicator is already on his way with two and then he'll find two empty and recharge them in my generators." Lucius said "If you go to the hangar bay I'll redirect him there."

"Sounds good. I'll get the team and go." Sheppard said

Sheppard ran out of the room to get McKay and Teal'c.

"O'Neill shall we start the download from your mind?" Lucius said.

"Give me a minute, I need to talk to Daniel first. I'll meet you downstairs." O'Neill replied

"Very well. But Daniel is already down here with me trying to design some facility he calls Area 51"

"I guess I might as well come down then."

"That would be the most efficient way."

**Design Room. Atlantis. Atlantic Ocean.**

O'Neill entered the room to see a large schematic of a facility floating in the air.

"So what's this thing you've built here?" O'Neill said

"It's what I'm hopping to make the new Area 51 into." Daniel replied

"And what's the price tag on this facility?"

"A bit more than the budget the SGC has had for the last ten years, combined." Daniel said looking into the ground

"Well I think you'll have to redesign this place then."

"Yea, I'm working on that. But you've given me a very tight budget to do it on."

"Yes and that's the reason I'm here, I could increase your budget so you could build one fifth of this every year instead of one two percent every year."

"Well then do it." Daniel said frustrated

"I can't do it just like that. To do that I would need a military to be in charge and last time I checked you're not a military." O'Neill said

"No I'm not, so what you want me to put someone from the military I charge of this and try to make him follow my orders?"

"No, I want you to be in charge and to be the only one in command, after me and Carter of course. So I want you to sign up and become a military commander so I won't have the problem with giving you more funding."

"You know what I think of the military Jack. I don't like to be told what to do by anyone thinking with their trigger finger."

"That's why I want to make you a Major General and make me and Carter the only ones you answer to. That way you'll be able to tell other people what to do."

"No, I won't do it." Daniel said having made up his mind

"Then that founding you've got could be diminished by a lot."

"You can't do that"

"Oh yea? Watch me!"

"Fine, I'll do it then, but only if you promise to make yourself and Carter the only ones I've to listen to."

"Done and done. Welcome to the service." O'Neill said with a smile

"Thanks, I guess. Can I get back to work now?" Daniel said

"Sure but I'll need to use the chair first. Lucius let's do this."

"I'm ready when you are." Lucius said as he appeared in front of the duo.

O'Neill walked up to the chair and sat down. The chair activated and after just a couple of seconds it deactivated again.

"It's done O'Neill. Thank you, I feel more whole then I've done in a long time." Lucius said. "Now I've got a request to make of you. I'd like to make two more replicators, one to search the database and compare the difference of the backup and the primary one, a second replicator to accompany your team and protect the ZPMs and the third that I've already got will help Daniel to recover the libraries and their information."

"Why do you need my permission to do that?" O'Neill asked

"Well, I'm designed so that I can't make anything without the permission of the highest standing person walking my halls at any given time or the permission of anyone that has been granted permission by the highest standing one. You can also allow everyone to make certain things or ban some things for everyone or just some."

"Very well, but I want them to consider everyone from the Stargate program a friendly and no duplicating either."

"Thank you, it's been done." Lucius said. In the building room two human form replicators took shape, they headed towards the doors leading to the corridor outside the design room.

"Now onto the permissions, no one without permission is allowed to make weapons or explosive. Daniel and Sam have permission to build anything they like. Oh and can you make six stars which looks like this" he pointed to the stars on his shoulders "and one uniform which looks like mine but in Daniels size."

"Permissions set. Stars and uniforms are synthesized, sending replicator to retrieve them." Lucius said

"Thank you Lucius. Now, more permissions. The president is allowed to make anything. Captains of spaceships of the Stargate program are allowed to request anything except personal weapons and explosives, they also have permission to beam anything out of here."

"Permissions updated. Beaming out of this section is not possible. Small things can be gated to Atlantis gate and then beamed while bigger things will have to go through the supergater."

"Lucius, could it be possible to have a beaming array down here and then connect it to another array on the outside for transport?" Daniel asked

"That could work if we had beaming technology that would send things that far. Unfortunately we could not build such things." Lucius answered

"Well we can. The Asgard managed to build transporters that works over any distance." Daniel said

"Well then, bring me a blueprint and I'll build and install it in Atlantis with the help of replicators."

"Cater, send Lucius a blueprint on an Asgard transporter. We're going to build one and install it in Atlantis so we can get stuff out of this room." O'Neill said into the radio

"Will do Sir. You should have it now." Carter responded

"I've got it now. It's a bit crude but I think I understand the principles. Give me a couple of hours and I'll build and install the array on this side and then a couple of more hours to do the same on the other side and connect them." Lucius said. "Permission to create replicators for labor?"

"Granted." O'Neill said.

**Jumper Bay. Atlantis. Atlantic Ocean**

The replicator arrived first and so it moved towards jumper one, minutes after the replicator Sheppard, McKay and Teal'c came.

"Ah, guess you're the replicator." McKay said

"Yes, that I am. My orders are to follow you to Atlantia and keep the ZPMs safe." The replicator said

"Wait, I thought you where supposed to deliver the ZPMs and then collect our empty ZPMs before going back and recharge them." Sheppard said

"O'Neill gave Lucius permission to make two more of us. Number One is going to go through the database and sync the old one with the new one. Number Two is going to assist in the recovery of the libraries, I'm Number Three and my task is to help you with anything that you require on this mission and also safeguard the ZPMs." The replicator said.

"So where's the ZPMs then?" McKay said

"They're safe with me." The replicator answered, the nanites in his chest separating to reveal three ZPMs inside his body.

"Well, guess that's a good a place as any." Sheppard said

"Yes and they give me extra power, it'll take much to take me down right now." The replicator said.

"Shall we get going?" Teal'c interrupted.

"Yes, everyone suit up. Where going down into Atlantia." Sheppard said.

Everyone entered the jumper and the hatch closed behind them, Sheppard sat down in the pilots seat and the jumper took of.

"This I jumper one."

"This is Atlantis. You're clear for take of."

"Thank you Atlantis. See you when you land." With those words Sheppard piloted the jumper out of the hangar bay and the jumper raced towards the shield and the water on the other side, as the jumper reached the shield it entered the water and changed course towards Atlantia.

**THE END**

That's the end of it for this time.

I hope you liked it.

With any luck the action will start in a couple of chapters, I'm sorry for the slow start, but I feel that I need to have a solid foundation to build onto.

Please R&R.

The next chapter will take longer to come out since I'm going to school and the last weeks are full of stuff that needs doing.

See you next time.

Re-wrote small parts of the chapter and polished some things.


	4. Episode 4 Power Up

Welcome back to another chapter.

Sorry for the delay, last weeks of school where hectic to say the least.

**Review replies:**

Beyogi: Why not? Daniel is one of the original members of SGC and he's been through hell and back, I think he deserves his own command but only way I can see that happening is if he enlists. He's from New York actually.

Well I've not seen anything that points to them building things like that anywhere, be maybe later if I find the place for that.

Chronus1326: I've got some plans for the aliens, which I presume are the Nakai, but even bigger plans for the berserk drones and their kind.

Happy reading.

**Atlantis control room. Atlantis.**

"Sheppard, report." O'Neill said over the comm

"Nothing to report. Plugged in the ZPMs and got the power back online. You should be able to dock Atlantis without a problem." Sheppards voice was heard back over the comm

"Ok, I'll be bringing her in as soon as Lucius give me the all clear." O'Neill responded

"We'll begin to look over the schematics and make out way to the dock." Sheppard replied

"Sounds good. See if you can get Atlantia's version of Lucius to help you." O'Neill replied

"Will do Sir. Sheppard out." Sheppard said

"Well the let's put her down then. Lucius how are we looking?" O'Neill said as he made his way to the control chair

**Control Chair. Atlantis**

"We're good to go. Lucilla told me that the problem was that her ZPMs where unplugged. Plugging the new ones in restored her back to working state." Lucius said standing behind the control chair when he arrived. "Looks like someone shut her down and then deleted every record from around that time."

"I take it Lucilla is the AI of Atlantia?" O'Neill said as he sat down in the chair and started to move Atlantis towards her place in Atlantia

"Yes. When we where alive she was something similar to what you'd call a wife to me. We always worked well together and she was good at managing many things at the same time, because of that she where chosen as the AI to use for Atlantia." Lucius said

"So she was a downloaded consciousness too?"

"Yes, every AI we used where a downloaded consciousness. But there where not that many of us, we didn't allow just anyone to become an AI, only the smartest and wisest where chosen to be downloaded, we couldn't risk a bad AI, because of that we also never programmed a single AI, overall there where less than a hundred AIs as well as several VIs which serve an AI as assistants within a certain area."

"So what you approved one every couple of million years?"

"Well, no. But most of us got tiered of the years and retired after a couple of million years. If you look at the total number over the years there's been around a thousand."

"How do you retire an AI?"

"Well you remove the power to the drive the AI is on, that way they go to sleep until the power is restored. We never delete an AI in case we need them again at a later time. At the end of the war, all of us where taken online to be able to coordinate the fleet over Earth against our enemy. Oh, how we fought, but to no use, in the end there where to many of them."

"How many ships did you have around Earth? Must have been a whole lot of ships if you had to use a thousand AIs."

"Well every AI could only handle a couple of ships or more depending on what level of concentration he or she had, thanks to the VIs who managed some weapons and shields we could increase the amount of ships a single AI could control by over 50% depending on the efficiency. But at the peak we had around twenty thousand ships around Earth. I myself only controlled ten or so since I had to manage Atlantis at the same time, but the oldest of us managed up to a hundred each at the same time, there was even this one who had been a general that controlled one tenth of the fleet by himself."

"Wow, he controlled over two thousand ships without help?"

"Yes, he didn't even want help from the VIs, said they where to stupid to be of any use."

"Five meters left sir." A technician shouted from a nearby console as Atlantis moved closer and closer to the dock

"Yea, I know." O'Neill replied to the technician "Guess we could use him, if we can get him out of retirement."

"Well, he where downloaded only a few years after me and I don't think he every retired, he was always controlling his own fleet and exploring new galaxies as well as going up against anyone who tried to fight us, I doubt that he retired when the war was over. It's more likely that he's out there somewhere protecting something or executing some plan that we set up at the end of the war."

"So where is he then?"

"I don't know. But he was never the subtle type, so it shouldn't be a problem to find him if you look for him. But judging from the things I've found in your reports it seems like he's no longer in this galaxy, otherwise he would most likely have aided you against the Ori and Goa'uld here in the Milky Way and the Wraith in Pegasus."

"Where could he be, do you know of any places left standing or any plans he could be working on?"

"I've got no idea. But I do know where the answer might be. The three locations the map showed where the last locations we held at the end of the war. I suggest you start to look there."

"So you do have some knowledge of the sites after all?"

"Only what I have in my memory, before things get saved to files I keep them in my memory so it won't be lost. It's strange however, this knowledge should already have been saved to files a long time ago, it's as if someone implanted the knowledge after I was shutdown and locked it there so I would know these things when I needed to. Running diagnostics…. large parts of memory locked and encrypted, could indicate that there's more that I don't know that I know about."

"Well I guess we'd better get there then so we can figure this thing out."

"That would be advisable."

"Well let's start by securing Atlantia and then we can send a team to the sites."

There was a loud thud as Atlantis sat down and her engines turned off, the moment Atlantis touched down lights that looked like streetlights started to come online towards her from a tall tower at the edge of the one kilometer wide, flat area, that surrounded Atlantis.

"I highly doubt that she's got intruders within her halls."

"Well I won't take any chances."

"Then I suggest you get to that tower where your team are coming from. There should be something similar to my control room inside where you can check the sensors."

"Sir, the area's secure, no hostiles detected and Lucilla is saying there's nothing else here either. She's Lucius counterpart." Sheppard reported over the radio

"Good to hear. I know who Lucilla is; Lucius filled me in. Seems like they where a couple too." O'Neill responded

"Really? She didn't say anything about that."

"Well either way get to the control room and get us plugged in."

"Yes, sir."

**Control Room. Atlantia.**

"What've you got?" Sheppard said

"Well it looks like there's no more problems. Power is back up in this sector, but still down in the rest of the city, but I'm not detecting any broken cables. It could be the same thing as it was here; someone simply unplugged the ZPMs. If that's the case then we only need to find the old ones and plug them back in." McKay replied standing over a console

"Well then, can we get some lights so we can see, please?" Daniel asked

"Oh, sorry, forgot that. There we go." McKay replied, as he turned on the lights in the entire sector. "Power levels holding steady. Looks like there's several of the Ancient generators placed around the city as well as two plugged directly into the shield."

"That would explain why the place wasn't flooded over the years. Who ever removed the ZPMs probably didn't want to mess with something so advanced." Sheppard said

"Yes, but I doubt that's the reason they where left running. I've checked the schematics for the generators and there's an off switch that kills the generator. Whoever did this didn't want to flood or destroy the city, he simply wanted to hide the city from prying eyes and scanners" McKay said

"But doesn't the generators give of so much power that you can't hide them?" Daniel said

"Yes, but these are behind some kind of cloak. Scratch that, it's a pocket dimension like the one under Atlantis." McKay said

"That's smart, so I take it the ZPMs could be traced then since they where removed?" Sheppard said

"Yes, three of them give of enough power to be detected by any sensor." McKay said

"So someone wanted to hide her. See if you can find the ZPMs. I they're still here we won't have to go back and find more." Sheppard said

"That won't work, they only give of power when active." Daniel said. "But maybe that someone wanted to be able to turn the power back on, so they could be close by."

"Then the sensors should be able to find them by shape, if they're inside the powered section." McKay said as he run over to another console and pushed some buttons.

"That won't be necessary, now that you've found me there's no need to hide any more." Lucilla said as she appeared, she was wearing the regular Ancient clothing and had straight red hair.

The map McKay used to see which section was powered down and which where powered up began to shift and soon the map showed that the entire city where powered up again.

"How did you do that?" Daniel said

"I turned the power back on, there's a switch on the ZPM-hubs that can turn the power off. I ordered the replicators to turn the switch back on."

"So you shutdown your self? Why would you do that?"

"Well, waiting alone for many millions of years is not as fun as you'd think, but there's other reasons, but those you'll have to find for your self at our last resting place." Lucilla said

"Where's the last resting place then?" Sheppard said

"I don't know, but it's something that's in my routines, they tell me to say to you that you must go to our last resting place to find the answers your looking for."

"This sounds better and better." McKay said "A war the Ancients lost and an AI which tells us to find a graveyard of the Ancient."

"Shut it Rodney." Sheppard said "check the scanners for anything that shouldn't be down here. I don't like surprises."

"Fine." McKay muttered as he worked on the console. "Nothing here. Wait, there's something out there." He pointed towards the area between the tower and Atlantis. "Looks like some debris and a corpse."

"A corpse?" Daniel said

"Yes, or at least that's what it looks like from the sensors."

"Well then, McKay you're with me. Let's check out that corpse. Daniel could you and Teal'c see if there's something else here. I doubt that a corpse would show up alone." Sheppard ordered

"Sure, we'll look for more. But don't forget that I get to order you around now and not the other way around." Daniel said and pointed to his stars.

"Sorry."

Sheppard and McKay ran out of the room while Daniel went to a console and started to search the city section by section.

**Buffer Area. Atlantia**

Sheppard and McKay moved over the large open area between the towers and Atlantis towards the area where McKay had found the corpse.

"Over there, see that bump. That most be it." McKay said. "No life signs detected."

"I see it. Looks like a fighter of some sort." Sheppard answered.

"Yea. Oh, that's not good. Is it just me, or does that look like the Aliens who attacked us on the alternate Daedalus?" McKay said nervously

"Yea, that's one of their fighters alright and that skeleton could definitely be from one of the Aliens." Sheppard said, he then activated the radio. "Daniel, we found the corpse, it's not more than a skeleton. Have you read the reports from the time we found a Daedalus from another reality?"

"Yes, you encountered a race of cyborgs or at least users of implants, they where quite aggressive if I remember correctly." Daniel replied

"Well the debris is one of their fighters and I'd say the skeleton is one of them."

"Considering the fact that theirs plenty of electronics here I think they're cyborgs." McKay said.

"Ok. We've found nothing else in the city. So it should be safe to bring her topside." Daniel replied

"Topside, you mean above the water?" Sheppard said

"Yes, why not, we can have Atlantis cloak the entire city if we stretch it, and when we're above we'll let Atlantia cloak herself."

"That could work, but ask General O'Neill first"

"Yea, I'm going to do that."

"Good. We're going to poke around here some more. Sheppard out"

Sheppard went up to the fighter and started to look for a way to open it while McKay was following the wires inside the cyborg.

**Control Room. Atlantis.**

"Say that again. You want to bring us out of the water?" O'Neill said skeptically "It was hard enough to hide Atlantis, this place is way bigger."

"Sir, what he's suggesting could work. Atlantis could stretch her cloak with enough power, we'd only have a couple of minutes before we burn the emitters but I doubt that we need that long, and when an emitter is no longer needed it could take over as a cloak." Sam said

"No, we'll stay down here, at least until the city's been searched." O'Neill said.

"Come on Jack. This city is so huge that several billion people could live here without problem. It'll take years to search." Daniel complained

"Then it'll take several years if needed."

"Fine, but I've got another request then."

"And what would that be?" O'Neill said sarcastically

"Well, this place is huge. Could I maybe use a section of it as a new Area 51? That way I don't have to build a new facility and we could get started at once. And I think we could get some of the scientists to help with the search." Daniel said

"That I can allow you to do. Just don't take to much space for yourself."

"This place is so huge that even if I took as much space as Atlantis have you'd have a hard time noticing it."

"Fine, take the space you need and then some. Just don't make a mess."

"Thank you. I've already designated some space for our needs. Do you want me to reserve some nice quarters for you while I'm at it?"

"No. Don't do anything else until I get there. O'Neill out."

"One more thing Jack, Sheppard might have found the enemy the Ancients where fighting against. We've encountered them before, we just didn't know it."

"Well spit it out."

"It looks like it was the aliens from the alternate reality that Sheppard and his team found."

"The ones who crashed into the Daedalus?"

"Yes, they found a fighter and a skeleton."

"I'm sending in the marines. Have you found anything else?"

"Nothing else. The city is clean. It's as if someone wanted us to find the debris and skeleton."

"Hm. Well we just found parts of Lucius memory is locked and that parts unlock when certain conditions are met."

"We found something similar here. Lucilla have routines that told her to tell us that we need to go to their final resting place."

"I don't like this Daniel. See what you can find. I get the feeling that someone is playing with us."

"I'll see what I can do. But I've never heard of any graveyard of the Ancient."

"Well there might be something different in that database."

"I'm on it. Daniel out."

Over the following days puddle jumpers began to fly between Atlantis and Atlantia as well as the main land in preparation for the presidents visit as well as the equipment that Daniel requested for Area 51.

**Jumper Bay. Atlantis.**

"Welcome mister President." O'Neill said as he saluted

"Thank you general. But please call me Henry." The president replied. "It's good to finally see the place. I heard that you got some more room to manage."

"Very well then, Henry. Yes, we've got enough room to hold several billion people without problem. Also Daniel have decided to build Area 51 within the halls of Atlantia." O'Neill said

"I saw it from above as my jumper came in for landing. It's huge, I'll send some more men your way to help with the exploration of this beast."

"Thank you. We really could use that help, it'll take us years to search the place."

"Well, say how many men you want and I'll give them to you. I want this entire city searched and ready for people in six months."

"Six months sir? That's a bit tight. Why the rush?"

"We know that the Ancient built things to last and this city is big enough to take the entire air force, Marine Corps, navy and the army. You see, I've always had this crazy idea of bringing our armed forces back together, but we've never had a place big enough before, but this city is built like it was meant for us to use it as a joint base."

"So you're going to bring everyone onto this base? What about secrecy? Someone will leak what we're up to."

"No, not everyone. I was thinking of starting with the Pentagon and Homeworld Command and then moving part of each command here, then slowly dragging more and more here until every commanding officer is posted here."

"Sir, with all due respect. How are we going to make sure no one leaks what we do, about Aliens, spaceships and that stuff?"

"I hear you've not been on the main land in a long time."

"No, sir."

"Well, it all started when Atlantis came back. A huge fireball landing outside of San Francisco, people where running for their lives, scientists predicted tsunamis over a hundred meters, but nothing came, then a photo of the Wraith and Atlantis taken with a satellite leaked. People started to put the pieces together, some of the once that put those pieces together worked for us and they had even more parts of the puzzle, pieces of tech that private firms researched, an image a marine had smuggled back from the siege and other things. In the end many people where convinced that we where hiding the existence of Aliens.

But that's not the worst part; someone managed to salvage a wraith dart before we got to it. They took it to the media."

"Ok, so they got a wraith, big deal. Just call it a fake."

"Wasn't that easy, someone felt the pressure and leaked some information on the Asgard, the Tollan and a couple of other Allies. But that wasn't the end of it, more and more people felt the pressure and more and more information leaked out to the public. So in the end we decided not to deny or confirm it and also not care too much about the leaks but instead control the leaks, we're getting closer and closer to disclosure, but it'll still take some time before everything is disclosed and the public know everything."

"Shit, that's not good."

"Well we knew that we'd have to disclose it sooner or later, we might as well do it now when we're at peace, if we were still at war with the Goa'uld people might panic."

"True sir, but I thought we'd have more time to prepare for it."

"Don't worry about it. You take care of Atlantia and everything out here and I'll take care of the public. I'm hereby putting you in command of Atlantia with orders to manage the city and prepare it for the commanders of our armed forces."

"Yes sir. I'll get it done."

"Good. Oh you might want to know that the organization that will overlook the SGC instead of the IOA will be called ACT, Atlantis Committee Treaty, they'll be stationed in Atlantis and Atlantia. That way they'll be able to get a better look inside the organization, but this time everyone will be ex-military personnel so they should understand things better than the IOA did."

"Very well, I hope that they have more between their ears than the IOA did."

"I hope that too. But enough talk, show me around the place."

"Happy to sir." O'Neill said as he turned around and motioned for the nearby transporter booth.

The two men moved towards the transporter booth where they moved of into Atlantis as O'Neill gave president Henry Hayes a tour of Atlantis and the small section of Atlantia that they'd explored and that Daniel had sett up Area 51 in.

**Jumper One. Above the Atlantic Ocean.**

A few weeks had past since the president had visited Atlantis.

Daniel had managed to retrieve most of the libraries for Lucius with only a few left to go.

At the moment three jumpers where on they way to the meteor sites marked on the hologram in episode one.

"Jumper Two and Three report in." O'Neill said over the radio

"Sheppard here, Jumper Two is on the move. ETA, two hours." Sheppard replied over the radio

"Beckett here, Jumper Three is on the move. ETA, two and a half hours." Beckett replied

"Copy that. Our ETA is three hours. Jumper One out." O'Neill said over the radio.

Two hours later Jumper Two arrived at meteor site two.

"Sheppard here. We're at the crater, cloaked and waiting for orders."

"Copy that. Scan the area and get me some intel." O'Neill relied

"Copy that." Sheppard said. McKay who where siting in the co-pilot seat started to scan the area. A few minutes later he got a result.

"O'Neill, I found something, this crater is not from a meteor impact, it's an impact crater from a weapon." McKay reported over the radio.

"From a weapon?" O'Neill replied over the radio

"Yes, looks that way, it's not natural but not carved out either and there's small amounts of elements that can be created by high powered energy weapons."

"That's bad. Beckett see what you find when you get to your site."

"Preliminary results from the scans Zelenka's been running points to the same elements here." Beckett reported

"Crap. We're still to far out to get any readings. Be careful when you go inside. McKay stay close to Sheppard and the marines. Same goes for you Beckett and Zelenka, stay with Teal'c."

"I'll keep them safe." Teal'c said

"Same here." Sheppard answered

"Good. Then you've got a green light. Search for anything down there, there must be a reason why someone took a shoot at these places."

Another couple of minutes passed by as Jumper One and Three continued towards their targets.

"Zelenka, are you there yet?" McKay said

"Soon a couple of more seconds. You know China's really beautiful."

"Well when you get there check for if you've got similar results to these."

"Yes, I've got something similar to that. What is that? Some sort of energy field?"

"Yes, it's the reading I got from what looks like a force field that covers a door."

"Hm, well then I guess there's one down here to. Any more help to find it?"

"Our was under the lake."

"Really? There's a lake here too. We'll check it out, might be the same here too."

"You do that, we're moving inside the structure."

**Meteor Site Two. Quebec. Canada**

The jumper moved through the force field towards the door on the other side.

When the jumper was on the other side of the field a door shut behind them and the door in front of them opened.

The jumper moved inside and the door shut behind them and again a door in front of them opened, this time there was another force field, on the other side was complete darkness

"Must be some kind of air lock in case the force fields shutdown." McKay said

"Maybe, either way we need to find what's down here." Sheppard replied

"True. Can you take us down to the right; sensors indicate a console about two meters to the right of the door."

"Hold on." Sheppard replied before turning the jumper towards the right and moving forwards and down, the jumper set down a few meters further away. The rear hatch opened and the eight soldiers in the back rushed outside and took up defensive formation around the rear, McKay and Sheppard exited the jumper and looked around.

"It should be just over there." McKay said. He turned on his flashlight and pointed it in that direction. In the light his flashlight cast a lone console could be seen. McKay moved of in the direction of the console and the soldiers formed a ring around him and Sheppard.

"Take it easy guys. I doubt there's anything down here. Can't you feel how old the air here is, I'm surprised there's still oxygen left inside." McKay said

"I'm sorry. General O'Neill's orders. We're to keep you and the Colonel safe at all cost." The leader of the soldiers answered

"Well relax. It's not like we'll encounter any Wraith or Goa'uld down here."

"You can never be to careful."

"Fine. Let's see what we have here." McKay said as the group reached the console and McKay started to press some buttons. After a while a humming was heard and the screen of the console flickered to life, a couple of more presses and the lights in the room come online. The group turned around and saw a huge room filled with ships of very different types, there where seed ships and Auroras, cruisers and jumpers and some other designs that where new to the group, one of the new designs look like Destiny but it was slimmer and there where weapon mounted all over the ship, another design looked like a jumper but it was thinner and was equally packet with weapons, there where no hatch or door to enter the ship and also no window on the front.

"That must be some kind of design for Destiny that the Ancients discarded for some reason and that must be some kind of remote controlled jumper, probably also a discarded design." McKay said looking out over the ocean of ships.

"I doubt that's a discarded design, I can see at least five ships of that design further in and those jumpers looks more like combat drones." Sheppard said

"Really, then are they early seed ship designs that they changed maybe? Yea, you could be right about the jumpers."

"Or some kind of escort maybe?" Sheppard guessed

"That might be it. We know they where at war at the time of their extinction, maybe they sent some help along with Destiny."

"Whatever they used these ships for back in the days, they're our now. See if you can run some diagnostics on them to see which of them work and which we need to repair before we can use them."

"I'm on it."

"Soldiers watch him. I'm going back to the jumper to see if I can radio O'Neill about our findings." Sheppard ordered the soldiers.

"Yes, sir." The leader of the soldiers said.

Sheppard went back to the jumper and sat down in the pilot seat.

"This is Jumper Two reporting in. We found what looks like a hangar, but bigger, there are hundreds of ships here, some are of know designs and some are new. I also think I just saw a Supergate at the other end of the hangar, but it's hard to say from this distance." Sheppard reported

"That's good to hear. We could use them against the Wraith when the time for that battle comes. Beckett, Zelenka and Teal'c are having some problems, it appears that the entrance was blocked by some rocks, they're excavating the place right now, but it's slow going with drones."

"Sir, we found what looks like combat jumpers among the ships, remote controlled, I think there's some weapons that could be of use to Becketts team."

"Well see if you can find one that works and send it to them. I hope it has a cloak."

"Yes sir. We'll get one working and send it to them."

"Good."

"General. If I may interrupt, I know of the jumper type that you've found. They're indeed combat drones, if they can turn the transmitter back on I can remote control one of the ships to Becketts team and have it help them." Lucius said as he appeared on the jumper's screen "And might I also suggest that you start to use the wrist mounted communicator. It's working in subspace and projects a hologram of the one you're speaking with if you want to. It's a major improvement over this type of conversation."

"You heard the man Sheppard. Fix the transmitter." O'Neill said. "Lucius can you please save your suggestions on our equipment until after the mission?"

"I'll get McKay on it right away." Sheppard said

"Very well, I'll save my suggestions until later." Lucius said as he disappeared from the screen.

"Beckett you hear that? We're sending you help to deal with the rocks." O'Neill said

"Yes we hear you, the drones don't really help much, they only make small holes and there's to few of them to make a difference." Beckett replied

"Well keep going. We've just arrived at our location and we're going inside now. O'Neill out"

Sheppard got out of the jumper and walked up to Rodney.

"See if you can get the transmitter online, Beckett's group got stuck and Lucius wants to take one of the combat jumpers to help them, but he needs then transmitter back online to do that." Sheppard said

"Transmitter… Hm, let's see there we go, should be online now." McKay said, as he said that one of the combat jumpers took of, cloaked and made it's way outside.

**Crater One. Siljan. Sweden**

Jumper One moved through the force field like Jumper Two had done and then through the air lock. They set down, find a console and turned the lights back on.

"Looks like some kind of labs." Daniel said

"Yea, could be." O'Neill replied "Ok, form up into pairs, search the labs for anything that works." He then said as he turned to the soldiers

"Yes sir." The soldiers said as they moved out two and two and started to search the place, after them came O'Neill and Daniel who went of together.

The first console they found was dead and so were the next and the one after that.

"Looks like the place's a dead end." Daniel said disappointed.

"Yes, they must have destroyed the equipment when they where losing the war." O'Neill replied

"Sir, we've found a working console." A soldier screamed from the other side of the room.

Daniel and O'Neill made their way to the console and when they got there Daniel started to work on the console.

"Jack, there's four video files here." Daniel said

"Play them." O'Neill said

"Playing file one"

_[In ancient]_

"We've just managed to create a black gate from a new material, it seems to be able to detect all frequencies of an active wormhole, natural or artificial, with this we hope to transport our entire civilization far away from here and escape this enemy.

It seems like the material is leaking some kind of background radiation, nothing mayor and it wont be affecting the operation of the gate."

"Playing file two"

_[In ancient]_

"If you're seeing this then at least one of our plans are still in motion, I can't tell you anymore. But prepare yourself, a storm is coming and it can't be stopped, we tried and we failed, the enemy is to numerous to count, for every ship we destroy they have thousands waiting to take it's place, it's like a plague. For now at least we've been able to keep Earth's location a secret and so we're safe here.

We barely manage to build ships to replace the once lost, it's fortunately that we've got AIs manning the ships or there would be none of us left to fight them."

"Playing file three"

_[In ancient]_

"Whatever you do, don't use the black gate until the time's right or as a last resort.

We used one of them and the radiation levels spiked; I've never seen anything like it in my thousands of years alive. It seems like our enemy can track it. They retreated immediately, but they soon regrouped and they're on there way here and to the gate we dialed right now, the radiation must have passed through the gate, we're pulling back all of our available ships to defend Earth from them."

"Playing file four"

_[In ancient]_

"They're here, our losses are heavy, Atlantis and Atlantia where barely able to escape under the surface of the ocean before their shields failed. We finally sent Destiny, the seed ships and their escort on their way with the black gate in her cargo hold. We lost several thousand ships just to buy them time to get out of the solar system. The gate we dialed was lost thirty minutes ago and the ships from that battle is on their way here as I..." an alarm goes of and the Ancient turns away.

"What is that? They're following Destiny? Well then we might just make it." the Ancient turns back with a relaxed face.

"It's as we thought, they can detect the radiation the gate emits, I've calculated that the radiation will be back at normal levels within a couple of million years. So hopefully they'll lose Destiny before our plan starts to come together.

We'll be going into stasis to try to outlive our enemies patience, thought we fear they're machines and so they might never get tired of waiting, that's one of the reasons why we're going to seed a lesser form of ourselves on the planet and hope that they'll lose interest because of that, they seem to specifically target very advanced races, it wasn't more then two hundred years ago that the Asgard accepted defeat and fled to a galaxy they call Ida, it's a totally empty galaxy which the enemy has already searched, hopefully this will keep them safe, I fear they might never recover, before that the Sekkari and Gadmeer where defeated. The other reason that we seed our lesser form is so that when the time comes they'll find and awaken us, with any luck you're the ones we seeded, we've left clues around the galaxy for you to find and learn from, if you're unable to wake us up contact the Asgard in Ida through their white gate, they took it with them and so you should be able to contact them wherever they are. The address is written on the wall behind you, take it and go there even if you don't need to, they can help you and us in this fight.

This is Commodus signing of"

"Wow." Was all Daniel managed to a say.

"Yea, wow." O'Neill said. "Guess the enemy was the plague that wiped them out."

"Probably. But he said that… wait how did you understand all that?"

"Gift from Lucius, he left a few things when he removed knowledge of the libraries."

"Oh, I see. He can do that?"

"Yea, either that or he putt it back in when he had downloaded everything."

"Well I've got to admit that it's been easier and easier to understand Ancient and I even managed understand McKay when he started to go all sciency on me. You think Lucius left some piece in me too?"

"Probably. It could have been the only way he felt he could reward you for helping."

"True. Well, I guess we can get out of here now and go back to Atlantia."

"Yes, I doubt that we'll find anything else here. We'll send a couple of jumpers with soldiers and science personnel."

Daniel and O'Neill returned to the jumper and the soldiers followed behind them, when everyone was inside O'Neill piloted the jumper out of the labs, out of the lake and back towards Atlantis.

**Crater Three. Zhejiang. China**

Beckett was sitting in the pilot seat controlling the drones that he used to excavate the entrance.

"Lucius here. The drone will be there in a few seconds. Might I suggest that you get out of its way so I can help you?" Lucis was heard over the radio

"I hear you, moving away now. I'm going to call back the drones." Beckett replied as he moved the jumper away from the rocks and ordered the drones to return to the jumper. The drones returned and sat down in their respective places in the racks and after a few more seconds the combat jumper arrived and started to fire at the rocks, it only took the combat jumper a few seconds to clear the rocks.

"Thank you Lucius." Beckett said

"Happy to help. I'll escort you inside while I'm here."

"Ok, feels good to have back up."

The both jumpers moved of towards the entrance and entered just like the other two jumpers had done at their sites, once inside Becketts jumper touched down while the other hovered above, the hovering jumper then turned on searchlights and started to sweep the area. Beckett, Zelenka and Teal'c exited the jumper and went over to the console.

"I'll see what I can do here." Zelenka said as he got to work on the console. "Wait this can't be, they shouldn't work this long."

"What is it?" Beckett said as came up and looked over Zelenka's shoulder.

"This room is filled with thousands of them."

**THE END**

Hehe, I'm so sorry for the cliffhanger, well not really, but still.

What do you think that they found down in Crater Three?

As always, please review.

What do you want to see happening in the next episodes?

Pegasus maybe?

Some new tech?

A new enemy?

There's no bad ideas, put please be specific.

The next episodes will be based entirely on what you people want, unless it conflicts with the bigger plan, so if I get nothing you'll get a couple of empty A4 to read in return.

The last section might be a bit sloppy, that's because I wrote it around 03:00 in the morning, hope you don't mind the sloppiness.

Update: Tried to re-form the format of the story.

Re-wrote parts of the chapter and polished some things.


	5. Episode 5 Training

**Review reply:[Spoilers]**

EvilTheLast: Thank you. No, although that was the original plan, but it was in the first chapter when I realized that giving them the Ancients so soon would have made things to easy.

Valltcon: Thanks. I know there's a bunch of grammar that's not correct. No, disclosure is planed a lot further down the line, but there will be small things done to soften the blow of disclosure along the road.

Armur-Tiger: Thank you. No, as I replied above that was the plan at the start, but it was changed.

I will.

Sajuuk: NO… My head's hurting from keeping tabs on more than fifty people, ships, factions/races, enemies etc. if I try to implement several universes I fear my head will run away in confusion. Just because you've not read about it doesn't mean that I've not forgotten it, it's simply planed for further episodes, at the moment fifteen episodes are mapped out.

I do however not rule out a story from those universes in the future.

But some of the things you wrote at the bottom will be in this episode.

MajorSimi: Stan?

So here's what I've managed to put together from the sparse amount of PMs I've gotten and the reviews that have been posted. It's a bit different from the other episodes that I've written.

Please review when you've read the story. Reviews are what makes it fun to come back and write another chapter for you to read. You give me what I want and I'll give you something that you want. ;-)

**Crater Three. Zhejiang. China**

"Filled with what?" Beckett said

"This room is a huge server hall. This is where the AIs rest." Zelenka answered

Zelenka turned on the lights, turned around and looked into the room. In the room was a large object that stretched from wall to wall and from the roof to the floor. On the floor in front of the huge object sat square black boxes, one meter from side to side and one meter from top to bottom. Between the large object and the small black boxes there went cables.

"Lucius, you said that there only was a thousand of you in total." Zelenka said

"That's correct, one thousand AIs. The rest inside are VIs. You see those cubes over there? An AI is downloaded to one of those along with any VIs the AI think it's going to need. The cube is then transported to wherever the AI is needed and installed." Lucius said

**Lecture hall. Atlantia.**

Over the last few weeks changes had happened fast, the P-90 was replaced by the new PP-90 which Lucius had helped O'Neill, Daniel, McKay and some other people design, everyone who was working for the SGC was given a Forearm Mounted Console/Communicator or FMC for short and the patrolling jumpers where fitted with energy weapons as a complement to the drones, those where just some of the smaller changes.

One of the things Daniel had found as he was deciding where to place Area 51 was a large lecture hall. In that hall sat well over one hundred people a the moment.

"Welcome to the SGC." A hologram of Daniel said. "As part of the Atlantic Committee Treaty it was decided that the SGC was to become Earths primary defense in space and because of that the SGC was made an international military organization under the command of former Air Force General and Commander-in-chief of Homeworld Command Jack O'Neill, currently SGC General Jack O'Neill. You are here because you're the best and brightest that your country has to offer. At this base we no longer care about what country we come from, we're all from Earth and our mission is to protect Earth from anything that comes from space, be it an asteroid or an attacking fleet. I hope that all of you have read the rapport on what we've accomplished during the years that the SGC has been traveling through the Stargate. I will not repeat it. Instead we're going to start with your gear.

Starting with weapons. Most of you are used to the FN P-90" a hologram of a P-90 appeared next to Daniels hologram. "The new weapon you will be using is something that we've developed ourselves, we call it the PP-90. It's based on the P-90 but is upgraded to also shoot a small amount of plasma together with the bullet increasing its firepower. Be careful when shooting in a forest, because it uses plasma it can easily set fire to things. There are also other weapons that we have upgraded with the same tech and rounds. As part of your training you'll be able to chose which weapon you want to use.

We also have a grenade that uses plasma. Be very careful with these." A model of the green sphere formed grenade replaced the hologram of the P-90. "You can change its explosive force by turning the dial on the top. Make sure to turn it in the right direction.

We have demolition charges that work the same way, but direct the explosion towards the object you stick it to.

This next thing is something I think you'll like. We call it the Atlas armor." A two-meter tall camouflage colored suit of armor that looked both agile and sturdy replaced the grenade hologram. "Made using technology similar to the Kull warriors but improved with ancient knowledge they feature a shield and a system that will reduce gravity and help you jump higher than before, another feature is its muscle augmentation system, it will greatly increase your strength. There's also an array of systems that can be attached to the armor and many other features, but you'll be briefed on those when you need them.

In case you feel that you won't pack enough heat with only the armor, the weapons and explosives we built this." The armor disappeared and in its place a large tank was projected. "We call it the Hydra. Built to take out anything we've faced, its name during development was project overkill. Notice the seven rotating barrels on the tower, this thing can fire up to fifty projectiles per minute from each barrel. It can be loaded with almost every type of round you can imagine. Its armor is made out of a titanium and neutronium alloy along with some nanites; the nanites will take material from the ground and repair any damage it sustains after a few seconds. As long as you don't take one of these up against a Wraith cruiser or a Goa'uld mothership you should be safe.

Even the communications system has got an upgrade." A pair of bracers replaced the hologram of the huge tank. "This is the Forearm Mounted Communicator/Console or FMC for short. It uses a subspace signal to allow for communication from anywhere to anywhere else. It allows for paging of anyone, calling anyone, sending a message or a hologram call among other things, it also functions as a console, to allow research to be conducted on site, and also contains a set of sensors.

We also have a new and improved ATA-gene therapy which work one hundred percent of the time, each one of you will be given a treatment as every piece of tech on this base is locked so that you need the ATA-gene to operate them. That includes your armor, weapons, grenades and the rest of your gear. This is so that if you're captured the enemy won't be able to remove the armor, use the weapons or grenades, drive the tanks or have any use of them.

Now if you please go through the door to the right of me, Dr. Beckett will inject you with the ATA-gene therapy, even if you have the gene naturally you're required to take this, as it will increase your abilities to control the technology."

The group moved out of their seats and into the room beyond the door. On the other side they where greeted by Beckett.

"Welcome lads. This right here is a DNA Resequencer" Beckett said pointing to a DNA Resequencer. "These have been specifically programed to find a dormant ATA-gene and activate it, if it can't find a dormant ATA-gene it will implant one. We currently have thirteen of these, so please step up to a plate to get started. It will also find and remove any genetic defects or diseases."

At first the group of people looked nervous, almost scared, but after a while one person elbowed his way to the front and stepped up to one of the plates. Most of the group jumped backwards as his DNA started to spin around him. From the spinning DNA the genes where highlighted one at a time until it stopped at one and made some modifications before turning of.

"See, not dangerous. Come on I haven't go all day." Beckett shouted at the group that was still not showing any signs of moving. Then one after one the group started to step up to the plates. For most the DNA was simply searched and a new gene was inserted, for some small alterations where made to the gene, a few had genes replaced, but the total process took less then thirty minutes.

"See, no problem at all. Now get back inside the lecture hall so you can be directed to your first training exercise." Beckett said as he showed the group out of the room and back into the lecture hall.

Back inside the lecture hall the group was greeted by Sheppard, Mitchell, McKay and Kevin Marks.

"Listen up people." Mitchell began. "You've each been assigned to a team, each team will go with one of us and then we will rotate the groups among us after a few hours so that you will get to try everything and so we can see what you're good at. Alpha team you're with Colonel Sheppard, he will teach you how to fly the jumpers and control the drones, Beta team, you're with Dr. McKay and he will show you a little about the Stargate and teach you the basics of ancient technology, Gamma team if you follow Major Marks he will take you for a tour on some of the spaceships that we currently have in our possession, lastly Delta team are with me, I will take you to the firing range to test the PP-90 and some grenades."

The four leaders moved in different directions, soon the group of people had moved into four groups and followed their respective leaders.

**Jumper Bay**

After a short walk Alpha team lead by Sheppard arrived at one of Atlantia's jumper bays.

"This is a jumper." Sheppard said as he leaned against one. "Back in the Pegasus galaxy we used these to travel through the Stargate. They have to drive pods that comes out of these panels on the sides, also contained inside are the weapons which are mostly drones, but now also some energy weapons. The jumper also has a cloak so you can stay out of sight. But enough talk, we've set up a safety net over a part of the city so if you lose control you will not crash but instead you will be lifted up again, also Lucius and Lucilla can take control at any time if you have trouble. Pair up two and two and pick a jumper."

The small group of people paired up and went inside each jumper.

"Good, decide who will start and if that person can please think about hovering a couple of meters above the ground you will notice that the jumper will start to take of. The sticks in front of you can help you to control the jumper if you need." Sheppard said from the pilot seat of his own jumper, to his surprise it only took a few minutes before all of the jumpers where of the ground. "Good work, now lets take these things for a spin." he said as he took of out of the hangar at maximum speed, the others tried to keep up with him but because of a sharp turn nobody could manage to.

**Firing range. Atlantia**

"This is a PP-90." Mitchell said holding up a PP-90. "And today you're going to test fire it, we're using live ammunition so be careful. Your targets are solid holograms." Behind him a plain with fallen stone pillars appeared and behind the pillars Jaffa, Wraith, Genii and other hostiles started to spawn. "These hostiles will be moving targets and they will fire back, but don't worry, they only fire stun blasts set to the lowest setting so it will only tingle a bit if you are hit." The group looked a bit surprised when the shoots started to fly around their heads. "What are you waiting for? Fight back." Mitchell screamed to the group.

The group crouched and returned fire as they moved into cover. One of them took one of the grenades that they each where given and threw it over the cover he was siting behind, it landed in front of the pillar he'd aimed for and the Genii on the other side laughed, but the thrower had cranked up the grenade to maximum setting and so the grenade vaporized the entire pillar and two others a few meters away.

**Control Room. Atlantis**

Rodney and his group had taken a transporter from outside the Lecture room to Atlantis, to make sure that no one got lost Lucilla was controlling the transporter.

"So the Purple gate over there is the one that you arrived through. It's made to send things across a planet, to the left of it is the Green gate that sends things across distance of a solar system. Next to that we have a Red gate which is the main gate as it is the one we use when traveling across the galaxy, it sends things across distances of up to a galaxy, the blue gates, also called Pegasus gates, works in the same way but over a shorter distance. Then we have the Yellow gate to the left of the Red gate, it's used to send things over any distance, but it is unstable so it is only used to send none living things. Lastly we have the White gate, they are used to send things to specialized locations or other galaxies, there's at least one in every galaxy but special places may also have one. There is also a Supergate down in the basement that we can send ships through, but Marks will talk with you about that." McKay said. "Now let's move on"

McKay turned around and walked up to a transporter booth. "As you know most of Ancient technology require the ATA-gene to be used and of course they also have their own computer system. So step inside and we will take a look at that." McKay said motioning at the booth.

The group arrived back in the lecture hall.

"If you please have a seat at any console you'll find that there is a program on each console, please try to run it and it will present you with some challenges to learn the controls and the system." McKay said

The group split up and everyone took a seat at a console. Many frustrated sounds where heard the first couple of minutes before someone cried out in happiness, after twenty minutes the first person had managed to to open the program.

**Building Room. Lower Levels Atlantis.**

Gamma team and Marks arrived in the building room in a flash of light after Lucius had beamed them there. The group was awe struck at the sight before them.

"This is one of the places that we store our ships at. These where all designed built by the Ancients.

The big ship over there is what we call a heavy Destiny class. It's got about four times the amount of weapons that Destiny has and also have stronger shields. Instead it has very little internal space in comparison to Destiny, it's only got systems and quarters for around a hundred people where as Destiny can take many times more.

That slender and long ship over there is an Aurora class. Meant to get in, deploy weapons and retreat it's a light carrier with strong shields. The similar ship next to it that is a bit longer and a bit wider is a carrier class ship. They where built for a similar purpose, but these will stay in the fight and help.

That one there is a science vessel with great sensors and a hell of a shield if the sensors are turned of, they are useless in battle since they carry no weapons at all or very few.

We also have a scout class, they can outrun anything, but as the science class it is not something that I would like to take into battle. This is the only ship of these that has a built in cloak.

Lastly we have a cruiser class. Good shields and good firepower. They don't require many people to control so they can be deployed in large numbers." Marks said

Still awe struck Gamma team snapped out of it as Marks moved towards a ring platform.

"Now we can't check out any of the ships right now." At this the team sighed. "But we're going to ring up to the ship I'm currently commanding, the George Hammond and take a look at it." Now the team became excited. "Step over here and we will ring up six and six. Don't touch anything when we get there."

The group practically ran over to the ring platform in excitement, once there they started to ring up to the Hammond six at a time, when Marks arrived, as the last person, he started to give them a tour of the ship.

When the tour was over they where beamed down to a new room in Atlantia.

"Inside these doors is a room that can project very large solid holograms. Right now it's going to be used as a training room for you. There's a copy of the Hammond's bridge projected there right now and you're going to get the chance to play around with it." Marks said.

Gamma team looked at each other not believing their ears, they where going to get to try to pilot a spaceship.

**Lecture hall. Atlantia.**

After an hour the teams had switched leaders and was given a new tour until every one had been everywhere.

"I've heard from many that you think that you don't need any more training. It is true that most of you are soldiers, there is still a bunch of you that are not. So to give you an idea of the difference between you and a fully trained SG team we are going to have a mock battle, you against us two on foot plus two people that are not here, Marks in a ship and another SG team." Mitchell said pointing at him self and Sheppard. "The odds are still ten of you on everyone of us. You get to pick ships and equipment first, but only equipment from your old gear. You've got an hour."

The four teams, now rejoined looked at each other in disbelief. Going up ten to one was suicide, there was no way they would loose.

An hour later the group was standing there fully dressed for battle.

"So lets do this." Mitchell said. "I hope that you have informed Lucius of your choice of ships as he's going to prepare them to only mark targets so no one is getting hurt, same goes for weapons but we will use stunners instead. Lucius, could you please beam us to the starting line?"

"Beaming now." Lucius replied

The group of trainees was beamed first and then the leaders where beamed away to another place. The trainees arrived at their fleet of ships, they had four heavy Destiny class ships which they manned and then they awaited orders. Mitchell and his group on the other hand arrived at a single scout ship.

"Here's the rules. No live ammo. Any tactic is allowed. If you get hit you will be beamed out by Lucius and will have to sit and watch the rest of the battle." Mitchell said over the comm to the trainees.

"How I love these pocket dimensions. You can do anything here." Sheppard said.

"Yea, like having a space and ground battle with the new recruits." O'Neill said as he came out of the cockpit wearing the new Atlas armor. "Take the wheel Marks."

"Yes sir." Marks said and moved to the pilot chair he now also wore the Atlas armor.

"OK people, suit up. Same thing here as with the last group. L-1 will consist of myself, Teal'c, Mitchell and Sheppard. SG-2, your codename will be L-2 for this mission." O'Neill ordered. A minute later the rest of L-1 and L-2 was wearing Atlas armor.

"Check your dampeners and impact-shields L-2, don't want to feel this one if you don't." The leader of SG-2 said.

"Have everyone got their wings, cloak and dampeners working?" O'Neill said

"Yes, sir." The rest replied

"Good. Then we have a go. L-2, you're up." O'Neill said. "Marks, start the fight."

"Yes sir." Marks replied. "Listen up trainees, the battle has begun."

As soon as Marks had said the words the trainees opened fire on the lone scout ship. But Marks cloaked and avoided the fire, as soon as they realized that they no longer had any targets the trainees stooped to fire. Meanwhile the trainees ground team had been deployed by jumper and would soon reach the ground.

"Go go go." O'Neill shouted to L-2. All of a sudden four black things appeared out of thin air and crashed to the surface. Once they where on the surface the four members of L-2 got to work, one of the members placed a small box on the ground an another member inserted a ZPM. Once the ZPM was inserted a one way shield appeared around the team in a half sphere shape, L-2 could shoot out of the shield but the trainees fire was going to be absorbed by the shield.

Meanwhile in the air Marks was sneaking up on one of the other ships, when he got close enough Mitchell jumped out the back, a pair of wings unfolded and he cloaked, Marks then piloted the ship to the next ships and the next one after that until O'Neill was standing in the back of the ship, he then jumped out of the ship and used the wings to glide down to the forth ship.

On the planet the trainees where shooting at L-2 but their shoots only hit the shield, never the less they continued to fire, despite having lost half of their original sixty men to enemy fire and also their jumpers to a well aimed grenade.

"Ship two, come in. This is ship three, we are having some problems, the enemy must have gotten on board the ship, we're loosing men all over the ship." There was only static. "Ship two, come in for gods sake."

"This is Sheppard, I'm afraid that the captain of ship two is out of the game." Sheppard replied when he sat down in the captains seat. He then ran out of the bridge and jumped out the closest air lock. He was soon joined by Mitchell mid flight and Teal'c further down. There three armor clad figures touched down just behind the trainees lines and set up a shield like the one used by L-2. Once the shield was up they started to fire into the trainees who feel in numbers.

"Game over." Lucius voice was heard. O'Neill had used the ship he took over and tagged the surviving trainees with its main gun.

"That's how we do it." Sheppard said as he walked up to the few trainees who had not been beamed out before O'Neill had taken the shoot.

**THE END**

That's it for this time.

Please review and tell me what you think.

This Episode was by far the hardest one to write to date, most of you wanted to see new tech, so I sat here thinking, how the hell should I be able to make an entire Episode based on tech? And this is what came out when I was done.


	6. Episode 6 Kel'tar

Welcome back.

This chapter was written before episode 5 because chapter 5 is based on what people wrote in reviews or PMs and I'm bored to death so I started to write this while waiting for more ideas to come in from you, so there might be some odd things that don't match up. Sorry for that.

Ops, this became a little bit longer than usual.

Happy reading.

**Conference Room. Atlantia.**

"Welcome." O'Neill said

"Care to tell us what we're doing here, Sir?" Sheppard said

"I'm coming to that. As you know I'm not big on formalities so I'm going to cut to the chase. It's been decided that we're going back to Pegasus and I want you three to be in command of your areas of expertise." O'Neill said

"I can see a military, a doctor and a scientist here. But I doubt that we can agree on anything, let alone head an expedition." McKay said

"Don't be silly Rodney, Crater is in command of Atlantis so they're probably letting her stay in control of Atlantis even after it goes back to Pegasus." Beckett said

"Atlantis is not going back to Pegasus. We're going to use her in the Milky Way instead." O'Neill said

"Then what are we going to use as a base of operations?" McKay complained

"That's your problem. If I where you I'd use one of the Destiny style ships that's packing a little more heat than usual and use that as a mobile command post. It'll make it easier to do hit and run attacks on the Wraith." O'Neill said

"This sounds more like a military campaign than an exploration." McKay said

"Well that's because your main objective is to exterminate the Wraith as a species."

"Now that's more like it." Sheppard said with a grin

"Yes, I agree. That's why we're sending three hundred marines with Atlas armors, PP-90s and the rest of our new standard gear to help you as well as any crew you need to command your ships."

"So we're getting more than one ship?" McKay said

"Yes, take as many ships as you want. We've got no use for them at the moment. Just make sure that they're in a working state."

"Ok, I'm in. What ships do we have to chose from?" Sheppard said

"Any ship we've got available. You want the Daedalus? She's yours. You can take anything else you need to, just go down to Lucius and he'll set you up with anything you need."

"Then we'll take a hundred auroras and fifty heavy Destiny class." McKay said

"Stop it Rodney, we can't take more ships than we can handle. I think we'll need around three Aurora class, four cruisers, two heavy Destiny class, three hundred combat jumpers, fifty jumpers and a shitload of drones and Ancient satellites. Oh and I'd like one of those jumpers to be Jumper One, it's got sentimental value to us." Sheppard said

"All of that can be arranged, but you don't need to decide yet. We're also sending the frame of a Supergate with you. That way reinforcements can be sent at any time." O'Neill said

"Thank you sir. Might be good for moral to be able to rotate crew and marines."

"Yes, my thoughts exactly and also part of the presidents plan for disclosure, if we rotate crew and marines they'll get used to the idea of aliens and that kind of stuff, that will hopefully make it easier for the population to comprehend the truth." O'Neill said

"Disclosure? You're going to tell the world about what we've been doing?" Beckett said surprised

"That's correct Doctor. Things got messy when you showed up in Atlantis in a big fireball. So it's been decided that it's time for disclosure." O'Neill said

"I hope you know what you're doing general. Things could turn ugly fast if you handle this wrong."

"Don't worry, we'll start slow with new technology based on alien tech and then drop the bomb slowly."

"Very well."

"If you accept you'll start preparing for the mission ASAP, start with personnel, you can have anyone as long as they accept voluntarily. You leave when you're ready."

"Sir, who's going to be in charge of the mission?" Sheppard asked

"Well, we've got a problem with that, you'll have to find her first."

"Her, sir?"

"Yes, Lucius came up with the idea, cloning. We've got an empty body in stasis for her."

"Weir." McKay screamed "You want to download her back into a human body."

"That's correct. Both I and the committee feel that she's the most qualified for the job."

"It'll be good to have her back sir." Sheppard said

"That's good to hear. If there's nothing else I believe that you gentlemen have a mission to plan and a galaxy to save." O'Neill said as turned around and walked out of the room.

"So how do you want to do this? Take a large fleet and go in guns blazing or sneak up on them and take them down?" Sheppard said over the conference table

"Colonel. If we do that the Wraith will take out their anger on the natives. We need another plan." Beckett said

"I'm with Beckett on this one, there's no way we can go all in on the Wraith without them killing every native in the Pegasus galaxy. We can't risk it. We need a better plan or at least a way to protect them." McKay said

"Well how about we start with getting there and reestablish contact with the locals, establish a base and scout the place for Wraith?" Sheppard said. "After that we get Elizabeth and see where we can go from there."

"I can live with that." McKay said

"Aye, me too." Beckett said

"Then lets get this show on the road. We know our areas and what we need to do. We start with the people we need, followed by equipment from Lucius and lastly ships." Sheppard said

"Sounds like a plan." McKay said. His eyes filled with energy for the first time since their return to Earth. He ran out of the conference room towards the labs.

"I'll see what I'll need. But who should we put in command of the every day duties until we get Elizabeth back?" Beckett said

"I doubt that we'll need someone to do that until we get her back. Can't be that bad, she could do it alone so if we split it on three I don't see a problem." Sheppard said

"I hope you're right Colonel otherwise Elizabeth will have to clean up after us when we get here back."

"Don't worry, we'll figure it all out once we get there."

"Very well Colonel. I've got to go and prepare for this expedition if we want to have a working medical department." Beckett said, he then turned around and walked of into the city in search of the people he wanted to have in his department.

Sheppard stayed a while longer inside the room before setting of towards his own private quarters. Once there he started to look through the merits of everyone who could be suited for the expedition.

Similar scenes were playing out as Rodney and Beckett started to recruit people to run the laboratories and various medical sections.

**Design Room. Atlantis lower levels. **

A few weeks had passed since their meeting with O'Neill.

"So how did it go for you two?" Sheppard asked

"Every one from the old expedition from the science department is ready as well as some new additions. Unfortunately Zelenka was offered my old job, so he won't be coming with us."

"I got the same answer, every medical personnel that walked the halls of Atlantis is happy to come back to Pegasus to help us against the Wraith, including Dr. Keller. She's going to be my right hand man or rather lady." Beckett said

"Well that's no surprise. We talked about it a couple of days ago; she's jumping at the chance to go back there. But keep your hands of her, she's mine" McKay said with a hint of violence while looking at Beckett

"Either way, the same goes for the military, everyone's from the old expedition is with us. Hell, we could probably take six hundred men in each rotation and still have enough people to rotate three or four times before getting the same people back." Sheppard said

"Yea, I noticed the huge group of people outside your quarters. But remember that we need crew for the ships to, so it might end with six hundred soldiers to man our small fleet." McKay said

"True, but the crew won't come from the marines, they'll come from the air force and there's even more people signing up there."

"What? How many know about the Stargate right now?" McKay screamed

"Everyone that O'Neill brought in to search Atlantia are briefed and have clearance and then there's the ones who pilots the jumpers that patrol and the people that crew the submarines outside the shield. All in all it's over ten thousand marines, six thousand air force and a few hundred from the Navy."

"What? That many? That's an army."

"Yes, but the president gave O'Neill six months to do it and even now there's parts unsearched after eight months. But at least the important parts are secured and HQs for the Navy, the Air Force and the Army are established and the move of the Pentagon, the SGC and other government agencies are finished." Sheppard said

"Guess Atlantia is getting re-populated then." McKay said

"Yes, and we're getting out of here. Never the less, how many scientist are coming along?" Sheppard said

"Well not counting maintenance personnel and gate technicians we're at one hundred and twenty five."

"And counting maintenance and gate technicians?" Sheppard asked

"Depends on the number of ships we take. I'm thinking at least one purple and green gate on every ship, a Pegasus or Milky Way gate on every fifth ship and at least three or four white gates in total. So I'd like at least three technicians for every gate, so a minimum of six for every ship."

"I we'll count them as crew then and deal with that later. How many are you and your people then Beckett?"

"Well since this will be a military campaign I'm thinking along the path of sixty nurses, thirty medics and ten surgeons, so a total of one hundred people." Beckett said

"Well then it looks like we'll be leading an expedition with more personnel than what the SGC usually employs over all its projects."

"Aye, this will be the start of large scale Tau'ri expeditions."

"Yes, we're going to need a whole loot of ships to pull this of." McKay said

"Lucius, please pull up the specs for the currently available ships." Sheppard said before turning to McKay. "I don't think so, we're around six hundred people so we could probably do it with two or three of those heavy Destiny class ships."

"Come on. Yes, they can take around a thousand people each" McKay said pointing at a number on the holographic specs Lucius had pulled up. "But O'Neill gave us free hands to take what we want and you want two or three ships?"

"I said we could do it with two or three ships, not that we should do it with two or three ships. Lucius what's the difference between the different designs?"

"The Aurora class is a light carrier, it is meant to be used as a weapons platform for drones, combat jumpers and other mobile weapons. It boasts strong shields meant to take any punishment from weapons that point its way. It's not meant to be taken into direct battle but rather deploy its payload and retreat to a safe distance. If cornered alone it's useless as it has no weapon mounts. Booth quick and nimble, it's a medium speed vessel.

The carrier class is meant to take smaller crafts into battle and then charge it's way through enemy lines while soaking up large amounts of damage and dishing out equally much. Its shields are almost as strong as the Auroras but because the weapons need energy too they won't last as long as an Aurora's shields. The carrier class is quite heavy and therefore among the slowest of our ships.

The Adaris class science vessels are built with greatly improved sensors. Built to explore and scan they're almost useless in battle due to few to no weapons. It's shields can however be boosted to strengths half of a city-ship if the sensors are turned off and power redirected. Despite the strong shields its primary defense is its speed, it's second only to the scout ships.

The cruiser class was our primary combat ships. Built to take and deal damage they usually deployed in huge numbers to overwhelm the enemy. Extremely maneuverable and agile it's a high-speed vessel.

The scout class ships are what the jumpers are based on. Similar in shape but about four times larger the scout class is the fastest ships in our fleet. Built to outrun anything it only carries light weapons and light shields, but also has a cloak.

The heavy Destiny class is built as a tank. Its function is similar to that of the carrier class, except the only thing it carries is a wing of combat jumpers, instead extra generators and weapons are mounted to make it even more of a monster. It packs the hardest punch of our entire fleet.

Those are the primary ships we used and those are the ones that are already built.

There's also an ocean of subclasses and minor ships."

"Thank you, Lucius. So what do you think McKay, which ship do you think your scientists can have the most use of?"

"I think we'll take four science class ships, but I want them to have as many weapons and as strong shields as possible and also one heavy Destiny class for protection, also boosted weapons and shields."

"That can be arranged, I'll get started on the retro fits of the ships right away." Lucius said. In the background the sound of the Supergate activating could be heard and soon the five ships McKay wanted came through the Supergate.

"Lucius, can you convert an Aurora into a hospital ship?" Beckett said

"That can be done, but I'd advise against it. If converted into a hospital ship one can take up to three thousand people but would be severely limited in it's roll, a better choice would be to split your people over several ships and fit an infirmary on every ships and maybe have a more advanced facility on one ship."

"I've got to side with Lucius here, better to split them over a large fleet than one ship." Sheppard said.

"Fine, I'll take one heavy destiny too, but please fit it with a hangar for a scout class ship and fit the scout ship with medical equipment. But then I want one infirmary on every ship and a more advanced infirmary on booth Rodney's and my heavy Destiny's as well as Sheppard's command ship."

"I'll see to it that it's done." Lucius said.

"Now what should I pick?" Sheppard said as he stood there looking on the specs floating in front of him. "Hm, I guess I'll take a heavy Destiny as command ship, make that two, we're going to need them and then I want two Auroras, one carrier, five scouts and ten cruisers. And can we please rename the heavy Destiny class to something easier like commander class." Sheppard said

"We're using it as command ships so that would be logical." McKay said approvingly

"Good. Do you think we'll need some ships for transport of natives?" Sheppard said

"Well that might become necessary." McKay said

"Aye, we'll need something for evacuations." Beckett said

"Might I suggest that we rebuild a carrier to optimize it for transportation?" Lucius said

"Sounds good." Sheppard said looking at the other two who nodded. "But make that two, never know when we're going to need them."

"Done, rebuilding in progress. Do you wish for any other changes to be made?"

"Install internal defenses and optimize for security and skeleton crew. Make sure that there's quarters for everyone onboard and then some extra to spare."

"Consider it done. It'll take me two weeks to finish rebuilding every ship to your specs. Might I suggest adding Asgard transporters to the ships?"

"That's a good idea and add some rings to." McKay said

"And at least one jumper bay on each side. Oh and blast doors." Sheppard added

"All will be arranged. New time of completion: two and a half week."

"Lower priority of the transports. We don't need them until we're there any way."

"Lowering of priority increase time of completion to three weeks for the rest of the fleet." Lucius said

"Hold it. Lowering the priority of something increases the time for the rest?" McKay said

"Yes. While almost anything can be synthesized, doing so will overheat the equipment after a while, once overheated I need to wait for it to cool down before synthesizing something else. But the transports are going to lose several tons of weight from removed walls and equipment, I use that material to rebuild the other ships so if I'm not allowed to work on the transports then I can't use it's materials and then my equipment will overheat more often. It's easier to remake material than to create new material." Lucius explained

"So if we could bring you material then you could finish our ships faster?" Sheppard said

"That's correct."

"What materials are of use to you?" McKay said

"Anything, but the denser it is the less I need. But minerals are the best since we used those directly in the ships." Lucius said

"Where can we find some material that no one's going to miss?" Sheppard said looking at McKay

"I don't know." McKay said

"Hey smartass we've got that and all of those." Beckett said walking out of the design room and pointed at the Supergate and the parked ships.

"I doubt O'Neill would be happy to hear that we used the Supergate and some of the ships as materials to create our own ships." McKay said

"I don't think that's what he meant." Sheppard said

"No I did not Colonel. I meant that we take one of the ships and go and get some asteroids or something." Beckett

"Oh, yeas, that's what I thought too." McKay said feeling stupid

"Anyway, that could work. Lucius, you said that you could send us anywhere in this galaxy with the gate, can you complete the transports first, we only need a lot of space and the transporters to begin with and a Supergate, so we can get back here." Sheppard said

"Yes, give me two minutes and they'll be ready, I suggest that you get a crew here so you can pilot the ships." Lucius said

"There's no time for that, you said that you could control ten ships during the war. Help us control these ships now." Sheppard said

"Fine but I'm going to have to create some replicators to man the consoles."

"Then do it, we're leaving as soon as your done."

"Well then get on the ship. Everything is done. The replicators are loading up the Supergate as we speak."

"You two take one ship each and I'll take one command class ship to cover you in case something happens. Beam us up." Sheppard said with a smile.

Lucius raised an eyebrow but only waved his hand and the three friends disappeared in beams of light. They all reappeared on the bridges of their respective ships.

The bridges of the carriers where similar to the Aurora class bridges, there where several consoles at the front and sides, each with a chair where a replicator sat, in the center of the bridge was a control chair and out of the front and side windows you could see the front half of the carrier ship. In the back of the room was an elevator leading out to the rest of the ship.

The bridge of the command class was almost exact copy of the bridge from Destiny except for the control chair that replaced the commander's chair and on the backside of the bridge there where more consoles for the additional weapons, at every console on the bridge was a replicator controlling different parts of the ship.

"There should be a control chair in front of all three of you so if you please sit down I'll dial the gate and send you to an old mining facility that still stands. The machines work but we never had the time to place a yellow gate on the planet. There should be some Naquadah, Trinuim, Neutronium, Titanium and some other minerals that we need on the surface, but don't expect much, it's only been operational since I was turned back online again." Lucius said

"Copy that. I'm strapped in and ready." Sheppard said

"Me too." McKay said

"Aye, same here." Beckett said.

"Lucius, I've got a problem. I'm low on energy." Sheppard said

"Sorry about that. I've not had the time to install a ZPM on your ship yet. You'll have to recharge in the systems sun when you get there. Make sure that there are no threats before you do that, otherwise they'll be in trouble." Lucius

"If I don't recharge immediately we'll be in trouble either way. Their shields should hold against any enemy this galaxy has to offer, at least until I'm done recharging." Sheppard said.

"I fear he's right." McKay said. "The shields will keep us save if anything happens while he's recharging and we've got some weapons ourselves."

"Then lets start." Lucius said.

The Supergate started to dial, the vortex shot out and the event horizon snapped into place.

**Hepstus System.**

Hepstus was as system discovered by the Ancient at the end of their war. The system contains five planets, the first planet was a highly volcanic planet covered in lava, the second planet was a barren stone planet devoid of all life, the third one was the planet the Ancients had built their mining facility, the entire planet was a large jungle except for the few clearings where the Ancients mine was, the forth was a large gas giant and the fifth was made out of frozen methane.

Half way between the systems star and it's first planet a rift opened, it was almost impossible to notice that it was there unless you where looking at it with the sun, a planet or the stars behind, it was blacker than black.

From the rift the three ships appeared with the command class ship first and the two transporters followed close after.

"Rodney, talk to me." Sheppard demanded

"We're in a system called Hepstus. We're actually very close to the star; you should be able to fill up without any problem by moving closer, after that the ship should take over and steer through the star."

"Ok, any sign of trouble out there?" Sheppard replied

"None, the system seems empty except for the mine."

"Good, get to the mine and load the minerals. I'll fill up and come back for you when I'm done."

"Fine by me." McKay said as he made a short hyperspace jump with his ship to the planet closely followed by Beckett.

Sheppard took his ship closer to the star and then the autopilot kicked in and the ship moved closer to the star while the solar power collectors extended and started to collect power for the ship.

Meanwhile McKay and Beckett was loading the minerals from the planet onboard their ships. Despite the fact that the facility had only been operational for a few months it had managed to extract a staggering amount of minerals.

A few minutes later while Sheppard was on his way out of the star and the two doctors where loading the last of the minerals a dozen hyperspace windows appeared and out of everyone large black ships emerged, while not large in comparison to the Ancient ships they where certainly large by regular standards, they where not very long or high but instead very wide.

"Unidentified vessel. This is our territory, return what you've taken and be prepared to be boarded." One of the vessels transmitted

Beckett and McKay raised their shields and powered up their weapons in response. "This is Dr. Rodney McKay from Stargate Command. I will not return what's ours and I certainly will not allow you to get close to my ship." McKay sent back

The black ships opened fire on the two lonely vessels, hundreds of small purple plasma bolts came raced against the ships but to their attackers surprise nothing happened, the shields simply absorbed the impacts and showed no signs of strain.

"Lucius. Contact Sheppard and tell him to get here now." Beckett screamed into the air.

"Already done. I did it as soon as they arrived, he's on his way." Lucius replied.

"ETA?" McKay asked

"I'm here." Sheppard answered before Lucius had a chance. The command class ship came out of hyperspace less than one hundred meters above the twelve enemy ships, as soon as the ship was back in normal space he opened a channel to the other ships.

"This is Colonel John Sheppard of Stargate Command. Power down your weapons and lower your shields."

No reply came over the channel but instead three large purple plasma shoots was fired from every enemy ship, all aimed for Sheppard. The ship swayed lazily as the blots hit.

"McKay, Beckett, fire at will." Sheppard said

"Happy to." McKay said

"Time for payback." Beckett answered

As if timed all three ships opened fire at the same time. Eleven of the ships where crushed to pieces or vaporized from the first salvo. The last ship was badly damaged, but it still tried to fight with everything it had.

"Last surviving unidentified ship, stand down and you will be spared." Sheppard said over all channels

"We'll never bow to you filthy Kel'tar. You can take our lives, but you'll never take our freedom" was the reply.

"We mean you no harm. But if you continue to resist I will open fire." Sheppard said

For a long time nothing happened, then the black ship suddenly accelerated towards Sheppard's ship and crashed into the ships shield, which held firm.

"McKay, clean up what's left of them, put it in a separate hold until we get back to Atlantis. Beckett, get the rest of the minerals out of there. We need to get back to Earth as soon as possible and set up the Supergate. Lucius please contact general O'Neill and tell him about our encounter, also see if Daniel knows what that word they called us means." Sheppard ordered

McKay started to clean up the debris field and Beckett got the last of the minerals. I didn't take them more than ten minutes before everyone where done and they jumped into hyperspace towards Earth.

"Lucius please tell me how Sheppard managed to take a ship with an FTL engine into hyperspace?" McKay said

"Well every ship we built of this design has two engines, one for FTL and one for hyperspace. The seed ships use the hyperspace engines when every they don't need to interact with Destiny, but because Destiny collects data on the CMB radiation she can only use the FTL engine, so we locked her hyperdrive so she won't miss anything."

"Oh, I see." McKay said

"Now please relax during the two hour it will us to get to Earth." Lucius said

The trio of ships rushed through hyperspace and two hours later they jumped out of hyperspace behind Mars. During the hyperspace flight the three men had discussed where to place the Supergate with O'Neill, they had finally decided on the asteroid belt between Mars and Jupiter due to its size and how close it was to Earth. So the three ships set course to the belt and McKay and Beckett beamed out the sections of the Supergate. When all of the sections where out of the ships they activated and moved of to a place where they could assemble into a gate, the whole process took less than ten minutes and then the gate dialed and the ships went back to Atlantis.

**Building Room. Atlantis lower levels.**

"Lucius where did we get the power to dial the Supergate?" Sheppard said

"From a star close to the center of the galaxy. We've got a facility with solar power collectors inside the star; it then sends the energy with the help of a microgate. When a Supergate's dialing it sends out a signal with its micro gate address and any available facility responds by dialing its microgate and sending the needed energy."

"Why do I ever bother to ask? You people always seems to over engineer everything you make."

"We build things to last."

Sheppard simply frowned and walked up to the ring platform that two replicators had just installed. There he pressed a couple of buttons on his forearm and the rings activated, they placed him on a ring platform bellow the control room that overlooked the room.

"Thanks for that Sheppard." McKay said over the FMC.

"What did I do?" Sheppard replied

"I had just used the rings, so they took me back onto your ship when you used them."

"Ops. I'm sorry."

"Never mind, can you get of the platform so I can ring down there?"

"I'm already of."

A few seconds after he said that the rings activated and McKay appeared inside the rings. He was not looking happy.

"Lucius, did we get everything that you needed?" Beckett said

"Yes, this will cut the time needed to a few hours. I'll notify you when it's done."

"Good, remember to make another Supergate for us too."

"Don't worry about the gates. I've got enough complete sections down here to build a few more before I need to make more."

"Well then I guess we should start to assemble the crew. Lucius how many are needed to pilot the ships on a skeleton crew?" Sheppard said

"For all twenty nine ships you'll need a total of one hundred and seventy one." Lucius answered

"So we'll need five hundred and thirteen for three shift. I've only got around three hundred and sixty crewmembers ready. Is there any way that you can help us to man a few ships Lucius?"

"I'm afraid not, the distance will be to big. I can however recommend that you take another AI with you, his name's Maximus, he was one of our greatest generals and one of the AIs you found in W-29. If you ask him nicely I'll think he's going to be more than happy to help you." Lucius said

"So I guess we'll have to go back there and get him?" McKay said

"Well as a matter of fact I just happened to have him moved here." Lucius said with a smile

"Just happened? Just tell us the truth, you planed for him to come along with us from the beginning, didn't you?" Sheppard said

"Well, the truth is that you humans feels like my kids, I can't just let you run around out there without someone to help you." Lucius said looking at them

"Fine, but just say it out loud next time. Trust is easier to get that way. Now where is Maximus then?" Sheppard said

"He's already being installed on your ship and I've already asked him about it, he's more than happy to help you, what ships do you want him to control or help you control?"

"The ten cruisers. If he takes them himself we should be able to man the rest."

"Very well. Skipping optimization for skeleton crews on those ships. He'll use replicators to man the entire ship so there's no shortage of crew there."

Sheppard nodded and then left the lower levels to gather up the crewmembers and the rest of the expedition. McKay sat down on a near by crate and started to analyze the debris that he'd gathered from the black ships on his FMC and Beckett ran of into the city to pack the last of his stuff.

McKay was sitting and analyzing the debris for several minutes and then he did the ancient equivalent of paging some on. After a few seconds Daniels face appeared as a hologram in front of McKay.

"What is it?" Daniel asked

"Well this looks like some kind of Goa'uld ship, never seen the design before, it looks crude and old. I was wondering if you or Teal'c knew anything about it." McKay said

"See if you can reconstruct the ships and we'll take a look at it. But we also think it's Goa'uld."

"How so?"

"Well, Teal'c and I have been looking through what they said and that word they called you, Teal'c recognize it as a very old and twisted type of Goa'uld. It means something like 'taker of slaves' or 'enslavers'; we think whoever they are made the mistake of thinking that you where Goa'uld hosts."

"Yea, well the SGC have kicked the Goa'uld's asses so many times that they should be extinct." McKay said

"Well, we've never been in that part of the galaxy, it's possible that we missed a few in some corner of the galaxy."

"Then I know what you're going to do for the next weeks." McKay said

"We'll see. Now if there's nothing else I'd like to continue my research into where the last resting place of the Ancients is located."

"No that's all." McKay said as he ended the transmission.

Soon people started to enter the building room in groups. By the time Sheppard returned there over four hundred people where standing inside the room but that was only around one third of the total expedition. So Sheppard sent a message to every member of the expedition who was outside of the room. It took another half hour but after that everyone was standing there.

"Hello." O'Neill said from a podium that was standing between the group of people and the ships. "You're here because you're going on an expedition. Last time we sent someone to Pegasus they knew that they might not come home again, this time it's the same, despite the fact that you're going to have a small fleet of Ancient ships at your disposal. You're mission is to go to Pegasus and exterminate the Wraith and keep the civilizations there safe. Some of you will not return and others will, but I promise you this, your families will know what has happened to you if you do not. Don't be afraid, despite the fact that there will be many dangers ahead there will be an equal amount of new things to discover and new societies to meet. Today we as a race are going out into the stars to put out mark on the universe. The people leading this expedition are the best experts on the Pegasus galaxy we've got. Lieutenant Colonel John Sheppard herby promoted to Colonel will be leading the military division of this expedition. Dr. Rodney McKay will head the science department. Dr. Carson Beckett will lead the medical section. A fourth leader will be joining you some time after you get to Pegasus. I wish you luck out there." He finished his speech and motioned for Sheppard to approach. When Sheppard came up to the general he was given his new insignia. He then turned to the crowd.

"You know your assignments. In a few seconds we'll start to send you through the purple gate to your ships, listen close, when the name of your captain is said you'll go through the gate to your ship. Once there your captains will give you further instructions. There's rings on every ship if you want to visit a friend on another ship and booth a purple and a green gate, there's six Milky Way gates stationed within the fleet and also four white gates, there's also transporters installed on every ship if needed. Lets start with the people whose going to have Carson Beckett as their captain, please go through the gate. Beckett walked to the gate and then through it before the rest of his crew.

Sheppard then continued with the rest of the captains and the crowd started to dwindle until there where only around sixty people left.

"Well then, you're the people that will be under my command. Lets move it people." Sheppard said. He moved down from the podium and of towards the gate.

"Go through and I'll be right behind you." He said. He looked back at General O'Neill and saluted, O'Neill returned the salute.

"Make us proud." O'Neill shouted

"Yes, sir." Sheppard said before turning around and moving through the gate.

On the other side of the gate people was standing and waiting for Sheppard to arrive.

"Map" he said into the air.

In front of the shocked crew a holographic map appeared.

"We're here." Sheppard said and pointed at the gate room. "Your WMC should have your quarters tags downloaded. Look at the map and find the section that your quarters are located at and get there. If you get lost at any time you only need to say the word map and the ship will display a holographic map for you. I want the first shift on the bridge in thirty minutes so get moving."

People began to study the map and moved of after a while. Sheppard on the other hand had already prepared his quarters while they waited for the expedition members to arrive so instead went to the bridge and powered up the ship.

When his ship was powered and ready he opened a channel to the bridges of the other ships.

"Hello. As you know most of the ships can be controlled from the chair alone but most of the more advanced functions will require crewmembers at the consoles. But we can get out of here by simply using the chair. So while the crew gets settled we'll get out of here and start to test the ships. So please inform the crew and move out when you're ready, be careful, these ships are a bit bigger than the jumpers you where trained to use."

Aboard the other ships every captain informed the crew that they where going to go through the gate. Sheppard did the same and as soon as Lucius had dialed the gate the fleet went through.

**Asteroid Belt. Sol System.**

The fleet of Ancient ships arrived one by one through the gate and took up positions around the gate.

"Listen up. We're going to the coordinates I'm sending you for some target practice and evasive maneuvers. It's a system with a single star and a huge asteroid belt. We're also going to train the recharge method used by these ships, they're all fitted for recharge inside a star, just like Destiny, but they also carry a single ZPM in case you need extra power, the ZPM works as a battery and will also be recharge inside the star, each ship also carry small generators, but they are not anywhere as effective as recharging is." Sheppard said

The fleet turned to face the system and then they jumped away one by one. The ships arrived at the designated system and begun to run weapons tests and evasive maneuvers on the asteroids and then they set course towards the star to recharge when they needed to. This continued for two days so that they where sure that the crew knew their ships and that everything worked as it should. After that Sheppard ordered the fleet away from the system and towards Pegasus.

**Hyperspace. Void between Milky Way and Pegasus.**

The fleet was traveling at a staggering pace rivaled only by the Asgard when they still traveled the universe.

"McKay, have you found any planet that's suitable for a base?" Sheppard said

"No one that's better than the Alpha site." McKay answered

"Well that's not an option. I don't want to places all of our eggs in one basket."

"I'll keep looking. Maximus has been helping me too, but he can seem to find a suitable planet either."

"Well we've got ships now, so check planets without a gate."

"Sorry but that list is very short. Most habitable planets where given a gate."

"Well, keep looking. If we don't find a planet by the time we get there we'll send the scouts, cruisers and science vessels to look for anything suitable." Sheppard said

"Come on, one days is a very short time."

"But you've been looking for a day already. So that makes it two days." Sheppard said with a smile

"And that's still to short. I'll come up with some thing." McKay said and ended the transmission.

Sheppard was smiling as he sat in the control chair on his flagship, he always felt good when he got to mess with McKay, as he was sitting there his WMC alerted him that someone wanted to talk to him. He saw that it was Teyla and his smile disappeared immediately but he accepted the call.

"Hello Teyla. What's happening?" He said

"We've got a problem. We've been keeping a low profile and have reestablished contact with many planets over the last few months, but recently entire planets have gone of the grid." She answered

"That's not good, have you and Ronon found any evidence of Wraith activity?"

"I don't think you understand. Their gates don't accept wormholes."

"Oh crap, that's not good. We're one day out. I'll send a scout ship ahead to come by and pick you up; it should be there within fifteen hours so pack your stuff."

"Yes Sheppard. Teyla out." She said as she ended the transmission.

Sheppard immediately opened a channel to a scout ship.

"Captain. Get to these coordinates as fast as possible. Teyla and Ronon are there in a jumper. Pick them up and return to the fleet." He said.

"Yes commander." The captain replied

Sheppard could see on the sensors how the scout ship broke formation and accelerated away ahead of the fleet. He felt nervous; this wasn't the way the Wraith usually did things, what could have happened?

**THE END**

Hope you liked it.

I tried to be a little more describing in this episode, was it better, worse or the same?

I apologies for the Braveheart quote, but I just had to have it there.

Please review.


	7. Episode 7 Traveler

Welcome back to another great episode of Stargate: The Million Year War.

Hehe, no but seriously, welcome back.

I've decided that I really need a beta reader, so if you're interested send me a PM.

Happy reading.

**Pegasus Expedition Fleet. Pegasus.**

"Teyla, Ronon, talk to me." Sheppard ordered over the FMC.

"As we said several gates have gone offline recently. But the only once we know about are space gates." Teyla replied from the scout ship that had picked them up.

"Only space gates? So that rules out the Genii, they can't go into space."

"But they can still dial a space gate." McKay reminded him

"True, but who would gain something by taking down space gates? Certainly not the Genii. The only others who can travel between systems are the Wraith, but they have never destroyed a gate before." Sheppard said

"Commander, I'm picking up Wraith ships." The navigator of the scout ship that picked up Teyla and Ronon said over the link.

"Wraith? How far out are you?" Sheppard replied

"Two hours. But the Wraith are on a course that will take them between us. It looks like there is a planet with a space gate along their course."

"Copy that. I'm taking the fleet to intercept. What can you tell me of the fleet?"

"They're to far out, but looks like a few hives."

"Ok, rendezvous with us at that planet, stay cloaked and drop out of hyperspace outside the system so they don't know that you're there." Sheppard said as he sent the coordinates to the fleet. Half a minute later the fleet jumped towards the planet.

"McKay, what do we know of the planet?" Beckett said nervously

"It's the planet with the Tower. You know the place that is a copy of Atlantis, only a bit more… natural."

"The planet that Sheppard visits so often?"

"Yep, that's the one."

"Hey, I can hear you." Sheppard interrupted

"How can you do that? This is a private conversation." McKay said

"I'm currently the leader of the fleet, so I can patch into any FMC to talk or monitor a conversation and I was just about to ask you if you knew about the planet." Sheppard said

"Oh well, as I said, it's the planet with the overgrown copy of Atlantis. That's all I know and the fleet is still to far our to say anything about, but as far as I can tell there's a couple of hives as well as some escorting cruisers."

"Crap, well the faster we get there the better."

"I agree but the Wraith will get there at least one and a half hour before us." McKay said.

"Crap, in that time they will have culled the entire planet."

"Yes. The scout ship has just arrived and is reporting one more fleet. They second fleet is a few minutes ahead of the Wraith, small numbers and small ships, definitely not Wraith."

"I need more then that."

"Hold on a minute. I'm working on it. The fleets are still two hours out."

"Well work faster."

"I'm trying to. The first fleet could be the Traveler fleet. I'm not sure but it looks that way."

"Wait, the Wraith is chasing the Travelers?"

"From what I can tell yes. It looks like they've been fighting, the Traveler ships are leaking radiation and some of the Wraith ships are falling behind."

"I don't like the sound of this."

Two hours later the two fleets arrived in the system.

"This is the scout ship calling main fleet."

"This is Sheppard. Report."

"The two fleets are indeed Wraith and Traveler. We can see some damage on the Travelers fleet and some minor scratches on the Wraith ships, one of the hives appears to be limping forward, it looks like it's hyperdrive is damaged."

"Stay cloaked and follow them if they jump away. I'm sending another scout ship to take over, but until then stay on them."

"Yes sir. The Wraith have just opened fire on the Traveler fleet, Travelers are firing back. I'm reading hyperdrive activity from the Travelers, they are attempting to jump away. Which should we follow sir?"

"Stay with the Wraith, the Travelers can take care of themselves."

"Yes sir."

"The scout ship should be there in a few minutes. When it arrives you get out of that system somewhere where the Wraith can't detect you, I don't care about the travelers, just stay clear of the Wraith."

"Yes sir. The Wraith have broken in to two fleets, the limping hive and four cruisers are staying behind, looks like they are going to cull the planet. The other larger Wraith fleet is chasing the Travelers."

"Crap. Get out of there right now. The other scout ship is close enough to follow if needed."

"Yes sir. Jumping away in three... two... one... jump."

The scout ship powered up its hyper drive and jumped away to the Pegasus expeditions fleet. Meanwhile the Travelers and the Wraith was fighting a bloody battle, while the Traveler fleet consisted of much smaller ships and much fewer ships than the Wraith they where able to avoid any losses and only suffered minor damage, the Wraith having followed them for many systems knew that they wouldn't be able to hit them with their big guns and so they instead sent out every dart in the fleet.

At the sight of this the Traveler fleet turned around and jumped away, but not before they saw a small blip on their sensors.

"Commander Sheppard come in. This is Navigator Hendricks of scout ship Argo."

"This is Sheppard, what's your status?"

"We have arrived at the system, looks like no one detected us. The Traveler fleet jumped out just as we arrived and the large Wraith fleet are preparing to follow. Orders sir?"

"Follow the Wraith but do not engage and make sure that they do not detect you. If they do you will jump away as soon as possible and return to us."

"Yes sir. Wraith are jumping away. Single hive and four cruisers staying behind and have deployed darts. Preparing to follow Wraith." Argo jumped out of the system and followed the Wraith fleet.

"Rodney, we are about to arrive, I want you and Beckett to stay back and protect the science vessels, scouts and our transports. I'm taking the rest of the fleet to engage that hive." Sheppard said over his FMC

"Come on, I want some action to." McKay complained

"Aye, me to." Beckett said

"Well I don't want to lose those ships or you two so stay out of the fight."

"Fine." McKay said and hung up and Beckett did the same.

**The Tower System.**

Five minutes later the fleet arrived in the system. As soon as they did that the darts returned back to the hive while the Wraith cruisers moved in to engage.

"Fire at will on the cruisers but target hyperdrive only on the hive." Sheppard said on a fleet wide channel. "Max wing I want you to flank them."

"I'm on it." Maximus said as he took control of his ten cruisers and flew them out of the single carrier class ship which had carried them.

The fleet split up and the ten cruisers formed up into formation, the other ships where less coordinated and flew towards the enemy cruisers in a wedge formation. Max wing made a short jump to the Wraiths flanks, five on each side, and started an attack run, meanwhile the main part of the fleet engaged the Wraith from the front. Soon both sides where firing all weapons at each other, thanks to the Ancient shields of the expeditions fleet their ships where taking hit after hit from the blue Wraith weapons without a scratch.

The Wraith on the other hand wasn't so lucky, because the hive was retreating behind the cruisers the four ships where left alone. One of the cruisers exploded just seconds after the main fleet of the expedition attacked and after that things got worse for the cruisers, Max wing came from both sides and punched on their hull until there was only one lone cruiser left, once the crew realized that they where alone they tried to run, but Sheppard gunned his engines and caught up with the cruiser, he then ended it with a single well placed shoot from the one of the main batteries.

While Sheppard had chased down the cruiser the rest of the fleet converged on the hive, just as the fleet was about to open fire the hive jumped into hyperspace following the other hives.

"Deploy the combat jumpers. Set to search and destroy, I want the darts remaining on the planet dead." Sheppard said

**Sheppard's command ship. Pegasus Expedition fleet.**

"I'm going after them whether you like or not." Sheppard said angrily

"But we need to retrieve Elizabeth and get her inside her new body." McKay said

"Yes but you two can do that, it's your areas of expertise, my area is to kill things and right now I'm going to kill the Wraith." Sheppard said

"We're not going to be able to talk you out of this are we?" Beckett said

"No, I'm already planing our attack. Now go get us Elizabeth." Sheppard said as he beamed away his two colleagues before jumping away with the fleet leaving only the science vessel, scouts, McKay's and Beckett's command class ships and one Aurora.

"Argo come in." Sheppard said as he opened a channel to their forward scout.

"This is Argo." Hendricks answered

"How's it looking?"

"Bad sir. The Travelers have lost all but two ships and they are in a very bad shape. Wraith have lost three cruisers to suicide runs from Traveler ships. I have also detected that all the worlds the Travelers stop at have had a space gate."

"Damn it. We're coming, but it will take us some time to catch up to you. Next time they stop I want you to plant a receiver on the Travelers ships."

"Yes sir. We will get it done."

"Good. Now what did you say about the space gates?"

"Every system they stop at have had a space gate before, but when we get there there's no gate in orbit around the planet."

"Are the gates there before they get there?"

"Don't know sir. We follow them so we always get there a little bit after them."

"Predict where they are going to stop next time and get there before they do."

"Yes sir."

"Sheppard out." Sheppard said closing the channel. He felt like something was wrong, the Wraith might chase them for a while, but this was ridiculous.

A few minutes later Argo called back.

"This is Argo. Come in commander."

"Sheppard here. What's your status?"

"We got ahead of them and the system they arrived at."

"Good what did you find?"

"There was a space gate here but the Travelers took it on board one of their ships as soon as they got here. The same ship then took a direct hit from a cruiser, so now there's only one Traveler ship left."

"Shit the Travelers are stealing gates now? Did you manage to planet the receiver?"

"Yes sir. The receiver have activated and connected to their ships on board systems."

"Good. Connect me to it."

"Connection established sir."

"Good." Sheppard said before switching channel to the receiver. "This is Colonel Sheppard, Commander of the Pegasus Expedition Fleet. We are in pursuit of the Wraith fleet that is following you. But you are moving away from us, if you want our help please turn around next time you jump. If you do not turn around it will take us a few hours before we catch up to you, if you do turn around we can catch up to you within minutes."

This massage was sent to the receiver, the receiver in turn sent the message along to a string of nanites, who had burrowed inside the hull and connected with the ships systems, when the message reached the end of the nanites it was transferred to the ships systems and sent to the bridge where it was played on every console.

To say that the captain of the ship was surprised by the message would be to lie. But never the less the ship, who had just jumped away from the system, returned from hyperspace, turned around and jumped back to hyperspace. This maneuver was unexpected by the Wraith who turned around several minutes later when they realized what had happened.

"Commander, this is Argo, Traveler ship has made a U-turn and is headed straight back their own path. The Wraith have also turned around but they missed the maneuver and is falling behind."

"Good work. Get back to the fleet as fast as you can. There's no need to be stealthy anymore, fly past them close and make sure that they notice you. Sheppard out." Sheppard said laughing to himself, time for payback.

After ten minutes the two fleets was almost on top of each other.

"Traveler ship. Please exit hyperspace in the next system." Sheppard said over the receiver. The Traveler ship continued for a few seconds and then dropped out of hyperspace, the sight that greeted the ship was not the lone 304 that the captain was expecting, instead it was greeted by the barrels of two command class ships and one Aurora.

"Identify yourselves. I was told I'd meet Sheppard here not an Ancient war fleet." The captain of the Traveler ship said over an open channel.

"Well I'm here ain't I, Larrin?" Sheppard replied over the channel.

"Is that you Sheppard? Last time I heard from you you where still using those small gray ships." Larrin, captain of the ship, replied.

"Well things change." Sheppard replied.

At that moment the Wraith came out of hyperspace. Seeing the Ancient war ships they hesitated at first, but seeing that they where outnumbering them three to one the Wraith charged, slowly at first, afraid of an ambush, but then faster and faster.

"Same as before. Kill the cruisers but immobilize the hives." Sheppard ordered.

When the Wraith came within range of the Ancient ships Sheppard's ships opened fire. Having no shields at all eight of the cruisers where taken out by the main guns of the two command class ships in the first salvo and more followed as the drones launched by the Aurora joined the chaos. Then the single carrier ship jumped in behind the Wraith and deployed the cruisers stored in its hangars, after deploying the carrier simply kept charging towards the Wraith with five cruisers of Max wing on either side and guns blazing.

Soon all that was left of the Wraith was ten hives without engines or weapons and the only loss the expedition had suffered was three damaged cruisers. Then the hives opened their hangars and let out every dart that they had. This massive swarm split into two and moved towards Sheppard's group and the carrier. As soon as Sheppard saw this he activated the anti-fighter weapons on the command class ships, the sheer number of anti-fighter weapons was not something the Wraith where prepared for and the turrets ha soon thinned out the numbers to a few dozen. On the other side of the battlefield the carrier simply retrieved the cruisers and made a micro jump to the safety behind Sheppard's group, destroying half of the darts headed for it in the process. Now with the darts spread into two groups they where easy picking as the cannons made short work of them, that was until the second group came, learning from the first groups mistakes they spread out and tried to flank them. The now re-deployed cruisers added their cannons to the slaughter and soon every dart was destroyed, but a few made it through and rammed the Traveler ship, that was hiding behind the fleet, resulting in several hull breaches.

"All ships beam as many as you can over to the Aurora from the Traveler ship, put them in an empty hangar and seal the door." Sheppard ordered as he himself started to beam out people all over the ship, but even as they worked their way through the ship they could see live signs fade out and disappear until the ship exploded from one last dart that made it through the weapons fire.

"How many did we get out of there?" Sheppard asked his first officer

"Almost everyone. But the Marines stationed in the hangar reports that some of the ones that we did get of the ship are in bad shape; they will probably not make it through the day and a woman is asking for you."

"Get Beckett here right now and transport the ones that are injured to the medical facilities around the fleet. Keep them restrained until I order otherwise." Sheppard said

"Yes sir. Transport of Travelers will begin shortly."

"Good, you have the bridge while I go and meet our guests." Sheppard said as he got out of his seat, left the bridge and headed to the gate room. When he got to the gate room he was greeted by a group of marines who escorted some medics who treated a dozen Travelers with sever injuries ranging from first degree burns to several broken bones to massive head wounds and cuts that forced the injured to hold their guts inside with their hands.

Moving past all of this he arrived at the console and punched in the address to the Auroras purple gate. Moving through the gate he was greeted by even more injured on their way to other ships, but here there where only some minor injuries. Ignoring the looks the Travelers gave him he continued towards the hangar that the Travelers had been beamed to.

When he got there four guards saluted him before opening the door to let him in. Inside the room there was a small collection of Travelers sitting on the floor, one of the was Larrin.

"Hello Larrin." Sheppard said as he stepped inside.

"He... hello Sheppard" Larrin said with tears rolling down her cheeks.

"You mind telling me what is going on here?"

"Well we... we found a Wraith... planet."

"So they chased part of your fleet down?"

"No.. the entire... fleet was there... we... we are the last."

"Wait a minute. Your telling me that the Wraith took out your entire fleet."

"Yes. The Wraith have been chasing us for days."

"So why did you start to steal space gates while running for your lives?"

"It was the only plan we could come up with. Take gates and dial to a planet so we could escape the Wraith. But as soon as a ship picked up a gate the Wraith targeted it and fired. My ship is the last one. I thank you for bringing us all her to the safety of your ship, but I need to get back and start repairs on the ship, along with everyone who is not injured."

"There might be a small problem wit that. We didn't beam you out of here because of the fight, we beamed as many as we could of your ship because it was venting atmosphere and then a dart hit something critical, there's nothing left of your ship, it is destroyed."

"What no... no... no... that can be..." Larrin said as a flood of tears streamed down her face.

"I'm sorry. You are free to stay here as long as you wish. I will see to it that you get everything you need and if it is possible we will salvage the remains for you."

"I will need some time to think."

"Take all the time you need. We're not in a hurry." Sheppard said as he turned around and walked towards the door.

Just as he was about to walk out of the hangar he heard Larrin whisper "Thank you". But he simply walked out of the room and closed the door behind him.

"No one leaves this room without escort, same goes for visitors." Sheppard said to the guards who nodded in understanding. "Maximus, make sure that they get basic supplies, including beds and anything else they wish for, but no weapons. And prepare another hangar for the people on the hives, same conditions." Sheppard then said into the air.

"I will see to it that they get what they need and have the other hangar ready when the others arrive." Maximus hologram, who had just appeared besides Sheppard, said. "Might I suggest that you recharge the fleet, in case the Wraith have reinforcements somewhere?"

"Good. That might be a good idea as soon as we start to infiltrate the hives you take one or two ships at a time and recharge. But be ready to come and pick us up when we're done."

"Very well." Maximus said and his hologram vanished.

Sheppard walked back to the gate room, seeing that the gate was busy he instead walked over to a set of rings and took them back to his ship. When the rings disappeared into the floor he walked to the bridge.

"Report." Sheppard said as he entered the bridge.

"Dr. Beckett arrived through the white gate just as you left and is currently attending to patients, he says that Dr. McKay is on the way here with Weir and the rest of the fleet. Wraith ships have not tried to move and everything is quite." The first officer reported.

"Good. Now how about we pay the Wraith a visit? Have some marines meet me in the hangar in ten minutes, we're going to rescue the captured people from those hives."

"Yes sir."

"Keep the ship safe. Oh, and I've ordered Maximus to recharge the fleet so don't be surprised if the fleet moves towards the star." Sheppard said as he turned around and headed to the hangar of his ship. When he got there he was greeted by fifty marines.

"Listen up, there's fifty of you here and ten objectives out there, that means that we are going to go in five and five, I want all objectives secured at the same time. They won't know what hit them." Sheppard said.

"Like they haven't realized that it was you who took out their fleet already." Ronon said from the door behind Sheppard.

"I agree, they already know that it was you." Teyla said as she stood besides Ronon.

"Never mind. Just team up five and five and pick a jumper. You have five minutes to get dressed in armor, then we are leaving."

"I'm already done." Ronon said, without wearing armor.

"No, either you get into that armor you got or you can sit this one out, same goes for you Teyla, I know that you don't like to wear extra protection, but use them this one time and then you get to decide for yourselves if you want to use it or not. Now get dressed, you're leading two teams." Sheppard said and pointed towards the jumper the duo had arrived in, where he knew their armor was.

"Fine, but just this one time." Ronon said reluctantly as he moved of towards the jumper to get his armor followed by Teyla.

Five minutes later everyone was standing fully dressed in Atlas armor with PP-90s in their hands, that was everyone except Ronon who wielded his trusty pistol, in front of a jumper.

"Now we go there, disable their jamming equipment and beam everyone we find out of there. Take no chances but don't kill the civilians." Sheppard said before moving inside his jumper. Once inside he sat down and started the jumper, he took of and cloaked closely followed by the other teams, some flying better than others, but surprisingly no one hit anyone else.

After a short flight the jumpers split up with each jumper heading for their hive. Sheppard's jumper headed for the hive that they knew had culled the Tower planet, when he got to the hive he went straight for the hangar and found a suitable platform he landed and left the jumper cloaked before opening the door.

When he got out of the jumper in front of his squad he looked around and noticed that there wasn't a single dart left in the hangar. Moving up to a door and opened it, moving into the ship the expected to find Wraith around every corner they turned around, but there wasn't a single Wraith to be found, worried he turned on his FMC and called Teyla and Ronon.

"Teyla, Ronon, how is it looking?"

"I have not seen a single Wraith on this ship." He heard Teyla say as the FMC was sending it straight into his helmet.

"Neither have I." Ronon said.

"That's not good, keep looking. Also there where no darts left in the hangar of this ship." Sheppard said

"Same here." Teyla said

"And here." Ronon said.

Sheppard hung up and kept searching, after half an hour with out a single Wraith he headed to the bridge of the ship. When he opened the door to the Bridge he took a Wraith stunner straight to the face, but the shield simply laughed it of as it absorbed the blast.

Moving inside the room he took cover behind a console as the rest of his team ran inside taking several stunner blasts, but their shields simply absorbed the impact and then the marines found cover from the blasts. Looking over the cover Sheppard saw a queen and five soldiers, raising his gun he aimed and fired, he managed to take out two of the soldiers with just a few shoots to the head. On the other side of the room a young marine stood up and was just about to take a shoot when the queen fired three red blasts into his breast, taking out his shield, this was quickly followed by a stun blast from a Wraith soldier just before Sheppard blew his head of. The marine fell down on his knees, but thanks to the armor tanking part of the blast he was up on his feet in a few seconds. But by that time the rest of the Wraith where already dead.

"Teyla, Ronon, we found a few Wraith on the bridge, but that's all we have found."

"Same here Sheppard."

"And here too."

"Ok, be on the look out for more. The Wraith queen had a particle magnum, a few shoots took out a marines shield so be careful."

Moving up to the central console he put a few more rounds in every Wraith to be safe. After poking around on the consoles screen for a while he managed to deactivate the jamming field and the culled people where transported out of the ship along with Sheppard's team and their jumper.

**THE END**

So now another episodes is done.

Please review, it's the life blood of writes.


	8. Episode 8 Tower

So here's the next one.

Happy reading.

**Tower System. Pegasus.**

The fleet had jumped back to the system that the Tower is located in. McKay and Beckett was working on Beckett's command ship to prepare to transfer Weir from her replicator body to her new organic body. While they where doing that Sheppard was making his way from his ship to the hangar where the rescued people where located. Arriving at the door leading to the hangar he entered, flanked by two marines, when the people saw them they got up on their feet and ran up to Sheppard, pointing their guns and holding the people at bay more marines rushed inside to help hold back the people.

"Calm down people. We are here to help you, not to hurt you. Can the leaders from the villages please come here? I want the rest of you to stand back so no one gets hurt."

Hearing the warning in Sheppard's voice the people stepped away from the marines, who had a hard time holding them back even with their Atlas armors, four limping figures freed themselves from the group and walked up to Sheppard, presenting themselves as the leaders.

"Hello. We mean you no harm, if you know the address of your Stargate we will return you to your planets." Sheppard said

"You mean the ring of the ancestors?" One of the leaders asked.

"That's the one."

"Then the answer is yes. We all know of how to get back home." Another of the leaders said.

"But there's another problem, most of these are from other places and know not how to get home." The third leader said pointing at the group of people.

"We will take care of that, if we can't find their home then we will find them a new planet to live on." Sheppard said

"Thank you." Three of the leaders said as they turned around and walked back to the saved people. The fourth stayed behind and looked Sheppard in the eyes; to Sheppard's surprise what he saw was not two eyes but two hollow caverns.

"Is that you Eldred?" Sheppard said in surprise

"Yes, things change, don't they?" Eldred replied with a smile.

"Who did this to you?"

"It was an accident. A few weeks after we no longer could contact you, the Wraith came from the sky and took a lot of people, but some of us fought back, with the help of the generator you gave us we managed to shoot down a couple of darts, unfortunately one of them crashed through a window and pieces of glass got stuck in my eyes."

"That is both good and bad news, how many of you where left?"

"Everyone I know that survived the culling's is here now. But something I think is more important to you is that Mara is hurt and she needs medical attention."

"Where is she?"

"She's over there with the others." Eldred said pointing at the people.

Turning to two marines he ordered them to take her to Beckett before turning back to Eldred.

"You should go with them and get those holes checked out, we have some nice technology here, maybe there's something Beckett can do for you." Sheppard said.

"Thank you but I'm fine and I doubt that there's something he can do to get my eyesight back." Eldred replied.

"I insist and it looks like your people won't allow her to be taken to Beckett, so how about you follow her there and get checked while you're already there?" Sheppard said and motioned towards a group that was pushing away the marines from Mara, realizing that Eldred didn't see he instead described what was happening.

"Ha-ha. Well I guess I better go then." Eldred said laughing at the description as he followed the noise back to his people where he calmed them down enough to let the marines carry away Mara. With Eldred holding onto the arm of one marine they left and when they where outside the room a flash of light enveloped the group and moved them to Beckett's personal infirmary where Keller was waiting for them and quickly got to work on Mara when the marines had placed her on a bed.

**Beckett's Command Class Ship. Pegasus.**

Beckett and McKay was standing in a room surrounded by monitors and consoles, on one side of the room computer codes was flashing by on the monitors and on the other side medical information was shown on the monitors. The two doctors where standing in the different halves of the room looking through information on both Elizabeth's replicator and organic body, feeling satisfied with what they saw they started the transfer.

**Transfer room. Beckett's Command Class Ship. Pegasus.**

Elizabeth was feeling strange, as if she was having a massive hangover but without the headache. Opening her eyes she felt light stinging in her eyes, forcing her to shut them again. As more and more senses responded she felt wet all over her body and heard the clucking of fluid in her ears. Forcing her eyes open again she saw that she was in fact in some fluid but that her mouth and nose was covered in a mask with tubes coming out of it and going into the roof, then the light became to much and she had to close her eyes again. As the top of her head came above the fluid she felt cold, then her face and then the rest of her body, piece by piece. As the fluid slowly retreated into the floor she feel down on her knees before managing to get her legs to carry her weight.

The glass tube she was in opened in the front similar to a Destiny stasis chamber. Looking outside of the tube she saw a room without windows.

"Hello Elizabeth. Welcome back to the land of the living. There should be a chair with a uniform in front of you." A voice said.

Looking around in confusion she saw the chair with the uniform and realized that she was completely naked from head to toe. Removing the mask from her face she walked up to the chair as fast as she could, she took up the uniform and sat down on the chair, feeling the cold metal against her bare back she jolted back up and decided against siting down while putting on her clothes, instead she balanced on one leg as she pulled on her underwear and pants and then sitting down while putting on her bra, shirt and socks. Looking around the room wondering what to do next her gaze fell upon herself lying on a table, seeing herself lying there with cables sticking out of her body she felt as if she was in a horror movie.

"If you're all dressed there should be a poker chip in your left front pocket, press it when you're done and we will get you out of there." The voice said.

Looking around for anything she searched the room for several minutes before accepting that the poker chip was her only way out and she took it out of her pocket and pressed it. The moment she did a signal was sent to the ships and she was beamed out of the room and into the room where McKay and Beckett where working.

"There you are." McKay said with a broad smile.

"Come here, I need to make sure that you're alright." Beckett said with an even broader smile, not waiting for her to move her walked over to her and started to examine her.

"So I take it that voice was one of you?" Elizabeth said with a smile

"Yes, it was Beckett." McKay said.

"I don't see any windows here, how did you know that I was awake?" Elizabeth said

"We used these and a lot of guessing." McKay said pointing to the monitors.

"So you never saw me naked?" Elizabeth said relieved

"Nope, the only one who did that was Lucius and Maximus." McKay said

"Who are they?" Elizabeth said

"Well it's a long story." McKay said and beamed in two chairs, they sat down and McKay started to tell Elizabeth what had happened since she had died, after a while when he was happy with her health Beckett ran of to help Keller with Mara and Eldred, after a few hours McKay was done with his story, at first Elizabeth was skeptical but after a while she started to think that it was to amazing to be a lie and she accepted it as the truth, they stood up and McKay helped Elizabeth, her legs still a bit wobbly from the transfer, to get to a set of rings in the back of the room, when they got there he pressed a few buttons on his arm, the rings activated and sent them to Sheppard's command class ship. The room they arrived in was as large as a normal living room and there where several more rooms making the suite as big as a normal house.

"This suite was built to make it easier for you to get back into shape and to help you catch up with what's been happening while you had your holiday. There's a room in the back where you can explore the corridors of Atlantia and Atlantis so you feel at home there, we also have live data from internal sensors from every ship here so you can explore and get to know the crew as if you where there, they of course won't see you, that way you will know who we have here. There's another room where you can read mission reports and other things you'd like to read, there's newspapers from all over the world from the time you died to a few days back, we will update it every time we dial back to rapport. Other things like food and such will be taken care of, just say the word and Maximus will fix it." McKay said

"Thank you and thank you for bringing me back." Elizabeth said with a smile

"No problem, but now I have to get back to my ship and take care of a few things." McKay said before turning around and walking back to the rings, just as he was about to depart he remembered something, reached down to a pocket on his right leg and picked up a FMC, he threw it to Elizabeth who caught it but fell flat into her stomach, McKay just laughed and ringed back to his own ship.

**Observation deck. Sheppard's command class ship.**

A few days later, with most of the rescued people sent home and the rest moved to the planet bellow, Sheppard walked into the observation deck of his ship, standing on the deck was Elizabeth.

"Hello Elizabeth." He said

"Hello John."

"I thought that you where going to stay in your suite and catch up on things."

"I got bored with it, what has happened has happened and I'd rather get to know the ships and their crews first hand."

"Well it's up to you how you do it, just don't rush things. Wouldn't want you to get burnt out the first thing you do."

"Let me worry about that. You've got enough to think about with all of these ships."

"Well, as long as we stay stationary it's not that much of a headache, Maximus takes care of most of the logistic. Our biggest worry is that we haven't established a base yet; sure we can stay out here as long as we need, but it would feel better to have a safe location to land our ships at, a world where we could place our Supergate."

"Have you tried to ask Mara and Eldred if we can stay here?"

"No, I guess we never though of building an outpost on a planet where there already lived people."

"Well go ask her, I talked with her for a while and it sounds like the Tower is empty except for her, Eldred and Petra."

"I know that it's mostly empty, but still."

"Go ask her, what's the worst thing that could happen?"

"A no I guess."

"Correct."

"Fine, I'll do it later, I'm going to talk to Larrin about the Travelers situation soon, but after that I'll get down to the planet and speak to them."

"You do that and I'll continue to get familiar with the ships. Do you know what all of the are named?"

"Some I know, some I don't'. The cruisers all go under the name Max wing so we don't really have a name for the separate ones. The carrier is called Cyclone and the Auroras are called Viking and Valkyrie. I think someone said the transports where called Falcon and Trition. Beckett named his command class ship the Serenity and McKay is calling his the Nightmare, weird name for a spaceship if you ask me, that's the ones I know of."

"So you think calling your command class ships the Reaper and the Heroica is better than Nightmare?"

"Well yes, his ship is a science ship, a very heavy science ship, but still a science ship. He won't see much combat in that thing, but I will."

"Seriously? I don't even know how you got some of these names approved. The scout ships are named Argo, Normandy, Tantive, Piranha, Shadow and Serpent while the science ships are named Talos, Illaria, Trinity and Zodiac."

"Well the crews got to vote and O'Neill approved the names with a laugh."

"Still, thought you of all people would pick a serious name for your first ship."

"Then you don't know me good enough."

"Still, the Reaper and the Heroica?"

"Why so serious?" Sheppard said and moved towards the door.

"Get out of here, you've got things to do and I need to get to know the crew better." Elizabeth said as she saw Sheppard's motion towards the door, Sheppard walked out of the room relived to have gotten away from a lecture on what name a ship should have.

Remembering Larrin's request he moved to the closest set of rings and ringed over to the rings closest to the hangar the Travelers where living in. Walking into the hangar he was surprised by what he saw, from the small Traveler ship the Travelers had managed to build a small community of what looked like bungalows, some where larger than others, clearly meant for families, in the middle sat the striped husk their old ship, out of it came cables that moved out to the huts. Out of one hut near the ship Larrin emerged, alerted to his presence by some kids who where running up to Sheppard screaming things. Making her way out of the huts she pushed the kids back towards the huts and walked up to Sheppard.

"Hello Sheppard. Nice of you to come by."

"Well you wanted to see me."

"Yes, we have to talk about our situation."

"What about it? Is there anything you need?"

"Yes, freedom and a chance to strike back at the Wraith."

"Well we can have you moved to a planet and help you get some basic technology going."

"That would be good for the kids and some of the older people, but the rest of us wants to take the fight to the Wraith and eradicate them, I heard that your mission is somewhat similar."

"Yes, our mission is to exterminate the Wraith as a species."

"Then I request that those of us that want to help are allowed to serve in your crews or among your soldiers. My ship was the last of our ships and even we can't hope to repair it."

"Are you sure that this is what you want?"

"Yes, we want the Wraith dead, it's either them or us; one is going to get wiped from the face of this galaxy."

"How many of you are there?"

"About one hundred that can be of any use and fifty that are to old, to young or are injured in some way so that they can't serve on a ship."

"I'll see what I can do."

"Thank you Sheppard." Larrin said before taking two steps up to Sheppard and giving him a hug, Sheppard was so surprised that he only could hug her back. After a few seconds Larrin let go and walked back to the huts to tell her people the good news. Sheppard waited a few more moments before turning around, leaving the room and making his way to the hangar where he took a jumper to the surface of the planet.

**Tower. Tower planet. Pegasus.**

The people of the nearby village were looking up in awe as they saw Sheppard's jumper approach the tower. Arriving at the tower he parked outside the entrance and walked inside.

"Hello." He shouted as he entered the control room. In response Mara's head looked around a corner and she waved him over. Having cut her hair very short because it was more practical she was still as beautiful as before. When the ZPM was drained many of the other people living in the Tower had moved out and helped in the villages with whatever they could, she was now living in the Tower together with Eldred and Petra and together they tried to make heads and tails of the technology in the city. Despite being somewhat primitive they where making progress, much thanks to Sheppard who brought them a Naquada-generator so they could power some systems. At the moment she was working under a console with Petra and Eldred nowhere in sight.

When he got to her he crouched down and saw that she was wearing a t-shirt and shorts, but made out of red leather, from several pockets on the shorts things poked out, some looked like screwdrivers and spanners. She was holding several crystals that she tried to fit into the underside of the console, to his surprise the console lit up for a short while but then died again, frustrated she placed the crystals on the floor and crawled out from under the console.

"Hello John."

"Hello Mara. How's it going?"

"Right now it's going pretty bad, but at least the chair is working again. Most of what's broken is fried crystals or lack of power. We suspect that some sort of power surge took out most of the crystals, might have been a lightning strike."

"Sounds like you have your hands full. Where's Eldred and Petra by the way?"

"Yes we do. They're in the village getting some food, should be back soon."

"So what do you trade for the food?"

"Nothing, they are used to giving much of what they produce to the Tower, so feeding three mouths is no problem at all and they're happy to do it as long as we do our best to protect them from the Wraith."

"And how is it going with the protection part?"

"Pretty good, we've taken out a few darts and have only lost five people to culling's in the last year. So what brings you here?"

"Well there's this thing I need to ask you, as you know where're searching for a place to build a base, so far we have some problems finding a planet that's not inhabited already."

"So you want to build a base here?"

"Well yes, if that's not to much to ask. We will build far away from any village and do our best to protect the planet from the Wraith."

"That's out of the question." She said angrily

"Well it was worth a try, we will keep…"

"If you're going to have a base on this planet you're going to build it here in the Tower."

"Here? But I thought you where trying to restore it?"

"Yes, but we could use your help with it and it would be a lot easier to learn how all of it works if we had the necessary components instead of trying to salvage things from other systems."

"Are you sure? Won't Eldred and Petra have something against it?"

"Yes I'm sure and I think they will like the idea of getting the Tower back into shape."

"Then I have to return to the fleet and prepare." Sheppard said, as he was about to turn around and run out of the room to his jumper, but Mara grabbed the belt that held up his pants and pulled him back, working on the Tower had made her surprisingly strong.

"Not so fast." She said.

Pulling him back she grabbed his waist and pulled him in close before kissing him, Sheppard didn't resist but instead returned the kiss, after a minute Sheppard broken the kiss and turned around and went back towards his jumper with a silly smile on his face.

"About time you two did that." Eldred said from the door Sheppard was heading for.

"Hello to you too Eldred." Sheppard said

"Hello." Petra said from besides Eldred.

"So was there anything Beckett could do to help you?" Sheppard said

"Actually there was. These things you call nanites are amazing, if used correctly." Eldred said and looked up at Sheppard, instead of the two holes that where there before Sheppard saw two green eyes, then they changed to blue and then yellow.

"He gave you new eyes made of nanites?"

"Yes, with the help of someone called Maximus."

"Ah, well how do they work?"

"Just fine. I can see sharper than ever before and I can see more than before, I think you call it infrared and ultraviolet."

"Wait a minute, you can see infrared and ultraviolet light?"

"Yes, that's correct."

"Wow."

"I say the same."

"Well I've got to get back to the fleet, Mara made me a offer that I can't refuse."

"What did she offer?"

"Well ask her yourselves, she said that you'd like the idea."

"She promised that you could help us out with restoring the Tower and use it as a base didn't she?" Petra said

"How do you know? Did Beckett give you super ears?"

"Ha-ha, no but she's been talking about it and how she was going to ask you if you'd do it."

"Really? Well if you two don't mind I'd like to accept her offer."

"I would be honored to have you here." Eldred said.

"You have done so much for us that we'd be fools to say no." Petra said.

"Great, now if you'll excuse me. I've got to get back and start to prepare for this." Sheppard said and walked past the couple to his jumper. When he got to the jumper he sat down in the pilot seat and simply thought about what they just been offered. After a while he snapped back to reality and took of in the jumper towards the fleet, when he got there he parked in the hangar of the Reaper and walked of to the conference room. There he sent a message to O'Neill that he needed to speak to him.

"Maximus, I need to talk to you." Sheppard said into the air.

"I'm listening." Maximus said as his hologram was projected in front of Sheppard.

"See that City-Ship down there?" Sheppard said as he pointed on the Tower on a holographic map.

"Yes, it's in a very bad state of decay."

"How long would it take to rebuild it?"

"Several years without materials judging from the data I have, with proper materials I think it can be done in a year, tops."

"Well get started as fast as you can, start with the central tower and work your way outwards, salvage anything which can't be repaired from the rest of the city."

"I will begin as soon as possible."

"Good, summon Beckett, Rodney and Elizabeth here."

"Done." Maximus said as his hologram dissolved, this was going to take time he thought, better get started right now. Making a few replicators, a green gate and a ring platform he beamed them down inside the Tower where the replicators installed the gate and rings before setting out to explore the city.

O'Neill appeared as a hologram on the other side of the table.

"You wanted to see me?" O'Neill asked.

"Yes sir. With your permission I'll be sending some natives back to you for some training with our ships and gear."

"Who are these natives?"

"The last of the Travelers, we rescued a single ship and now they want the Wraith dead."

"How many?"

"Around a hundred."

"Are you sure that we can trust them?"

"Yes sir. They want the Wraith dead and I say we let them help us."

"Granted, send them trough when you have the time." O'Neill said after thinking a few seconds.

At that time McKay, Beckett and Weir appeared as holograms around the conference table.

"Looks like your hunch was correct Elizabeth." Sheppard said

"So we get to set up a base down there?" She replied

"I got something better than that, we get to rebuild and use the Tower."

"How long will this take?" O'Neill said.

"Maximus told me around a year if he gets the materials needed."

"Hm, we will send you some of the surplus from the facility in the Hepstus system, but you need to build your own infrastructure if you're hopping to have enough materials for the repair of that thing."

"Yes sir. We're going to seek out some planets with the needed resources and set up our own mining facilities with the first load you send."

"Good, if there's nothing else I have an expedition to lead."

"Nothing else to report." Sheppard said and turned to his colleagues.

"So we have a base now?" McKay said

"Yep, now we only need to build it and for that we need materials."

"I'll go look through the database." McKay said, already knowing what was coming, as he disappeared and went to work looking for planets to mine.

"I'll be going to meet the people of the planet bellow and get to know them a little bit better." Elizabeth said and disappeared.

"I'll be going too, have some people that needs my attention." Beckett said and disappeared, leaving Sheppard alone in the room. Sheppard got up and made his way to the hangar where the Travelers where living. Seeing Sheppard approach from her hut Larrin got up and went to greet him.

"I've got some good news for you and then some great news." Sheppard said

"Don't keep me waiting." Larrin replied with a smile

"Your request has been approved, as soon as you're ready the ones that want will go through the gate to Earth where you'll be thought to fit in and use the tech we have on our ships."

"Thank you, but last time we compared we knew as much as you knew, if not more, about Ancient ships, so I doubt that you can teach us anything."

"Last time we didn't have a fleet of Ancient fleet or the other things that are back on Earth. If you want to fight the Wraith on our side this is how it's happening."

"Fine, but I doubt that we will learn something."

"We will see about that."

"What's the great news then?"

"Well I think we have found something for the people that can't serve on a ship. We're going to need a lot of raw materials in this war so I offer them the chance to help in this war by taking care of the mining outposts. It will mostly be siting in a chair and ordering the replicators around but it's better than nothing."

"Thank you, I'm sure that they will be happy to help in any way they can." Larrin said with a smile so large that Sheppard was surprised that it fitted on her face.

"Don't thank me, I'm the one who should thank you, we're going to need every help we can get to win this war." Sheppard said.

"Nevertheless we are in your debt Sheppard."

"Don't worry about it, just tell me when you're ready to move out of here." Sheppard said, he turned around and was about to walk away when he heard a sharp whistle, looking back he saw most of the Travelers dropping whatever they where doing and grabbing bags outside their huts before moving towards Larrin.

"We are ready to move out right now if need be." Larrin said

"Well I guess we might as well send you on your way then." Sheppard said and motioned for a marine standing inside the door.

"Escort these people to the gate room of the Reaper, dial Earth and tell them that the Travelers are on their way." Sheppard said to the marine. The marine saluted and prompted the growing mass of people to follow him, walking out of the room he moved to the gate room, dialed the Reaper and moved through with the Travelers following right behind him. Larrin stayed behind with Sheppard in the hangar.

"If it was materials you needed take these huts and the remains of our ship and use them. From now on we are no longer Travelers."

"Thank you, we will make good use of it." Sheppard said and handed her a poker chip. "Press it to catch up to the rest of the group."

Larrin looked at the chip skeptically, but pressed it and to her surprise she was enveloped in a white light leaving Sheppard alone in the hangar with the fifty people who for some reason couldn't serve on a ship.

**THE END**

I hope you like it.

I know I like it, especially the wake up scene with Elizabeth. ;-)

Please leave a review; it's the thing that makes it fun to read.


	9. Episode 9 Homicidal Furballs

Here's the next one, bigger and better than ever (hopefully).

**A/N:** I have merged the halves of episode one into a single chapter so the episode numbers and chapter numbers will match up. Don't be confused.

**Review replies: **

Chronus1326 chapter 8: Doesn't things always work out in the end in the Stargate universe?

You've already read what happens to the Travelers in episode 9.

We're using the different gates now.

A training mission was the only way I could think of to satisfy your requests.

Yes, I've actually begun to write slower, but I've also tried to use a different technic to write which I think has improved the content.

That was because Eli had no one to talk to, but as mentioned above, new technic to write, it's based on this, less dialogue and more description.

**Gate Room. Atlantis.**

O'Neill was standing in the gate room in Atlantis, standing next to him was Lt. General Samantha Carter, Maj. General Daniel Jackson and Teal'c, in front of them was Atlantis white gate and at the moment it was dialing the address that was found carved into the wall in the Ancient lab. Uncertain what to expect on the other side the team was wearing Atlas armor boosted with extra shields. The gate dialed and after locking the vortex shot out, preparing to face whatever was on the other side the team stepped through the gate and was sent far away, arriving on the other side they were faced with total blackness, turning on their flashlights they could see large white pillars and a long white/gray hall, very similar to the one O'Neill arrived in on Othala, but bigger. Walking away from the gate the team could see the centimeter thick layer of dust on the floor.

"This place has not been used in a long time." Daniel said

"I can see that." O'Neill said

Moving of along the hall they saw nothing but more dust. When they got to the other side of the hall Sam moved of to the side of the wall and after moving some stones a door opened and with it came light, the new room was spherical and the door located half way up with a bridge extending out to the middle of the room, at the end of the bridge they could see a single egg-shaped stone, around two meter in height and one meter wide. Looking around inside the sphere the team moved fast across the bridge until they got to the platform with the egg-shaped stone, when they got there a pedestal shot out of the ground.

"What is it Sam?" O'Neill said as he and Teal'c was looking out from the platform for anything that could be hostile.

"I'm not sure sir, it's runes with Stargate symbols and nine slots, it could be some kind of lock." Sam replied

"When standing in the hall of the Asgard, in the presence of Odin, name thy world and be greeted." Daniel said

"What?" O'Neill said

"It's an old Nordic saying." Daniel said and moved to the pedestal. "If you ever get to Asgard you'd say that you were from Midgard and they would greet you as friends, what if Midgard isn't the answer?" He began to move the stones and place them in the slots, when he stepped back the stones was showing the address to Earths white gate.

From far away they heard a gust of wind approaching, it took it a few seconds to get to them but when it did the wind moved around them, looking back in the direction of the gate they saw no trace of the dust that had been there. Turning back to the stone they saw small cracks of light coming out of it, as the light intensified they had to cover their eyes. When the light had disappeared a four-meter tall man was standing in front of them, looking down at them the man laughed.

"You come here to the hall of your gods and bring weapons? What do you hope to accomplish?" He said

"Hey, cut the crap." O'Neill said as his helmet retracted into the armor.

"Oh, it is you O'Neill." The man said before dissolving.

The stone once again begun to glow, but this time in horizontal lines at the bottom and top as well as one line from top to bottom, the light got wider and wider but not as bright as before, then the two parts in the middle of the stone opened and an Asgard stepped out of the stone.

"Hello O'Neill." It said in the regular monotone voice of the Asgard.

"So I guess there really was one of you left then? Who are you?" O'Neill said

"I'm Odin, once more sane."

"Yea, how did that happen again?"

"A small error, part of my pattenr was left in the computer when I was downloaded."

"Oh, so you were split?"

"Yes, you could say that. Might I ask what brings you here?"

"Well we found an Ancient lab and someone had carved the Address to your gate into a wall, so we thought we'd check in and see were you'd left the gate."

"Ah, so it's already time?"

"Time for what?"

"Time to prepare for war. When you discovered that lab you set in motion things far greater than you can imagine. Once there were four, the four fought back to back but to no avail, so they decided to sleep until a time when the enemy was looking the other way, we were the last ones to sleep, unable to do so until we found a cure for our problem, when we did we went to sleep, but now after only a few short years we have awoken and so shall the others. The Asgard are going to war once again with their brethren." Odin said

"War against whom? The replicator, the Goa'uld and the Ori are all dead." Daniel said

"Training they were for you, not for us. It's time for you to leave this place, we must prepare. Know that when they come, and they will, we will stand next to you as we once did with your ancestors." Odin said.

All around them the team saw the wall of the sphere coming inwards and then begun to light up like the stone in the middle, all around them Asgard awakened. Right behind Odin they saw an Asgard who waved; then they heard the Stargate activate and were beamed through the Stargate back to Earth.

"Dial it again, same address." O'Neill shouted to the gate-technician.

The gate started to dial again, but halted on the last symbol.

"I can't get a lock. But we received something just before you came through, looks like an address for the white gate."

"Don't mention this to anyone, if someone asks things went great, we found some things and we're going to examine them now." O'Neill ordered before dragging away the team to a room not far from the gates.

"So they're back but won't let us visit them again." Daniel said.

"We will worry about that later, new address, new mission." O'Neill said

"Sir there's no way to know for sure what's on the other side of that gate." Sam said

"But they sent us this for a reason." Daniel said

"I agree with Daniel, I say we go there find whatever is waiting and solve this mystery."

"As do I." Teal'c said

"Fine, lets go." Sam said reluctantly.

Moving out of the room they occupied they made their way back to the gate room and ordered the tech to dial the new address. Once again the white gate activated and the team stepped through. This time they were greeted by a similar sight, but instead of white it was green and brown, from the roof hung large vines and from the pillars came roots, as it was in the Asgard facility a thick layer of dust was seen on the floor. Feeling the similarity the team moved through the hall and after some searching Sam managed to open a door, not the conventional type of door but instead made of branches and leaves that retracted into the walls. The sight they saw on the other side was like the Asgard sphere but with the green and brown color scheme, in the middle of the room a cocoon of branches was sitting. The team moved up to the cocoon but found no pedestal, instead the cocoon started to unravel and soon all that was left was a Nox sitting on the floor in a meditative pose.

"Hello young ones, I welcome you to our place of sleep." The Nox said

"Hello, who are you?" O'Neill said

"I am Oyr, oldest of the Nox."

"Might I ask what this is about?" O'Neill said

"What do you mean?" Oyr said

"We find an address that sends us to the Asgard, who we thought were dead, they say something about a war, sends us back to Earth and gives us this address."

"So the Asgard have awoken, then the time for war will soon be here, we must prepare."

"I thought you hated war?"

"We do, but if this enemy is not stopped all life will die as so many of the four great races have already done."

"What is this enemy everyone speaks of?"

"You will find your answer in time, for now you must prepare, as we shall. When you need us we will be there helping you in any way we can."

"Hold on a minute, we need answers." O'Neill screamed, but they were already standing in the gate room.

Ordering the tech to dial back they got the same response as before, no lock, but a new address, dialing the new address the team once again stepped through the gate.

As before they were greeted by darkness, pillars and a hall, this time everything was black as the night, not a single color was seen in the room, moving up to the door they knew were at the end of the hall Sam once again tried to open the door, but this time to no avail, then her waist hit something and the door opened.

Feeling certain of the layout of the room the team simply walked up to the central platform, there sat a one by one meter black cube. As they approached the cube a pedestal slowly came out of the floor and stopped at waist height, lying on the pedestal was a wooden sword, as O'Neill picked it up the top of the cube split in four parts and a black shadow jumped out towards O'Neill with a sword. Parrying the blow O'Neill was forced to take a step back due to the force of the blow.

"You are good enough to live." The shadow said as it moved about, making it impossible to make out its shape. "But are the rest?"

With a quick move O'Neill swung around and hit the shadow right were the head would be, just as it was about to cut of Carters head from behind, taking the blow directly to the head the creature fell down and hit the floor hard, shaking away the dizziness it stood up and bowed.

"I'm glad they insisted on making that out of wood and not steel." It said holding it's head between it's paws, standing still it looked like a mix of a cat and a human, around one meter high and thirty centimeters wide, it was covered in black fur all over the body.

"Who are you if I may ask." O'Neill said, still holding the wooden sword pointed at the creature.

"I'm one of the Furlings, you may call me Grimrr."

"Hum, I always expected you to be cuddlier and kinder." O'Neill said

"Were the hell did you get that idea from?" Grimrr said confused

"Well your name mostly, Furlings, it sounds like big pandas that go around and hug people."

"Ha-ha-ha-ha." Grimrr shouted as he was rolling on the ground laughing, after a while he got back up on his feet. "Nothing could be further from the truth, we were the tip of the spear, the edge of the sword and the ones to pull the trigger. If the other races needed someone dead or a race calmed with violence we got the job done."

"Oh, that's not what we were expecting."

"Well you're the ones who gated here, tell me why did you come here?"

"We got this address from the Nox, their address was given to us by the Asgard and the Asgard's address was carved into a wall in an Ancient lab."

"Wo-ho, so they are all awake? This is going to be fun." Grimrr screamed as he jumped back into the cube, got hold of a drum and started to play on it, despite being only one decimeter across its sound rang out as if the sphere was one gigantic amplifier, soon the walls of the sphere sprung open and more Furlings jumped out. "Prepare for war." Grimrr screamed, in response the Furlings raised their swords and shouted back.

"We thank you for waking us up, for to long have we slept, now we will return, when the day comes we will be there to help you." Grimrr said.

"Now you listen to me." O'Neill said as he scruffed Grimrr. "Tell me what's going on right now or I'll rip your tail of."

"Sorry, no can do. That's the rules." Grimrr said with a childish smile, then he snapped his paw and the team were transported to the gate room on Atlantis.

The gate technician was about to dial back but O'Neill shacked his head. This time there was no new address so the team simply walked out of the gate room and headed for the mess hall. When they got there, still dressed in Atlas armor they each took some food and sat down at a table.

"So lets see what we've done today." O'Neill said, slightly irritated. "We found out that our most powerful ally didn't commit suicide but instead went into stasis some place that we don't know about and when we wake them up they scream about war and kick us out with an address to the Nox, who also is in stasis and is also going to war and also kick us out of their place and also with a new address, on that address we find a meter high fur ball who tries to cut our heads of and then goes all weird and happy about going to war and once again we get kick out, but this time without a new address."

"Yep, pretty much." Daniel said as he took up a piece of meat.

"Oh, and don't forget that we still don't have any idea of who they are going to war with or if it's even the same enemy." Sam said

"I hate this mysterious crap they always do with us 'younger' races." O'Neill said

"All will be revealed in time." A voice said out of nowhere.

"Great so now I'm hearing things to?" O'Neill said frustrated before charging out of the mess hall.

"I think I heard that too." Daniel said

"It looks like everyone did." Sam said, motioning at the people in the rest of the mess hall who looked like they just heard a ghost.

**Unknown planet. Milky Way.**

The planet was a green planet with large oceans very similar to Earth, while having a rather advanced population only a small part was populated, on the parts that was not colonized there was large plains and dense forests, this was how Earth would look like if humanity had not evolved. The few buildings on the planet was built out of a white marble looking material shaped into long, thin and flat buildings connected by white stone paths.

Patrolling around the planet was a massive fleet of white ships, identical to the ships that attacked McKay and Beckett in the Hepstus system except for their color, between the fleet and the ground a beam from a set of rings flashed, arriving on the ground at a set of rings was a lone figure wearing a brown tunica, with a hood pulled down in front of his face, walking out of the building the figure moved fast across the yard and entered a different building, walking through a short corridor filled with cells on both sides and people screaming and begging for the figure to let them out, but the figure just kept moving until reaching the other side, there the figure pressed a piece of the wall and a door opened, moving through the door and closing it when it was through the figure arrived in a sparsely lit room, on a trolley to the right lay several knives of different kinds, some made to gut fish, some made to craft things, some meant for hunting and many other types, from some there were dripping blood and some were so covered in blood that they would be useless as tools. Taking a few steps to the left the figure approached an almost nude woman hanging in her hands, suspended just enough so that her toes were unable to reach the ground, she doesn't even lift her head up when the figure approaches and simply tries to use her long dark hair do block out the world, she's dressed in a grey and green rag that has been cut so many times that it's impossible to make out what it was before.

Picking up a knife made to skin an animal the figure moves up to the woman and presses the tip against her abs, piercing the skin with the tip a small drop of blood floats out across the blade of the knife.

"Tell me what I want to know and we can end this right now." The figure said in the voice of a Goa'uld.

Just as the figure is about to apply some pressure an alarm rings out, high above the planet fifty hyperspace windows opened and spit out black ships, the same kind from Hepstus, moving of to intercept the white ships move of towards the black ships.

**Control Room. The Tower.**

Sheppard, wearing Atlas armor, was standing in the control room looking out over the gates bellow, the chair had been moved to the same place as the one in Atlantis and was replaced by gates, one of every kind except black, arriving at the moment was a cargo sleight filled to the brim with materials, looking similar to a jumper but longer and without the pods on the sides, it was an automated vehicle built and programed to travel on the yellow gate network and pick up resources from the mining facilities that the Travelers where operating. Thanks to the resources delivered this way the repairs of the Towers were going faster than expected, they had even managed to gather more resources than Maximus could use and so there were piles lying around in the corridors and several rooms, thanks to the large amounts of resources available the central tower was repaired within a week and several more towers soon begun to rise from the ground around the tower, large parts of the city that was underground had collapsed but most of it was still standing, to their surprise and so the time needed to repair the city had been reduced by two months. Above them in orbit was the Supergate that they had brought with them and further out in the system their ships were patrolling looking for Wraith or other enemies. At that moment the team Sheppard was waiting for dialed in and came through the gate, the four members of the team was wearing the Atlas armor, which now was standard off world equipment.

"Report." Sheppard said

"We have made contact with several of our old allies and they are all happy that we are back, there's also rumors of a false Atlantis expedition who invited villages to come and live under their protection, but someone has been ambushing the camps the false expedition have built, killing the members and freeing the villagers. No one knows who it is or why, but they're doing a pretty good job." The leader reported.

"Good work. Get some food and sleep." Sheppard said

"Sir, we also managed to get the address for the latest location of the false expedition."

"Good, now go, I'll take care of this."

"Yes sir." The leader said and walked away with his team.

Someone pretending to be them was not something Sheppard was going to allow, not on his watch, sending a message to Teyla and Ronon telling them to gear up and meet him in the gate room, he then ran of to the closest armory, when he got there he grabbed three stunners, a new weapon coming from Earth a few days ago, it fires small rubber balls filled to the brim with energy at a low velocity, thanks to the small area of impact a few shots were able to take down a shielded target by overloading the shields in one location and slipping small amounts of energy through, if needed it could be loaded with a normal 9 mm magazine. Taking the stunners and a few magazines he ran back to the gate room where Teyla and Ronon were now waiting for him.

"What's going on Sheppard?" Teyla asked

"Some people are pretending to be us and some other people are shooting and killing the pretenders. We're going to find out who the pretenders are and who the trigger happy guys are." Sheppard said

"Let go and get them." Ronon said

"We are, a team just reported their location."

"Well dial that thing and lets do this." Ronon said with bloodlust.

"No, they might have the gate guarded, we're taking the Reaper." Sheppard said, pressed a button on his arm and the Reaper beamed up the team to the bridge. Walking over to the command chair Sheppard sat down and plotted a course to the planet where the pretenders should be. It didn't take the ship more than a few hours to reach the planet and they soon had the Stargate's location. Piloting the ship over the location of the gate the sensors started to build up an image of the terrain, it was an Earth like planet that was well suited for farming, but on the surface there were craters from impacts that had scorched the earth leaving large parts of the surface black. Focusing the sensors on the area around the gate Sheppard found a camp of tents and a thick wall of tree around the tents making it look more like a prison than a camp, focusing the sensors even more he detected that a group of people where just coming through the gate, putting the ship in orbit over the gate he walked over to the set of rings in the back of the bridge and the other two followed right behind him, when they where all standing inside the rings Sheppard ringed them down to the hangar. Walking over to an equipment rack he picked up some extra modules for their armor, throwing some over to Teyla and Ronon, happy with his configuration walked over to a tube formed pod, built to host one person, stepping inside he sealed the door after him, realizing what he was going to do Teyla and Ronon hurried to pick the necessary modules, hopping that it would be enough Teyla walked over to the pod to Sheppard's right and Ronon came rushing after and took the left one a second after.

"5…4…3…2…1… Launch" Was heard inside their helmets as the ship prepared to make a drop. When the word launch was heard the floor opened and the pressure which had been built up during the countdown pressed them out of the pods at several hundred meters every second, if not for the extra dampeners they would have died the moment the floor opened due to the g they where pulling, crouching up and preparing for impact Sheppard enjoyed the feeling of free fall, to say that Ronon was enjoying it would have been the biggest lie ever spoken, had it not been for Sheppard he would never have done it, the armor on the other hand that was something the Satedan really liked, during the battle on the hive he had managed to jumper over the Wraith fire, grabbing the heads of two Wraith warriors and smashing them together so hard that they got stuck together. No, dropping out of a spaceship down to a planet bellow was not something that he thought a sane person should do. Hitting the ground the trio stretched their muscles and ran in the direction of the camp, as they approached they heard the sound of gunfire, hearing this they pressed on as fast as they could manage, arriving outside the wall they moved in the direction of the gunfire, around a corner they saw a group of people hiding behind fallen trees and bushes, firing in the direction of the wall, from the wall came Wraith stunners flying back at the attackers. Not feeling like letting anyone go Sheppard ordered the other two to flank the attackers from behind while he himself jumped over the wall. Not waiting for Teyla and Ronon to get into position he drew his stunner and begun to take shoots at anything moving on the wall, staying undetected and taking down the guards on the wall one by one he managed to stun the ones still alive, jumping up on the walkway on the wall and looking out at the attackers he was greeted by a hail of bullets to the face, crouching down behind the wall he greeted them in the same manner by shooting back, after a few shoots he could see Teyla and Ronon approach, their suits camouflage melting into the background making them hard to spot, as he continued to shoot at the attackers he saw Teyla and Ronon open fire from behind the attackers, all of whom fell in a matter of seconds. Jumping down from the wall and walking up to the attackers he saw that they all carried Genii rifles and guns as well as Genii clothes, all except for one. Taking out a bag of markers, once activated the marker would send a subspace signal that any ship could pick up, it was a very easy and pain free way of transporting prisoners, putting one on each of the attackers they soon saw them disappear one by one, walking back to the wall and jumping back up they were not ready for what they saw, when they saw that their guards were stunned the captured people had soon realized that they could wake up at any time and had taken actions to prevent that, lying in expanding pools of their own blood was the heads of the guards, having been separated from the bodies.

Seeing this sight Sheppard simply sighed and requested to be beamed back to his ship, accepting his request the Reaper beamed up the team to the bridge.

**Destiny. New Galaxy**

As Destiny dropped out of FTL at the edge of a new galaxy she was greeted by Nakai motherships and fighters locked in combat with the drones, both sides were taking heavy damage but more ships arrived on both sides, when they detected Destiny the drones ignored the Nakai and focused their attention on Destiny, firing at her shields with every gun available it was only a matter of time before they would collapse, the Nakai realizing what is going to happen moves in between the drones and Destiny to take their fire, due to the amount of drones the Nakai begins to lose ships faster than they can replace them. Then Destiny's main cannon roars to life and the drones lose one command ship, then another and another, but they just keep coming and the drones just keep moving, feeling that this is not something she will survive on her own Destiny sends a signal through subspace and just as the last Nakai ships is about to receive it's death sentence five hyperspace windows open up on the other side of the drones.

**THE END**

I'm still looking for someone who can beta read my work; send me a PM if you're interested.

As always please leave a review, it's what makes it fun to write.

Any suggestions are appreciated, the more details the better.

Looking forward to reading your reviews.

**A/N:** If you think the "torture" scene was inappropriate you should be happy that I didn't post the original, the one posted here is the third or fourth rewrite and they have only gotten kinder and kinder so don't complain. I actually had four different warnings about that scene in the last rewrite because I feared that some might get nightmares, first version made one of my friends throw up.


	10. Episode 10 Death Toll

Here's the next chapter and the last new for a while as I will be going through and rewriting the old chapters (1-4) as I fell that they fall short compared to the newer episodes.

And sorry for taking so long with this, life's a bitch at the moment.

If you're confused with receiving a mail about chapter 10 a while back it was episode 9 that was released, but I merged the two halves of episode 1 to match episode and chapter numbers, sorry for that but I think it was needed.

**Happy reading.**

**Unknown location. Pegasus.**

He woke up with a chock as the ice cold water hit his face. Opening his eyes all he saw was darkness, then a lamp was turned on and in the dim light of the lamp he saw the silhouette of a large man, standing at around two meters and looking extremely well built, taking a step into the light he saw that the man was wearing a skin tight black suit and a matching helmet.

This had not gone according to plan, this should have been as simple as gating there and killing a few Wraith worshipers, freeing the villagers and dial back home. Then these people or whatever they where came and screw things up, first seeing the guards on the wall falling as if they where shoot from behind and then seeing this thing, that was now standing in front of him, take a hail of bullets straight to the face and then feeling like he'd been shoot in the back with a paintball gun.

"What's your name and rank?" The man asked.

"Lieutenant Aiden Ford of the former Atlantis expedition." He answered.

"And how did you end up working with the Genii?" The man again asked.

"I don't need to answer that." Ford replied.

"But I think you do." The man said as his face got closer to Ford's.

"I won't tell you anything." Ford said as he braced himself for the beating he knew was coming.

"I think you will when we're done here." The man said as his face got even closer, now only a few centimeters away.

"I doubt that, hurt me all you want, I won't tell you a thing." Ford said

"Boo." The man said as he pushed his face forward so far that Ford tipped over in his chair in surprise, when his head stopped to spin he could see the man removing his mask.

"Sheppard? You're a real asshole, you know that?" Ford said as he realized who the man was.

"You should have seen your face." Sheppard said laughing.

"Well I want to punch you in your face right now!" Ford said

"That won't be necessary Lieutenant." Elizabeth said, walking out of a dark corner.

"You too?" Ford complained

"Not the reaction I was expecting but I'll take it." Elizabeth said

"Lets get you out of here and get you to Beckett for a check up, but after that I want a complete report of what you've been up to." Sheppard said as he knelled besides Ford, released his hands and helped him stand up. Sheppard gave Ford a poker chip and pressed a few buttons on his arm, taking the chip Ford examined it and tried to work out what it's use was, then to his surprise he was beamed away to a room which was no doubt built by the Ancients, but it was not the regular light blue happy color scheme, it was more of a dark and gray sad color scheme. Standing in the room was Beckett.

"Hello, get over here." Beckett said pointing to an examination table.

**Conference room. Tower.**

Siting in the room was Sheppard and Weir, in front of them lay Beckett's and Ford's reports and standing in the middle of the room was Ford.

"So Beckett tells me that you're no longer under the influence of the Wraith enzyme and that you're healthy in any other way." Weir said

"Yes mam." Ford said

"So do you mind telling me how you managed to become clean, as far as I can tell there's no detox clinics in Pegasus?" Sheppard said.

"It's all in my report." Ford said

"Well these are for the paper-pushers back on Earth." Sheppard said holding up the report. "I want to hear it from you."

"Yes sir. It was a few weeks before the last confirmed contact someone had with you. We'd just hit a Wraith patrol for the enzyme, it all worked for the rest but when I took it I continued to shake for a few minutes, I didn't think to much about it but soon the rest of my men started to react the way I did, at that time I needed four times the normal amount to stop shaking but it still took me several minutes to stop shaking. That's when I realized that something was wrong, the following days I tried to contact you in any way I could think of. But it was no use, you where no longer here. After a few more weeks we could no longer keep up with demand, some started to go into withdrawal, I managed to stay on my feet for a while longer thanks to my personal stock of enzyme but soon things got out of hand, the ones who had been with me the longest went mad and started to shoot at the others, it was one big bloodbath in the cave when they where done, no one made it out of the cave except me and soon after that I started to feel the symptoms of withdrawal, at that time my head was a bit clearer and so I came up with the plan to lock myself inside an empty room until it was over.

Don't ask me how but five days later I was back on my feet and when I looked in the mirror I saw that my eye was normal again, realizing there and then that the enzyme was a really bad idea I decided to search for a place to stay and so the following months I spent looking for a planet where I felt at home, I ended up on a nice planet with just the right temperature, climate and locals girls, I settled down for a short while and I was planing on staying there but one day the Wraith turned up and culled the planet, I thought that we where all doomed, but I still fought back thinking that if I was going to die I was going to take as many Wraith as I could with me, then someone came through the gate, to our surprised it was the Genii that came, guns blazing and then someone came through with a large pipe and aimed at a dart, turned out they had seen a Stinger in Atlantis and decided that it would work well against the darts, the rocket shoot out of the pipe and hit a dart.

Anyway, when the battle at the gate was done they helped me evacuate the people left to their planet, apparently their leader saw my Atlantis uniform and asked to speak with me, Landon I think he calls himself, he told me that they had been seeking for you and wanted my help to establish contact, unfortunately I had no way of contacting you and so I told him what little I knew of what you where up to. When I was done he said something about apologizing for a trial during a coup against him and asked me to help them against the Wraith, they had a deal with the Coalition of Planets, they send military aid to any planet under attack by the Wraith and help the population escape, the planets of the coalition in return gives the Genii a really massive discount while trading. Looking around the galaxy I realized that this was my chance to help it, so I accepted and we've been going to help planets when they are under attack ever since, lately we've also been attacking Wraith worshipers that have lured villagers by clamming to be you, just like the group we were assaulting when you attacked and captured us." Ford said

"Wow, that's quite an adventure you've been." Sheppard said

"Yes sir."

"Well then Lieutenant, you're ordered to return to Earth for debriefing and some family time, I believe that your cousin Lara have gotten a little boy a few months ago." Elizabeth said.

"Yes mam. When am I leaving?" Ford said

"We're going in two hours, I'll be coming along as I have some business on Earth to. If you have a gate address for the Genii we will send the soldiers back." Elizabeth said.

**Gate Room. Atlantis.**

Elizabeth and Ford walked through the white gate in Atlantis gate room, greeting them was Lucius.

"Hello Dr. Weir and Lt. Ford." Lucius said.

"Hello Lucius." Weir said as she recognized him from her studies.

"Hello." Ford said before leaning close to Weir and whispering, "Didn't we just leave Atlantis?"

"No, but that's one of the things you'll be briefed on when you've reported to Gen. O'Neill, he should be in the conference room." Elizabeth whispered back.

"General Jack O'Neill is waiting for you in the conference room." Lucius said and gestured towards the room. Taking the hint Ford walked away from the gates and up the stairs.

"I hope you like your new body." Lucius said as he and Elizabeth moved of.

"I do, but it think that someone didn't use DNA straight from my real body." Elizabeth replied.

"Well there where some things that I felt didn't belong in your DNA, so I removed and replaced until I was satisfied."

"Like what?"

"Well there where some genetic deceases, none that you would notice but your children might, then there where a few bad gens that where replaced with better gens."

"And what where those bad gens?"

"Well there was one that would make you loose your hair at an early age and one that would give you a really bad case of Presbyopia."

"Well for those I thank you, but I think that you've done something else too."

"And what would that be." Lucius said with a mysterius smile.

"Well some parts feel bigger and this body feels much younger then I remember my old one to feel."

"Ha-ha-ha. Why yes, I did take the liberty to add a little to some parts of your body and then some was added as a result of the other changes, I didn't feel like giving you something that wasn't close to it's peak, the body you now inhabit is around the equivalent of twenty years."

"I suspected as much." Elizabeth said with a smile

"If you're not happy satisfied with it I can grow you a new one with whatever modifications you desire."

"Oh, don't worry, it's perfect this way."

"That is good to hear."

**Tollana. Milky Way.**

Carter was standing on the bridge of her command class ship as they dropped out of out of hyperspace, following right behind them was two carriers that had been converted into hospital ships as well as a dozen cruisers and Auroras. Five days ago they had received a transmission from Narim, it was short, but it showed that there was still people on Tollana and while O'Neill wanted to send someone else she had taken the mission as soon as she heard about it.

Facing them was a five Ha'taks and ten Al'kesh. On the bridges of four of the Ha'taks panic erupted, on the fifth the Goa'uld in charge of the fleet wasn't to concerned, they had shoot down ever ship which had tried to break the blockade of the planet and while these ships sure looked bigger than the usual ships he was sure that he would win this battle.

"This is Lt. General Samantha Crater of the SGC, stand down and leave the system or we will open fire." Sam sent to the Ha'taks.

"You can threaten us all you want but we will not leave, we have guarded this system for years from outsiders and we will continue to do so even after we have destroyed your pathetic ships." The Goa'uld commander replied.

"The smallest of the ships I'm commanding is a match for an Asgard Bilskirnir vessel and my biggest ship is more than a match for anything the Asgard could design. Face us at your own risk."

Hearing this the Goa'uld commander started to feel nervous, but still still sure of his advantage he replied.

"Your threats are as hollow as your skull, if you believe that your pathetic ships are a match for my fleet it will be my pleasure to prove you wrong."

"I will not warn you again."

The Goa'uld commander, having convinced himself that there was no way he, a God, would lose against these ships, shut of the channel and ordered the fleet to open fire.

Detecting the energy rushing to the weapons of the enemy Carter's fleet broke formation, the hospital ships moving of towards the planet without caring for the slaughter that was about to start, the Auroras unleashed only a small part of their payload of drones and combat jumpers before seeking cover behind the command ship and the cruisers. Not in any hurry Carter let her ship and the cruisers simply take the shoots that where fired at them and then she fired back with every weapon that was mounted on her ship and the cruisers.

The Goa'uld commander only had time to realize his mistake before his Ha'tak was cleave straight trough by three shoots from three different main batteries on Carters command ship, taking another two with it to it's death, the cruisers meanwhile where mopping up the remaining Ha'tak's and the drones and combat jumpers where chasing down the Al'kesh, who where desperately trying to escape the battle, of the ten Al'kesh only two escaped by jumping to hyperspace.

Feeling that the crews of the cruisers could use the training Carter turned her attention away from the massacre to Tollana, what had once been a planet filled with ultra modern cities was now nothing more than a large pile of ruble, where large towers had been standing there where now craters and ruble. Seeing the once beautiful planet in ruble she felt how a tear slowly rolled down her cheek, suppressing the feeling she got only more determinate, they where here to help and that's what they would do. Piloting her ship she moved it close to the planet, once there she angled her ship so that the hangar was right above Tollana's capital, then she opened the ejection tubes and the fifty or so marines she had brought with her shot out of the ship and headed towards the location of Narim's signal, the moment they where ejected she stood up and beamed directly to the surface, while she enjoyed the feeling of ejection she didn't feel that she had the time to allow the pressure to build up.

The place she beamed to was what had been a large plaza, now it was filled with ruble from the collapsed buildings on the sides, in a circle around her about twenty Tollans were standing on their knees, with their hands locked behind their heads, facing inwards to her, outside of them a second circle could be found, this one made up of around forty Jaffa, two for every Tollan, with their staffs pointing at the necks of their victims. Surprised by her sudden appearance it took them a few moments to rise their staffs, unsure of what to do they held their fire as they watched Carter rise her hands.

Inside her Atlas suite Carter was surprised by where she had landed, turning around she saw that she was completely surrounded by Jaffa and there, in the inner ring, she saw Narim. She slowly raised her hands as she realized how much trouble she was in, then her suit begun to count down.

"5...4...3...2...1...0" She heard inside her helmet, as the countdown reached zero she crouched and moved her arms down fast, just as her arms reached as far down as they could the marines touched down around them and created small impact craters in the pavement, so even creating craters filled with Jaffa. The Jaffa looked up in surprise for some kind of bomber, before they had a chance to look back down the marines where on their feet and pointed their PP-90s at the Jaffa, seeing this as an act of aggression the Jaffa in turn turned around to fire their staffs but was cut down by the marines before they could do so.

Looking around for more trouble the marines broke up and moved of to secure the area, Carter meanwhile walked up to Narim who, like the rest of the Tollans, was shocked by the turnout of their execution, taking out a bunch of poker chips she handed Narim one before moving on to the rest of the Tollans, then as one they where beamed away by the hospital ships in orbit, Carter still standing among the dead Jaffa sent out a new set of orders, find and capture all remaining Jaffa, if they resist use lethal force, surviving Tollans are to be beamed to the hospital ships. Sending the order she took of running in the direction of where the gate had been, feeling the artificial muscle-fibers in her armor help her body she accelerated to a speed that a world class sprinter would envy, when approaching a destroyed building she simply jumped over it in one jump, unless it was higher than a few stories, in which case she had to make several jumps.

A few minutes later she approached the gate, or at least the place where it should have been, all that remained of the plaza where the gate had been located was craters and lots of them, seeing this she sighed, this would make her job harder, she moved up to the place where the gate was suppose to be and started scanning with her FMC, the gate was there, but it was a long way down, taking out one of the grenades she carried she turned it up almost all the way before placing it on the ground above the gate and activating it, when she was done she ran like she was chased by a tiger to try and get as far away as possible, taking cover wasn't an option, any cover would just be vaporized by the blast.

She had gotten a few hundred meters away when the grenade went of and took much of the debris above the gate with it, over a kilometer away a Jaffa patrol felt the blast. When she had recovered from the blast she made a mental note to never use that high of a setting again and to always throw it as she walked up to the crater the grenade had left, being well over two hundred meters wide and ten meters deep she feared that the gate might have been damaged in the blast, but to her relief her scanners showed that it was another two meters down. Grabbing hold of a large piece of a wall she dragged it out of the crater, the armor helped a lot but even it had it's limits without the proper mods, after removing more walls and other debris she had uncovered the gate, sending a subspace signal from her FMC to the ship in orbit it was relayed to the SGC, it didn't take more than a few minutes before the gate activated and jumpers streamed out of the gate. Feeling happy to have completed her mission she requested beaming and was engulfed in a white light shortly after.

Arriving in one of the hospital ships she looked around for Narim but saw him nowhere, but just as she was about to turn around and leave she spotted the man sitting on his knees next to the Ancient equivalent of a medical bed. Taking care not to frighten him she retracted the helmet into her armor before walking up to him, he saw her approach and got up to greet her.

"Hello Narim." Carter said when she got to the bed.

"Hello Samantha. You do really must be a... what was it you called them... big wings... beautiful..." Narim responded

"Ah.. I think you mean an angel."

"Yes, an angel. You really do have a tendency to show up when I'm about to die."

"Yes, well we received your message and came as fast as we could, we though that you had already been eradicated by the Goa'uld."

"Both yes and no. As a people we are dead, all of our records are gone and every piece of technology we once mastered is like magic to us now, but as individuals we are still alive."

"That is sad to hear, but there's still colonies out there that your people still live on."

"No, there isn't, they captured people and forced them, to clear up the ruble, one of them escaped and told us that they were shipping them off-world to our former colonies to salvage what they could of our technology, the only survivors you will find is down on Tollana, Samantha."

"That's bad news, we were hopping to take you to one of them when we were done here."

"Yes, but as I said, the only thing we have of our culture is what we can remember."

"Well then we need to come up with another plan, but at least some of you are alive."

"Yes, but still more will die before this is over." Narim said as he looked at the woman in the bed, she was laying under a blanket but from the condition of the arms on her dress you could see how bad her clothes looked in general, with tears and scratches all over them it was easy to understand the conditions the had been living in, but still her straight midnight black hair was laying around her head as a frame.

"We have made great progress since we last meet Narim, she will not die."

"I hope so."

"Who is she by the way?"

"She is someone we rescued from a smaller execution, similar to the one I was saved from, the Jaffa was just preparing his weapon when we intervened and saved her and five others, she was in a bad shape and we just managed to save her, then a few weeks later she was up on her feet and was helping us to gather food and fight the Jaffa, after a few more weeks things changed between us and well to be honest with you Samantha, she's my wife." Narim said as he tried to hold back tears, her she, the woman he loved, was lying in a medical bed and there was nothing he could do about it. Seeing the tears and the love he felt for the woman Carter was surprised.

"I see, we will save her, I promise you that." She said before leaving the couple with mixed feelings.

**Meeting Hall. Higher plane of existence.**

The meeting hall was a large round room with a large table in the middle with hundreds of chairs around it and nothing more, there wasn't even walls, a floor or a roof on the room. All of the chairs where filled with people who had a white shining aura around them.

"So, there's been a slight problem." A man with long white beard and hair said.

"There's always going to be problems with a plan this big and long." A blond haired woman said.

"Yes and that's why you two and some others have watched and intervened when necessary." The man said pointing to the woman and her brown haired partner in crime.

"Well this is not something we anticipated." The brown haired woman said.

"Well we can't anticipate everything, that's why you help them when needed." A man with short black hair said.

"Just deal with it. I need to look after my own people, the Wraith are on their way." A red/brown haired woman said.

"The problem is that the Furlings, in their eagerness to resume the war, forgot to send the address with the humans when they woke them up, they won't wake our sleeping brothers up." The brown haired woman said.

"Oh." was heard from the white haired man and the red/brown haired woman, from the rest of the people in the room a mix of curses, outcries and complains could be heard.

"Deal with it, we need them to wake up our brothers too." A man who had been sitting quietly said. Sitting in a large black chair, his clothes where the same dark color and so was his aura, he was clearly someone important and he stood out from the rest of the white clad people, on his right was a woman, his direct opposite, she sat in large white chair and was wearing a dress that was so white it was hard to look a her and her hair was just as white.

"I will take care of it." The white haired man said.

"So what's next on the list?" A young Chinese boy said.

**Unknown System. Pegasus.**

A hyperspace window tore open and a small silver colored ship jumped out, built around two ZPMs and a hyperdrive it was around twenty meters wide and fifty long. Approaching the ship that had been left adrift it ejected a ten by ten centimeter cube who hit the ship, but instead of doing damage it melted into the ships hull and left a silver colored spot in the hull, carefully aiming, the small ship ejected a ZPM at the silver spot, hitting the hull it went through and landed in a corridor inside the ship, on the outside of the hull the silver spot disappeared and the cube came sliding out of the wall in the corridor, forming around the ZPM it formed a plate and claws that gripped the ZPM, drawing power from the ZPM the silver plate started to hover above the floor and shoot of towards the ZPM-hub that was installed somewhere on the ship, it only had to find it.

Outside the drifting ship the small silver ships sensors told it that the package was delivered, having completed the delivery the ship turned around and jumped away again, after about one hour it dropped out of hyperspace again at a drifting ship, this time there was no ejection but instead the entire ship melted with the drifting ship, including the hyperdrive, taking the hyperdrive and the ZPM through the ship the silvery substance soon arrived in engineering, what greeted it was wires and more wires hanging from things, ignoring the cables it drifted of to the hyperdrive which it melted with, bringing the new hyperdrive with it inside the old, to keep the ship from imploding if the hyperdrive was removed and exposed the ship to vacuum the silvery substance held the old one and the new one inside each other and then switched so that the new one replaced the old one, it the pulled back into engineering with the old one and absorbed it making it grow, with the ZPM inside itself it moved of to repair the rest of the ship.

**THE END.**

That's it people, as always please review and sorry for the long wait but you'd better get used to it as my schedule is way to packed in the coming month to try and press writing inside too.


	11. Episode 11 Retaliation

Just read the episode.

**Tower System. Pegasus.**

High above the planet that the Tower's sitting on two dozen hyperspace windows tore open and returned two dozen hives and six dozen cruisers to normal space, to the Wraith's surprise there where no other ships there, having sent a scout ship ahead they knew that there were almost thirty ships that made regular stops here, having recognized some of the designs the Wraith feared that the Lantean's had returned a they had decided to make a preemptive strike, before they could rebuild their fleet and resume the war against the Wraith, to now find the system empty was not what they had expected.

Furious the queen in command of the fleet stop up from her throne and walked down to her commander.

"Where are they?" She hissed

"We don't know. They were here just a minute ago, before the scout returned." The commander said.

"Find them." The queen ordered.

On the planet bellow people were running around inside the Tower on their way to their posts.

**Control Room. Tower. Pegasus.**

Elizabeth was standing in the control room of the Tower looking at a console, she was thank full that they had gotten the long-range sensors back up when they did or they would have missed the approaching Wraith fleet.

"John, they're here." She said

"Good, we're ready to take them out when you need us to." Sheppard replied over the comm.

"That's good, we're going to wait until they approach the planet before launching drones, so they get as little warning as possible."

With that she closed the comm and walked of to the chair room.

**Chair Room. Tower. Pegasus.**

When Elizabeth arrived at in the Chair room she walked up to the chair and sat down, feeling the power of the city floating through her she felt in control, one of the things she had gotten while she was on Earth was the new ATA-gene therapy, only much more concentrated than the one given to the soldiers. Feeling the city around her she realized just how little privacy the Lantean's had, anyone in the chair could use the sensors to track every movement of a person or even make an image of the room the person was in, not even the showers and bathrooms were safe, realizing this she made a mental note to ask Maximus to limit the sensors there, taking the thought as a command the chair limited the sensors in those areas to only allow detection of a person, not who or how the room looked, feeling the change she understood just how much power the chair was in control of, she'd have to limit access to the chair later.

Pushing away her thoughts she concentrated and the shield was brought up around the city and then expanded out wards over the closest villages, feeling the sensors tickle her for attention she felt how the Wraith begun to move towards the planet when they picked up the energy flowing through the shield, not that they would need the sensors, if they would have had windows they would have seen the shield if they looked at the planet. Realizing that she was exaggerating a bit Elizabeth withdrew the shield to only cover the closest of the villages, the rest where already empty as the villagers had moved closer and closer to the Tower.

The Wraith were not fools, they knew what to expect on the surface when they saw the shield, there was only one thing that could do that, a functioning city-ship. So instead of rushing in they slowly moved towards the planet to assess the threat. Down on the planet Elizabeth were losing here patience, she felt the power of the city and felt how she with one thought could obliterate the Wraith fleet, but they were here to exterminate the Wraith so they could and would not allow a single ship to escape.

Preparing to launch the drones in the city's holds she moved them away from the racks and made them hold position just under the hatch that would soon open and let them out.

**Expedition Fleet. Pegasus.**

The expeditions fleet was standing by a couple of seconds away through hyperspace for Elizabeth to signal them, between the Reaper and the Nightmare messages were being sent as Sheppard was sitting in the control chair of his command ship and was having an argument with McKay.

"You're not coming with us. You need to stay here and guard the fleet." Sheppard said.

"My ship is just as fit for combat as yours and the fleet can take care of themselves." McKay answered

"No, you're staying here, at least until we get some one else to take over as guardians."

"Well there's no other ships out here that can guard, so I might as well be sitting her waiting for nothing."

"Don't worry, you'll know when replacement gets here." Sheppard said before cutting the link and ordered the Nightmare to lock out the hyperdrive until someone who would take their place arrived.

On the bridge of the Nightmare McKay was sitting in his control chair in a not so happy mood, the first time that they where ambushing Wraith and he wasn't allowed to participate. While he was sitting there cursing Sheppard his ship received a subtle subspace message and a clock that was counting down from twenty minutes appeared over his chair together with a map and two dots that were speeding towards his location from different directions.

**Tower. Pegasus.**

Elizabeth was sitting in the control chair waiting for the Wraith to get a little bit closer before she unleashed the drones at them and the moment the Wraith stopped and opened fire she unleashed the drones, not feeling like fighting with only the city that was still under repair and had only a few of it's shield emitters online, making the shield weaker than it's sister city's, so she sent a message to Sheppard and a minute later Sheppard arrived with sixteen ships, all of the well-armed ships, except for McKay and his Nightmare.

Jumping in right behind the Wraith fleet Sheppard caused panic with his arrival and panic is not something that the Wraith are good at handling due to a lack of experience in that field, when fighting the Lantean's they where never ambushed, the Lantean's never understood the concept of ambushes and simply attacked head on, being attacked from two directions thereby made them unsure what to do as some tried to push the attack on the city and some tried to fight the newly arrived fleet.

From Sheppard's point of view things looked much different, almost comical, as some cruisers tried to turn around in the same space leading to disaster, enjoying the view of the Wraith in disarray it took a few seconds before Sheppard ordered the fleet to open fire, as the mighty fleet opened fire they let go of everything they had at their disposal, from the front the three command class ships opened up with their anti fighter turrets and then they brought out their big guns, taking aim all over the Wraith fleet the guns fired one time and then silenced, in the wake of the shots five hives went down along with several cruisers who where pierced straight through, after firing their main guns the command class ships created what seemed like a blanket of anti fighter fire, meanwhile the Auroras held back nothing and let out almost all of their drones and combat jumpers, only keeping enough to stop any ships trying to escape the battle, after doing so they circled around to stop any ships from escaping to the sides.

The lone carrier and it's complement of cruisers meanwhile split up with two cruisers following the carrier down under the fleet while the remaining cruisers moved up above the Wraith fleet. Just after they ships begun to move to flank the Wraith the drones from the surface joined the onslaught and took down a few more hives and some cruisers.

The Wraith was just beginning to recover from the few seconds of confusion and panic when the shooting started and soon found themselves to be surrounded by so much debris that they had a hard time shooting back more than a few shoots every other second and then the fire coming from the anti fighter turrets smashed into the debris, clearing up the field in the process, the Wraith seeing their chance to escape started to maneuver towards the gap before they saw the real threat, when the command class ships started to lay down their blanket of fire the drones and combat jumpers stood by waiting for a pause, when that pause came they quickly accelerated and followed the blanket, arriving only seconds after the turret fire they took the Wraith by complete surprise, but while most of the drones went directly at the ships a few drones and combat jumpers flew past the first ships and dodged left, right, up and down when the cruisers and hives tried to take them out, but instead hit each other and only increased the damage the Wraith fleet was taking, arriving in the middle of the fleet the drones and jumpers split up with one combat jumper in each group followed by a few drones, each heading for a single hive, the commanders of the hives didn't have the time to understand what was going to happen before it did.

Flying inside the hives the combat jumpers and drones laid waste to as many darts as they could before running out of energy, while this happened to the drones rather quickly the combat jumpers continued to wreak havoc in the hangars and soon the hives had lost a great deal of darts, seeing that the combat jumpers could take out much more than a hangar if left unchecked they tried to man the darts but each dart was destroyed as soon as someone entered it, having had enough with the combat jumpers they soon started to send larger and larger groups to the darts at the same time, eventually, after large losses of darts and Wraith's, they managed to get enough darts out that they were able to destroy the Wraith, as this was happening the crews were to occupied to notice the command class ships coming towards them while cutting a line straight through the fleet.

As the command class ships was moving in on the enemy fleet the cruisers and the carrier was in position and started their attack runs, coming from above and bellow they were well out of the Wraith's sight, having only forward mounting guns and two or three cannons with any sort of maneuverability as well as some anti fighter turrets the cruisers and the carrier meet almost no resistance and instead fired every canon they had at the enemy and just as they were about to crash into the enemy fleet they didn't even slow down but instead the cruisers following the carrier moved in behind it as it diverted power from the guns to the shields and engines, the cruisers above on the other hand diverted power only to the engines from the shields and guns increasing their already impressive speed, weaving in and out between the Wraith ships they took a few hits that got through their shields, but they only kept going as they were maned by replicators controlled by Maximus, meanwhile the carrier stopped to fire and diverted the remaining power to the shields and then powered on straight into a hive, continuing as if it didn't even notice the hive it crashed into three more hives before coming out on the other side with the cruisers till following it, due to the unexpected move some of the hives and cruisers who had been firing at the command class ships now instead found themselves shooting at their own ships, with devastating results.

Taking the opportunity Sheppard targeted the hives through the debris and let a salvo from his main guns damage or destroy four more hives, at that moment a hyperspace window tore open in the midst of the Wraith and the Nightmare jumped out in the middle of the Wraith fleet, the hyperspace window tore two more hives apart as it opened. Realizing his mistake McKay tried to move out of the hostile fleet but was unable to as the Wraith opened fire on their new found target, taking more and more hits McKay saw how his shield strength started to move down, cursing out loud he returned fire and taking out a hive diminished the incoming fire but it would still go down before he could take out the remaining ships that attacked him. Sheppard on the other hand was slowly working his way towards McKay and just as McKay was about to lose the shields they arrived and started to clean up around him managing to draw enough fire and taking out enough ships that the shields went down but no more shots reached the ship. Thanking the gods or who ever else was watching out for him McKay diverted power to the shield and after a few moments they popped back in place and grew stronger and stronger.

At this time the only remaining Wraith ships where one hive and five cruisers who Elizabeth's drones took out just as Sheppard was about to take a shot and blow them out of existence.

**Chair Room. Tower.**

Sitting in the chair Elizabeth felt and saw with the sensors how her drones took out the last ships just as Sheppard was about to take the shot, feeling a sense of satisfaction she stood up and as she did that McKay ans Sheppard beamed down.

"I'm telling you that you made a bad call." Sheppard said

"And why's that? I'm fine and my ship's in the same condition as before." McKay retaliated.

"Yes, but only because I came and save your ass."

"Gentlemen." Elizabeth interrupted. "While it was a bold move that you pulled of Rodney it was also a pretty stupid one."

"But I was only..." McKay tried to defend himself

"No buts Rodney, don't do that again." Elizabeth said. "And you weren't even suppose to be here, who's protecting the none-combat ships?"

"Ah, that would be the ships that Sheppard appear to have summoned up." McKay said

"Summoned up?" She said scepticaly.

"More like salvage, they where drifting around so I thought that it might be a good addition to the fleet. All it took was two ZPMs, some nanites and a hyperdrive and we had two new ships without calling Earth and asking them to send us backup." Sheppard said with a smile.

"Really? Well I'll take anything we can get." Elizabeth said.

"Thought so, any way, I'm going to split the fleet and let the command class ships team up two and two against the Wraith and also let Max wing attack some Wraith facilities alone, the rest of the fleet, along with the new ships will stay here and cover your asses." Sheppard said.

"It's your call, but I don't think you'll find an abundance of Wraith's after this battle."

"I don't think so either, but we're going after any facilities they have instead of their ships, should be at least some out there." Sheppard said.

"Good. Now if you'll excuse me I believe that Ladon will want to discus an alliance between us and the and the Coalition of Planets after this little show." Elizabeth said before walking past the two men and out the corridor.

**Holo Room. The Tower. Pegasus.**

Walking inside the holo room in the Tower Elizabeth was greeted by Ladon and two other representatives from the Coalition of Planets, one dark haired male and one dark haired woman.

"Ah, Dr. Weir. That was a most impressive show." Ladon said

"That wasn't just a show Ladon, that was a real battle fought above the planet we are curently on." Elizabeth responded

"I'm skeptical, we have no evidence that what we just saw was a real battle." The male representative said

"I assure you that what you just saw was real."

"That is still not any evidence."

"you want evidence, I'll give you evidence." Elizabeth said before pressing a few buttons and the group was beamed up to the Reaper's hangar. Motioning for them to follow Elizabeth made her way to a nearby jumper and got in the pilot's seat, as soon as they were inside the jumper she took of.

"This is outrageous, you can't kidnap us like this." The woman screamed before running towards the cockpit and Elizabeth, just as she was about to reach the cockpit the door slammed shut and she ran straight into it, with the door locked and a shocked Ladon next to her Elizabeth piloted of towards the closest Wraith ship.

"Was that really necessary?" Ladon said

"No, but your two friends where burning through my patience rather quickly. Now please sit down." Elizabeth replied motioning for the other chair, uncertain of what to do Ladon simply sat down and looked out the front window, for the first time noticing were they were going he was shocked, while his colleagues had thought that it was all made up he had been thinking that it was all recorded and maybe all little bit edited, but this, this showed that it wasn't made up at all, every ship was here and every piece of debris was where it should be, sitting in his seat he simply stared at the devastation and the size of the debris field for several minutes.

"You might want to be ready to calm down you friends." Elizabeth said as she stopped the ship, getting out of his seat Ladon pulled out his gun and aimed it at the door, after a few moments the door opened and the still angry woman found herself to be staring down the barrel of a gun.

"Come in and take a look for yourselves." Elizabeth said from behind Ladon as she exited her seat.

Walking out of the cockpit and letting the two representatives take a seat Elizabeth was shocked when the door closed and locked her and Ladon out of the cockpit, now things were different. Aiming his gun Ladon was about to take a shot at the door when Elizabeth stopped him.

"It won't help, all it would to is to bounce back if we're unlucky." She said.

"I won't stand here and wait while they ruin any chances of a formal alliance between us." Ladon said as he pulled up his gun again.

"Don't worry, pressing a few buttons on her FMC she sent an override to the jumper and it turned around and headed back to the Reaper which was already moving to pick them up. In the cockpit the two representative turned thieves found themselves unable to steer the jumper and when they tried to open the door nothing happened, after a minute they saw the impressive size of the Reaper as they came in for landing in it's hangar underneath the ship.

When the jumper landed they saw the barrels of five PP-90s held by five marines, wearing the Atlas armor, through the front window and, unseen to them, in the aft section five more marines were standing by as the hatch opened and Elizabeth and Ladon walked out, when they were safely outside Elizabeth opened the door and the marines arrested the two people.

"That was quite the show too." Ladon said.

"Well, we can't have anyone stealing our jumpers now can we." Elizabeth replied

"I guess you can't, but I'm more impressed by those armors or are they robots?"

"They are armors, but robots might be something to look into to increase our numbers."

"I guess asking for a couple of those is to much?"

"Yes, but there's other things that you could get, we are for example ready to protect a few key planets of your choice with drones and we should be able to mask the energy that your generators give of so that the Wraith will be unable to notice them. Among other things of course, you will notice that we can be very generous when we get to decide what happens, but we will discus this in my office tomorrow, today you

should see the rest of the Tower and some of our other facilities." Elizabeth said before she beamed them down to the Tower again.

**Unknown System. Pegasus.**

Far away from prying eyes, in a system close to the galactic core, the few hives and cruisers who had survived were gathering, they were almost all that remained of the race that had once instilled fear in the hearths of every human in the Pegasus galaxy, except for the few surface facilities that they had the five hives and ten cruisers were the last places where Wraith could be found. The Wraith is not a species that would go down so easily, they where determined to do a comeback and a big one, so all of them had gathered here where the first of the Wraith had been coming from, the true homeworld of the Wraith and somewhere down there the first Wraith where still sleeping, having only awoken once before, when the time to drive out the Lantean's came they were there and brought about their destruction, now again the remaining Wraith had banded together and sought to awaken the First to help them drive out these pesky humans who over the last years had been such a problem.

The plane in question, which once upon a time had been green and lush, was a toxic mess; the atmosphere was made out of mostly sulfur dioxide, which made it a hostile environment even for the Wraith, but still it was the place where the First slept, so they queen of each hive took a dart down to the surface of the planet were a lone structure was all that stood as a reminder of the once proud race that the Wraith had been before their transformation, aiming for the structure the queens landed their darts on a platform which was connected to the building by a walkway, bellow the platform there was a drop of several kilometers, stepping out of the darts they made their way inside the structure, made out of a green stone material the structure looked like something out of a old roman town, but with the wrong colors, walking through the building they found the stairs they were looking for and walked down, when they reached the bottom of the stairs several hundred meters bellow they didn't take the left nor the right corridor they found, instead the oldest of the queens, one who had been here when they had awoken the First last time, took out a necklace with a green star hanging on it, holding it in her hand she felt it pulsate as it recognized were it was, holding the necklace out in front of her she pressed it against the wall and the wall swung open.

Stepping inside the five queens heard the wall close behind them, here even the young queens, whose telepathy was still weak, could feel the presence of the First, feeling weak and vulnerable they young followed the older queen who was less affected by the presence, after walking for several minutes they reached another door, this close even the older queen felt the effect of the First's presence, but the younger queens where in even worse shape, barely able to stand up and walking was a real challenge, calling forward one of the younger queens the older queen then pressed her hand against the wall and her other against the younger queen effectively draining her life and giving it to the wall, taking just as much as the wall needed, removing her hand from the young queens chest she then opened the door, looking down at the younger queen saw realized just how lucky she had been when she had been drained this way, had she not feeded just a few minutes before she would have died just as this queen was.

Ignoring the soon to be corpse the Wraith queens walked over her and through the door, on the other side of the door was a large round room several hundred meters in diameter, in the middle of the room three Wraith hibernation pods was standing, each facing away from the others. Taking a few steps in the direction of the pods the elder Wraith kneeled, closely followed by the younger queens. This close it was taking them all of their willpower just to keep their hearth beating, in the hibernation pods the First sensed that they had arrived and the pods started to let go of them, after two minutes the pods opened and two queens stepped out, had their presence not been there they could almost have been mistaken for humans, standing at just over 1,5 meters the left one was quite cute with her auburn colored hair, shoulder long, hair, the right one was a few centimeters bellow 1,7 meters and had blood red, shoulder long, hair and, for a Wraith, she was a really hot lady.

It took another minute before the front pod opened and when it did a male Wraith stepped out, towering above the queens at well over 2 meters he looked more human than even Michael had done as a hybrid, with short messy brown hair and a body shaped like a boxers he was not someone you'd want to mess with.

Looking around the room he saw his two queens walking up to him and as they reached him he put one arm around each, enjoying the feeling of them in his arms he then looked back at the ones who had awaken him, letting go of his queens he walked up to the still kneeling Wraiths he looked down at each of them and felt how their wills melted, realizing the effect he was having on them he withdrew his presence into himself and felt as the queens begun to recover and regain their senses.

"So you are all that's left?" He said to them.

"Y…ye… yes." The older queen managed to say.

"I remember you." He said as he walked over to her and took a firm grip of her jaw. "If you are all that's left then things must be even worse than last time."

"Yes, we… we have failed you."

"You have not failed me, you have done what I meant for you to do, to find me an opponent with whom I can compete. Now show me what has happened." He said as he forced his mind inside hers, taking what she knew he felt happiness, these people might be the ones to best him and release him.

Withdrawing from her mind he sent out a thought and from nowhere light came and the wall became visible, then the roof, on both the wall and in the roof were hibernation pods and by his command they opened up and let out the Wraith kept inside. Then the floor begun to shake and it opened up to reveal consoles and equipment otherwise found on a bridge. Sending the queens back to their ships the First then split up and walked over to different consoles, interfacing with the consoles and starting to power up the facility tremors could be felt, from the hives around the planet it looked like it was going to break in two, after a few seconds a massive numbers of hives, to many to count, broke of from the planet, some were even parked one top of each other, spreading out they all angled towards the galactic core one by one and jumped away, following after them was the hives and cruisers that had been in orbit of the planet, as soon as the system was clear of ships the planet broke up into hundreds of pieces and one massive ship emerged, being easily four hundred kilometers long and at least ten wide it was a behemoth, as it freed it self from what had been the planet it jumped after the hives towards the galactic core. The Wraith would retaliate, not today, not tomorrow, maybe not this year, but soon they would arise and cleanse this galaxy from the Tau'ri.

**THE END**

Leave a review so I know what you think, any suggestions are really appreciated.

Still looking for a beta reader.

So this was suppose to be done on Sunday, but I got a motorcycle, so I was busy with that all weekend.

No more chapters this week (I think), but I'll try to have a new one out next week.


	12. Episode 12 Ultima Cubile

**Review Replies:**

**dizzylizzy59: **How easy do you think it's to drive something if all of a sudden it was jet fuelled, you'd have to forget when to do change gear and feel when you should do it, that's why, I'm not saying that Sheppard is not as good as O'Neill at flying Atlantis, I'm just saying that because the city all of a sudden have way more power than before he's not used to it and therefor makes mistakes, O'Neill on the other hand is not used to flying Atlantis and therefor he's more careful and doesn't give it full power to take of.

I'm working on the where were problem and personally I think it's getting better and better, I know the difference in my head but it's my fingers that's doing the writing.

**Chronus1326:** The Tower is a military installation but they're repairing it so it will be the way the Lanteans built it, the shower part was just a show of how little privacy the Lanteans had.

Yea, I believe that's the first proper ship battle scene yet might tidy that one up sometime. I was thinking more along the lines of Rodney wanting to kill Wraith, but I'll accept your view on why Rodney does that.

Yes, Sheppard did indeed send those packages to the Auroras, one is the Tria, left behind close to the Midway space station the other is the one used by Niam's faction, as it's fate is never mentioned I took the liberty of having Sheppard restoring it.

Quoting myself now: "The Aurora class is a light carrier, it is meant to be used as a weapons platform for drones, combat jumpers and other mobile weapons. It boasts strong shields meant to take any punishment from weapons that point its way. It's not meant to be taken into direct battle but rather deploy its payload and retreat to a safe distance. If cornered alone it's useless as it has no weapon mounts. Booth quick and nimble, it's a medium speed vessel."  
Episode Six. So basically the Auroras are what you said. We'll be building new ships either in this episode or in the next depending on how long this chapter becomes, or at least I think that we will. Most of the new ships are not all that new the carrier class is basically a larger Aurora, the scout class is a large jumper and the command class is Destiny but with a few more guns bolted to the hull and with less internal space in favor of more power storage. A Lantean ship that's shot-to-shit is not likely, they were fools and therefor they where wiped from the face of the galaxy.

They'll stay in Pegasus and regroup for some time.

Would it need an AI to do that?

Oh, it is, 220 km the first week. (136 miles)

**doctor chocolate thunder:** Well I felt that the Wraith needed some way to make one final push, a chance to destroy the Tau'ri.

**Darkcrest27: **It's not on the planet, it's the planets core, when the Wraith parked they did so very close to each other, so close that their mass started to attract space dust and after a while the ships were covered and so the planet grew until it was the size of a planet.

A hive is often said to be around 10-15 times the size of a Daedalus so that makes the hives around 2-3km, so this new ship would be around 12 times the size of a hive. It might be a bit big, I'll admit that, ok it's way to big, but the Wraith needs it in the coming battle.

**Shane:** The First is not a single Wraith; it's more like calling someone Queen, a title, making the First the two Queens and the male Wraith.

**Lolz:** Well spoken, what you say is true. But at the same time 40km might have been aiming a little to high. XD

Oh and don't forget the wormhole drive, now that's a fun piece of technology.

Happy reading.

**Control Room. Atlantia.**

General O'Neill was standing in the control room of Atlantia wearing his Atlas armour and was watching a SG team returning. Recently the list of new planets had begun to run dry and would soon be empty, so instead SG teams had been going to old planets and had set up remote controlled mining facilities, this team was however returning from a new planet and from looking at their expression O'Neill could tell that they had found nothing at all. Just as he turned around to face Daniel, who was standing next to him, the world flashed and froze, all around him people froze in the middle of what they were doing and then he heard Daniel.

"What's happening?" Daniel said

"I don't know." O'Neill said

"Well, at least I'm not alone here."

"No, but why we two?"

"I might be able to tell you that." A white haired man said as he came down the stairs behind the duo.

"If you don't…" O'Neill said before Daniel cut him off.

"Merlin." Daniel said as he saw the man.

"You know this man?" O'Neill said

"Jack, it's Merlin, the one who helped us defeat the Ori." Daniel said

"Oh, that guy. Thought you died?"

"To be honest I'm not really alive." Merlin said.

"The others, they came for you when we were transported away didn't they." Daniel said

"No, Morgan Le Fay never left my side, she was waiting for the obelisk to transport you away before she ascended me and left an empty shell for the Ori to find." Merlin said.

"So you mind telling us what's happened here?" O'Neill said and motioned around the room at the frozen people.

"Nothing has happened, we are inside your minds, this way no one can listen and it will go much faster to explain."

"Explain what?"

"Well, there was some small mistakes when you met the Furlings, in their eagerness to restart the war they forgot to send the address to the Ultima Cubile, the final resting place of our species."

"Oh, well they were eager to say the least." O'Neill said.

"I know, we watched you."

"That's just creepy."

"It was deemed necessary."

"Can we get back to why you're here Merlin? I thought the others forbid interference?" Daniel said

"Yes, well we have no rules against interference, but we do try to minimize the amount of interference, simply so that you would develop independently. But we say that we do so that people from the corporal plane won't demand things from us all the time."

"So if there's no rules against interfering then why was I cast out?"

"You were not cast out Daniel, you chose to go back to help your friends and to help us push you in the right direction."

"But there's others who has been cast out, Orlin and that woman in Pegasus for example."

"They were not cast out either, Orlin might have said that but he was in fact grieving on the planet when you came, why he followed you back to Earth I do not know, and as for the woman she is not forced to remain there, she walks around in the galaxy and among us on the higher planes whenever she wishes to, but she likes the humans and their way of living so she stays there most of the time. There's even some of us who spends most of our time here, directing things and helping you if you need help, I'm one of those, most of the others you have already met.

But there's more pressing matters, while I could wake up my own brothers I'm not allowed, one thing that was decided before we went to sleep was that only a descendant race might awaken any one of us, you are the descendants and the only ones to survive, so it's your job to awaken the Altera, but to do that we must go through the Stargate, the address should be on the console in front of you. Dial it and walk through, I'll meet you two on the other side." Merlin said as he released his grip on their minds and reality started to move again, looking at each other they saw that the other had experienced the same thing.

On the console in front of O'Neill an address appeared when he looked down at it. Walking over to the gate technician Daniel relieved him and after some arguing the tech walked out of the control room. Looking up at O'Neill Daniel saw him nod, taking the address and punching it in he got up and followed O'Neill down to the white gate that was dialling. Reaching the gate they waited as the horizon snapped in place before walking through it.

**Ultima Cubile**

Coming through the gate the duo knew what to expect and it was just as they thought, except for the dust not being there and another person, the room the gate was positioned in was clearly Ancient in design, looking similar to Atlantis corridors and the door on the far side of the room was also ancient in design.

"Welcome friends." Merlin said.

"Hello." O'Neill said as he walked away from the gate towards the door with Daniel following closely behind, falling in behind them Marlin followed them to the door.

Sliding his hand over the door control O'Neill opened the door and walked through, on the other side was the sphere shaped room with the bridge leading up to a platform and on the platform was a stasis chamber, not the kind found in Antarctica or Atlantis but the kind found on Destiny. After reaching the platform with the stasis chamber they waited and after a few seconds a hologram appeared.

"By coming this far you've shown that you have mastered the Stargate, you've shown that you'll do whatever it takes to protect yourselves, even if it means beating someone who's smaller than you, now for the final test, wisdom and intelligence, please assemble this hyperspace engine to show that." The hologram said, before taking a step back to allow a large table to rise from the floor with parts on it.

"Crap, why didn't we bring Carter with us?" O'Neill said.

"Because she's still in control of Atlantis and doesn't have the time to come with us on these crazy adventures." Daniel said

"Don't worry, I've got this." Merlin said as he walked up to the table and looked at the parts before turning to the hologram. "Hey, you. You've missed a piece."

"You are correct. Sometime true wisdom is to accept defeat." The hologram replied before beginning to fade away.

When the hologram was gone the table disappeared into the floor again and the stasis pod opened to reveal a woman, she was about 1.6 meter tall and had short blond hair.

"Hello." The woman said.

"Hello." O'Neill and Daniel said

"Is that you Merlin?" The woman said

"Yes, I believe I am." Merlin said.

"If you're here then something must have gone wrong. How long do we have until they're here?" The woman said as pods around her begun to open.

"Yes, something went wrong, but it only delayed us a few days and they have not yet arrived here, but I believe that the time for that will come sooner rather than later."

"So what went wrong then?"

"Well, you see the Furlings forgot to give these fine gentlemen the address to this place in their excitement to go to war."

"Well that was to be expected, they were always a little to trigger happy for my taste."

"We're here now so maybe you could start by giving us some answers?" O'Neill said.

"Certainly, there's things we must do, ships to repair and new ships to build, we must fortify our defences. But I understand that you will want some answers after coming all this way so I will answer what I can before I go and join my people in our preparations, but some questions I think are better suited for Merlin." The woman said.

"Well can you please tell us about this enemy of yours?"

"Why yes, of course. Long ago we were a peaceful people living side by side with our brethren who would later come to be called the Ori. The split that pushed our two cultures apart was one close to our hearts, you see we did not evolve on our own, that much we knew, before we could even read or write we found an artefact, this artefact was placed there by our creators. The Ori believed them to be gods who should be worshipped, but we knew better, we, the Altera originated from the tribe who controlled the area around the artefact and so we learned the most from it, but we helped our brethren so that they could live comfortable lives to, we built cities and empires, but our tribe always guarded the artefact from any invaders, soon we became the next empire and after hundreds of years of fighting we managed to unite the planet.

After that things happened fast, we developed space probes and small space stations to begin with but only a few decades later we built ships with FTL drives and begun to explore nearby systems, things went too fast and we lost control, the Ori rose up and a civil-war broke out, after centuries we decided to jump ship and so we retreated to our biggest cities, there we waited and thought, it was finally decided that we would flee the galaxy and so our cities took of to the skies and fled towards this galaxy, at that time we had no idea were we would settle, but after thousands of years we found this charming galaxy which we called home.

We settled down and peace reigned for many millennias and during that time we searched the galaxies closest to ours and found three other races who were very advanced, but still not at our level, we found many similarities between our four cultures and some went as far as saying that we were all created by the same mysterious people. During this exploration we also settled some of the galaxies.

With their help we perfected the Stargate and many other incredible things and then one day we learned that there was artefacts on all of these races homeworlds, after sending a joined team to each of the artefacts we were certain that they came from the same race and by descriptions we determined that the artefact on our own homeworld was identical the these new found, a couple of years later the artefacts activated and a message was played, it told us of how we were our creators last hope, they had sent ships into the universe to seed life, so that one day one of these races could come and help them, they were locked in a war they could not win but at the same time they would not lose, it also told us of the fate of the other races that had been seeded, of the hundreds of spices only a dozen remained in our part of the galaxy and so we set out to find them, but we only managed to find two spices before the enemy did, one called the Gadmeer and the other called Sekkari, we took them in and moved large parts of their civilisations to new galaxies were the enemy would not look for another hundred years.

After seeing what the enemy could do to advanced races we started to build fleets and research weapons, but we never had enough time, the enemy came and the blackened out the sky over our worlds, at first we drove them back but more of them kept coming, then they tried a new strategy and went after one of us at a time, first the Gadmeer and the Sekkari who were already weak from fighting them before, then the Asgard and the Furlings, the Nox managed to hide themselves in some way not even we know of.

When they went after the Asgards and the Furlings they fled to other galaxies, the Asgard to Ida and the Furlings to Andromeda, after that things got worse and so we came up with this plan, to withdraw from the galaxy and wait until the enemy left, the other races all agreed to this plan and so one by one we went to sleep, but we each left a race behind to wake us up when the time came and here you stand, you've awaken us and so now we will again prepare for war, but we will not do so in this galaxy, this galaxy is yours and so we will seek out another galaxy for ourselves, we will prepare for this war and when the war comes we will bring the resources of an entire galaxy to the fight.

Is there anything else you want to know of our enemies?"

"Yes, how do they look, are they big mammoths or small rats, some way to identify them?"

"They are machines and so they have no appearance, but they did make use of drones and cyborgs made from people the have captured."

"There's no way you happened to have a picture of one of them?"

"Yes we do." The woman said before a hologram of a berserker drone and a control ship appeared and stayed for a few seconds before switching to a hologram of the aliens from the alternate Daedalus and their fighters and motherships.

"We know them, the first ones are attacking and following Destiny and the second were attacking Atlantis in an alternate dimension." Daniel said.

"Then they are already aware of your existence and could come for you sooner than we would like, but never the less we need to do what we can to stop and push them back And at least Destiny is still on her way."

"What's so special with Destiny that you wasted so many ships just to send her away, besides getting the black gate of the planet?" O'Neill said.

"Destiny's mission is our mission, her destination is the location of our creators and she's bringing the black gate so that when the time comes we can send a fleet through it and turn the tide in the battle that's being fought."

"Then what about the cosmic microwave background radiation? Why scan that if the destination is the important part?"

"Well, if we send her on her way with hyperspace engines she would arrive only a few thousands years after we sent her and we would still be sleeping, even as it is now we barely woke up before she's going to arrive, it can't be a more than a few years left and we collect the radiation because it's instructions on how to get past their defences and it's coded in such a way that it can only be read with the help of an artefact, thankfully the Nox still have their artefact."

"Hm, I've got another question for you. Where are we exactly, we've seen the same lay out of the facilities that the others were sleeping in, only with different materials and colours, is it different parts of the same facility?" Daniel said.

"No, each facility is located close to the centre of a galaxy and built from the same designs, each facility have the ability to produce a some small ships and other necessary equipment for us to settle the universe again."

"So it's an Ark?"

"Yes, you could call it that."

"So what happens now?" O'Neill said.

"If you have no more questions we will send you back to were you came from and then we must each prepare for the war."

"I suspected as much. Daniel, anything else you want to ask the Ancients while we're here?" O'Neill said to Daniel.

**THE END**

**A/N:** So what is Daniel going to ask the Ancients? It's your call, if you have any questions write them in a review and Daniel will ask the Ancients. ;-)

Do you know why I say that reviews make it fun to write? It's because if you write a long good review I want to reply and I mostly reply at the beginning of each episode so because I want to reply I write a new Episode much faster, so leave a review, replying to them is as fun as writing an entire Episode and it's much easier.  
As always suggestions are appreciated and I try to work all of them in at some point.

Until next time, may the force be with you or whatever.


	13. Episode 13 Chrona

**Review replies:**

whiteboy11475: Hm, NO, firstly I've got no other beta reader and secondly what I want him to do is check that everything makes sense, my poor writing is not something that can be fixed by a single person.

doctor chocolate thunder: That's good to hear.

Yes, the playing filled is rather large, but I'm think that since we're following the Tau'ri we'll only see things happening in the Milky Way, Pegasus and any other galaxies they're in.

The war has never stopped, but I think we'll start with the bigger battles in the Milky Way or around Destiny, we'll see, maybe Pegasus if things go that way.

I believe it will be seven galaxies, don't forget the Gadmeer and the Sekkari, but as always I make things up as I write.

QP: Chicken? Why?

Chronus1326: My pleasure.

No the ships made up the planet.

Yes I felt it was time for the Ancient's to step in, so I pressed in some background-story while I wrote this. Actually thinking of making some sort of prequel to Stargate when I'm done with this story, beginning with the birth of the Altera and ending with either the escape from the Ori, the moment they go into stasis where the Tau'ri find them or somewhere in between.

So here's the next chapter, I'm a little disappointed by the number of reviews and the only question I got was one about chickens that I didn't understand, so therefor there won't be any more Q/A with the Ancients, which means I'll have to improvise 4/5 of this Episode.

**Explanation.**

Weapons:

The weapons made by the SGC have the following designation.

SG.I-1234

The SG is to show that it's from the SGC.

The I stands for class and is not widely used on infantry weapons, I is infantry and is the only letter in this spot at the moment.

The 1st place is what weapon type it is, 1 is pistol, 2 is Carbine/Rifle, 3 is Shotgun, 4 SMG, 5 is Assault Rifle, 6 is Sniper Rifle, 7 is Machinegun/Mini-gun, 8 is Grenade Launcher and lastly 9 is Anti Tank.

The 2nd place is what type of sight it's using, 0 is no sight, 1 is Iron sight, 2 is Holosight/Reflector sight, 3 is Laser, 4 is Thermal, 5 is Telescopic, 6 is Holosight/Reflector sight and Laser, 7 is Laser and Thermal, 8 is Laser and Telescopic and lastly 9 is Thermal and Telescopic which can be switched between or used at the same time.

The 3rd place is what fire-mode the weapon have, 1 is Single fire, 2 is Burst (3 or 5 bullets), 3 is Auto, 4 is Single and Burst, 5 is Single and Auto, 8 is Burst and Auto and lastly 9 is Single, Burst and Auto.

The 4th place is the caliber of the weapon; the SGC uses three types of bullets .224 (5mm), .354 (9mm) and .50 (13mm).

Squad types:

A Team consists of four squads who each have their own speciality, with one squad leader  
for each squad who reports to their Team leader. A team consists of 21 people. A team  
can have any type of call sign ranging from colors to names to numbers to Greek letters  
to Ancient words and so on.

Sniper: Lighter shielding and less armor in exchange for a more agile and faster armor  
which can carry more supplies and armor/weapon mods. Primarily uses Sniper Rifles.

Heavy: Less agile and reduced reaction time in exchange for a much heavier shielding combined with an armor that is nigh impenetrable to small arms fire. Mainly uses Mini-Guns, Machine-guns and explosives, like Grenade Launchers and Anti-Tank weapons. If need be, they can be used as a battering ram.

Trooper: Uses the normal Atlas armor. Uses mostly Assault Rifles, Shotguns and SMG's.

Infiltrator: Shield is non-existent, but it has been replaced with a cloak. The armor itself is also very limited to help increase the agility of the user. Field equipment generally consists of Pistols, SMG's and knives. These guys can practically walk up to you and tap you on the shoulder without you even knowing that they did it.

Officer: Every high ranking officer has a specially designed armor, which is built  
specifically to their specs. While the physical specs is taken into account in normal armor  
psychical things like the brain and the nervous system requires too much work, so this  
means that officer's armors are made to work with them and them only, increasing every  
aspect of it's abilities further, but like the normal soldiers they use different types.

That's the current set of Squad types, more will come later when other Teams come into play.

**Ultima Cubile. Galactic Center. Milky Way.**

"I've only got two more questions for you, why did you leave all of your AIs on Earth?"  
Daniel asked.

"The AIs on Earth were left there for you to use in the war. The AIs in that core all  
volunteered to be copied and have their routines changed, only Lucius and Lucilla are  
original AIs, the others can't think for themselves and only obey orders. What's the  
second question?" The ancient woman said.

"We've seen ascended beings eliminate life on entire planets and destroy large numbers  
of ships with a single thought, why didn't they step in and help you when you needed  
them?"

"The drones have counter measures against the ascended, I believe you researched something similar to what the drones use, Merlin?"

"Yes, the holy grail which I helped you build was that project, originally it was meant to cancel out the effect the drones had on the ascended, but I never had time to finish it and in the end it wouldn't have mattered because the war was already over and when you came along I simply built the device that the drones use but it was a one-shot device since it had to cover an entire galaxy, the drones devices only cover an area of a few kilometers.

So basically the ascended couldn't do anything because if they got to close to the drones they would be canceled out and their attacks suffered the same fate." Merlin said.

"Canceled out?" O'Neill said.

"Yes, we ascended beings are after all mostly energy and so with an opposite charge you can kill us with ease, that's what the grail does, it sends out massive amounts of energy into our dimension."

"Any… Really Daniel?" O'Neill said as he saw Daniel taking notes.

"What, this is some interesting stuff?" Daniel said as he put away his notepad.

"Now, if there's nothing else then I must ask that you leave, you won't see us for some time, of all the galaxies we controlled or settled only a few still have functioning facilities and only a few of those are of any use to us so we have a lot of work to do, but there's one thing I think we can give you, Merlin do you know the address to Chrona?" The ancient woman said.

"Yes, why do you ask?" Merlin said.

"Transfer control of Chrona to them, we'll have no use of it for a few months and when we do we'll have a new one built."

"Very well."

"What is this Chrona place?" O'Neill said.

"Why spoil the surprise?" Merlin said with a smile.

"Bye bye, when you need us we will come." The woman said and then Daniel, O'Neill and Merlin was transported back to Atlantia.

**Gate Room. Atlantia**

Appearing right in front of the white gate the trio saw the barrels of twenty PP-90s turned towards them.

"Sorry sir, the gate activated and the shield refused to turn on." The marine in charge said.

"Don't worry about it, but it's good that your men are here, ready them for an off-world mission and have them back here in five." O'Neill said.

"Yes, sir." The marine said as he started to give orders to the others.

**Control Room. Atlantia.**

"We're ready sir." The leader of the marines said as he and the other marines returned.

"Good, Merlin please dial the gate." O'Neill said as he walked down the stairs to the gates.

"There you go." Merlin said as he dialed the gate, thirty seconds later O'Neill, Daniel, Merlin and the twenty marines had gone through the gate.

**Chrona. **

For the first time in several million years, the lights within Chrona flashed to life, then life support started to come to life, after that artificial gravity begun to work and lastly the gate came online.

Spinning up for the first time in a very long time the gate activated and the event horizon snapped into existence on the white gate which was sitting beside a yellow gate, through the gate O'Neill, Daniel, Merlin and the marines came and once they were all through the marines took up defensive position around the gate.

"So what is this place Merlin?" Daniel said.

"As I said, why spoil the surprise?" Merlin said as he walked of through a wall.

"You five, follow him as best you can." O'Neill said and pointed on five marines who ran off to try and catch up with Merlin. "Rest of you, follow me."

Walking of inside the facility O'Neill and the marines found what looked like a control room.

"Daniel, see what you can find." O'Neill said and pointed towards a console, when he got no reply he turned around to find that Daniel was nowhere to be found.

"Daniel, where the hell are you?" O'Neill sent over his FMC.

"Oh, sorry, I found some interesting writing on one of the walls and I must have fallen behind then, but I've found something interesting here, this is a real goldmine Jack." Daniel replied.

"Where are you?"

"As Merlin said, why spoil the surprise?"

"Come on Daniel, give me something."

"Give me a minute, ok? I'm trying to override some of the systems to give you a better view of the facility."

"Better view?"

"Yea, I'm seeing you on the sensors so if you just give me a minute I'll show you what the facility was designed to do."

"Fine."

"There we go, you should see some windows behind you soon." Daniel said as he cut the connection.

Frustrated O'Neill turned around and saw huge blast doors, which stretched from the floor to the roof, retract into the floor, revealing just as large windows and on the other side of the windows the rest of the facility was visible.

The facility in question was a big space station which was shaped like a ring but on the inside of the ring it was hollowed out, the inside diameter was around ten kilometers and the station itself was around three kilometers wide making the total diameter of the station around sixteen kilometers, possibly making it the biggest known Ancient installation.

"What am I looking at Daniel?" O'Neill said, but before Daniel could respond the consoles in the room lit up, all around the inside of the station lights turned on and machinery which had been standing still for millions of years started to move again.

"From what I can tell you're standing in the control room of Chrona looking out on the rest of the facility." Daniel replied.

Behind O'Neill a transport booth activated and Merlin and the five marines appeared and the moment they had gotten out Daniel walked out of the booth.

"Jack, you really should see this place." Daniel said

"I'm doing that right now, but I can't seem to get a straight answer on what this is." O'Neill said.

"This is Chrona, one of many installations which created our fleet, this particular installation is the largest and the one which created most of our fleet." Merlin said.

"So it's a shipyard?"

"Yes."

"Thank you, that's all I needed to hear."

"Jack, this is so much more than just a simple shipyard, this place is huge, we could build  
city-ships here if we wanted to or we could build a fleet several times larger than the one  
we have available in a few months." Daniel said.

"Well I don't think we'll be needing more ships than we already have, did you forget the ships we've got in the cellar?"

"They're several million years old, it's not like they're high-tech anymore."

"Still, Lucius can reconfigure more ships than we can use at the moment."

"Just shut up and be grateful for what they gave us."

"Hey, I'm supposed to be in charge here."

"Sorry Jack, but if you won't pay this place the attention it deserves then I request to be transferred here."

"Sure, the place is all yours, just try not to blow it up incase we need it in the future." O'Neill said as he turned around, motioned for the marines to follow him and walked out of the room towards the gate.

"How can he neglect something like this? From what I know we've never given someone a gift this big." Merlin said.

"He's a military man and this war you've practically thrown in his face is a little too much  
to handle, I think." Daniel said.

"Well all the more reason to make full use of this facility."

"I will do what I can to make use of this place on my own."

"I hope that you do or this war could end before it even started. But I must go, there's something that requires my attention in another part of the galaxy, there is however one more thing I must ask from you, when you reconnect with Destiny you must recover her original crew, they should be in the most forward room, it's protected by a code, that code is the human DNA that you all share.

When you've recovered them please send them to this address." Merlin said and handed Daniel a small note with a red gate address.

"We will." Daniel said as he saw Merlin walk towards the gate.

**Control Room. Atlantia.**

"General O'Neill, care to tell us were you've been going." A man from the committee said from the office which overlooked the gate operations.

"I've been gathering allies for the war that's to come." O'Neill replied as he started to walk out of the control room.

"You don't really think that this war will happen do you? The Ancients had access to  
technology far superior to our own and we've been able to win every war we've fought out there with our technology, so I doubt there's anything they couldn't have handled."

Hearing this O'Neill turned around on the spot, walked up to the man and after taking a  
firm grip of his throat, he slammed the man down on the desk in the office.

"Now you listen really carefully, when the Ancients come screaming about war and  
destruction you'd better listen. If the Asgard, Furlings and Nox come running on top of  
that I'd really pay attention." O'Neill whispered into the man's ear before he let go of his  
throat and walked away, leaving the chocked man lying on his back on the desk.

A few minutes later a message flew past in subspace, it read "Destiny's location found, gate locked down, awaiting further orders" a few seconds later a reply came "when gate unlocks dial it, sending backup, further orders will come, until that time you can do what you like".

**Gym. Atlantia.**

"Hey Teal'c, I need you to go and help Daniel, take an Aurora class ship as well as blue and black team to this location, he'll meet you there." O'Neill said to Teal'c, who was doing push-ups in the gym, when he walked in handing Teal'c a note.

"Very well." Teal'c said as he got up from the floor.

"I've got an Aurora class ship parked in orbit for something like this, be stealthy, no-one must know about it."

"Why the secrecy?"

"The less you know the better." O'Neill said as he turned around and walked off to perform some other duties leaving Teal'c to wonder why O'Neill was keeping things so secret.

Deciding not to wonder further Teal'c made his way to the barracks where the two teams resided, after a short detour.

**Barrack F. Atlantia.**

Teal'c came walking in to barrack F to see it full of marines, to his disappointment, thinking fast he slipped into a corner and waited, it didn't take long before one of the marines from Black Team walked past the corner he was hiding in, seeing this he slipped back out of his hiding spot and followed the marine through several corridors and past many corners, then all of a sudden the marine was gone around a corner.

Sensing something was wrong he slowed down and started to move more careful, then he saw a movement at the edge of his vision in another corridor, walking up to the beginning of the corridor he felt that something was wrong and that feeling was soon followed by the feeling of the cold metal of a gun against the side of his head.

"Why are you following me?" The marine holding the gun said.

"I need you to deliver a message to your team as well as another team." Teal'c answered.

"Just send them a message, you've got an FMC."

"New orders, covert op, no traces, which means no messages just mouth to mouth."

"Orders from whom?"

"General O'Neill."

"Well you're lucky I know who you are Teal'c, or things could have ended differently." The marine said before putting the gun down.

"What's your name soldier?"

"Victor, sir."

"Very well Victor, follow me, but do it at a distance." Teal'c said before continuing walking and Victor following him just so close that he saw were the Jaffa went.

**Officers Quarters. Atlantia.**

Victor had been following Teal'c for almost an hour before he lost sight of him, guessing that he'd walked into one of the rooms Victor continued down the corridor looking into the rooms he could, then after trying to look into a room and on his way to the next room a hand was placed over his mouth and another around his chest, then he felt himself getting pulled backwards into the room he'd just tried to look inside, seeing that the hands belonged to Teal'c when he closed the door he relaxed.

"Good, this room is secure." Teal'c said.

"What is so important that you need to drag me into your room?" Victor said as he realized were they were.

"As I said, I need you to deliver a message to your team as well as Black Team."

"Yes sir, what's the message?"

"Meet me at the Puddle Jumper hangar, but be discrete, move naturally and don't use any transporter booths, you can't go all at a time so go in small groups of up to four or five people."

"Anything else sir?"

"Yes, cut the sir part."

"Yes, s... Eh, yes."

"Now go, don't use the booths on your way back until you're far away from here." Teal'c said as he practically pushed Victor out of his quarters.

**Barrack F. Atlantia.**

It had taken Victor the better part of two hours to find his way back from the Officers Quarters to Barrack F and when he got there most of the marines where already asleep, deciding that this was the best chance to inform the teams he walked into Black Teams room which they shared with Green and Brown Team.

Careful not to wake up the other teams he made his way to the leader for Black Team, who, unfortunately, had taken the bed furthest away from the entrance, on the way he locked eyes with several of his team mates whom he accidentally woke up, once at the leaders bed he found it to be empty, realizing were he was Victor walked up to the ladder between the first and second bed and climbed up to the third bed, there he tapped the figure on the shoulder and a woman turned around to face him with a confused expression, ignoring her expression he pointed over her and she turned around and awoke the man sleeping next to her, when he looked up at Victor who pointed down at the floor he looked even more confused than the woman.

Two minutes later the man came down the ladder to Victor.

"What is it?" He whispered.

"New orders sir, we are to rendezvous at the Puddle Jumper Hangar as fast as we can, black op, no traces, no paper work, no records, nothing digital at all, small groups." Victor replied.

"And who did these orders come from."

"Teal'c, sir. But he says that they come from General O'Neill."

"And when are we to meet him there?"

"Didn't say, but I'd guess as soon as possible, sir."

"Hm, wake the others and tell them to get dressed and meet us outside the barrack." The man said as he started to move towards the ladder.

"Sorry sir, but I need to inform Blue Team too."

"Blue Team? That would make us over forty marines."

"Yes sir."

"Fine I'll wake them up then." The leader for Black Team said as he started to wake up the closest of the marines."

Happy to have completed half of his task Victor moved on to Blue Teams room, this time he tried even harder not to make a single noise as Red Team, who shared room with Blue and Grey Team, and Black Team wasn't on to good terms after a small argument, when he got to the leader of Blue Team he woke him up and explained the situation.

**Corridor Outside Barrack F. Atlantia.**

Ten minutes after Victor had awoken the leader of Blue Team the last of the marines came out of Barrack F.

"So new orders everyone, we are to meet Teal'c in the Puddle Jumper Hangar ASAP, this is a black op, so no traces or connections, you are to get there without raising suspicion so split into small groups and pick routes, but first we need to get our gear, full combat gear and bring a lot of supplies in your packing, we don't know how long we're going to be away." The leader for Blue Team said.

"Same goes for you Black Team, move out." The leader for Black Team said as he moved away to get his gear, following right behind him was the marines of Black Team and walking the other way was Blue Team, after fifty meters he turned to a door on his right and entered his access code which opened the door. As the door opened Black Team ran inside to their lockers to get their gear, Victor meanwhile waited outside until most of his team was inside before stepping through the door and walking up to his locker, the locker was around sixty centimeters across and stretched from floor to roof, opening the locker he felt the plate he was standing on moving him into position and then two robotic arms came out of the locker and grabbed his shoulders, following rails on the arms his chest plate came out of the locker and attached itself to Victor with the help of nanites, after that the rest of the Atlas armor came and moved to their places with the help of the nanites inside them, lastly the arms retracted and his weapons came out lying on a shelf, knowing all to well which weapon he preferred the shelf moved it to the front and lifted it up, taking up his trusted SG-69150 MK II, one of the newer additions to the SGC arsenal, and hooking it on his back he didn't fell all to good with taking only a sniper-rifle so in addition he picked up a stunner that he placed in his belt and two SG-137224's which he attached to his legs, after that he closed his locker, walked out of the armory and waited until the rest of the team were dressed and out of the room, then the team split up into their squads and moved out, each taking a unique route to the hangar.

**Puddle Jumper Hangar. Atlantia.**

Teal'c was standing in the hangar and was surprised by how fast the marines had gotten there, he'd expected to wait for up to a day, but now the marines from Blue and Black Team was starting to arrive only a few short hours after he himself got there. Happy with the progress he loaded them onto seven newly built jumpers which he'd taken from one of the ships Lucius was refitting for them, so no one would notice them as Lucius simply replaced them on the spot, placing six in each as they came along, when the last squad arrived he followed them inside the last Jumper and piloted it out of the hangar, cloaked it and then he took of towards the sky with the other jumpers following closely behind.

As Teal'c approached the location where O'Neill's note said there was a ship he ran a docking program and an Aurora class ship's contours appeared on the front screen of his jumper, piloting his jumper towards the ship he soon found the hangar of the ship and parked the jumper, a few seconds later the other six jumpers came inside the hangar and landed.

When Teal'c arrived on the bridge he found the ship to be ready for take-off and so he sat down in the captain's chair with some of the marines taking positions as crew at the consoles and the other marines sweeping the ship just to be safe, when Teal'c was satisfied with the diagnostics he pulled from the chair he made the ship break away from Earth using sublight-engines and when they were outside the solar system the ship jumped away into hyperspace away from their real destination, then after an hour in hyperspace the ship dropped out, turned around and jumped back into hyperspace towards their real destination, making a sig sag pattern of jumps.

**Chrona.**

A few hours after their departure from Earth Teal'c and the marines arrived at Chrona in their Aurora class ship.

"Daniel Jackson, we are here." Teal'c sent out to the station.

"That's good to hear Teal'c, I'm sending you docking instructions." Daniel replied.

"Major General Jackson, do you mind telling us why we're here?" Blue Teams leader said.

"You're here to help me run this station and keep it safe, I'd guess it will mostly be the former since we're almost at the edge of the galaxy and there's no planets nearby, so the chances that someone will find it is minimal and please call me Daniel."

"Yes sir."

A couple of minutes later the ship was docked in one of the huge hangars and on the order from Daniel the station begun to refit the ship with some of the Ancient/Asgard hybrid systems that had been developed at Area 51. When they had docked and gotten all of their equipment of the ship Teal'c and the marines made their way to Daniel who was sitting in the control room of the station with a large hologram of a ship in front of him, the ship was a complicated mix of Ancient, Asgard and Tau'ri design, as the group entered Daniel removed the hologram and stood up from the control chair he was sitting in.

"Hello and welcome to Chrona." Daniel said.

"What is this place?" Victor said.

"This is Chrona, one of the shipyards that the Ancients built and one day ago they gave it to us, after I found a map of the Stargate network and the ability to pull diagnostics of any gate out there, as well as another map that showed the location of every working Ancient installation out there, O'Neill saw the real value of this place and so I was placed in command of this facility in order to keep an eye on Destiny's gate and when the time comes that they wake up I will dial Destiny in order to get the crew home safely."

"So why is this a black op?"

"Because O'Neill doesn't want the committee to take control of this station and forget about Destiny, so he couldn't send anyone through the gate to this place, that's why you had to get here by ship, but we have supplies to go around and I'm working on a way to get more supplies so no worries there, I can see that most of you use the SG.I weapons so ammo's not a problem either since they can fire plasma without a bullet if we run out of bullets."

"So how many people is needed for a skeleton crew for this station, it's quite big if our sensors where working."

"Well the station is completely automated so it doesn't really need any crew, but for best efficiency it needs at least two people, one to sit here and control the station and at least one to pilot the ships away from the construction sites to their destination.

Now we don't have the use for a larger fleet at the moment, but I've started to design some new ships, both small and big, for a time when we need them."

"Daniel, can you show us to the living area so we can get some sleep?" Teal'c said.

"Ah, sorry, forgot the time, must be the middle of the night on Atlantia now. This station doesn't really have any dedicated living area but there's quarters all over the station, I've taken one right over this room, which seems to have been the former commanders quarters, and there's some larger officer quarters in the same corridor that you can have."

"So how do we get there?" Blue Team's leader said.

"Ah, there's transporter booths all over the station that you can use to get around, there's one over there in the corner, it uses the same interface as the ones in Atlantis and Atlantia." Daniel said and pointed at a corner.

"Thanks." Blue Teams leader said as he walked over to the booth and transported away along with some of the marines, the rest of the marines followed right behind him as fast as they could.

**Chrona.**

Two hours had passed since Teal'c and the marines had arrived at Chrona when the alarm went off.

"This is Daniel, we've got hostiles." Daniel's voice was heard on the stations speakers.

"Victor here, give me a number." Victor, who'd taken it upon himself to guard during the night, replied over the FMC.

"Can't say, gliders crashed into a part of the station taking out the sensors there."

"Gliders? Any bigger ships?"

"Yes, a couple of Anubis upgraded Ha'tak's, but I've taken care of those with the stations defenses, but as I said some gliders crashed into a section of the station and some more gliders landed in a hangar close to the crash."

"I'm on it." Victor said as he took of towards the crash site. "Any idea of how they found this place?"

"They must have had at least one Ha'tak which Anubis upgraded with better sensors, that way they detected you in hyperspace and jumped ahead of you in this direction, then you must have flown past them and then they followed you here."

"Sorry Dr. Jackson, but that can't be right, we've been here for hours, they must have found us in some other way."

"An Aurora is probably much faster than an upgraded Ha'tak and because of that they arrived after you."

"That sounds about right." Victor said as the life signs detector in his suit showed contacts and he jumped in behind a corner, took out his sniper rifle and aimed down the corridor where he knew the enemy were, then he waited.

He was soon rewarded when he saw the face of the enemy coming into the corridor, the moment his mind registered the man his finger pressed the trigger and the man fell, then one of the mans companions looked into the corridor and returned fire.

Looking back out into the corridor Victor could see at least four enemies behind cover, taking his gun he aimed at were he thought the mans head was and fired, the bullet shoot out of the barrel followed by a small amount of plasma, rushing towards the wall it converted the air around it into plasma and when it hit the wall the beam of plasma followed the bullet straight through and then the bullet hit the poor man's head blasting it open like a water balloon hit by a sledgehammer.

Taking fire Victor retreated back behind the safety of the corner, standing behind the corner he saw something at the top of the barrel and after a closer look he saw a bullet that had lodged itself inside the barrel of his gun, cursing his luck he put the rifle back on his back, pulled up his two pistols, set them to full auto and prayed to god before doing something crazy, even by his standards.

Transferring power from the shield to the muscle augmentation system he made a jump out into the corridor, pulling half a front flip in the process and activating the magnetic boots he landed upside down with his feet stuck to the roof and his head hanging down, transferring power back to the shield he then took aim and fired his pistol at the enemies killing all but one, who was standing behind cover so thick that the low powered pistols couldn't penetrate it, then he heard a shoot and saw the last hostile fall out of cover with a hole were the heart should have been, looking back he saw his squad crouching in the corridor, all four of them with was holding a SG-69150 and from each of the barrels one shoot had been fired and each bullet had hit the same spot.

Not having the time to praise them Victor jumped down from the celling, pistols still in hand, ran up to the corridor the enemies had come from and looked inside being greeted by a single bullet to the face which almost broke through his shield had it been two bullets the armor would have taken a beating. Then the heavies from Black Team came rushing past him taking every bullet without a sign of weakening shields, then the troopers came and lastly the infiltrators came running with Black Team's leader bringing up the rear.

Running through the corridor the heavies of Black Team, swung their mini-guns from the left to the right and back again killing almost everyone in front of them and injuring everyone else, after them the assault troopers came shooting anyone who still moved and lastly the infiltrators came and sliced the throat of everyone, dead or alive.

Ten minutes later and fifty more enemies they'd secured the station.

"This is Daniel, sensors have been repaired and I don't read any more hostiles." Daniel said every the comm.

"Copy that. These were not Jaffa and still they use Death Gliders." Teal'c answered.

"Lucian Alliance." Daniel whispered back as he realized who had attacked them.

**THE END. **

So please Review this and I'll see if I can get Episode 14 out a little bit faster.

So there are some references to something in this episode, anybody want to take a guess at what and what the references are?

Sorry about Teal'c, I know he's way out of character, but I find it hard to write lines for him and his way of speaking, on the other hand I think Daniel worked out way better with some of that archeological background shining through, but at the same time this new military side of him is working overtime.

I hope this new systems for things the SGC is using isn't confusing you or anything, they're there because I felt that things were becoming messy, so there will be more reforms coming in the following Episodes.

For the ones who have read all the way here, through my rambling and all other stuff, there's a gift, I've done some small work on some concept art and you can see some of it here: wibbe96 . deviantart . com


	14. Episode 14 Evigilantis

Review replies:

EvilTheLast: It was the only way I could work in the map of the Stargate network and they'll need it in the future as it's the only dedicated shipyard they have, the one under Atlantis is just a build hall for anything they need, so while ships can be created there it requires more time and resources than Chrona.

So another Episode then.  
Happy reading.

**Destiny.**

**15:12 29/10 2012**

Three years had gone by since Destiny's crew had gone into stasis and on the day that marked the end of the three years Destiny begun to wake them up, one at a time, starting with Dr. Rush and Colonel Young. Stepping out of the pods they both looked around and saw the still broken pod, which Eli should have repaired. Fearing the worst they walked up to the pod and saw that it was empty. Despite hating the kid at times, Rush had taken a liking to him and now that he was gone he missed him. Young felt the same, but for other reasons, as he'd come to rely on Eli when he needed help with something and he'd get the job done. Also contrary to Rush he had no hidden agenda.

"I'm going to check the ship Colonel. See how she looks and what damage Eli could have caused while he was alive." Rush said motioning at a door.

"You do that, I'm going to wait until the rest of the crew comes out of stasis." Young replied.

"The ship probably knows that we two are in command and so it woke us up first so that we can help the others."

"Rush, take a look at this." Young said as he found the Kino that Eli had programed to return to them, taking it up and throwing it to Rush, but as soon as the Kino left his hand it stopped and hovered, taking the Kino again Young walked up to Rush and handed it to him.

"It's probably Eli's, he might have recorded something."

"Can you see if he did record something?"

"I'll take a look, but I bet he just complained about being left alone."

"He's a good kid Rush, don't act like you don't care about him."

Rush simply frowned and walked out of the room with the Kino in his hand on his way to the bridge, leaving Young to stand guard over the pods.

**Bridge. Destiny. New Galaxy.**

**15:17 29/10 2012**

Arriving on the bridge Rush sat down at a console and begun to look through the footage of the Kino and when he was done he was surprised, he knew Eli was a smart kid and at times brave, but this was not what he expected to find.

"Colonel, there's something you should see." Rush said over the radio.

"Can it wait? The first people are coming out of stasis at the moment." Young replied.

"It's the Kino, there was some footage in it, quite a lot actually and some of it should interest you."

"I'm on my way as soon as Scott is out and is ready to take over."

After half an hour Young walked in to the bridge.

"Ah, Colonel, good to see that you have the time to come here." Rush said sarcastically.

"Cut it Rush. Do you know anything about the small half domes that move around in the corridors?"

"That's something Eli mentioned in his recording, it appears to be some kind of cleaning bot, but there's some things that I think you'll find more interesting than that, Eli's found four more repair bots as well as the materials they use to make repairs and according to him we don't have to worry about using the bots, they don't use much and there's quite a lot of it."

"So you dragged me up here just to tell me that we can repair the ship? That could have waited until after everyone's awake."

"Just take a look at the footage Colonel." Rush said as he played the Kino footage recorded by Eli.

After seeing the footage there was a pause for a few minutes before the Colonel opened his mouth.

"Get me a rout to the section where Eli was last seen." Young said

"Sure, but with all due respect Colonel, three years is a little too long for him to have survived." Rush said

"Too long? Eli's barely a kid, he should have more than ten times that time." Young roared into Rush face.

"Fine, the corridor Eli talks about had been repaired so it should be simple to walk through it to get to that section, but don't expect to find anything but a corpse "Can you use the sensors to see if there's anything there at least?"

"Already did, there's nothing there, but I doubt the sensor could find a bile of bones… Hold on, this is interesting." Rush said as he begun to push buttons on the console.

"What is it?"

"Just before the power was supposed to run out, there was a power signature in the room similar to that of a stasis pod activating."

"So he found a stasis pod in the room?"

"He could have found a pod and I hope that's it, because otherwise we have company that we don't know about."

"Can you see if the pod has deactivated?"

"Yes, there should have been a similar energy signature then, but so far there's been nothing."

"Good, is there anything else? Otherwise I have to get back to Scott and see how the wake up process is going."

"There is, we will be recharging in a few days, thought you might want to know."

"A few days? I thought we would wake up after the ship had recharged?"

"Yes, after three years and when the ship had enough power, but here's the interesting part, this is the galaxy we were drifting to." Rush said as he brought up a map of the universe and zoomed in close to the center.

"And what's so interesting about this?"

"We're here." Rush said as he zoomed out and a line appeared between that galaxy and another even closer to the center of the universe.

"So we drifted a little further than we should have."

"If by a little you mean several galaxies, then yes we drifted a little further."

"What are you saying?"

"When Eli activated the repair bots they must have repaired the connection to a primary power storage as well as several secondary power storages and they were all full, we have more than double the power storage we used to have, we can go months without recharging if we don't waste it."

"That's good, anything else?"

"Yes, this is the sensor data from the last time Destiny recharged, a few months ago." Rush said as he pulled up the sensor log.

**Unknown system. Unknown Galaxy. Sensor Log. **

**02:45 09/07 2012**

As Destiny's power was starting to run low she searched the data base for any stars that she could use and she'd found this system, consisting of only a brown dwarf and a single small planet, which once could have supported life, but now it's orbit had decayed so much that it was a pool of molten lava with atmospheric temperature being several thousand degrees warm. Having chosen this system Destiny changed her course, as she closed in on the system she sent out a subspace message when she detected control ships in the system, a few moments later she received five replies.

Dropping out of FTL inside the system's she angled towards the star and the ten control ships between her and the star, before approaching the ships. The moment the control ships detected Destiny they deployed drones. In return Destiny lowered her main weapon and powered up her anti fighter turrets in preparation of the drones, then she sent a set of coordinates through subspace and just as Destiny opened up with her turrets on the Drones four hyperspace window tore open behind the control ships and a fifth opened right next to Destiny. Emerging from the hyperspace windows was five command class ships, the moment they came through they opened fire, the four ships close to the control ships opened up with its main guns and ripped through six of the control ships and badly damaging the rest, the fifth ship close to Destiny didn't use its main guns due to the size of the drones and so it followed Destiny's lead and fired its turrets at the approaching drones.

As the drones from the destroyed ships were taken over by the remaining control ships something unexpected happened, instead they started to act up due to the amount of damage the control ships systems had taken, some started to fly around in complicated maneuvers but without any goal at all, others simply self-destructed and the rest turned on each other, attacking anything that moved, then a few seconds later the remaining control ships were taken out and the drones powered down.

The five command class ships moved of towards the edge of the system while Destiny recharged, they then recharged one by one until they were all fully powered and then they waited until Destiny could jump to FTL before the six ships split up, by jumping away, the command class ships by hyperspace and Destiny through FTL, each with their own set of coordinates.

**Bridge. Destiny. Unknown Galaxy.**

**15:32 29/10 2012**

Young was standing behind Rush, looking over his shoulder, in disbelief for almost a minute before speaking.

"Did I just see five copies of Destiny?" Young said

"No, I've compared those ships to Destiny, while they are similar to Destiny they are far better armed as far as I can tell plus they use hyperdrives and this is not the first time either, since we went to sleep the ships have arrived every time Destiny have recharged and the star have been blocked by control ships."

"Then I hope they continue to do their job." Young said before turning around and walking towards the exit of the bridge

"Colonel, I'm going to unlock the gate so we can dial out in case we need to, unless you have any good reason why I shouldn't."

"Leave the gate alone, at least until we can contact Earth."

"Then I will un-pack the stones and report to Earth."

"Fine, just don't do anything stupid." Young said as he exited the bridge and made his way to the stasis pods where people still were waking up.

**Stasis Corridor. Destiny. Unknown Galaxy.**

**15:42 29/10 2012**

Scott was standing in the corridor together with some marines and helped people out of the pods as they woke up, only a few was left inside the pods when Colonel Young returned from the bridge.

"How's it going Scott?" Young said

"Fine sir. Only a few to go."

"Good, then I'll take over here. Gather a team and radio Rush, he'll give you instructions on where to go."

"Yes Sir." Scott said after some hesitation, while Rush had saved the life of them a few times Scott still had a hard time trusting the man.

After motioning for three marines to follow him Scott walked out of the corridor and radioed Rush.

"Rush, Colonel Young said that you had a mission for us?" Scott said into the radio.

"Ah, I'll take it that he's told you what it's about?" Rush replied

"No, he did not."

"I can't tell you over the radio, but trust me on this, you need to get moving towards the front of the ship, radio me when you find a door with white letters, they should say SPACE, don't try to open the door it's locked down, but I'll get it open for you."

"Rush, we're the only ones with radios, no one else can listen in on what we say."

"I don't want to take that risk and neither does the Colonel."

"Fine, I'll get going." Scott said reluctantly as he and his marines moved of towards the front of the ship.

"Rush, we're here." Scott said as he found the door labeled SPACE.

"No, I can see were you're at and that's the wrong space door, the one you're looking for is further down the corridor and then it's somewhere in the middle of the left corridor."

"How about now." Scott said as he and his team had moved to the location Rush had said.

"That's it. Let me get that door for you." Rush said as he continued to try and override the door and after a few minutes he finally managed to get it open, in his mind he praised the young genius that had managed to lock down the door so hard that it had taken him over half an hour to unlock it and Eli hadn't even been on the bridge.

"We're through." Scott said as his team moved inside the corridor.

"Good, then make your way to the end of the corridor, there should be a door to the left and one to the right, take which every you want, they both lead to the same room, it's some sort of storage so don't touch any of the boxes."

"We're moving." Scott said as he and his team ran across the corridor, opened the door, split up with two people in each group and then they headed to the different doors.

Once there they waited until Scott gave the signal, when he did they opened the doors, tossed a flash-bang inside and moved inside with guns raised the moment it went of. On the inside they found nothing but crates and more crates, just as Rush had said.

"Scott, did you just flash-bang the storage room?" Rush said over the radio as he'd heard the bang over the radio.

"Yes, didn't realize how big this place is." Scott replied.

"Don't waste them, we've got too few and I doubt you'll find anything that will get affected by it either way."

"Copy t.." Scott said before turning to his left and firing of his weapon, as he stopped firing he and the marines walked up to the place Scott had been shooting at.

"Rush, do you happen to know how to fix one of the repair bots?" Scott said as he realized that he'd just slaughtered two of the repair bots.

"No and from what I know they can't fix each other either, don't tell me you've destroyed one."

"More like two."

"Two? Leave them and move to the right side of the room, there should be a door there, take a left on the other side of it and work your way to the tip of the ship." Rush said as he made a note for Brody and Volker to see if they could fix the repair bots, he then got out of the chair and made his way to the room where they where storing the communications stones.

"Scott here, can you tell us were to go next we're stuck, can't find a way to get any further forward." Scott said as he and his team was standing in front of the door where Eli had recorded his last message.

"I'm not at a terminal right now so I can't check, but have you found a console anywhere around there? That should be the most forward point." Rush replied as he approached his location.

"Yea, there's one right here, but there's also a door here so it can't be the most forward point."

"That's one door which we can't open, what you need to do is check if there's any sign of someone there, anything at all and then report back to Colonel Young."

"Who or what are we looking for?"

"Can't say that over the radio, but there could be someone or something there so be careful, it doesn't have to be new signs so be on the look out for anything."

"Fine, but when I get back we're going to have a talk."

"Just look there and Young will fill you in when you get back."

"Fine." Scott said as he turned of his radio and begun to search to area for any clue that someone had been there.

**Stone Room. Destiny.**

**16:01 29/10 2012**

Rush walked into the room with a briefcase in one hand and two handcuffs in the other, he walked up to the table and but the briefcase on the table, he opened it and removed the plate on which the stones was placed, next he took up a stone and placed it next to the plate, he then took one of the handcuffs and put it on his arm and the other end around the armrest of the chair, the other handcuff he put on the same armrest and the other end he held on to in his already locked up hand.

When he felt that the restrains was sitting properly he took the stone and held it above the plate before dropping it and locking his free hand into the second handcuff before the stone hit the plate, as the stone hit the plate he braced himself for the feeling of someone else's body, but it never came, frustrated he pulled out the key he'd hidden in his sleeve and unlocked one cuff, he then put the key back in place and tried again, but nothing happened so he removed the cuffs again and changed stone to the other one, then he tried again with the same result, Rush was not one to worry, but this made him worry, there was always someone on stone duty and there was supposed to be someone on stone duty now after three years waiting for them to return, he knew that even after three years General O'Neill wouldn't have forgotten them, he would probably be waiting for them personally at the stones, that meant that something had happened on Earth.

Getting out of the chair he threw everything back together back into the briefcase and ran out of the room, as he was getting close to the stasis pods, where he hopped that Colonel Young still was, he crashed into said Colonel, resulting in both of them ending up on the floor.

"Ah, Colonel, we've got some problems." Rush said.

"I know, Scott scraped two repair bots and because of those cleaning bots he can't even find footmarks in the dust."

"We've got worse things than a few broken repair bots and a clean ship, I can't establish a connection to Earth with the stones."

"Hm, keep this quiet until we're back our feet, I don't want the crew to panic Rush."

"I was thinking the same, but I've found something that I think can help, there's a planet nearby, we'll be in range in a few hours, we could stop by there and let the crew stretch their legs a bit."

"Wildlife?"

"None."

"Sounds like a good idea."

"Good, I'll get working on the gate, Eli might have locked it down even tighter than the door I had to open for Scott."

"I'll be on the bridge, everyone's out of their pods and except for some nausea and headache everyone's fine." Young said as he walked past Rush and headed for the bridge, Rush turned around and followed behind the Colonel down the corridor and then they went their separate ways.

**Bridge. Destiny.**

**16:10 29/10 2012**

Colonel Young walked into the bridge to find Volker, Brody and Greer manning the consoles just as he'd asked them to.

"How are we doing?" Young said as he sat down in the captain's chair.

"Weapons are online and working to one hundred percent and so are the shields." Greer said.

"Sensors and FTL are working as they should." Volker said.

"Life-support and other internal systems are working as they should, but the gate is unresponsive." Brody said.

"Rush is trying to get the gate back online, Eli locked it down so no one would be able to dial in." Young said

"So where is Eli then? If he locked it he should be able to unlock it with ease." Greer said.

"What I'm about to tell you is not common knowledge and neither should it be, so keep it secret. Myself, Rush and Eli was that last to go into stasis, but there was only two pods left that worked, in the end Eli was the one who was going to attempt to fix it, he had two weeks from the time we went into stasis to the time when the ship would run out of power and shut down life-support.

As you know Scott took a team of marines away, I told you that he was going to secure the ship, what he really did do was search for Eli, they didn't find any traces of him but Rush did find an energy signature which is similar to that of a stasis pod activating, which means that either Eli found a pod or we have guests, unfortunately the pod is behind a door which we have no clue of how to open, this means that as long as we don't find out anything that points to it being someone else we assume that it's Eli."

"But there's a chance that the kid could have survived?" Greer said

"Yes, but for the moment we've got more pressing issues than finding Eli, or what's left of him."

"More bad news?" Volker guessed

"Yes, Rush tried to use the stones, but we can't establish a connection. This is also a secret so don't tell anyone else, at all."

"I'll make sure they don't sir." Greer said.

"What, you're going to shoot us if we talk?" Brody said with a smile.

"I might just do that." Greer said with an expression so cold that the two scientists lost their smiles; they knew he'd do it without hesitating.

**Gate Room. Destiny.**

**19:54 29/10 2012**

A few hours had gone by and the expedition had gathered in the gate room on the order of Colonel Young, who was standing on top of the balcony.

"Today we've awoken after three years in stasis, I understand that some of you have a light headache or are a bit nauseous, Rush has found a planet where we can stretch our legs, anyone who want to can walk through the gate to the planet and take a stroll." Young said and as his words begun to sink in almost everyone started to smile, finally a planet and solid earth under their feet, "Rush can you please dial the planet?"

"Dialing." Rush replied from one of the consoles as he removed the last lock on the gate and just as he was about to dial the gate begun to spin. "Incoming wormhole"

"Get everyone out of here." Young screamed to Greer who had already begun to push people out of the room.

The moment the event horizon snapped into place nothing happened and nothing the second after that, after five minutes, when everyone had been out of the room for a while and the military personal had set up a defense around the gate, a lone human wearing a black armor suite stepped through, two seconds later two more came through and then two more bringing the total to five.

Laying on the floor of the balcony Young aimed his UMP .45 towards the head of the first person, carefully aiming as he lined up his shot, as he fired of a short burst he quickly changed target expecting his target to drop dead on the spot, but instead his target simply flinched when the bullets hit it's face and in response it drew a gun and aimed it his way, even thought it had been looking the other way, behind the first the two in the middle removed objects from their backs, one placed a black box on the floor, which Young had no idea what it was, the second on the other hand Young knew all to well of, a ZPM, taking the ZPM the second person pressed it against the top of the box and it was sucked inside and around the black clad group a shield formed.

Abandoning his cover Young ran down the staircase on his right and slid in behind the cover of some boxes, the moment he tok of down the stairs the rest of the military personnel looked out of cover and opened fire on the newly arrived, in return their foes raised two pistols each, one in each hand, and returned fire, looking out of cover Young saw Scott getting hit with two projectiles in the right shoulder and collapse, Young raised his gun and fired at the enemies within the shield but all the bullets did was create ripples and then they fell to the floor.

Young saw as one of the enemies turned to face him and he just managed to push of against the crates with his hand when the projectiles hit the place he'd been standing in, one projectile hit the box on which he'd placed his hand when he'd pushed of and as it exploded it let out it's energy on the box and some of it transferred into his hand and arm which he lost control of, feeling this he realized that they were shooting with stunners and just had time to feel relief before three projectiles found their way to his chest and he blacked out.

**Gate Room. Destiny.**

**21:14 29/10 2012**

Young woke up and felt his body returning to his control, opening his eyes he saw the rest of the military personnel on the floor around him, then a familiar face came into view above him.

"Hello Rush." Young said.

"Come on." Rush said as he helped Colonel Young onto his feet.

"They got you too?"

"Nope, the military was the only once that took fire."

"So you surrender. You've got any idea who these people are?"

"I can answer that question." One of the black clad men said from the balcony as he retracted his helmet.

"General O'Neill." Young said as he recognized the man.

"That's me, we've come to bring you people home, if you want to leave, otherwise you'll stay and continue Destiny's mission." O'Neill said as he walked down the staircase.

"Sir, with all due respect, we've got more power than before but we've got nowhere near enough power to dial Earth from here."

"We've taken care of that part, but before we can bring you home there's some cargo we've got to get of this ship, Daniel's on his way with it right now and I think he's found something that you'll want to see."

"The Colonel is right, you'd need several ZPMs to dial the gate to Earth." Rush said.

"I've got it ok? Trust me." O'Neill said with a broad smile.

At that moment Daniel came through the door followed by ninety nine stasis pods laying on anti gravity sleds and on both sides of the sleds marines wearing Atlas armor was walking, one by one the pods entered the room, as the rest of the military personnel woke up with Rush trying to keep them calm, when the room was full Daniel walked up to the console and unlocked a hidden program, chose an address and dialed it and to both Young's and Rush's surprise it connected to the nine chevron address and the pods went through one by one until the last one had gone through, then the gate closed.

When Young turned around from the gate he saw something move inside the corridor the pods had come from and after a few seconds he recognized the once heavy kid, now just as fit as anyone else on the ship, after his brain recognized Eli it took another second before he reacted, moving fast he meet Eli halfway down the corridor and gave him a huge hug.

"We thought we'd lost you." Young whispered into Eli's ear.

"I'm fine." Eli whispered back.

Letting go of Eli Young walked back with the young man to O'Neill.

"So this is what Daniel found?" Young said

"Yes, we found him in the front section of the ship, the code to that place is something you shouldn't have been able to figure out." Daniel said.

"Well I did." Eli said

"Now I've got a thigh schedule so if you could come with me Colonel I'd appreciate it, the rest of the crew will get their chance to go back to Earth but right now I need to brief you on some of the changes that Earth and SGC has gone through, Daniel will take care of that as well as any other explanation you need." O'Neill said as he motioned towards Daniel who dialed the gate to Earth.

Stepping up to the gate O'Neill waited for Young and Daniel to join him and then he stepped through with Daniel right behind him and Young one second after that, as Young stepped through a tear rolled down his cheek and as he disappeared through the gate it feel to the floor.

**THE END.**

That's it people, Destiny's crew is back and kicking once again.

What do you think of the new thing with timestamps in the beginning of each section? Good or Bad? It's there to help you understand when it takes place and to help me when I write later Episodes.

For those of you that want to know what armor type the main cast uses, here is a list.

Sam-Assault

Jack-Assault

Sheppard-Assault

Ronon-Infiltrator

Teyla-Assault

Teal'c-Heavy

Mitchell-Heavy

Jackson-Sniper

Weir-Civilian

Beckett-Medic

Keller-Medic

McKay-Science

Zelenka-Science

The three new types (Civilian, Medic and Science) are as follow:

Civilian: Strong shields, great agility and speed, no armor at all, only basic combat aids, made to help civilian personnel escape.

Medic: Good shields, quite agile, bellow average armor, medical capabilities, mainly uses pistols for protection, can repair any damaged Atlas armors and heal the occupant of the armor, can also heal anyone without Atlas armor, limited to simple wounds and other easy injuries, can be used in surgery to help stabilize movements.

Science: Almost the same as the standard Atlas armors, differences are sensors that are more sensitive and an increased amount of nanites in exchange for armor, can repair most things with the help of the nanites, main weapons are pistol or SMG.

Until next time take care.

A/N:I'm going away for a week so no never Episodes during that time.

As always any suggestions are greatly appreciated and I'll try to work them in if I can.

For the once who have read all the way here I'll remind you to check out: wibbe96 . deviantart . com where you can find some concept art for the story.


	15. Episode 15 Disclosure or Continuation

**jabbarulez****:** Yes, we are going to see the Gadmeer and Sekkarri, but not this season.

**Guest:** Please log in so if you want a reply.

With Asgard shields I don't see the neck as a weak spot as anything strong enough to breach those shields probably could ruin the ship even if the neck was designed differently.

I made Scott blast those repair bots to hell because I wanted to add a moment which was a little bit lighter and more humorous. If I wanted them gone I'd have them lost in space while the crew was in stasis, much easier.

What Contest? Have I done something that I don't remember?

The outline way is how I do it, then I add some dialogue of how it could happen and then I fill it out.

Any suggestions is always appreciated, no matter what form they come in.

I've got a Beta reader at the moment, and you're not logged in, so I can't send you a PM either.

**EvilTheLast****: **Then more time stamps it is.

**Davycrockett100****:** More stamps it is then.

**A/N:** So the time stamps continue, but I've simplified them a bit and now I only use five minutes changes, which means no more :01, :02, :03, :04, :06, :07, :08, :09 etc.

* * *

**Conference Room. Atlantia.  
****22:00 29/10 2012**

Colonel Young was sitting in the conference room and sitting opposite him was Daniel, wearing his Atlas armor.

"So lets get started then." Daniel said.

"I take that this is Atlantis." Young said.

"No, this is Atlantia, but Atlantis is here too, we'll get to that later.

First you need to know that there's been some changes to the world and or society since you went into stasis, the SGC is no longer part of the US military, we've become an independent military force who recruit people from all around the world, this is made possible because of disclosure which happened around one and a half year ago."

"So everyone knows about us and what we do?"

"Yes, but not you, we've keep you a secret because we didn't know if you would come back alive. Of course there's plenty of secrets and classified things left, but the world knows most of it."

"So how did people take it?"

"Surprisingly good, there was some minor riots but at the time of disclosure a lot of alien tech was available on the market so people were already used to it, that together with an increase in military and scientific personnel from around the world who knew of the SGC made it a very smooth transition."

"So how does this affect us on Destiny then?"

"On Destiny? Not much, you'll stay in command of the ship, if you accept that role, the only difference will be that you'll have more people under your command and you'll have the option to dial us for extra back up."

"How many more are we talking about?"

"As many as you want, we've got more personnel than we have use for at the moment, but at least forty five in the crew plus gate technicians, science personnel, medical personnel and marines, so I'd guess around one hundred in total."

"Isn't that a bit much?"

"No, I don't think so, the Pegasus expedition has over one thousand people. But there's some more pressing things, like your initiation into SGC, because you went into stasis you are still part of the US military and not the SGC, so I'm asking you to accept the role as of Captain of Destiny and the rank of Major General."

"I accept."

"Good." Daniel said and pressed a few buttons on his FMC, which beamed in a box of new insignia's, the insignia was round and looked like the regular SGC badge, but in place of the chevron was an image of Destiny.

"You expected me to take the offer?"

"Yes we did. But that was just a formality, as is the next part. Colonel Young, you are hereby promoted from Colonel of the US Air force to the rank of Major General and the role as Captain of Destiny within the SGC."

"Isn't both Captain and Major General ranks?"

"I guess I should explain the ranks we use within the SGC.

Recruit is where most enter our ranks, they are just allowed here on base for training and are forbidden to travel through the Stargate.

Private is the first real step on the road and is where they are allowed to go through the gate on real missions.

Corporal is the next step.

Sergeant comes after that.

Lieutenant is the step after that.

Major is next and is where most will end up in the end.

Colonel is the last step of the foot soldier before being given his own command.

Then we have General.

Lastly we have General of the SGC, a position that is currently held by General of the SGC Jack O'Neill.

There was a committee above Jack before but in the confusion that happened when we became nu-affiliated he managed to get rid of them, don't ask me how.

Of course there's minor ranks in between these as well as the rank of scientist etc.

Even the rank of recruit is seen as superior to many of the regular armies ranks, at the moment we are considered the most advanced, highest trained and best armed force on Earth."

"So I just went up the chain of command like a rocket?"

"Pretty much, but after managing to keep the people on Destiny safe through all you've been through it's the least you deserve.

But I'm not done yet, we also have roles, your is Captain of Destiny, it's more of a title and a job description.

The lowest role is Squad Member, that's mostly privates.

Then we have Squad Leaders who command one squad, one squad is four people who each specialize in the same thing plus a squad leader, Squad Leaders are mostly corporals.

After that we have Team Leader, one team is four squads plus the Team Leader, which makes one team twenty-one people, most teams have squads with different specializations, a Team Leader is mostly a Sergeant.

Then we have Platoon Commander, one platoon is four teams plus the platoon commander, bringing the total number up to eighty-five, most Platoon Commanders are Lieutenants.

Next in line is Company Chief. I think you're beginning to see the pattern here? That's four platoons plus the Company Chief making a platoon three hundred and forty one people, Company Chiefs are mostly Majors.

Then we have Brigade Officer, same as before, four Companies make up one Brigade, so that's one thousand three hundred and sixty five people, a Brigade Officer is mostly a Colonel.

Lastly we have the top tiers were the chain of command splits into two different sections, ship and base.

The first two are Commander and Captain who are mostly lower ranking Generals, such as yourself.

A Commander is in charge of a small facility, installation or base with little to average value.

A Captain is almost the same but is in charge of a single ship such as Kevin Marks of the Hyperion.

Then we have the last two top tiers called Admiral and Supreme Commander.

An Admiral is in charge of a fleet such as Admiral John Sheppard of the Pegasus Expedition Fleet, Admiral Steven Caldwell of the Fast Response Fleet or Admiral Abraham Ellis of the Earth Defense Fleet.

A Supreme Commander is someone in charge of a large off-world facility or installation or a very important facility on Earth, the only ones to hold that title at the moment is Supreme Commander Elizabeth Weir of the Pegasus Expedition, Supreme Commander Samantha Carter of Atlantia and myself.

Lastly we have General of the SGC, since it's both a role and a title, Jack originally wanted his role to be Ultimate Supreme Commander and Admiral of the SGC, but we managed to stop him from taking that title.

Those are the roles you need to know about at the moment, of course there's all kinds of other roles, such as tank commander, wing commander, pilot and such, but since we use the Atlas armor all the time we don't have a dedicated tank group, instead we train everyone to use tanks and then, if the need arises, we simply put any squad inside a tank, same goes for other roles too, we make them up as we go."

"So everyone have both a rank and a role?"

"Yes, everyone, including the scientists, they're given basic military training and a rank, but their role will still be the same, that's just to create a clear chain of command."

"So what have highest priority, rank or role?"

"Rank, of course, but since role and rank is closely connected I doubt we'll have that problem."

"How many 304's have you managed to build over these three years if there's at least three fleets of them?"

"Well it's not all 304's, the Hyperion for example is the new class of 305's, it's a newly designed class which carry two big Rail-Nuke guns, four Asgard-quad plasma beams, a number of anti fighter turrets and of course drones, it also carries a wing of Extreme Long Distance Bomber or ELDB-C101 for short as well as a number of wings of the new F-55. The 305 is actually one of my favorite ships, mostly because I designed it, it's a mix of Asgard and Earth design, taking things like the vertical fins that the Asgard seems to like and mixing it with a large front head and double horizontal fins at the back which can be found on the Prometheus, then it's been given a much smoother hull and well, the result is just amassing even if it's the smallest of our carriers.

That said most of the 304's are under Caldwell's command and are part of the Fast Response Fleet."

"Is the Rail-Nuke gun a rail gun which uses nukes for ammunition?"

"Yes, it was Jack's idea actually, funny story, you see there was this planet that Jack didn't like and so... You know what, it's not so funny after all."

"Ok... So is there any other new ship classes I should know about?"

"There's a few other ships, like the C-306 Andromeda fleet carrier class, basically it's a huge carrier, modeled after traditional carriers, which can carry a very large number of ships of different kinds, ranging from the F-55 to the 305 and everything in between, as Sam said, it's a hangar with a massive hyperspace engine strapped to it.

Then there's the 307, a much larger ship than the 305, but a little bit smaller than the 306, packing shields rivaling those of a city-ship and more fire-power than a small fleet, or at least that's the plan as it's still in development."

"That 307 sounds like a real beast."

"That's because it is, we started design on it when we realized that our small ships were very effective against the Wraith and we wanted to see how effective a ship that rivaled a Hive in size was."

"Hm, how's that war going?"

"We've won it from what I know, we haven't seen a single Wraith ship in over a year."

"So why continue designing the 307?"

"You never know what's around the corner and a large ship could be good to have."

"Ok, well was there anything else or can I get back to my ship?"

"Yea, there are some more things you need to know." Daniel said as he prepared to retell the story of what had happened since they had gone into stasis.

* * *

**Bridge. Destiny.  
****22:30 29/10 2012**

Rush was standing on the bridge running diagnostic when a tech wearing Atlas armor stepped inside with a large package.

"What do you want?" Rush said.

"Are you Rush?" The tech asked.

"Yes, that's me."

"Then I've got a present for you from Earth, it's a subspace transmitter built from both Asgard and Ancient designs, with this you should be able to send messages in real-time to Earth and receive answer too."

"That's good to hear but why seek me out?"

"Well I need your help to find Destiny's current subspace transmitter, I forgot the blueprints back on Earth."

"I don't think that we even have a subspace transmitter on this ship."

"But you do, over so large distances it's just not effective and there could be a delay of a few seconds up to a year."

"I've checked the blueprints for the ship before, but they only show us the layout of the ship, not were any part is located."

"Not if you have access to the ships systems." The tech said as he put down the package and walked up to a console where he pushed some buttons and opened another level of Destiny's systems.

"What was that? We have already unlocked Destiny's systems with the master code."

"You know the door at the front of the ship? It's protected by this code, the DNA sequence that all humans have in common, that's the real master code."

"You and I are going to have a really long talk when we're done with this install."

"Sure."

"Here's the transmitter." Rush said and pointed to a location on the blueprint.

"I'll go and install it, wait until I call you on your FMC so you can test it."

"What's a FMC?"

"Oh, right, you didn't get one yet, but I should be able to send a message here via the transmitter when I'm done." The tech said as he walked out of the bridge and headed towards the transmitter.

* * *

**Subspace Transmitter. Destiny.  
****23:00 29/10 2012**

The tech was standing in front of the old subspace transmitter equipped on Destiny.

Putting down the package on the floor he un-packed it and then he put his hands on the old transmitter, a moment after his palms touched the transmitter two strings of nanites slipped out of his wrists and into the transmitter.

When the nanites came out of the armor they searched out the connections that connected the transmitter to Destiny and when they found them the transmitter was disconnected, not having any more use for the transmitter the nanites reformed it into more nanites.

When the nanites were done the tech picked up the new transmitter and placed it in the slot that was created after the old one, when the nanites touched the new transmitter they took hold of it and moved it into place and connected it to the ship.

"Transmitter installed." The Tech sent of to the bridge and a few seconds later he received confirmation from Rush.

Happy with the installation the tech put his palms back on the transmitter and the nanites flowed back into his suit, with a small amount left behind inside the ship to seek out and repair any damage, then the tech took up the box which had held the transmitter and let the nanites have a small snack while he walked back to the bridge.

* * *

**Bridge. Destiny.  
****22:45 29/10 2012**

"I take it all of these warnings I'm getting here is your work?" Rush said from a console when the tech walked back onto the bridge.

"Some of them, but I'd rather think it's the other techs and their installs." The tech replied.

"How many more are there?"

"Hard to say, I know that we're four people who are working on the internal systems of the ship, but most of us are working on the outside of the ship to improve weapons and shields as well repairing any damage to the weapons, shields and hull of the ship."

"So there could be anywhere from ten to a hundred people working on the ship?"

"Yes, I'd put my money on the later number."

"Hm, well as long as you don't mess anything up I'm happy to help you with any installations."

"Good, try to create a connection to the SGC so we can test the transmitter."

"And how would I do that?"

"Oh, forgot you've never done this before." The tech said as he showed Rush how to do it on the

console, then on the screen of the console a face appeared.

"This is Atlantia, identify yourself." The tech on the screen said.

"This is Dr. Rush aboard Destiny, we're testing the new subspace transmitter." Rush replied.

"Ah, sorry Dr. Rush, didn't recognize you."

"Well it's good to have a link to you, now I've got more stuff to take care of, Rush out." Rush said as he cut the link and turned around to find that the tech had already left to get working on the next system, leaving Rush to diagnose and get every new system working as they should, before the end of the day when he and the rest of the crew would go back to Earth.

At the end of the week Destiny had received a large number of upgrades as well as a small number of new systems, among the upgrades was the subspace transmitter, an increase in maneuverability of the main gun, stronger main gun, individual fire of the main guns barrels, stronger shields, three ZPMs as back up power, a new control chair instead of the interface chair, improved sensors which rivaled those of Atlantis, stronger anti fighter guns, repairs to all of the shuttles and some minor modifications to them as well as some other things.

Some of the new things installed was an Atlantis style brig, a small beam constructor, Asgard transporters, a holo-room, a small hangar which held a number of F-302's and F-50's as well as a single ELDB-C101 and two Puddle Jumpers among other things to make the journey more pleasant for the crew.

Three weeks after that, to Young's delight, Destiny's crew returned, or at least the ones who had chosen to and following them were the new additions to the crew.

* * *

**Gate Room. Destiny.  
****08:00 19/11 2012**

"Welcome back." Young said from the balcony that overlooked the gate, it too had received an upgrade, it now stretched all the way around the gate room and created a position that was easily defensible.

"And to our new additions I welcome you here for the first time.

I'd like the ones from the old crew to go to their assigned stations, there a technician will meet you to explain the new systems which have been installed or the difference between the old and the upgraded systems, if you like you have a few minutes to get to your quarters, where all of your belongings have been moved to, if you feel like you need something.

The new additions will have to wait for their explanations, first you'll have a few hours to install yourself in your assigned quarters, after that the old crew will come and pick you up to show you around the ship and to explain your duties here on the ship, Rush here has volunteered to show you to your quarters." Young said and pointed to Rush, who for the first time, to the old crews surprise, looked happy.

"Now get a move on, this ship has been on this mission for several million years, and it will soon be time to finally finish it, but first we'll have to get there." Young continued as he walked down the staircase to the crew.

As he finished his speech people begun to move away if they were part of the old crew or stay and wait for Rush to say something if they were from the new crew.

* * *

**Corridor. Destiny.  
****08:05 19/10 2012**

As the old crew, consisting of Scott, Eli, Greer, Broody, Chloe, Vanessa, TJ, Park and Volker, left the gate room they started to walk of to their assigned places and behind them came Young running.

"So how does it feel to be back here?" Young said as he caught up with the group.

"It feel really good actually." Eli said.

"Same here." Greer said.

"To bad there's less than ten of us left." Scott said.

"Well, not everyone wanted to stay, but who knows, they might change their minds later, there's always a spot open for them and I know for sure that Varro will join us as soon as O'Neill has gotten what he wants from him." Young said.

"I'm hope they change their minds soon." Chloe said as she walked next to Scott, holding his hand.

"We'll just have to wait and see, don't we? Besides, there are more of the old crew here than you think." Young said before making a right turn and disappear towards the bridge, leaving the rest of the small group to wonder what he meant.

"I'm going to make a short trip to my quarters and grab some things." Eli said as he begun to run of towards their new quarters, which he'd found one his exploration trip.

"Don't take to much time." Broady said as the group continued to walk of to their assignments and one by one they split from the group until only Scott and TJ was left.

"So why are you still here, thought the barracks was close to the gate room." TJ said.

"Well, I won't be running the marines on the ship, I've been reassigned to command the F-50's, F-302's, the Shuttles as well as the Jumpers." Scott answered.

"So you'll be in command of all the small ships?"

"Yes, but I'm sure as hell ain't going to get stuck behind a console, I'll be out there flying the ships too."

"So we'll have a couple in control of both the small ships and the big one?"

"Yes, I guess so. And I take it you'll be the Chief of Medicine on board?"

"Yes, but it's more of a title, there's real medical personnel among the new crew, so they'll have the real work, I'm just here to oversee things and to try and look through Destiny's database."

"Well I think most of us are here for that, cause most of us have been given some officer role, so I'd say we're all overseers."

"I guess you're right." TJ said and then, after realizing how long they'd been talking, she added. "Anyways, I've got to go now before the tech gets mad and leaves without giving me an explanation."

"Same here." Scott said and walked away towards the hangar.

* * *

**Officers Quarters. Destiny.****  
****08:15 19/10 2012**

Eli was running through the ship to get to his new quarters, while excited to see and learn about the new systems there was a couple of things he needed to get from his quarters, among other things his Kino remote and the bags which contained tools and spare parts, he hadn't felt right without the bag so he'd decided to pick it up first.

When he entered the corridor he found it to be longer than he remembered, looking around in the corridor he saw nameplates sitting next to all of the doors, furthest away from the entrance was Young's quarters, then came Eli's to the left and Scott and Chloe's to the right, next was Greer and Park's to the left and Broody's to the right, after those came Vanessa's to the left and TJ's to the right and then Volker's to the left and Varro's to the right, coming after that was the last quarters with signs, those read Rush to the left and to the right was Franklin. After those were four rows of guest quarters.

Ignoring the other rooms, and not even reacting to the name of the assumed dead scientist, Eli ran past the doors until he reached his own quarters, there he pressed the button to open the door and as the door recognized Eli it opened, stepping inside he looked to the left to find the Kino station which he'd asked for back on Earth when he'd been asked what he wanted in his quarters, lying on the station was his remote and next to it was the bag with his spare parts and tools, walking up to the station he picked up the remote and the bag and attached them to his belt, then just as he was about to turn around he heard a noise from behind, turning around slowly what Eli saw in the other room was not what he expected.

Standing bent over the bed, wearing nothing but underwear, was a pretty, at least from behind, girl with long curly hair, recalling something General O'Neill had said about benefits for officers within the SGC Eli wondered if this was what he'd meant, but he soon pushed that thought away as he realized who was standing in front of him.

Having learned not to let a moment like this slip away he moved fast and silent until he was only a few centimeters away from the girl, there he stopped and enjoyed the view before making his move, putting his right arm around the girls waist and the left arm on the girls right shoulder he flipped the girl around and made her land on her back on top of the bed, before jumping up on the bed and locking her legs and hands in place.

"Hello Ginn." Eli said to the very surprised Ginn.

In response Ginn simply gave Eli a naughty smile.

* * *

**Bridge. Destiny.  
****10:00 19/10 2012** (Use your imagination on what happened those 105 minutes ;-) )

"Ah, there you are Eli. A bit late are we?" Rush said with a wide smile as he saw Eli walk in with messy clothes.

"Yes and you don't have to ask why, because I can tell all the way from here that it's the same reason why you're in such a good mood." Eli replied with a smile.

"And how can you know what I've been doing?"

"You've got something on your neck." Eli said as he pointed at a red mark on Rush's neck. Realizing what it was Rush moved his hand to the spot and wiped of the lipstick.

"Ok, so you know what I've been up to, but don't you dare to mention this to anyone." Rush said with a playful smile.

"Oh, I won't, as long as you give me the walkthrough of the new systems." Eli replied.

"Fine, but I think it's better if you watch it for yourself." Rush said and sent a Kino recording to Eli's remote.

"You taped it?"

"Yep, thought it would be good to have for future reference in case we forget what happens if you press the wrong key combination."

"I'll watch it later, give me the good stuff."

"Well, the targeting system for all the guns have been improved, we have some fighters, a way of communicating with Earth live, better shields, stronger weapons, three ZPM's as back up power, which we can recharge the same way Destiny does normally, Asgard transporters, a beam constructor and of course that big chair, which you can't miss, that's the big parts and all the damage Destiny has suffered is repaired on top of that."

"Cool, let's see what we can do with this." Eli said and walked up to the newly installed control chair, which had replaced the captain's chair.

"Don't wreck the ship."

"Why would I do that?"

"That chair can control any system on this ship, the only reason there's still consoles here are so that we can help whoever is piloting the ship."

"Don't worry." Eli said as he sat down in the chair and felt the power of Destiny surge through him, after a minute the ship begun to accelerate slowly and then it turned to the left, followed by a roll to the right.

"Cut it Eli." Rush said in a slightly grumpy voice.

"Fine." Eli said as he stopped the ship, after that he pulled up the sensors and begun to play with them until Scott sent a message.

"Scott here, requesting permission to launch F-302's and F-50's." Scott said over a communications channel.

"This is Eli, permission granted." Eli said as he opened the hangar doors and allowed Scott and his pilots to take of for some maneuvers.

"Eli are you seeing this?" Rush said surprised from his console.

"Yes, a hyperspace window." Eli replied as he saw it open on the sensors.

"What's going on?" Young demanded as he entered the bridge just in time to hear the conversation.

"Ah, Captain." Eli said as he begun to move out of the chair.

"Sit. What's happening?"

"A small hyperspace window just opened and something slipped through, but we don't know what it was." Rush said from he console as he analyzed the data.

"Are all of our ships still here?" Young said as he walked up to the middle of the bridge and pressed a button on the side of a console, when he did that the bridge started to move, first the consoles moved apart, then the control chair moved back and lastly a new chair came out of the floor, in that chair Young sat down.

"Yes, no ships have left." Eli said.

"So what was is?" Young asked

"It's very small, had it not been for the new sensors we wouldn't have detected it." Rush answered.

"I might be able to help you with that." Daniel said from entrance.

"Should have guessed it was either you or O'Neill who was behind this." Young said

"So what is it?" Eli said curiously.

"A number of replicator blocks." Daniel answered.

"Replicators?" Rush said.

"Yes, we didn't mean for you to even notice that it left, there must have been some type of malfunction in the hyperdrive."

"So why send a block of replicators towards the galaxies we've come from?" Rush said.

"It's quite obvious Rush, isn't it." Eli said. "Replicators could very quickly bring the resources on an entire galaxy to the playing field against the drones."

"While that's true, it's not what we have planned, for the simple reason that replicators can be reprogrammed, those replicators are destined for one of the Novus colonies, we're bringing the people home." Daniel said.

"That's it? You tried to hide this from us for some reason?" Young said.

"Well it was a trial to see how effective the new hyperdrive is." Daniel said.

"Effective?" Rush said.

"Yes, it's a stealth engine, we've been designing it to allow it to enter hyperspace without leaving any traces." Daniel said.

"But in order to enter hyperspace you need a hyperspace window." Eli said.

"Yes, that's true and it's why we tried to cloak it, basically the engine gives of a powerful cloaking field that works in both subspace and normal space, that way it hides the window and makes it undetectable to sensors, but something must have gone wrong since you were able to detect it." Daniel said.

"Why hide this from us?" Young said.

"To see how easy it is to detect it." Daniel said.

"So this was a test?" Eli said.

"Yes, but not of you, of the drive, it failed." Daniel said as he begun to move towards the exit of the bridge.

"And just like that you're leaving?" Eli said

"Yes, I've got to get back to the drawing board to show Sam and McKay the results." Daniel said as he exited the bridge, a few minutes later they detected that the gate had activated and the moment it shut down Young looked up.

"Eli, since Chloe isn't here maybe you could take us away from this place as soon as Scott has returned?" Young said.

"Yes Captain, Scott is already back." Eli said as he powered up the FTL-drive and moments later Destiny jumped to FTL.

**THE END**

* * *

The scene where Eli haves a little fun was cut out due to the rating this story has, so instead you'll have to use your imagination.

God I hate how this site kills the layout of my documents.


	16. Episode 16 LA

So we're actually starting to get close to the end of Season One of this series, which means that I'm planning Season Two, so any big crazy ideas that you have I will need to hear about pretty soon, before I'm done with the planning.

Example of things to suggest:

Resurrection, someone who has been killed during the show is returns to the SGC alive.

Small plot stories, for one or two Episodes, at the moment there's 4-5 Episodes left to fill.

Tech, any new tech which could help either the Tau'ri, the Goa'uld, the Lucian Alliance, the Wraith or any other enemy who could show up.

Ship designs, I'm always trying to expand the Tau'ri fleet, but new ships for other factions would be appreciated as I'm having a hard time creating ships for them.

Enemies, any enemies who could show up to challenge the Tau'ri or at least give them something to crush while we wait for the real enemy to show up.

Things I've failed to wrap up.

Any other ideas you have.

Just remember to keep the ideas reasonable, there's no hopping that people like Paul Emerson, Jacob Carter or anyone who's body has been seen buried or recovered in a dead state, unless their mind have been downloaded to a computer, crystal etc., will come back to the story, unless you can come up with a reasonable way to bring them back, but no Ascended involvement, that's my personal card.

* * *

**A/N:** If anyone can give me a link to an insignia to put on the ships I've made I'd be really happy. I can't seem to find a simple one, anything to complicated will look like shit and anything to simple will look amateurish, otherwise I'll use the Earth point of origin to brand the Tau'ri ships.

* * *

**Review replies:**

**jabbarulez:** Yes she is, for now… mohahahaha. ;-)

**Chronus1326:** We'll probably see the new hyperdrive used in stealth-bombers, scout ships, stelth etc.

I thought Young needed some place to sit while on the bridge, so he got his of little chair, if that's the one you're referring to.

Well I think Rush will allow Young to be in control and be a little friendlier towards him now that he's got a little distraction in the form of Dr. Amanda Perry, that was one of the reasons I brought her back, so that Rush would be a little bit happier and more prone to take orders than before.

* * *

**Black Limousine. Broadway. ****Los Angeles.**** Earth.**

**20:50 16/11 2012**

Sitting in the back of a limousine all dressed up in fancy clothes was O'Neill, Sam, Daniel and Teal'c, it was one of the last cars of the old, traditional, type that was left, these days most of the cars had been replaced by hover cars who flew several hundred meters above the surface, around the cars where massive skyscrapers which stretched several kilometers straight up.

"I can't believe the documentary is released after nine years." Sam said.

"Well, it's not the original documentary that Bregman tried to do, this time Bregman got everything he asked for and more, he even got to see Destiny." Daniel said.

"Indeed." Teal'c said.

"It's all been revealed already Carter, this is more of a way to make it easier for people to understand what has happened during the fifteen years that the SGC have been in existence and it's a hell of a lot easier than to read through all the mission reports." O'Neill said.

"I guess you're right." Sam said

"And you know that it's only half documentary, I got a little sneak-peak and with the things they got from our memories they've done some amazing things to the movie half of it." Daniel said.

"What did you see?" Sam said with a slightly nervous undertone in her voice.

"Not much, just that it should be really interesting to watch."

"I hope they didn't use anything private in the movie." Sam said, still with a nervous undertone.

"Sam, you designed the tools they used to extract our memories and all of us got a chance to remove the parts we didn't want them to see." O'Neill said.

"I guess you're right, but still it wasn't my own device to start with, it was the Ohne who made it originally, I simply redesigned it to be compatible with our tech, I could have missed some detail." Sam said as she turned around and looked out the window.

"Don't worry, we can always shoot the director if it's not the way we wanted it to be." O'Neill said as he pulled away the left side of his suit to reveal a stunner, with a smile on his lips.

"Jack, why did you bring a stunner to the grand opening of a movie?" Daniel said; getting an odd feeling from his friends, but as quickly as it came it disappeared.

"You never know who's going to be there so I thought; what the hell, might as well bring a gun."

"You're not bringing that gun into the theater." Sam said as he slid over towards O'Neill and took the gun away from him.

"Come on, can I at least bring a knife or something?" O'Neill complained with a sad face.

"No, absolutely not." Sam said as she put away the stunner inside the minibar before turning to Daniel. "Have you heard anything from Vala lately?"

"Yea, she sent me a message a few days ago. Ba'al's host seems to still be in a bad shape, say's it'll be at least a few months until she thinks she will feel good about leaving him at all, even if it's only for a few hours." Daniel replied.

"It's been almost five years since the Tok'ra removed Ba'al from the host, I think she should have at least visited us once."

"Traumas can take decades, even lifetimes to overcome and you know how Vala can be, once she's decided she wants to do something she's fully committed to that thing."

"Still, I think you should check up on her."

"I'll do it as soon as we get back from this." Daniel said before opening the door as he had noticed how the limousine had stopped, stepping out of the limousine he was greeted by camera flashes from the older cameras and the laser scanning from the more modern scan-cams which created a 3D image of the person.

Following closely behind him was Teal'c and then came O'Neill, who reached back inside the limousine and helped Sam get out. Then the group walked up the red carped a few meters to make room for their colleagues following in the limousine behind, there they waited as the next limousine pulled up and Sheppard, Elizabeth, Rodney, Teyla, Ronon and Mara exited it, then as a third limousine was about to pull up a single gun shoot was heard. Hearing this everyone in the group dropped down on the group, except O'Neill who came crashing down a second later with a hole through his chest.

Seeing him fall Sam crawled up to O'Neill and tried find a heartbeat, on the other side of the carped Sheppard reacted, not having had a female who took his stunner he drew it and begun to chase after the shooter, whom he'd spotted in a hover car a couple of hundred meters down the street, after running a few seconds he realized he wouldn't be able to catch up with the shooter on foot as the hover car took of towards the skies, instead he took out a hidden container of nanites and put it inside the magazine slot and fired, after a couple of shoots he hit the car and the nanites started to send a locator signal, then Sheppard turned around and begun to run towards the closest parking garage and as he reached the entrance Daniel caught up with him, stunner in hand.

* * *

**Parking Garage. Los Angeles. Earth**

**20:55 16/11 2012**

Running inside they soon found a transporter booth and walked inside, entering an override code and choosing another building in the direction that the shooter disappeared, once in that building they ran out of the booth and grabbed a car and with Daniel in the drivers seat and Sheppard in the passenger seat they took of.

Sitting in the passenger seat Sheppard begun to pull out a hidden control panel designated for maintenance personnel and when he had gotten the panel out he entered his override code, forcing the cars safety systems to be overridden and allowing them full control, pressing more buttons Sheppard started a tracking program and on the cars HUD a trail appeared which lead to the signal.

Forcing the car up to speed Daniel pushed it to its limit to catch up with the shooter, forcing the car around corner after corner just to catch up with him.

"This is General John Sheppard, I'm requesting backup. My self and General Daniel Jackson is pursuing a criminal who have shoot General of the SGC Jack O'Neill on Broadway." Sheppard said after establishing a connection to Atlantia.

"Yes sir, backup is on its way but they're a few minutes away." The man sitting in Atlantia responded.

"Well beam them if you have to, just get them here now."

"I'm sorry sir, you know that beaming inside a city is forbidden unless you have a permit."

"I don't care, beam the here, or at least beam O'Neill back to Atlantia for proper medical attention."

"General of the SGC Jack O'Neill has already been beamed out of the city and is currently in surgery by Dr. Beckett, who have been summoned back from Pegasus."

"Well at least he's safe then." Sheppard said before shutting down the link to Atlantia.

"I guess we're on our own then." Daniel said.

"No, backups just a few minutes behind us." Sheppard said.

"This will all be over in a few minutes." Daniel said as he pushed the car around another tight corner, then all of a sudden the signal stopped.

"Crap, they must have found the transmitter." Sheppard said as Daniel begun to hover with the car in the location where the transmitter stopped transmitting, then they got a short signal of the transmitter dropping, taking the direction the transmitter feel into account Daniel moved the car in that direction.

"There he is." Daniel screamed as he floored the engine and threw the car around on the spot to follow the shooter whom he'd spotted.

"Slow down Daniel." Sheppard shouted as Daniel threw the car into a barrel roll to avoid a meeting truck.

"He's not getting away with shooting Jack." Daniel said as he pressed the car to its limit to eliminate the last meters between the vehicles.

Coming up on the right side of the shooter Daniel made a sharp turn into the other car, knocking both into a nearby building.

* * *

**Broadway. Los Angeles Earth.**

**20:50 16/11 2012**

As Sheppard took of after the shooter and Daniel jumped back into the limousine to get O'Neill's stunner Sam managed to pull out a smaller variation of a FMC from the inside of her dress, activate it and create a channel to Atlantis.

"This is General Samantha Carter, General of the SGC Jack O'Neill has been shoot, I repeat O'Neill has been shoot." Sam shouted into the device.

"Copy that, emergency vehicles are on their way." A female voice replied.

"Recall Dr. Beckett from Pegasus ASAP and lock onto O'Neill's tracker and beam him out of here."

"Yes, mam, Dr. Beckett is being recalled from Pegasus, but as you know we can't beam things in and out of cities without permission."

"Just get it done, I want him out of here now."

"I'm sorry, but..." The woman begun before she was cut of as Carter sent an override code back to Atlantis and took control of the terminal, ordering a beaming from a ship in orbit.

* * *

**Gate Room. Atlantis.**

**20:55 16/11 2012**

"Now that wasn't so hard was it?" Sam screamed at the woman, siting in the control room which had answered her call, moments after she and O'Neill beamed into the gate room.

"No mam, Beckett will be here shortly." The woman answered nervously as the white gate begun to spin and moments later spit out Beckett.

"I appreciate your eagerness General, but I can't do proper surgery on him right here in the middle of the gate room." Beckett said as he came through and saw the duo.

"I don't expect you to either." Sam said as she ordered another beaming and they found themselves in the operating room with O'Neill on the table and nurses and other medical personnel running inside to help Beckett and at the same time showing Sam out of the room.

* * *

**Crash Site. Los Angeles. Earth.**

**21:00 16/11 2012**

Daniel slowly felt how his body started to hurt, slowly his memories returned and he remembered the crash, then he regained control of his eyes and opened them, at the other end of the room, about fifteen meters away, on the other side of a couch, was the other car and slowly crawling out of it was two people, one male, the shooter and one female, slowly he managed to turn his head to see Sheppard hanging out through the window of the car, then he felt his arm and hand return to his control and he felt the stunner that he was still holding, forcing it up he aimed it at the woman, through the now broken windscreen, and pulled the trigger, as his finger squeezed the trigger one of the balls was propelled out of the barrel while it absorbed energy, then it exited the barrel and in a fraction of a second it traversed the distance to the woman before exploding on her chest and stunning her, but in doing so he overloaded the power crystal and it shattered, sending piece flying in all directions but most of them flying and hitting Daniel's face, cutting it badly, then he fainted from the pain.

Coming to again Daniel felt how he was dragged out of the car and as his legs dropped down from the car to the ground he screamed as they bent in a direction that was far from natural.

"So you're awake." Daniel heard a man say as he was leaned against the car.

Then he felt a pair of fingers taking a hold of his eyelid and forcing it open, only to have blood flow down into the eye and blocking his vision, then he felt the barrel of a gun being pressed against his forehead.

"It seems like we wont be able to get away alive, but at least we got three of you, instead of just the one, the Alliance will be pleased in either case." The man said, then Daniel heard the click as the man removed the safety on the gun, followed by a single gun shoot.

* * *

**Control Room. Atlantis. Earth.**

**21:10 16/11 2012**

As Sam, wearing full Atlas armor, beamed into the Control Room of Atlantis with a furious expression, everyone in the room knew not to say anything.

"You five, I want to know who that person was." Sam shouted and pointed at five random techs sitting in the control room.

"Yes, mam." They all answered before starting to override security scan-cams all over Los Angeles to look at their captured footage.

"I don't care if you brake a few laws, find them."

"Mam, we have approaching vessels in hyperspace." A tech sitting at the sensors said.

"How far out?" Sam said as she walked over to the tech.

"Two hours mam, their speed is suggesting that it is Anubis Ha'taks."

"How many?"

"Looks like six, but they give of a much bigger signal than six ships would do, it's possible they fly so close together that the sensors can't tell them apart."

"Tell General Ellis to prepare his ships and get two Andromeda class ships here too." Sam said before she requested to be beamed down to the building hall.

"Yes mam." The tech said just as Sam disappeared in a flash of light.

* * *

**Building Room. Atlantis. Earth.**

**21:15**

Arriving in the building room Sam walked up to one of the few ships which was still stationed here, the other ships had either been put into service somewhere in the galaxy, been taken to the storage facility in Canada or where at Chrona to be re-fitted with never tech, it was a command class ship, her command class ship, named the Challenger. Standing beneath it she activated a ring platform and found herself on the bridge of the ship, as she sat down in the control chair a tech opened a link to her ship.

"Mam, bad news, General of the SGC Jack O'Neill wasn't the only one to be targeted, several heads of states around the world have been attacked, the President of the America has been confirmed to have been killed, the same goes for the Chinese President and Prime-minister as well as the British Prime-minister, the status of France's, Spain's, Germany's and Russia's leaders are currently unknown, but they are suspected to be dead to." The tech said hesitatingly.

"What?" Sam screamed at the tech who, even though he was on the other side of the screen, flinched.

"It seems that it was a coordinated attack on the leaders of the world."

"Send aid to every country who request our aid."

"Yes, mam. There is however even more bad news."

"More bad news, what else could have happened in a matter of an hour?"

"Well the X-306s that you requested are yet to be manned and before General Jackson signs them of we can't take them out of dry dock, the station wont allow it."

"Fuck, I'll fix it." Sam said as she got out of the chair and walked up to the rings in the back of the bridge.

"Uh, that's not all, Langara and the capital of the Free Jaffa Nation have both been attacked by Anubis Ha'tak's all evidence points to the Lucian Alliance, mam." The tech said nervously as the call was transferred to Sam's FMC.

"Deal with it, dispatch Caldwell to the Free Jaffa Nation and have Sheppard take a couple of ships to Langara." Sam said angrily as the rings placed her in the gate room and she walked up to the dialing console of her ship and dialed the white gate to Chrona.

"Mam, General Sheppard has been involved in a car crash with General Daniel and the man who shoot General of the SGC Jack O'Neill."

"Sheppard too? Do I have to do everything myself? Let Ellis handle the approaching fleet, Caldwell will have to help the Jaffa, I'll help Langara myself." Sam said as she stepped through the gate to Chrona, effectively cutting the connection.

* * *

**Control Room. Chrona. Milky Way.**

**21:25 16/11 2012**

Stepping inside the control room Sam scared away the older technicians as soon as they saw her expression, only the never techs who had never seen Sam mad stayed in the room.

"Why is it that those ships are still in dry dock?" Sam said and pointed out the window at the two X-306s.

"Th…they aren't finished yet, Dr. Jackson need to approve them before the station will release the ships." A young tech said.

"So you're telling me that there's no other way?" Sam said as she sat down in the control chair and brought up a list of ships, selecting the two ships she wanted and opened their files, above her head two red holograms appeared with rows of specs besides each hologram, then one of the holograms turned green to the techs surprise.

"The other one too." Sam screamed into the air, then there was a pause before she continued. "I don't care what you think, just give me control of the ships."

After a few seconds a hologram of the control rooms blueprint appeared above the chair, a second later Sam got out of the chair, walked up to a wall and ripped out a computer core, then she got back to the chair and added her own command code next to Daniel's before getting out and putting the computer core back, sealing it in so no one could do what she had just done, then she simply entered her command code and the two ships where both released from lockdown.

"That wasn't so hard was it? Now get those ships going." Sam ordered two marines standing in the back of the room, before she got out of the chair and headed back to the gate.

"Yes mam." The two marines said before stepping into the nearby transport booth to find the two crews who were on the station ready to man the ships.

* * *

**Bridge. Challenger. Building Room. Atlantis. Earth.**

**21:45 16/11 2012**

Walking into the bridge Sam sat down in the control chair and powered up the ship, taking control of the ship she raised it of the floor and approached the Supergate, which she dialed to the Supergate inside the solar system, going through the gate the ship came out in the asteroid belt and a minute later it jumped to hyperspace towards Langara.

* * *

**Sol System. Milky Way.**

**23:10 16/11 2012**

Ellis was sitting in his command chair of his command class ship when the approaching fleet dropped out of hyperspace behind Mars.

"Given me something?" Ellis said to his helmsman.

"Sensors show fifty Anubis Ha'tak's and one ship, which seems to be of the same design as Anubis mothership." The helmsman answered.

"Any word on the two X-306 they promised us?"

"They are on their way here, ETA ten minutes."

"Good, then we won't have to fight this alone. Get me some readings on the mothership."

"Yes, sir. I'll have something as soon as they come around the planet."

"Order the fleet to advance, might as well get this over with."

"Fleet is advancing."

Five minutes later the two fleets got a visual of each other.

"How's it going on the readings on the mothership?" Ellis said.

"It appears to have been rushed into service, multiple decks are exposed to space, otherwise it's exactly like Anubis own mothership." The helmsman answered.

"So someone must have found it and taken it after Anubis defeat. Any IFF?"

"Lucian Alliance sir."

"The moment they are in weapons range I want them destroyed."

"Yes, sir." The weapons officer answered.

* * *

**Langara System Milky Way **

**23:10 16/11 2012**

Coming out of hyperspace Sam was greeted by a fleet consisting of thirty Anubis Ha'tak's and a number of troop transports, all transmitting Lucian Alliance IFF.

As Sam approached the attacking fleet she readied weapons and checked shield and in the other fleet the same thing was happening, as the two fleets closed in one each other Sam opened a connection to Atlantis.

"I'm seeing several troop transports, send a brigade through the gate to help in the ground defense and get me a crew for my ship." Sam said.

"Yes mam." The tech in Atlantis answered.

Cutting the connection Sam increased her ships speed and a minute later she felt the first plasma blots hit her shields, Sam on the other hand waited a few more seconds to get better accuracy and when she felt that she was close enough she opened up with every thing she got, blasting four ships to destruction and badly damaging another, then the gate activated and a few seconds after that crew members started to ring up to the bridge to positions at the consoles.

"Mam, we are unable to dial Langaras gate at the moment, the brigade has instead gated her and will drop to the surface when it is safe to do so." Her second in command said.

"Hm, get them moving as soon as we are clear." Sam said and continued to control the ship.

Then the rings at the back of the bridge activated and four Lucian Alliance soldiers found themselves staring into the barrels of PP-90s held by marines guarding the bridge, which was the last thing they saw as they raised their weapons, then Sam locked down all of the ring platforms on the ship.

Outside the ship the bombardment of range plasma bolts increased as the Challenger got closer and closer to the Ha'tak's and their accuracy increased, in response Sam fired of another salvo, taking down another four ships, bringing the total down to thirteen, including one heavily damaged, then the two fleets passed each other and started to turn around for another run, at this time the Challenger found itself between the Ha'tak's and Langara, at which point Sam put the underside of the ship parallel to the planets surface and the brigade started to deploy, one hundred at a time, that was the number of drop pods equipped inside the hangar, a minute later, with the Ha'tak's closing in half of the brigade had been deployed and Sam stopped the drops to engage the Ha'tak's once more.

Looking at her shield strength she saw that it had been reduced to below fifty percent, meaning that she needed to recharge or the ship found find itself defense-less, at that moment two Aurora's dropped out behind the Ha'tak's and then a command class ship jumped in right above them.

"Looks like we're just in time." McKay said over a channel from the other command class ship.

"What are you doing here Rodney?" Helping you, we'll take care of these ships, get the men down to the surface, they are attacking Destiny.

"How do you know that?"

"We got a message from Young, he says that they've lost the gate room, there's simply to many coming through."

"Ok, I'll get the gate, clean up this mess."

"I'm on it." Rodney said as he cut the connection and charged the Ha'tak's with his ship, following closely behind him was the drones and combat jumpers of the Aurora's, using the command class ship as a shield.

When Rodney was within weapons range he decreased the ships speed and started to fire all of his weapons, including the anti fighter turrets, the main guns roared as they fired of volley after volley at the Ha'tak's taking out ship after ship, then the fighter turrets fire hit the shields of the Ha'tak's, creating small ripples on the shields, but mixed within was drones and following closely behind was the combat jumpers.

As the Lucian Alliance realized the deadly surprise hidden within the anti fighter fire many ran of to the glider bay and tried to save themselves by flying away, but the moment they got out of the ship a combat jumper was there and blasted them out of the sky, soon all that remained of the Lucian Alliance fleet was the troop transports on the surface of Langara.

* * *

**Surface of Langara. Milky Way.**

**23:30 16/11 2012**

Coming down with a crash Sam and ten marines took up defensive position on the road they had landed on, as soon as they were confident no Lucian Alliance troops were in the vicinity of them they moved out in the direction of the Stargate, running down the streets they found themselves approaching a fire fight with the Tau'ri brigade on the outside of the complex that housed the Stargate and a lot of Lucian Alliance troops shooting back from inside.

Coming up to the commander of the brigade Sam stopped.

"How are things looking?" Sam asked.

"The Lucian Alliance have fortified themselves inside the complex, we have yet to breach it."

"You have any heavies in your brigade?"

"Yes mam."

"Have them ram the building from several directions, if there's not a door where they run through that's even better, they probably wont expect us to come through there, and get the snipers up on those roofs." Sam said and pointed to some nearby roofs.

"Yes mam. Heavies are already preparing to rush trough the building and snipers are on their way to the roofs."

"Good, then lets do this." Sam said as she turned back to her ten-man group and ordered the two heavies to make a hole through the wall.

Not waiting for the other heavies to get ready the two heavies walked away a few hundred meters to increase the distance to the complex then they started to run, slowly at first then faster and faster and faster until they hit the wall, but that didn't stop them as they continued through the complex and went out the other side, through another wall, then they managed to stop just outside that wall.

The moment Sam saw the heavies run through the wall she and her group took of towards the complex, just before she reached the hole the other heavies came running through the building, perforating it so that it looked like a Swiss chees, and closely behind them were the rest of the brigade, taking a step inside the building Sam raised her PP-90 towards the roof and fired, as the bullet speeded out of the barrel it created a small pocket of plasma behind it that evaporated the bullet when it hit the roof and continued up through the roof, on the floor above several Lucian Alliance soldiers were hit in the legs, feet or lower body as Sam sprayed an entire clip through the roof into them.

Continuing towards the staircase she knew led to the Stargate Sam shoot more Lucian Alliance soldiers than she could count and when her PP-90 ran out of bullets to shoot she pressed forward, shooting small amounts of plasma, which was as devastating as the bullets against the unprotected soldiers, around her the other Tau'ri soldiers was wiping out the Lucian Alliance soldiers who remained.

When she reached the stairs she ran down them with the soldiers following closely behind, reaching the bottom of the stairs Sam felt the kinetic force of several bullets hitting her, ignoring the force pressing against her shield she took aim at one of the soldiers and dashed forward, she grabbed the man and crushed his throat, then she moved on to the next and the next after that, felling the adrenalin pumping and her bloodlust nearing satisfaction Sam felt better than she'd done in years, then her mind returned to O'Neill and her bloodlust returned, turning around to find a new opponent Sam saw the four Company Chiefs and the Brigade Officer waiting for her to give them new orders.

"I want one company to secure the building, the other three I want to clean up the rest of the city, lastly I want a single team to follow me through the Stargate to clean up on the other side." Sam ordered.

"Black Team we're up." Black Team's leader said from the behind the Brigade Officer.

"Black Team is reporting for duty, mam." The Team Leader said when he and his team reached Sam.

"You'll do." Sam said as she leaped through the gate, remembering what Rodney had said about Destiny being over run simply because of the amount of soldiers.

**THE END.**

That's it people, hope the Episode wasn't to dark.

A new year in school starts in a couple of hours for me, so there might be a little longer pause as I return to a normal schedule or it might not be a longer pause, we'll see.

As always I'm looking forward to your reviews and all suggestions are appreciated.


	17. Episode 17 Lucia

**Wmwhitewolf**: I'm glad you like it, here's the next Episode, I'll make sure to finish this story. If there's any blanks left please tell me.

**EvilTheLast****:** Pretty much, but hopefully it's even more violent.

**doctor chocolate thunder****:** Good, my goal is to get you all addicted to this story. ;-)

Things I'm good at: Reading

Things I'm bad at: Writing.

My beta was unavailable, that's why the Episode is the way it is, that's partially true for this one too.

**jabbarulez:** Yes, they must pay, and pay they will, with blood, rivers of blood.

**thunder18:** I'm updating now.

**Chronus1326:** You got your review reply in a PM, to long to write here, it would have taken up most of the story.

* * *

**A/N:** This Episode was hard to write and took a lot of time a schools begun again, but at least it's done now.

On another note, which of you would be interested in a SG/SW crossover, featuring Daniel (or an Original Character) trapped in the game of some god-like beings who kidnap people to fight for them to settle arguments, that part is a little fussy at the moment, even in my head. Think Warriors Orochi style (a game series for PS2, PSP, PS3 and Xbox 360).

But basically Daniel (or OC) will arrive in a galaxy at war (not the game with that name) with forces from the age of the Old Republic (Revan's/Malak's Empire, Galactic Republic, Sith Empire), the time of the Clone War (Republic, CIS) and the time of Palatines Empire (Rebels, Empire), some smaller factions like the Hutt will probably show up too.

The setting for this will probably be some galaxy far far away... ;-)

What do you think? It's not a question of writing it, because I'm writing it to think about something else than this story, that way it gets easier to write this one, it's a question about if you would like to read it.

This story would still be my main story and would be updated most often, so don't worry.

Trailer/Spoiler are in the end of this Episode.

* * *

**Sol System. Milky Way.**

**23:30 16/11 2012**

Ellis was standing on the bridge of his flagship; at the front of his thirty ship strong fleet consisting of five Auroras, two X-306, three Command class ships, fifteen cruisers and five carriers. As the two fleets finally got within weapon range and they let lose on each other. The moment the defending fleet opened fire twenty Ha'tak's blinked out of existence as Asgard plasma beams from the Command class ships hit their shields and was stopped for just a fraction of a second before the shields gave in and then they hit the ships, piercing the hull and continuing through until they either hit something critical, at which point the ships exploded in a spectacular fireball, or until they ran out of ship and exited on the other side. Then Ellis saw the thousands of drones from the five Auroras fly by him and reaching half way to the Ha'tak's just before they pulled a one eighty and headed back towards the defending fleet.

"What's happening?" Ellis demanded as he saw the drones change direction.

"Sir, the drones have changed course and are now heading back." The weapons-officer said.

"I can see that. I need to know why." Ellis ordered in a hard voice.

"Friendly Auroras are transmitting Lucian Alliance IFF." The helmsman said.

"Are you sure?" Ellis said as he saw the drones closing in.

"Affirmative."

"I want all rail-guns firing at the drones, take them out. Change shield frequency to stop drones from impacting hull." Ellis ordered as he sat down in his chair.

"Shield frequency changed, rail guns firing." The weapons-officer said moments after the distant sound of rail-guns begun.

As the rail-guns begun to fire the number of drones started to diminish noticeably, but at the moment of impact there was still well over a thousand drones left, thankfully they were spread out across the fleet and so each ship only got hit by a few hundred drones, which the change of frequency took care of. While devastating the drones where built to drill through a ship and destroy vital components, not force its way through the shield of a ship, therefore the shields successfully absorbed the impact of the drones.

As the helmsman swung the ship around Ellis saw the backside of five hyperspace windows as the defecting Auroras jumped away.

"Tracking Auroras." Ellis heard the sensor officer say.

"Good, now let's finish things up here." Ellis said as the command class ship turned around to resume the battle with the seven Ha'tak's that remained as the other ships had continued the decimation of the hostile fleet.

* * *

**Gate Room. Destiny. Unknown Galaxy.**

**23:40 16/11 2012**

Coming through the gate Sam landed on the dead body of a Lucian Alliance soldier, ignoring the crunching sound as her boots broke the bones of several dead soldiers she stepped on. Behind her Black Team was arriving through the gate and unlike Sam they reacted, by wincing, to the slaughter they saw before them, all over the gate room dead soldiers were lying in bizarre positions. Following Sam's directions the team spread out, some going up the staircase to secure the control interface room and others going down other corridors to hunt down the remaining soldiers, but Sam didn't follow any of these groups, instead she took of down a corridor at high speed, alone.

After turning around a corner Sam stood face to face with three Lucian Alliance soldiers, all of which where facing the other direction. Not caring to slow down Sam pulled out two hidden blades and pushing off against a wall Sam made a small noise, just enough to catch the attention of the soldiers who turned around. With the force of the push Sam threw herself into a spin with the knives pointing outwards, flying over the floor Sam felt the blades sink into the flesh of her opponents over and over again before she reached the other wall and once she was there she simply continued to run, leaving the bleeding men to die while trying to hold in their guts which were lying in a mess on the floor cut to pieces.

As she reached another corner she found her goal, the bridge, hearing gunfire she pressed on.

* * *

**Bridge. Destiny. Unknown Galaxy. **

**23:45 16/11 2012**

Young, Rush, Eli and Chloe had found themselves under siege inside the bridge when the Lucian Alliance troops invaded Destiny. At first they'd been confident that they would be able to hold off the enemy, now however they had lost that confidence as several soldiers had been confirmed to had been taken down. If that meant they were dead or simply stunned they didn't know, but the rest of the soldiers along with the civilians and scientists had been driven forward into the front of Destiny.

Now they were hiding behind the consoles of the bridge and were shooting back at their attackers. Donning the regular Atlas armor Young was the better fighter in the group as the others had just the science armor, but still the group held their ground against the enemy soldiers who had taken up position just outside the bridge. Between the two groups weapon fire was spraying across the bridge and corridor outside, with several consoles sparking and on one side several soldiers fell but on the other Young and his group held firm, their shields taking several hits, each taking turns to pop out of cover and firing of a salvo before hiding behind cover. Then all of a sudden they saw as several enemies, who were looking out of cover, fell and the remaining soldiers turning to face this new threat.

Seizing the opportunity the group pushed forward, pouring bullets into the now exposed sides of their attackers, pushing outside the door they found themselves standing face to face with Sam, two long knives in hand and behind her was well over a hundred soldiers, each killed in a unique manner, some still alive as their deaths were slow such as being cut along their arms and legs, incapacitating them and leaving them to die from loss of blood, others were quicker such as the ones who had been shot through the heart, leaving o hole through their chests.

"Thank you General." Young said.

"Can't have them taking control of Destiny." Sam said as she turned around and ran of to find more soldiers to kill, her blood lust yet to be satisfied.

* * *

**Jaffa Homeworld. Jaffa Homesystem. Milky Way.**

**00:00 17/11 2012**

In the control chair of the single command class ship was Caldwell and around him people were running to get to their battle-stations for the ensuing battle that was soon to come. A minute later Caldwell brought the ship out of hyperspace and all around the ship more hyperspace windows tore open as over forty 304s, all upgraded with Ancient and Asgard tech, dropped out behind it.

Far away in the distance the massive fleet of Anubis Ha'tak's could be seen, all transmitting Lucian Alliance IFFs, sitting in a huge debris field, clearly the remains of other Ha'tak's, and from the belly of the Ha'tak's a continuous stream of weapons fire could be seen.

In reply the Ha'tak's broke off and stopped their bombardment. For a blissful moment Caldwell thought they would pull away and leave without a battle, but then he saw the Ha'tak's accelerate towards his fleet and that train of thought disappeared as he armed his weapons and got confirmation that the rest of the fleet had done the same.

As both fleets closed in on each other small amounts of weapons fire, both from the Ha'tak's plasma cannons and the Tau'ri rail-guns, flew between the ships, then as they got closer and closer the weapon fire increased and the Asgard plasma beams were added to the mix, followed by a small amount of drones.

Wanting to get it over with Caldwell drove his command class ship deeper and deeper into the enemy fleet until he saw his shields decreasing rapidly, at which point he pulled a tiny hyperspace jump to allow the shields time to replenish, all the while he poured bullets, beams and drones into the battle. Back at the battle both sides were taking a beating, mostly the Lucian Alliance, but even a few Tau'ri ships lost shields and their crew was only just saved by being beamed off to other ships.

As the number of ships on each side started to get low, with the Lucian Alliance having only thirty

Ha'tak's and the Tau'ri having twenty five 304s left, Caldwell saw as ten hyperspace windows tore open just above the planet, spitting out just as many Ha'tak's, these on the other hand transmitted Free Jaffa Nation IFFs.

Feeling a sense of relief he turned his attention back at the battle to clean up, but just as he was about to do that most of the Captains of the Lucian Alliance realized their mistake and tried to jump away, some succeeding, only to rip apart other Ha'tak's with their hyperspace windows, others found themselves ripped apart and quickly lost atmosphere.

Looking out across the new debris field Caldwell saw nothing but devastation, then he turned his ship around and lead the fleet back to the planet, the sight that greeted them was one of tragedy, bellow on the surface was large craters from the orbital bombardment, looking over his sensors Caldwell found no life-signs.

After sending word to Atlantia to get Teal'c to the planet Caldwell opened a channel to the Jaffa vessels.

"How many were down there?" He asked

"Today was an important festival for the Jaffa, on this day our rebellion begun. Everyone who was not needed elsewhere had made their way here." A Jaffa commander replied.

"And how many would that be?"

"At least five sixth of our total population were expected to visit."

"I'm sorry."

"This is not your fault, but ours, had we arrived earlier things may have ended differently."

"Had you arived earlier you too would have been slaughtered."

"That may be, but that would at least be the death worthy of a Jaffa."

"And who would have protected your people then?"

"Our people can defend themselves."

"Against that? Look at the planet below and tell me how you expect them to defend themselves against that."

"There is truth in your words. But I must ask that you leave us, there will be chaos among us soon without leaders, some will want to blame you for this and so it would be best if you where not here when these Jaffa arrives." The Jaffa commander said before cutting the link.

Not seeing a reason to stay Caldwell ordered the fleet to pick up the remains of the 304s and destroy what they could not bring, nothing was left for scavengers to find.

* * *

**Conference Room. Atlantia. Earth. Milky Way.**

**09:00 17/11 2012**

Sitting around the table in the conference room in Atlantia was every high ranking officer who had taken part or would take part in the ongoing operation.

"In light of the recent events that resulted in the injury of General of the SGC Jack O'Neill, the death of several members of the SGC and the need for a swift response, I have been placed in temporary command of the SGC during this operation and until the time when O'Neill is able to resume his work or, in the case that he won't be able to, until a permanent replacement has been appointed." Formerly retired, General Landry said just as he stepped inside and the doors closed behind him.

"As a direct result of today's attacks as well as information gathered by an agent working undercover within the Lucian Alliance their threat level has been changed to class two. As you know class two means that we go after their leaders, who currently reside on Lucia.

Thanks to the effort of Dr, McKay, Dr. Carter as well as Dr. Jackson we have managed to develop a stealth drive, with this mounted on a scout ship we managed to follow the defecting Auroras back to Lucia, without their knowledge.

This means that we have a huge advantage over the enemy, but from our spy we know that their leaders are going to depart Lucia soon, this means that our window of opportunity is closing fast.

Marks if you would." Landry said before sitting down and motioned for Kevin Marks to take over.

"Thank you General.

This is our weapon of choice." Marks said as he stood up and a hologram of a turret showed up in the middle of the room, then the hologram zoomed out and a ship came into view and next to it, at about one tent of the ships size was a 304, at the sight of this a quite mumble spread in the room.

"This is one of the modules designed to be fitted in the biggest weapon slot of the X-307, as of today both the weapon and the ship stands ready to take to battle. This weapon is designed to be aimed at one target and one target only, a celestial body, anything else and the collateral damage will be to big to risk firing it, with this we plan to take out the heart of the Lucian Alliance.

Not through the use of a scalpel but instead with the biggest gun around, there is however a few drawbacks to this weapon, first of all we only have one shot because the amount of energy used to fire the projectile melts the barrel of the weapon.

Secondly we have to hit our target, cause if we don't there's a good chance we will hit another planet further away, lastly we need at least four other ships to help aim this thing as we need the projectile to go through the star." Marks continued.

"Why do we need to aim it through the star?" Ellis asked.

"Because of the inner workings of the projectile, in short the projectile is launched at speeds close to the speed of light, this is to make sure that the projectile stays safe, after its launch it reaches the star where it picks up a few kilos of the star much like Destiny does, lastly the projectile makes a push into FTL, this means it hits the surface of the planet with enough kinetic force to carve a hole straight into the core of the planet were the remaining matter from the star is pressed together until it creates a small supernova, when I say small that is in comparison to a real supernova, while it's small it still have the energy necessary to destroy a planet by breaking up the surface and setting the atmosphere on fire, nothing will survive, not even inside a ship in orbit, so stay away from the planet once the weapon has fired, you have twenty seconds before the projectile reaches the planet." Mark answered

"And just how big is this projectile?"

"It's about fifty meters long and twenty meters in diameter." Marks said, after hearing this the chatter in the room increased for a while before settling back down again.

"Now to the plan.

What little we know about the defenses are that they consist of ships, many Ha'tak's as well as some smaller types, most Ha'tak's are of the Anubis class, we don't know if they have found this fleet or if it's something of their own making.

There's also rumors going around about thousands of death-gliders or more and on top of that there's also millions of Lucian Alliance soldiers down there, all of this is inside bunkers so we can't confirm this, due to the fact that our spy only has access to one of these. There is however no need to confirm this as we only need to allow our agent to get of the planet before we blow it out of existence.

To our advantage is a large force of fighters all ready in place to strike from within, the five Auroras we allowed to be taken were carrying plenty of F-302s and F-55s, these are all unmanned and are controlled by remote from the two Andromeda carriers, this means that as long as we can get our 306s inside the solar system we have a force which can create chaos from within their own ranks.

General Caldwell, your fleet will have guard duty, both to keep the Andromeda carriers safe and to track down and eliminate any ships that tries to flee.

General Ellis, you already have your orders, keep Earth safe for us,

General Mitchell, you have the cruisers, command class and Hyperions, so you'll be the tip of the spear, your orders are to eliminate the enemy forces as best you can while the weapons is aligned and our agent escapes.

I will personally command the Auroras and carriers to handle support, we will help where we can with drones, combat jumpers and satellite weapons." Mark said.

"Thank you General Mark." Landry said as he stood up.

"Who will be in command, sir?" Mitchell asked

"You're grown men aren't you?"

"Yes sir."

"Then cooperate, you're in this together." Landry said before heading towards the doors. "Godspeed."

* * *

**Lucia System. Milky Way.**

**12:00 18/11 2012**

As the Tau'ri army dropped out of hyperspace the Lucian Alliance fleet guarding the planet hurried to take up defensive positions, never in a million years had a fleet of that size wandered the stars, but that was also the case of the Lucian Alliance fleet, never before had so many Ha'tak's been gathered in one place.

Every ship available to the Tau'ri had been recalled, even the ones stationed in Pegasus, including the ships piloted by the Travelers, and those ships made for a grand fleet of some two hundred ships made up from, two Andromeda carriers, twenty-five 304s, forty Auroras, twenty command class ship, thirty carriers, thirty Hyperions and eighty cruisers, plus the single X-307.

On the other side of the battlefield there was several hundred Ha'tak's as well as five hundred Al'kesh, all with Anubis upgrades.

As the Tau'ri forces begun to spread out panic begun to spread among the Lucian Alliance forces, never before had they seen a force of this size, most captains of the Lucian Alliance fleet knew they were doomed, from former battles they knew they needed to have a ship ratio of five to one if they where to survive this, that was against the 304s so against the more powerful ship of Ancient design they knew they would need even more, but at least they had control of five Auroras, that should level the playing field a bit, they thought.

When the last of the 304s were in place around the outer edge of the battlefield one of the Andromedas activated a version of the Attero device, but this one was tuned in another way, instead of destroying Wraith ships when they entered hyperspace and create a build up of energy inside active stargates it would prevent hyperspace from being reached at all by creating a blanket of sorts between normal space and subspace, but only inside the system and surrounding space, similar to how the anti-Prior device worked, a side effect of that was that stargates would be unable to dial in or dial out inside the area.

All around the system shields and weapons powered up, then all hell broke out, from inside the Aurora's hundreds of fighters flew out, straight into the Lucian Alliance fleet, while the Auroras were under Lucian Alliance control the fighters where not. As they did this chaos spread like a wildfire when the Ha'tak's fired their plasma cannons at the smaller ships who were biting back with a small version a the Asgard plasma beams, while not as strong as the real ones these small ones were powerful enough to chew through the strength of the shields a percent with each shoot, faster than the shields could recharge.

Then came the death gliders from the surface and the fighters broke of to engage the smaller crafts, at which time the command class ships, together with the cruisers and Hyperions, closed in on the Lucian Alliance armada, following closely behind the were the drones and combat jumpers. Further out were the Auroras and carriers, between them and the 304s were the Ancient defense satellites that were taking shoots at any Ha'tak's or Al'kesh they saw, picking them of one at a time.

As the command class ships reached the Ha'tak's, ships begun to blow up, targeting two at a time the command class ships picked of forty Ha'tak's with each salvo, then came the cruisers and Hyperions to cause even more devastation, as they dove deeper into the enemy fleet the command ships formed up into diamond shapes, six in each formation, both to maximize attack angles and provide some sort of protection for the smaller ships. Once inside the shell the Ha'tak's formed around the planet they turned around and headed back in almost the same direction as they came from.

In other places the drones where twisting and sliding in and out between ships to take them out while avoiding the plasma from the Ha'tak's and if a single Ha'tak proved to much of a nuisance a defense satellite targeted it and fired, destroying it immediately.

Closer to the planet fighters and Ha'tak's were constantly trying to outwit each other, as one Tau'ri fighter was lost another was launched from the Andromeda carriers and made their way to the battle, if a Death Glider was destroyed then no more gliders where sent up, this was an all out battle for the Lucian Alliance.

* * *

**Hangar 58. Lucia. Lucia System. Milky Way.**

**12:15 18/11 2012**

As he heard the alarm alerting the population of a hostile fleet going of Varro immediately dropped the tool he was working with and ran of towards his assigned Death Glider to finally get extracted, as he reached the Death Glider he jumped up in his seat and prepared his escape. First he flicked several switches and then he prayed that it would work, two seconds later the glider exploded and in the following minutes a quarter of all gliders trying to take of meet the same fate, seeing this many pilots simply walked away from their gliders and let them be.

* * *

**Bridge. Cloaked Scout Ship. Lucia. Lucia System. Milky Way**

**12:20 18/11 2012**

In a beam of white light Varro appeared on the bridge of the scout ship that he'd been given for extraction.

"Take us out of here captain." Varro said as soon as he appeared.

"Yes sir." The captain and also the pilot of the ship said as he piloted the ship away from the planet and out of the atmosphere, as they got clear of the atmosphere a huge debris field could be seen from the hundred Ha'tak's that had already been destroyed, all the while the pilot aimed at a passage which the Tau'ri made sure not to fire at, leaving the pilot with a small tunnel to freedom which were clear of fire.

Sitting down in a chair Varro went through the events, which had happened.

A week after their return from Destiny O'Neill had come to visit him, asking him to help him in taking down the Lucian Alliance once and for all, a request for help he gladly accepted, then he'd been taken to a world he knew the Alliance traded with, from there he'd been able to go from planet to planet until he finally had found the homeworld of the Alliance, the planet of Lucia, a planet covered in mystery.

Following his discovery of the planet he'd been able to infiltrate the military and gotten accepted as the pilot of a Death Glider after its former pilot went "missing"_, _then he'd started to help to other pilots on their repairs, but at the same time he installed a small explosive device which he'd rigged to arm when he flipped a switch in his glider and to explode when they tried to take of. Lastly the time he'd waited for came and he'd gotten into the glider. Flipping the arming switch before detonating his own ship as he was beamed away, the energy signature hidden by the explosion.

As he finished going through the events in his head they got clear of the battling fleets and the pilot activated the ships FTL-engine, a system installed specifically for the task of getting them away from the hyperspace blanket, then a few light years away they stopped for a short while as the pilot switched to the hyperdrive and they jumped back towards Earth, to finally allow Varro to rejoin Destiny's expedition.

* * *

**Bridge. X-307. Lucia System. Milky Way.**

**12:30 18/11 2012**

"Captain, we are in position." The helmsman reported.

"Do we have a lock on the target?" The captain asked

"Lock confirmed." The weapons officer said.

"Fire at will."

"Firing."

As that word was said a button was pressed which started a chain reaction, firstly the special projectile was shoot out of the barrel, it then hit the star a moment later and brought with it a massive amount of energy. When it exited the other side of the star its FTL-engine activated and sent the projectile flying at amazing speed only to hit the planet, as it did so a devastating earthquake was felt in all corners of the planet, razing buildings and destroying roads, but only a fraction of a second later it was all over as the energy contained within the projectile exploded in a miniature supernova, devastating the planet completely, nothing remained of the planet except a small asteroid belt.

* * *

**Lucia System. Milky Way.**

**12:35 18/11 2012**

Standing on the bridge of his ship Mitchell watched as the homeworld of the Lucian Alliance exploded and the spark of life for the Lucian Alliance was blown out, even thought the Lucian Alliance had been dangerous foes and deserved to be wiped out he didn't like the way it had happened, mostly because there was people on Lucia who where forced to work for the Lucian Alliance and had not volunteered to preform the crimes they had.

**THE END**

* * *

What do you think, personally I'm not completely happy with the way it turned out, but it'll have to do, at least for now as I'm simply happy to be done with it, it's taken to long to complete, mostly because of school, so I might have to cut back on the update frequency a bit in order to priorities school a little more.

Please leave a review.

* * *

**Spoiler/Trailer:**

Here are a few spoilers of what will happen in the Stargate/Star Wars crossover I've begun writing, tell me what you think. There are probably a few plots you can come up with to help the story even as you read this. They are all picked out from 4 chapters.

* * *

**#1:** Waking up Daniel felt his entire body hurt, felling the hot desert sand against his face he managed to get his bearings, slowly he pulled his legs in underneath himself and tried to stand up, but to no avail as he both saw and felt, through the pain, how his legs bent in a way that it definitely shouldn't be able to. Choosing instead to remain lying down he took aim at the jumper and started to crawl towards it, slowly at first and even slower once he felt his broken legs dragging along after him.

* * *

Reaching the rear hatch he saw that there was a crack large enough for him to crawl through in the floor of the jumper, pulling himself up inside the jumper all he saw was chaos, all around the jumper things had been thrown around and maintenance panels in the roof had come of, ignoring everything Daniel crawled towards the door which sealed of the front and rear compartments of the craft, as he reached the door he managed to get a good grip of the door and after much pushing and pulling the door started to retract.

* * *

**#2:** Looking around himself he noted the single vial of nanites that had not broken and picked it up, putting it into one of the pockets on his leg, then he realized the there had been more than one vial in the jumper, looking around himself again he saw the small amounts of glass on the floor where he'd been lying, panicking Daniel started to search for any traces of the nanites but found none.

* * *

**#3:** "So you pilot all of those ships by yourself?"

"Yes, remote control."

"Then we're not good." The man said as he brought his weapon out of the holster and aimed it at Daniel.

"Whoa, what's going on?"

"We're taking your ships and your cargo. Sorry mate, nothing personal, only business." The man said before pulling the trigger, a moment later the others fired of their weapons at Daniel too.

The moment the man had asked about his ships Daniel had felt that something was wrong, so the moment the man had raised his weapon he had jumped clear of the shoots. Then he'd lashed out with his hand and the men flew backwards.

"It's a Jedi." One of the men screamed as they got up from the floor.

"He's probably her for the slaves, kill them." The leader ordered to the one who'd brought the slaves.

"Not so fast." Daniel said as he came running out of his ship, his shield flashing as the bolts hit it, then he brought up his P-90, which he'd hidden within his robes, and pulled the trigger, killing the four men one by one.

* * *

**#4:** "I can't accept this. You owe me nothing."

"Please take it and allow me to stay with you. All Zeltros seek excitement and thrills, in you I see the chance for that and if I don't stay with you I would feel bad for leaving an unpaid debt."

"As long as you keep your hands away from anything I don't allow you to touch I will gladly allow you to stay." Daniel said after some thought.

"Thank you." The Zeltros screamed as she threw herself around Daniel neck, giving him a hug, which Daniel returned after some hesitation.

* * *

**#5:** "Thank you." She said as she ran up to Daniel, gave him a hug and then slid her lips to his cheek and gave him a light kiss on the cheek.

* * *

**#6:** "Want some ice-cream?" Daniel asked, it was something he'd noticed that the synthesizer had been used for since she came.

"Do you even need to ask?" She said as she ran out of the ship and headed toward the ring platform that was topside, closely followed by Daniel, who could feel the happiness flowing from her like a rapid river.


	18. Episode 18 General

**Review**** reply:** There was no review related to Episode 17 to reply to, only about the new story. So no replies here.

**A/N:** _Italic_ text is translated from Ancient to English in this Episode.

* * *

**Bridge. Destiny. Unknown Galaxy.**

After the attack on Destiny things had been quite, no attacks from the Nakai or the drones, no disasters or catastrophic events, it had been right out boring according to some, now however Destiny was detecting something far away in space, of their beaten path, and she had changed course all of a sudden.

"Rush, what's happening?" Young screamed as he came running inside the bridge.

"Destiny changed course after receiving a signal, it looks like an Ancient distress beacon." Rush replied.

"Get us back on course."

"We've tried, controls have been overridden. Chloe is trying to find out why." Eli replied and gestured towards Chloe who was sitting in the control chair at the back.

"I'm sorry to say it, but looks like we're along for the ride, just like old times." Rush said and leaned back in the chair, giving up on taking back control.

"What systems do we have access to?" Young said

"Pretty much everything, except what we need to change course or drop out of FTL." Eli said.

"ETA?"

"Two minutes, Destiny is pushing all available power into the engines." Chloe answered.

"There's been a lot of chatter coming in on the subspace channels." Eli noted.

"Anything useful?" Young asked

"The only thing I've been able to get out of it is that Destiny sent away several bursts through subspace, all messages that I've looked through so far contains the coordinates we're headed for, almost immediately there was several replies, almost all containing a confirmation, a few saying negative." Eli said

"General, those messages are identical to the ones sent when Destiny received escort to recharge, except this was sent in a much larger quantity." Rush said.

"So if we're in luck there will be several command class ships there to protect us?" Young said.

"Yes, if we're in luck." Rush said skeptically.

"Several ships approaching through hyperspace, ETA to target five seconds." Eli reported.

Then Destiny dropped out of FTL and a second later a huge number of hyperspace windows opened, spitting out just as many ships, all of them being command class ships in different states of disrepair, some barely hanging together, others where just mildly damaged and some where in the same condition as when they departure Earth.

These ships all centered around a single ships, blown to pieces, this one however was not like Destiny, the seed ships or the command class ships, instead it was much larger and had a slightly different shape, instead of a single long wedge there was two and the wing at the back was slightly curved upwards, but that look could just have been due to the massive damage the ship had suffered, floating around it was a large belt of debris, showing clear signs of coming from a battle long forgotten.

"Status report." Young ordered.

"Hundreds of command class ships have dropped out of hyperspace and have taken up defensive positions around the derelict ship." Rush answered.

"I take it that signal is transmitted from that ship?"

"Yes, it appears to have been involved in a large battle a long time ago and seeing that this is a distress signal it might have transmitting it all this time." Rush said.

"I can see that it's been in some kind of battle with my own eyes Rush. Can we go into FTL?" Young scolded.

"No, Destiny has put up a digital barrier around this area of space, we can't get away from here, but we have control again." Chloe answered.

"General, the ship must have brought us here for some reason." Rush said.

"The debris field appears to be made up of destroyed drone control ships and their drones." Eli said.

"Eli, get over to that ship and find out what you can. Take Ginn and two teams along with you." Young ordered after doing so thinking.

"Yes sir." Eli said as he got out of his chair and rushed of to gather the people.

* * *

**Hangar. Destiny. Unknown Galaxy.**

"We're ready to be beamed over to the derelict ship." Eli said over the FMC as he, Ginn and the two assault teams of marines were standing by in the small hangar of Destiny.

"We can't do that Eli. The ships shields are still up and even after all this time they block our attempts to beam you inside, you'll have to take a jumper." Rush replied.

"Copy that." Eli said as he made his way to one of the two jumpers, followed by Ginn and the two teams.

* * *

**Jumper Two. Hangar. Destiny. Unknown Galaxy.**

"Jumper two is requesting permission to take of." Ginn said as she sat in the pilots seat with Eli in the copilots seat.

"Permission granted." Rush replied as the hangar doors started to open.

As she heard the words and saw the doors beginning to open Ginn lifted of and flew the jumper out of Destiny, just as the gap between the doors was big enough to fit the jumper, then they closed behind them. As the jumper flew further and further away from Destiny the crew got nervous, out in open space without cover from Destiny, a single shot from any of the ships main guns would evaporate the jumper.

Then they reached the derelict ship and tried to go through the shields of the ship, just as they would on any other Ancient ship, they got a surprise as the ship hit the shields instead of going through.

"Destiny, we have a small problem with the shield." Eli sent back to Destiny.

"This is Destiny, we appear to be transmitting an access code." Rush replied.

"Copy that Destiny. Shields have just been extended around us." Eli reported as he saw the ships shields flowing over the jumper.

After the jumper was inside the shield it moved again and they soon found themselves landing in what could have once been a hangar, or any other room for that matter.

* * *

**Hangar. Derelict Ship. Unknown Galaxy.**

As the group got out of the jumper they felt the air getting sucked out as the ship had lost life-support a long time ago. The only light available was that coming from their own suits and equipment, moving on into the corridor beyond the room emergency lights started to come on, but only in one direction and after a short discussion they chose to follow the lights.

After walking for a few minutes they reached a room similar to the gate room of Destiny, only bigger and without a gate, after retracing their steps in his head Eli concluded that the lay out was just like Destiny, but built in a larger scale, and so he took of up the stairs and made his way to the control interface room.

There they found a, one by one by one meter, black cube connected straight into the ship. Ignoring it Eli and Ginn walked up to one console each getting to work on finding out more about the ship, but as they tried to power up the consoles nothing happened. Deciding that it was power shortage Eli ordered one of the marines to hand over the ZPM he carried for the portable shield and another to hand over the portable shield generator. After getting the ZPM and the shield generator Eli opened up the shield generator and retrieved the holder for the ZPM as well as the cable needed.

Then he took the cable and plugged it straight into the central pillar, before taking the ZPM and inserting it, sending power through the colossal form of the ship.

"E…i w…t's hap…ni…ship … po…r …hyp…dr…e." Rush voice crackled over the comm, then the ship accelerated.

"Eli, we just entered hyperspace." Ginn shouted across the room from the now powered console.

"I can see that." Eli said as he tried to override the jump.

"Sir, look at this." A marine said as he came through one of the doors dragging the corpse of a cyborg behind him.

"The drones must have boarded the ship." Eli said after looking up at it for just a second.

After trying to shut it down for several minutes Eli went over to the ZPM and pulled it out, shutting of power to the entire ship. Then he walked back to the console and sent in some nanites to try and find the problem.

* * *

**Bridge. Destiny. Unknown Galaxy.**

"What did just happen?" Young demanded just as he realized that the ship had jumped away through hyperspace with part of his crew still on board.

"The ship powered up and opened a hyperspace window." Rush said, just as half of the command class ships jumped away after the derelict ship, leaving half of the ships on guard duty around Destiny.

"I thought it was badly damaged."

"Yes, so did I."

"Can we follow the ship?"

"No, we're still locked in this part of space."

"Can we at least track them?"

"No, that wasn't normal hyperspace, the drive might be so damaged that it entered at a completely different frequency, one we can't track them in."

* * *

**Control Interface Room. Derelict Ship. Unknown Galaxy.**

After assessing some of the damage through the use of the nanites Eli and Ginn had come to the conclusion that some basic systems like the subspace transmitter, that was now broken as the power from the ZPM had overloaded it, and more advanced systems like shields and weapons were under control of one part of the ship, much like Destiny's control system, and that most of the ships systems both basic and advanced systems were under the control of a backup system, probably installed in case the main system was destroyed.

And so Eli and Ginn set about to repair the badly damaged ship in such a way as to allow the primary control system to retake control in the hopes of reasoning with it.

First they set free most of their nanites on the rooms which had taken damage, this way the amount of nanites increased and they received much needed materials for the repairs, while the nanites did that Eli went back to the jumper and removed its power source, with it they would be able to get limited power to the ship, but not enough to allow the ship to make a hyperspace jump.

Then, once Eli had returned, they plugged it in through a slot Ginn had worked on opening while Eli was away.

After that came the work of pinpointing the damaged areas of the connection between the two control systems, which proved to be extremely easy as there was only one broken connection, the one going out of that room to the rest of the ship. Hopping for a quick fix Eli redirected the nanites to the damaged section and only a few minutes later the connection was repaired and Eli felt happy for a second before he received another diagnose, this one showing the short stump that they had managed to connect to split in two and was then destroyed again only a few meters further away.

So once again Eli redirected the nanites to the destroyed section of the connection and after double the time of the previous time he received another diagnose, showing just about the same as before, a meter of the connection was reconnected then it was destroyed again, this time there wasn't any splits. After doing this over and over again, only to reach more and more destroyed connections Ginn came up to Eli and stopped him.

"We need another way." Ginn said as she walked up to Eli and put her hand on his shoulder.

"The only way we could get back to Destiny is if we can get the ship to turn around when we insert the ZPM and to do that we need to connect this thing to the secondary control system." Eli said and pointed at the AI core.

"So lets fly it over there with the jumper." Ginn said.

"We wont be able to do that, the shields would stop us just like before, the only reason we got through is because this guy wanted us to, if we plugged him out he would be unable to operate the shields." Eli said before he walked up to the black cube and kicked it.

As he did this a small flicker waved past inside the room, intrigued by this Eli kicked it again, a little bit harder, but hard enough that he cracked it, revealing the inside of it. Looking down inside it Eli saw that several of the crystal circuits were damaged and so he picked out a tool designed by the ancients to repair damaged control crystals or change them all together, depending on the use. Taking the pen shaped tool he begun the process of repairing the crystals, all the while Ginn was working on the console to see if there was anything they could do and the marines were walking around in the nearby rooms, securing the immediate area, one room at a time.

Then just as Eli heard gunshots from outside the room he finished the last crystal.

"_Soon you won't be putting your fingers all over my core._" A man dressed in a very formal Ancient garb said as he appeared.

"Sir, we have hostile robots on their way to your location." The voice of one marine was heard over the comm, and in the background gunfire could be heard.

"Copy that." Ginn said as she rushed out of the room to help the marines, leaving Eli with the Ancient man.

"_Why are you attacking us?_" Eli said to the Ancient.

"_So now you pay attention to me?_" The Ancient replied.

"_You just became visible to us." _

"_Then maybe your tinkering wasn't all that bad."_

"Hostiles have retreated and are standing by at a distance." One marine reported.

"Do not engage." Eli replied. "_Why would you order your boarding defenses to attack us just now and not when we arrived?"_

"_How would you like it if I put my shoe through your head and started to poke around inside?"_

"_Ah, you have a point there. Sorry about that."_

"_Well I can't be angry now that you appear to have fixed something those blasted cyborgs ruined."_

"_I didn't quite get that last part." _Eli said as his Ancient failed to translate the words.

"_Blasted is the same thing as damned or cursed, cyborgs is the same thing as robot, ruined is the same as broken or destroyed."_

"_Ah, thank you for that, my ancient is a bit rusty."_

"_Ancient? Have so much time passed that we've come to be known as ancients?"_

"_Oh, only a few million years."_

"_Only, a few millions years? Then I take it you're not one of us?"_

"_No, we are the planted race of your race."_

"_Ah, the seed species you mean?" _The Ancient said after scratching himself in the head for a minute as he tried to understand what Eli had said.

"_Sounds right. Any way, I'd love to continue this conversation but we really need to get back to Destiny."_

"_So the old lady is still around then? I feared she would be destroyed when I stopped controlling the escorting ships."_

"_She is in better shape than ever, it looks like she have started requesting support whenever she needed it."_

"_I wish I could help you, but as you've probably seen by now my ship is in really bad shape and is being controlled by the programing that takes over if I'm put out of order or are unable to perform my duties. Its primary programing is to make its way to the repair-ship, unfortunately since the subspace receiver is still under my control it doesn't know that the ship was destroyed long ago, just after we protected it at the location I was left adrift at."_

"_Destiny was locked in place after we picked up your distress signal, if we could get back to her we could get enough supplies to repair at least part of the damage if not the entire ship."_

"_There was no gate installed on this ship so you can't go that way, and as long as I'm out of the system there's no way for you turn around the ship either and go back."_

"_Is there any way to unlock Destiny by remote?"_

"_Yes, if we could send my code then your people could unlock the ship. But when you plugged in the ZPM it blew the subspace transmitter."_

"_Any chance that we could repair it?"_

"_Maybe, it's three decks down, you're free to take a look at it."_

"_I'll do that if you remove the robots."_

"_I'll recall the robots." _The Ancient said before vanishing.

"Didn't know you were that good at Ancient." Ginn said from the doorway, were she was leaning against the frame.

"Didn't know you knew it was Ancient." Eli replied.

"What else would someone in an Ancient uniform be speaking? I may not have had the time to learn to speak Ancient, but anyone can draw that conclusion."

"Uh, I guess I didn't think of that."

"So what did he say?"

"He's the captain of this ship and the commander of the fleet protecting Destiny, a long time ago he was involved in a battle trying to protect a repair ship, that ship was later destroyed in a battle but the ships backup system is unaware of that as it doesn't have access to the subspace transmitter. The primary programing of the backup system is to return the ship to the repair ship so that it may be restored to working order, that's why it jumped to hyperspace, it's trying to track down the repair ship."

"So how do we stop the ship? That was an Ancient, so I bet he gave you a way of solving the problem."

"The only way to turn the ship around is to get the Ancient back in control and to do that we need to repair the ship, but to do that we need Destiny's gate."

"So how are we going to go about getting Destiny here?"

"Well if we can repair the subspace transmitter he'll send the access code to Destiny, allowing the crew to disable the lock and get over here."

"So what are we waiting for?" Ginn said as she turned around and walked out of the room, only to return a second later. "Which way?"

"This way." Eli said as he walked of in the other direction, then he called back the marines.

Walking down three floors the group soon reached the broken subspace transmitter, thought broken was not the right word, more like blown to hell, pieces of it was spread out across the entire corridor.

Walking up to it Eli knew that it was destroyed beyond repair long before he even examined it.

"I guess that plan didn't work out then." Ginn said as she took a closer look at the transmitter.

"No, but there's got to be another way to fix it."

"We're low on nanites and the ships is in a bad enough shape that I'd feel better if we didn't try to salvage anything from it."

"What about the one from the jumper, we've already taken the power source, so why not use that?"

"It might work, but I doubt that it has the necessary range."

"If we could integrate it here we should be able to give it enough power with the ZPM."

"But then the ship would jump away again."

"Yes, but we only need to send a short message, a few seconds, if we pull the ZPM straight after that Destiny's sensors will still be able to detect us from here."

"So what we send the code and our coordinates and hope they pick us up?"

"Yea, unless you've got a better plan."

"So you want to get the transmitter or clean up this mess?" Ginn said as she realized it was their only chance.

"I'll clean up here." Eli said as he got to work on the destroyed transmitter and the location it had been placed in, cleaning up to allow the one from the jumper to be integrated cleanly, meanwhile Ginn ran of to get the transmitter, followed by one of the teams.

Half an hour later they had managed to get the transmitter in place and were ready to get started.

"Ready?" Ginn asked.

"As ready as I'll ever be." Eli answered Ginn before turning to the Ancient, who stood next to them. "_Ready to transmit the code and our coordinates?"_

"_Standing by"_ The Ancient answered.

"Lets do this then." Eli said as he pushed the ZPM inside for just a few seconds before removing it again. "_Did it work?"_

"_Hard to say, they have received the message, but more than that I don't know. I'll go into standby to save power now." _The Ancient said as he disappeared.

* * *

**Bridge. Destiny. Unknown Galaxy.**

"General, we've received what I'd say is an access code and a set of coordinates." Rush said as he looked up from a console.

"Destiny has been released from the movement limitations." Chloe said from the control chair.

"Did Eli and Ginn send that code?" Young asked.

"Hard to say General, but the coordinates that accompanied the code are in the direction they disappeared in." Rush answered.

"Chloe get us there." Young ordered before announcing to the crew what was happening.

A minute later Destiny accelerated and jumped to FTL, closely followed by its escorting fleet.

"The ship appears to have moved away from the coordinates, if only by a few solar systems." Rush announced as he picked up the ship on Destiny's sensors sometime later.

"Chloe…" Young begun before being cut of by said person.

"Already on it." She said as she recalculated the jump.

Half an hour later they dropped out of FTL and found themselves next to the derelict ship and its escort fleet.

"Can you establish contact with Eli or Ginn?" Young asked Rush.

"No, the shield of the other ship is interfering with the signal." Rush replied after trying a few times.

"We have a small object approaching from the other ship." The sensor officer reported, as Rush didn't have his attention fixed on the sensors.

* * *

**Jumper. Derelict Ship. Unknown Galaxy.**

After sending a signal to Destiny the group had made their way back to the jumper, before realizing that after scavenging so many parts from the jumper they would be unable to use it to go back. That's when Ginn had come up with the idea of plugging in the ZPM to one of the drive pods and fly that back to Destiny, a task she'd volunteered for, something Eli wouldn't accept, instead he'd taken the ZPM and the drive pod from her and deciding he'd do it himself.

Now they were standing there and saw Destiny drop out of FTL, so after giving Ginn a hug and ordering the marines to protect her at all cost he sat down on it, pressed the ZPM inside the slot and grabbed the controls, also taken from the jumper, what he found himself sitting on would have been a motorcycle, had it not been powered by a ZPM and propelled by alien technology.

After lifting of Eli drove of to the shield, which then slipped over him, when he was on the other side of shield he took of at full speed, much quicker than a jumper due to the lower weight, as he approached Destiny he started to transmit.

"This is Eli, please don't shoot me." He transmitted over and over again, until he got a reply.

"It's good to hear from you Eli, we'll get the hangar doors opened." Young replied after a few minutes.

"Thank you."

* * *

**Hangar. Destiny. Unknown Galaxy.**

"Well that's a rather odd construction." Young said after Eli got of his vehicle.

"We had to scavenge a few parts from the jumper to send that message, so we're unable to put it back in working order, this was the best thing we could do." Eli said.

"So you need another jumper to return the rest?"

"Yes, that and lots of materials."

"Materials?"

"Ah, well I kind of promised the owner of that ship that we would help him repair it."

"The owner?"

"Well he's more of a control system actually. He's the one who manages the fleet escorting Destiny, but a while back his ship was destroyed, ever since then the ships have been going on autopilot."

"Could this control system be an AI?"

"Probably, he's actually housed in one of the AI cores, so I'd say he is."

"Hm, do you remember that they said there was an Ancient general capable of controlling a large amount of ship on his own, but no one knew were he was at the moment, could this be him?"

"Well his clothes did look a little military."

"Then I think we just found the general. Take the jumper and all of our repair robots, as well as any other things you think you'll need, I'll contact the SGC and report our findings. With any luck they'll send manpower and materials for the repair of the ship, otherwise we'll have to acquire what we need on our own." Young said.

"Yes sir." Eli said before turning around, grabbing his small vehicle and running over to the jumper to store it, as well as anything else he'd need.

When he was done he climbed inside the jumper, over crates full of repair bots and the material needed by them, as well as crates with other things, after making his way to the cockpit he sat down and flew the jumper back to the derelict ship.

* * *

**Derelict Ship. Unknown Galaxy.**

As Eli parked the jumper the group gathered around it, when he opened the rear hatch all they saw was a large number of crates.

"Could you give me a hand in getting the crates out of the jumper?" They heard Eli shout from the front of the jumper.

"How did you get in there?" Ginn asked as she and the marines begun to unload the crates.

"This way." Eli said as he came crawling back out of the jumper, over the crates.

"I'm not even surprised. What's in the crates?"

"Repair bots, we're going to repair as much of the ship as we can with them while Young reports to Earth, it seems that the Ancient on this ship is someone we're looking for." Eli said as he opened one of the crates, took out a repair bot and let it lose on the broken jumper.

"So lets get started then." Ginn said as she too started a repair bot.

"Slow down, first we need to get that jumper working, there are a lot of crates left on Destiny that needs to get over here." Eli said.

"We'll take care of that sir." One of the team leaders said.

"Each takes one jumper each, it'll go faster to load and unload it." Eli ordered.

Following his orders one of the teams walked inside the working jumper and the other team waited as Eli and Ginn added more and more repair bots to the repairs of the jumper and as the first jumper returned the second jumper was repaired were taking of.

The following four hours the two jumpers traveled back and forth between the two ships, carrying supplies to the damaged ship as well as a few mechanics. Then four more jumpers arrived from the SGC and increased the flow of supplies and repair bots, while Destiny had a limited supply of repair bots the synthesizer was going hot as it made more of them, and from Earth came a constant flow of material. The sixth hour someone in the SGC had used his or her brain and had sent along a purple gate, so that the supplies could get shipped straight to the ship from the SGC by using a version of the Carter/McKay gate bridge macro, sending the things that went from the white gate in the SGC to Destiny's gate, then that gate forwarded the supplies to the derelict ship.

* * *

**Control Interface. Derelict Ship. Unknown Galaxy.**

"_Hey I never got around to ask your name."_ Eli said to the general from his place at one of the consoles in the room.

"_Ah, I'm called Cesar." _The general replied.

"_Caesar, as in Julius Caesar?"_ Eli asked slightly shocked.

"_No, that would be my son, my full name would be Mars Caesar."_

"_Wow, I'm not god with history, but if I remember correctly a large empire called the Roman Empire was formed by a man named Julius Caesar and they worshiped a god called Mars, the God of War, I believe he also had a wife called Venus, the God of Love."_

"_Really? Well I doubt it's the same Julius Caesar as my son, but I have to say that the god could be based on me, I was almost reverted by my own people due to my skill in war, and my wife is indeed called Venus, the most beautiful woman to have ever lived."_

"_While I find this interesting I believe Daniel would be even more fascinated than me, he's an archeology specialized on the Ancient and other space races who have visited Earth."_

"_Visited Earth? I hope you know that Earth was our homeworld, once upon a time."_

"_I'm sorry, bad choice of words."_

"_Do not worry boy, but please ask this Daniel to come visit me on the Vindaxer."_

"_Is that the name of this ship?"_

"_Yes, it means protector."_

"_That much I understood. I will ask Daniel to visit you wh..." _Eli begun, before he was interrupted.

"Eli, how are things going here?" Eli heard Young ask as he entered the room.

"We are making steady progress, in a few hours we'll be able to put in the ZPM and power up the ship, then we'll be able to turn life support back on and increase the rate of repairs." Eli reported, having constant updates from all around the ship flowing into his armor.

"Good, we'll be changing the gate to a white one and then we'll move on, you and your crew will have to take care of yourself while you repair the ship, of course you can always dial us when you need to."

"You're leaving sir?"

"Yes, Destiny has to continue her journey. So I'm putting you in charge of this ship and its crew."

"Of course sir. Can I request a synthesizer if you're going to leave, so that we can create what we need here?"

"It's already on the way, I'd never leave you without the necessary supplies, a stronger subspace transmitter is also on the way, the general apparently wants to be able to send messages back to the other Ancients, among other things."

"Thank you, it'll be good to be able to call the SGC without dialing the gate. His name is Caesar by the way, Mars Caesar."

"Noted, I'll remember that. It's good talking to you and the rest of the crew of this ship, but I think I have to get back to Destiny now and prepare the replacement crew, you are after all taking away a rather large part of the crew, so I've got to get the new ones up to speed."

"We'll get back as soon as the ship is fully functioning again."

"Take care." Young said as he turned around and left the room, heading for the gate and Destiny.

"_What did he say?"_ Mars asked.

"_He asked about the status of the repairs and I told him that we'll soon be able to put in the ZPM and increase the speed of the repairs, then he said that Destiny would be resuming its journey and we'll be given a white gate, a stronger subspace transmitter and a synthesizer to help us."_

"_A synthesizer?"_

"_A device that can create almost anything out of energy."_

"_Ah, that could be useful."_

"_Yes, now if you'll excuse me, I need to get back to this."_ Eli said as he turned his attention back to the console.

"One more thing, _could you please create a translation for me so I can follow your conversations in real-time?"_

"_Of course, I believe Daniel can bring a language crystal with him from Atlantis when he comes."_

"_Ah, should have guessed you'd have that old city as one of your bases." _The general said before disappearing, leaving Eli to his work.

* * *

**THE END**

Looks like that's the end this Episode, only two more to go before we're at the end of season one, which means that we're almost halfway through the story, that feels kinda good, at least for me.

Don't expect any more Episodes before the end of the next week, this is posted during the 24 hours that I'll be at home this week, so I can't write the next one until next week.

Here's the link to my latest story: s/9699042/1/Daniels-Adventure-Champion-of-the-Tric kster

It's a Stargate/Star Wars crossover, I hope you like it.


	19. Dreaming

**A/N:** Sadly enough my BETA-reader has had to resign from his post, so from now on the position is ones again open for application. If you feel like you want this position then please send me a PM.

* * *

Jippie, there' actually some character development in the Episode, which is something that's been requested several times over and over again. It's not much but it's a start.

I'm having a writers block that grows bigger with each Episode I write, so it gets harder and harder to write these things, but at least I had a laugh doing it (you'll understand why in the dreamy part).

* * *

**Infirmary. Atlantia.**

General of the SGC Jack O'Neill felt like he'd had not one, not two but rather ten beers to much, except he didn't feel sick, but that could have been because his stomach ached like hell for food.

Then he heard a muffled voice screaming something and following that he heard more voices around him coming closer.

After a while he felt someone opened his left eye, letting light inside to which he shut it hard.

"General can you hear me?" He thought a voice said.

In response he tried to ask who, but all that happened was that he begun coughing.

"Get this man in upright position and get him some water." He heard what definitely was Dr. Beckett's voice as the sounds in the room became clearer.

Then he could feel several hands pulling him under his arms, putting him in sitting position before a cup was pressed against his lips and liquid poured down his throat.

After that someone once again opened his eyes, revealing a blurry image of Carson, making him grunt a bit before his eyes adjusted to the light, but still he didn't get a clear image.

"Jack." He heard a second before a pair of arms wrapped themselves around him, making him twist in discomfort.

"Sam, I don't think that's good for him." A voice that definitely was Daniel's said.

"Sorry sir." Sam said as she tried to pull away, only to have Jack put his arm around her and holding her in place.

"You should know she's been here almost the entire time." Daniel said.

"Well someone had to keep an eye on him and you two were a little to busy with your own problems." Sam said.

"O'Neill, its good to see you're awake." Teal'c was heard.

"I know you're happy to see him, but I need to perform some checks on him." Carson said and gently led Sam away before returning to start examining Jack.

"I'm fine Dr." Jack said as he felt Carson poking on his legs.

"General, no one's fine after taking a shoot through their heart." Carson responded.

"Through the heart? So that's why it hurts so much."

"Sir, just try to be still while Dr. Beckett examine you." Sam urged him.

"Fine, just be ge..argh." Jack replied as Carson pressed two fingers into his chest, just outside his heart.

"That will leave a scar." Carson commented before continuing his examination.

A minute later Carson where done with the examination and walked of with some blood samples for further testing.

"Doctor, you've forgot to check my eyes, cause I can't see a shit." O'Neill shouted after Beckett as he realized that Beckett was leaving.

"It'll come back, your eyes took some damage due to a lack of oxygen, but as soon as the cells begin to repair themselves your vision should return gradually. But there's nothing I can do to speed that up, you're free to leave." Beckett said and left the room.

Hearing this Jack tried to push himself into upright position, but to no avail as his arms refused to cooperate.

"You mind helping me get to my quarters?" Jack said to his three friends.

"Sure." Daniel said and begun to approach Jack.

"You know what Carson said Daniel, no unnecessary weigh for a few more weeks. Teal'c give me a hand." Sam said as she walked past Daniel, who Jack now could see held crutch in his left hand, and put her arm under Jack's, closely followed by Teal'c who did the same.

"There was some damage to your nervous system, luckily Dr. Beckett managed to repair it, but you'll have to retrain your body to the new wiring." Sam explained as the friends made their way out of the infirmary.

"So what happened to you Daniel?" Jack asked as the walked, motioning at the crutch.

"Oh, a minor accident while I pursued your attackers." Daniel answered.

"If you by minor accident mean crashing a stolen hover-car into another hover-car making both cars crash into a building and then getting rescued by Teal'c a moment before getting shoot in the head, then yes it was a minor accident." Sam said with a small laugh.

"Do not forget that Admiral Sheppard was in that car too." Teal'c added.

"That's kinda crazy just because someone shoot me." Jack said.

"Then you should hear what Sam did." Daniel said.

"And what did you do?" Jack asked

In response Sam begun to mumble something.

"Basically she went berserk, eliminating an entire Lucian Alliance fleet before repelling an attack on Destiny." Daniel filled in.

"Well I don't see her with a crutch." Jack said.

"If it hadn't been for McKay she wouldn't even have been in one piece."

"So you kids went crazy just because someone shoot me? It's not like it's the first time it happens." Jack said as they reached the door to his quarters.

"O'Neill, you should know that most of the SGC went crazy over it, important people all over the planet were killed that night by Lucian Alliance operatives." Teal'c commented

"How long ago was this?" O'Neill asked as he realized that he'd been out a long time.

"Sir, you've been in coma for almost four weeks." Sam answered.

"Four weeks? Then I take it we've already delivered retribution?" Jack said as they sat him down on the bed.

"Yes, tho we might have overreacted in our eagerness to respond to the Lucian Alliance." Daniel said.

"How many are dead?" O'Neill asked with a hint of sadness in his voice.

"It's hard to say sir." Sam said.

"You must know how many you took to the assault right? And how many returned, it's as simple as that."

"Sir, there was no casualties on our side of the battle, we did however destroy an entire enemy planet in the process. There was a large number of civilians on the planet when it happened."

"You brought out the X-307?"

"Yes sir."

"You didn't think for one second that it would be a little to much."

"No sir."

"We'll take a debriefing later. For now there's some things I need to discus with Sam, alone." Jack said and motioned at the door.

After the two had left, leaving Sam and Jack alone, Sam broke down crying, to Jacks surprise.

"Don't you ever do that again." She sobbed.

"Do what?" Jack asked in confusion.

"Get shoot like that."

"Hey, I can't decide if I get shoot or not."

After that Sam became quite and against his better judgment Jack, after much struggle to get his limbs to do as they were told, put his arms around her to comfort her.

After an hour or so Jack noticed that Sam had stopped crying and had instead fallen asleep. To his own surprise he found himself laying her down on the bed and tucking her in, just like he had done so many times after coming home to his ex-wife, only to find her sleeping on top of the bed waiting for him to come home, when he was done he lay down behind her and quickly feel asleep himself.

* * *

**Sam's dream.**

In her dreams she woke up and felt herself lying on a bed with someone holding her tightly from behind with an arm around her waist, not unpleasantly tight but rater tight enough for her to find it cozy.

So she turned around to find out who this person holding her was, to her relief it Jack O'Neill, the man she'd fallen for time and time again, and not a Goa'uld, a Jaffa or any of the countless other enemies they'd fought.

At this point her body took over and she gently pushed the man of her dreams, quite literally this time, over on his back before she slid up on him and bowed down to wake him up with a kiss.

After a few kisses he opened his eyes and looked at her, then he whispered something she couldn't make out before he pulled her closer, after a few seconds of kissing she pulled away, ready to move on to more adult things, but as she did this her hand accidentally pressed on his chest just were the heart was placed.

"Argh, that hurts badly Sara, can you be a bit more gentle." Was Jack's response to this.

At first she thought it was odd for him to say that, but then she became aware of their surroundings and realized that it wasn't a dream, in panic she threw herself away from Jack only to fall down from the bed on the floor.

By the time she'd gotten up from the floor Jack was sitting on the edge of the bed and pulled her into a hug, holding her firmly in place with her back against his chest. He too had realized it wasn't a dream.

"I'm sorry sir." She sobbed, this wasn't good and she knew it, romantic relations between commanding officers and their second ind command wasn't exactly according to protocol.

"You should be." Jack answered in a harsh tone.

"I understand if you're mad at me for kissing you sir. I thought it was all a dream, it wont happen again." She said and tried to get up to leave, but Jack held her firmly in place.

"Oh, I'm mad at you alright, but not for doing that."

Now Sam's mind went blank, he was mad at her, but not for the kiss, what else could he be mad at her for? Maybe for falling asleep in his bed in first place. The mind of the brilliant scientist had soon come up with hundreds of reasons of why he was mad at her, then he silenced her brain with his next words.

"Don't you dare brake a kiss like that again." He said as one of his hands trailed up and pushed her head back into a position where he could kiss her.

After that kiss things went fast...

Three hours later their fun was interrupted as Daniel and Teal'c entered the room.

"Didn't you learn to knock?" Jack shouted as he pulled a duvet over someone lying next to him without any clothes on.

"We've been knocking for over a m..." Daniel begun before he saw a jacket thrown over a chair in a corner with a name tag that he could read, then he turned back to Jack "Is that Sam."

"What? No she's my second in command Daniel, that would be inappropriate." Jack said.

"Well this is her jacket at least and so are those pants if that notepad is anything to go by." Daniel said in response and picked up the jacket, before pointing at a pair of pants hanging upside down over a door. Teal'c simply raised an eyebrow, he knew all to well what his two friends feelings for each other were.

"Daniel, turn around, walk out that door right now and forget what you ever saw here, same goes for you Teal'c" Jack ordered.

"If that's what you want, but allow me to be the first one to say this. It's about god dam time you two loosened up and had a little fun." Daniel said before turning around and heading for the door.

"Indeed." Teal'c added before following his friend, but before they reached the door Jack had opened his mouth again.

"What do you mean about go dam time?"

"Well it's not like the feelings you two have for each other have gone unnoticed from anyone. I actually think you two are the only people who doesn't know what the other thinks about you."

"You're not making any sense Daniel." Jack said.

"How thick can you be Jack? You think Sam would walk into the shower at the same time as you're there ever other month or so by accident, it's only when you're alone in there that she does that."

"How can you know that Daniel?" Sam asked just as she shoot up her head into view.

"I've been in the locker room a few times when you've been going inside, other times I've come inside the locker room only to find your two lockers the only ones that are open.

And Sam, all those times Jack has been thrown out of the wormhole only to land on top of you, he's been pushing of to gain that extra speed. Hell you've guys been married or dating in one way or another in almost every other reality or time-line we've visited or seen."

"There's also the time loop were you took some liberties O'Neill." Teal'c added.

"Hey, you promised not to tell." O'Neill complained.

"Either way you two aren't exactly a surprising couple." Daniel remarked.

"Fine, I give up, yes we did have some fun, ok?"

"Ok."

"Now what did you want when you opened that door?" O'Neill asked.

"We where just going to ask you and Sam if you wanted some breakfast before we begin to excavate you're desk. It's rather cramped from the papers you need to sign." Daniel said.

"What do you think?" Jack asked Sam.

"Sounds good." She answered.

"As she said, sounds good. We'll see you there, we've got some cleaning up to do first." Jack said and motioned for the clothes that lay and hanged all over the room.

"We understand." Daniel said and walked out of the room closely followed by Teal'c.

* * *

**Bridge. Vindaxer.**

Sitting on the bridge of the Vindaxer was Eli as well as some other crew members from the repair team.

"Ok people, lets try this at minimum power." Eli ordered.

Following his orders the crew members begun to ready systems for power up.

"Insert the ZPM." Eli continued after he got the green light from all stations.

A moment later the emergency lights shut of as the ZPM powered up the ship and the regular lights came on. For a split second the ship accelerated before stopping again.

"I have regained control of the entire ship." Mars Caesar said after appearing, in English as Daniel had delivered a language crystal.

"Good."

"It's green across the board." An officer reported.

"Good, prepare to test the engines."

"Sublight engines at ten percent." Mars reported as the ship accelerated slightly.

"Increase power at will." Eli said after a few minutes of looking through data.

"Increasing to full power." Mars said as the ship accelerated hard.

"Take it easy." Eli said as he corrected his position in the chair after almost being thrown out of it as the ship accelerated.

"I forgot that you have physical bodies."

"Move on to test of the FTL-engine."

"Powering up FTL-engine." Mars said as there was a slight hum before the ship jumped to FTL.

"Sir, sensors are detecting a faint energy signature ahead." The sensor officer reported.

"What is the status of weapons and shields?" Eli demanded.

"Fully powered, but we haven't had the time to test them yet." An officer reported.

"Mars, drop out of FTL, prepare weapons and shields before making a hyperspace jump to the energy signature." Eli ordered.

"Dropping out of FTL in three, two one...now." Mars said and then the ship dropped out of FTL. "Weapons and shields at full power. Switching to hyperdrive, preparing to jump in ten seconds."

Ten seconds later the ship broke through the barrier between normal space and hyperspace.

"What's our ETA?" Eli asked.

"The hyperdrive isn't tuned correctly to the size and shape of the ship yet as it's built for the command class, so we're a bit slower than we should be. We're estimating three hours until our arrival." An officer said.

"How much would we gain on stopping and tuning it correctly?"

"Not much if any time at all."

"Drop out as long as we wont lose time." Eli ordered.

"Dropping out." Mars said as he dropped the ship out of hyperspace.

"Begin tuning the drive now." Eli ordered.

Two hours later the drive was tuned and they were on their way with a new ETA of one hour.

Another hour went by and then they dropped out in the middle of nowhere, all that was there was a massive fleet of control ships around a massive ship that was several kilometers front to back and about one across, it's design had influences of both Ancient design and design from the control ship.

"That ship was controlled by my wife." Mars said at the sight of the ship.

"That's the repair ship you were protecting?" Eli asked

"Yes, or at least part of it. Looks like the control ships have made some modifications to it. They probably had to destroy large parts of the ship to be able to take it over."

"Sir, control ships are powering up and deploying drones." An officer reported and outside they could all see the control ships coming to life.

"Get us out of here. Get me a channel to General Young." Eli ordered and pointed to different people who did what he told them to.

"Eli, what's the rush." Young said as he appeared on a screen.

"On our test flight we stumbled upon another Ancient ship, only this one isn't floating around without power, the control ships have repaired it and implemented their own technology in it."

"You stumbled across it?"

"Well we did continue on the course that the new found ship had when it left the battle."

"Battle?"

"Yes, the battle in which the Vindaxer was destroyed. It's the repair ship that was sent along with the fleet protecting Destiny."

"That's why the control ships looks so good." Rush said over he should of Young.

"What do you mean Rush?" Young asked.

"Well we know that the control ships have been out here for a very long time, but all we've stumbled upon has been in prime condition. This must be were they repair, at least in this part of the universe."

"If that's the case then we have to destroy that ship."

"I don't think that Mars will allow it, that ship was once controlled by his wife, if we want to take the advantage of that ship away from the enemy we need to capture it, in the long run we'll gain a much large advantage from that then by simply destroying it." Eli protested.

"Eli, you realize the man power needed to take over that ship if they have any guards on it."

"It's not like we have any lack of people. We could probably get an entire brigade for it if we asked."

"We probably need one if we're going to take that ship, if we get one brigade for this each soldier will need to secure a huge area. But still I have to say that Eli is correct, we need to take that ship away from the enemy and it wouldn't hurt to have that ship under our control, with it we could repair the rest of the fleet without help from Earth." Rush said.

"You both want to do this?" Young asked hesitantly.

"I'd say we do." Rush said after taking a look at Eli for confirmation, during the time they'd been back on Destiny he'd changed, to the better, drastically, now he actually listened to people, at least to Eli, the other scientists, Young and people he considered smart, something Eli and Young gave credit to Dr. Perry for.

"Then I'll get in contact with the SGC to request troops and weapons for the assault of the ship. In the meantime I want you to get here with that ship Eli." Young said.

"We're on our way. Just as soon as Mars allows it, I don't think he'll like the idea of retreating so far away from it."

"Do what you have to do. If nothing else keep him from reengaging the enemy alone. Young out." Young said and closed the channel.

"You heard that I assume?" Eli asked into thin air.

"Yes. While I don't like the idea of backing down from a fight with them I also know that I can't take her back alone, this ship is a little to big to enter her, at least in the way necessary to clean her up, so even if I can get through their defenses I need you. In other words I'll fall back to Destiny, but I'll set out guards around around them in case they try to relocate." Mars said after appearing in the middle of the bridge.

"Good, then plot a course for Destiny." Eli said and leaned back in the captains chair.

* * *

**Conference Room. Atlantia.**

Since the faithful day when Daniel and Teal'c had walked in on Jack and Sam in bed there had been some small changes in the SGC, one of them being some changes in protocol, another was the fact that a set of officer quarters had become available as Sam had moved in with Jack, lastly Jack had, following the attempt on his life, announced his retirement as leader of the SGC but as of yet he had not named a successor.

Now the original SG-1 was sitting in the conference room in Atlantia discussing a request that had just been received from Destiny.

"So you all think that we should do this?" O'Neill asked.

"It's a unique opportunity to gain an advantage over the enemy in that area and to release some extra resources from us when the war comes." Sam said.

"I agree with Sam, we need to take this opportunity?" Daniel agreed.

"Indeed." Teal'c said.

"Then it's decided we'll grant them a brigade for the mission." O'Neill decided.

"We might want to make it more than one brigade. That ship is rather large" Daniel said.

"What about project Machina Militum?" Sam asked.

"The prototype's have been finished and we are ready to push them into production as soon as we've tested them against some real soldiers." Daniel answered.

"So lets test them against the soldiers by comparing effectiveness?"

"What is this project?" O'Neill asked

"It's the follow up of the Atlas-project, a project to create a piece of armor that can function without human input. Daniel's been overseeing the project since it's transfer to Chrona." Sam explained

"And these robots work as they should?" O'Neill asked sceptically

"They're androids, but yes, they work as they should, they learn from every encounter too." Daniel answered.

"As long as you can guaranty that they can't turn on us you have a green light to deploy them alongside our regular soldiers." Jack said as he got up, meetings wasn't his thing.

"Jack, there's a reason to why these androids haven't been put out into the field yet." Daniel reminded Jack.

"And yet you tell me that they'll do their job." Jack said before he left.

"Sam, I'm going to need you to go through the last of the code, just to make sure it's perfect." Daniel said.

"Sure." Sam said and received a datapad from Daniel with the latest updates on the project, including the programming.

"Thanks. Did he say anything about who would lead the assault and the boarding of the ship to you?"

"He's planing on leading it himself as a last act before retirement." Sam said before leaving to read through the code.

* * *

**Gate Room. Destiny.**

In the gate room people were flowing through the gate to Destiny, together with the occasional android, from Atlantis.

On board the Vindaxer the same thing happened but instead of many humans and a few androids the ratio was reversed with a few humans mixed with the androids, this group came from Chrona.

As they arrived through the gate they walked up to different ring transports located around the room, installed just for this assault, and were sent away to different parts of the ship to await further orders.

After a few minutes everyone had arrived, so when O'Neill, Sam, Daniel and Teal'c stepped through the gate they were greeted by a tech reporting that everyone where on board.

I response O'Neill thanked the tech before dismissing him, after that the team made their way to the bridge.

* * *

**Bridge. Destiny.**

As they arrived on the bridge they could see people running in and out of it with papers and in the middle of the chaos Young sat, seemingly undisturbed by all the people running around.

"Captain." O'Neill said as they reached him.

"General, we're ready to begin the attack as soon as you give the word." Young replied.

"Begin the attack." O'Neill ordered.

* * *

**THE END**

* * *

Well this went rather fast actually, I'm rather surprised my self.

Originally I planned to have both the battle and Jack's retirement in this chapter, but I guess the word count will run away as I write that, so instead I'll cut the Episode here and put the rest as it's own, it'll be almost as the last Episodes in the seasons of the real series.

As always I want your reviews.

* * *

**A/N:**

Who should take over after Jack? I'm thinking Sam or Daniel.

Name for the repair ship? AI is named Venus.

Name for the android soldiers?

There's a poll on my profile page about Episode/Chapter length, please answer it.


End file.
